


Someday We Will Meet Again

by atralei



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 90,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atralei/pseuds/atralei
Summary: There are days, she thought,some days when life puts on your path exactly who you need.Or the one where Regina and Emma meet, and meet, and then meet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Before we start:**  
>  I'm throwing myself into really deep waters with this one (you will see what I mean when you start reading) and as with most of the things I write I am unsure if it's any good or if anyone would like it. Therefore if you do, it would be great if you let me know. I'm open to criticism as well - especially with my constant struggle to not be too ooc - but pls don't be too harsh on me :)
> 
> I apologize in advance for all of the mistakes.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this journey!
> 
> \+ Big thanks to Caro, my support group and editor/lil helper :) (you're the bestest!)
> 
> **disc:** I don't own anything apart from the plot.
> 
> PS. The rating is up for later chapters.

Regina was sitting on the little bench that surrounded the sandbox, her blue dress bunched up a little so it wouldn’t get dirty, her feet outside on the grass, crossed at the ankles. She was scooping the sand with her red shovel into the bucket. She was building a castle.

Her mom didn’t like her playing in the sand, but Regina hoped she could get away with it as long as Mister Gold was occupying her mom’s attention. And as long as other children weren’t there. So she shoveled the sand with focused conviction into the bucket, not a grain falling outside of it.

She was so occupied with her task that she didn’t notice that there was someone standing right in front of her, observing her curiously. That is, until that someone started talking.

“Hi.”

Regina stalled, just for a second, and blinked. She resumed her task. She was sure that if she ignored the person, they would soon go away. It has worked before.

“Hi, I’m Emma.”

The girl said once again but Regina still didn’t react, holding a breath in her lungs and moving her shovel. She raised her head a little to look quickly towards the bench. Mister Gold and her mom were still sitting and talking. She exhaled slowly. She was safe for now.

When she moved her head back to look at her bucket she felt the movement and then the girl was sitting right next to her. Regina slid away a little and she dug her shovel into the sand.

“Whatcha buildin’?”

Regina said nothing, determined on ignoring the annoying girl.

The girl bent forward, consequently lifting off of the bench as she tried to look Regina in the eyes from below. Regina didn’t look.

“Is that a barn?” The girl asked.

Regina huffed and turned her head a little to glance at her, lips in a thin line and her little brows furrowed.

“It’s a castle.” She said.

How the girl couldn’t see it? She was the best at building castles, her daddy always said that. She scooted even farther to the side and started flattening down the sand with her shovel. Her bucket was full.

The girl moved closer.

“Can I help?” She asked.

“No.” Regina retorted quickly.

“Why?”

Regina took the bucket in both of her hands and turned it upside down. She hit the bottom a few times and then slid the bucket up slowly.

“Because I don’t know you.” Regina said looking at her tower. It stood tall for a second and then fell. She grimaced.

“You do! I’m Emma.”

Regina cleared the space where the tower fell, turned the bucket around and started filling it again. The girl fidgeted next to her and then moved. She sat on the sand right in front of her.

“I’m five.” The girl said.

Regina didn’t like younger children. They just always wanted to destroy everything.

“I just moved here.” The girl continued, “I thought maybe you could be my friend?”

Regina turned her head to check on her mom one more. She and Mister Gold were still talking, but she felt she didn’t have much more time. She wanted to build a castle and this girl kept interrupting her. So she looked at her, eyes narrowed.

“I don’t want to be your friend.” She said.

The girl bit her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Regina in silence for a while.

“You are mean.” She said finally, stood up and ran towards the bushes.

Regina looked after her with her eyebrows raised high, shovel and bucket forgotten in the sandbox.

Her mom called her name so Regina left everything and walked towards her as quickly as she could, trying to get rid of the sand that got stuck to her hands.

She turned her head back a few times to look at the bushes where the girl disappeared.

-

Her clothes were dirty, as well as her hands and she tried really hard to make them clean again before she walked into the new house but she couldn’t. Cleaning her hands over her trousers didn’t help much. She needed water. There was a river behind the house but the very first thing her new mom said to her was to never, _never ever,_ go near that river. And Emma was tempted, as she usually was, but much more than that she wanted to be a good girl so that her new mom and new dad would be happy that they got her.

Emma opened the screen, then the front door and slowly walked inside. She heard hushed voices from within and so she followed them. She hid behind the wall and peeked into the living room.

“You knew she was a troubled child and you still insisted.” Her new dad said, hands going into his hair. New mom sighed.

“I know I did, but she is so young so I assumed-“

“That what, they lied? That it would be easy?”

The woman sighed again. “It’s not _that_ hard.”

“Maybe not now, but what when she’s older?”

“Robb, I don’t think-“

The man walked towards the woman and took her by her arms.

“She stole from us.” He said to her slowly. “And it’s just been a week. _One_ week!”

“We just need to talk-“

Emma frowned and she moved to the side with the intention of turning around and going back to the new room, _her_ new room. She couldn’t be caught eavesdropping - because that was rude - but she bumped into the cabinet and that made a lot of noise. Both of her new parents turned around.

“Sweetheart!” The woman said in a high pitched voice. “Dinner’s ready, go wash your hands.”

Emma nodded and walked into the bathroom. It seemed her new parents didn’t notice the state of her clothes but she didn’t like what they were talking about. She knew it was bad when adults talked in those quiet voices and this _she_ person was as suspicious at the tones in which they spoke.

She decided not to think about that too much, for now.

When she came back and sat at the dinner table she was given a warm soup and she started eating immediately.

“Sweetie,” her new mom said, “we have to talk about something.”

Emma looked up from the bowl and she put the spoon down straightening on the chair. She was just tall enough to put her arms on the table top.

“We told you that there are two rules in this house, do you remember?” New dad said, and so Emma tuned her head towards him and nodded. “Good, and what are those?”

“To listen and to not lie.” She said, proud of herself for remembering.

“Yes.” New mom said smiling at her timidly. Emma turned her head towards the woman. “We want to ask you a question and we need you to tell the truth, okay?”

Emma bit her lips and nodded.

“Did you steal something?” The man said.

Emma’s eyes widened slightly and she stirred on the chair. Her brows furrowing for a second.

“No.” She said.

“Are you sure?” The woman asked. Emma fidgeted. “You won’t get in trouble.”

“I’m sure.” Emma said while nodding her head.

The man sighed and scratched his beard and both he and the woman looked unhappy about her answer. Emma wasn’t sure why because she did what they asked of her, she told the truth.

She felt like she needed to say something more so she hastily added: “I’m not a stealer.”

The woman smiled tightly and nodded.

“Eat your soup.” She said.

-

It was Regina’s favorite day. Sunday.

Her daddy was working from Monday till Saturday - and sometimes even going away for days - so Regina had little to no time with him over the week. But Sunday, Sunday was a special day. Sunday was hers and her daddy’s day.

Regina woke up early, pulled away the heavy covers and without changing from her pajamas ran out of her room and down the stairs. It was the only day she could get away with anything, her mother being gone from the house for the whole morning.

Regina turned toward the kitchen and sneaked into the entrance so she could watch her daddy throwing pancakes in the air. She was always mesmerized when the dough flipped and turned around and landed perfectly on the frying pan again.

“Princess, come sit.” Her daddy said, smiling widely when he noticed her peeking from behind the wall.

Regina ran towards him on her bare feet and hugged him tight. She loved that he always smelled like grass and apples, as if he just came back from the garden.

They both moved to the kitchen island and Regina sat before the plate full of warm pancakes.

“Apples?” Her daddy asked.

“Yes, please.” Regina said, smiling at him.

He put a large portion of the wedge cut apples onto her pancakes and then covered them in syrup. He did the same to his own plate and when he finally sat down they both started eating.

“I thought we might go to the park today, what do you think sweetheart?” Her father asked sliding his hand over the top of her head affectionately. Regina nodded earnestly.

“I’d like that.” She said.

“We could build a sand castle.”

Regina’s smile grew on her face and she started eating her pancakes faster. Her father laughed.

When they were done with the breakfast and Regina was dressed properly to go outside it was almost midday. The sun was shining brightly and there were a lot of kids and other people around the park. The light breeze gave a little respite from the heat and moved Regina’s skirt so it danced around her knees.

Regina scrutinized her surroundings holding her daddy’s hand. There were too many children in the sandbox today, there was no way she could build her castle right away.

She felt her daddy tugging her forward.

“Princess, let’s help that girl out.” He said.

Regina looked up at him and then followed his gaze with her eyes. There was a little blonde girl running around the wooden table trying to catch the paper that was flying away from her. Regina scrunched her eyebrows while she followed her dad who was walking towards the scene.

She knew that girl, that was the girl from the sandbox who bothered her the last time. Emma.

Her daddy let go of her hand and started catching the flying pages. In no time at all they caught all of them. He and the girl, Regina was standing off on the side observing. Her daddy put the pages on the table and smiled.

“You should put a stone on them so they won’t run away again.” He said. The girl smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.

“Thank you.” She said looking up at him and putting the pages she caught herself over the other ones on the table. She sat in front of them, took one of the sheets and started folding it.

Regina’s daddy smiled, bent over, grabbed a stone and then put it on the stack of pages. He sat down on the other side of the table calling Regina over with his head. Regina walked towards them slowly.

“I’m Henry.” He said, the girl looked up at him and nodded. “And this is my princess, Regina.”

Regina locked eyes with the girl, noticing for the first time that they were green. She had never seen eyes that green before in her whole life.

The girl blushed and smiled at her shyly, hands laying down over the paper she’s been folding. After a quick moment she straightened and nodded her head once more.

“Princess Regina,” she said and looked up at Regina’s daddy, “Sir Henry.”

Her daddy chuckled, scooped Regina up in his arms and put her on his lap. “And who you might be?” He asked.

“I’m just Emma.” The girl said.

“Well, _just Emma_ , what are you doing there?” Her daddy asked.

“I’m folding a swan.” Emma said looking down at the paper and Regina noticed that there was a printed page laying a bit off on the side. Her daddy seemed to notice that too.

“And what is that?” He asked and pointed at the page. Emma covered it with her little hand.

“Instructions.” She said.

“Where did you get them?”

Emma looked around and then leaned forward over the table.

“From a book.” She stage-whispered.

“And where is the rest of the book?” Regina’s daddy prodded further, trying to keep the smile away from his face.

“In the library.” Emma said and shrugged.

Regina gasped, her small hands covering her mouth. Her father chuckled quietly but she was too shocked to notice.

“You tore it from a book?!” Regina asked, her eyes wide. Who would do such a thing?

Emma blushed once again and looked down at the paper.

“I’m trying to learn a talent.” She said.

Regina’s daddy laughed out at that. Regina crossed her arms over her chest and said:

“You’re not very good at it.”

Emma nodded still looking down at the paper, tearing it at a bit on the sides where her fingers laid. Regina’s dad bounced her up and down on his knees a bit and then kissed her head.

“I can fold a boat,” he said, “would you like to learn that?”

Emma looked up at them, her eyes shining and open. She nodded her head enthusiastically, almost hopping in her seat.

“What do you think, princess?” Her daddy asked.

Regina looked over at the sandbox.

They were supposed to build a castle today, and that was Regina’s favorite thing to do in the park, but there were still too many children there so they could spend some time with Emma folding boats, she assumed. Regina looked at Emma, who was still moving around in her seat.

 _We can always go and build a castle later,_ Regina thought.

“Let’s fold boats.” She said and Emma smiled at her so brightly that the only thing she could do in return was to smile back.

-

Emma learned a few things that day.

One: the girl from the park wasn’t mean at all, she was actually rather nice. She was also very pretty, the prettiest Emma’s ever seen. Her hair was long, dark and curly like in the movies and her eyes were dark and shining. Her name was _princess Regina._ That at least explained the _being so pretty_ thing. All the princesses were beautiful, Emma knew.

The second thing she learned that day was how to fold a paper boat, one that actually floated – at least for a little bit, before it got all wet and disappeared in the water. Princess Regina’s dad taught her that.

Princess Regina’s dad was amazing. He could fold a boat and told funny jokes that made her and Regina laugh. Emma would be kinda jealous if she hadn’t had her own, new dad now. Maybe he could fold boats too?

And Princess Regina was very smart, and she could do the prettiest twirls. She also made a flower crown for Emma from those little white flowers. No one ever made her a flower crown.

Emma smiled all the way back from the park, one of the boats Regina made stuck in her pocket together with a stone and a page she tore from that book from the library.

Princess Regina and her dad walked with her for a while but then they turned home – Emma could see it from the sidewalk, it was the biggest, the whitest house around – and Emma walked the rest of the way back to her new house alone. She wasn’t even living that far away from Regina. If she snuck between the fence at the back of her house and ran towards Regina’s big white one it would take less than five minutes, Emma was sure. Five minutes was always the shortest the adults took to do stuff and she knew it was less than that if she ran, so it was pretty close.

When Emma walked into the house, checking her trousers before for any trace of dirt, she saw her new dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking something from the glass. He looked down at her when she entered the kitchen.

“Where have you been?” He asked.

Emma pulled her lips tight together, both hands going behind her back.

“In the park.” She said, “I asked Miss-, mom if I could.”

He looked her up and down and nodded.

“Go to your room.” He said. “And take that thing off your head.”

Emma moved without hesitation, trying to slow herself down and not run on the stairs. Mrs. Hobbler – from the orphanage – said it was bad manners and that it would never get her adopted. And she was almost adopted in here so she didn’t want to mess things up.

Her new parents were kinda nice, the mom a little nicer. And princess Regina lived here and Emma felt like maybe, finally, she could have a friend. A real friend, for once. She never had a chance to have a friend.

Would princess Regina even want to be her friend? She once said that she didn’t, but then they didn’t know each other. Now they did, with names and all.

But maybe a princess couldn’t be friends with her?

Emma walked up to her bed and sat down. She took the page, the stone and the boat out of her pocket and put both page and stone into the drawer while she left the boat on top of the nightstand. She took the flower crown off her head. The flowers were a bit withered already but she put it next to the boat anyways.

She pulled the pillow up and took her blanket from underneath it. This blanket was the most beautiful thing she had: it was soft and white and had her name shewn on it with purple thread and a ribbon.

When Emma wrapped it around herself she always felt safer.

-

Regina knew she couldn’t really have a friend.

Not a real friend. Not one with whom you meet a lot and play and ask over to your house.

She had a sister, but her sister couldn’t be her friend as they only saw each other for a few weeks on the summer vacation and Christmas holidays when Zelena was back from the boarding school.

The only friends she was allowed to have were chosen by her mom, and it’s not that Regina didn’t like them. They just weren’t her choice in any way. They also always came with parents and so Regina wasn’t allowed to leave the table to really play with them.

Today was one of those days.

Her mother pulled the blue dress out of her closet and braided her hair tightly. Regina knew that Mr. and Mrs. Midas were coming just by those actions alone. Their daughter Kathryn was seven, just like Regina, and she was nice enough but Regina didn’t meet with her outside of those times when she came with her parents. They didn’t even go to school together, but that was because Regina didn’t go to school. She was privately tutored in her house, which did not help with gaining any friends either.

When Regina heard the doorbell she hurried down the stairs, slowing her steps when she came close enough to where she knew her mother would see her from downstairs.

“Come with me, dear.” Her mother said curtly when she noticed her and moved towards the doors without much more. Regina followed her closely.

When her mother opened the doors Mrs. Midas and Kathryn stood there holding hands, both with bright smiles on their faces.

“Pam, darling.” Her mother said with a matching smile opening her arms wide for a hug that she promptly received. Her mom was not a hugger – that’s what her daddy said – but Mrs. Midas was the exception, Regina sometimes wondered why. “So nice to see you again, how have you been? Where’s your lovely husband?”

“Oh, you know how it is,” Mrs. Midas answered after ending the hug, “conferences, meetings and all that.” She waved her hand and Regina’s mom nodded with a small smile. “Today there’s been some kind of mishap in the mines and he had to go, asked me to give you his best.”

“Thank you Pam, come inside.”

Mrs. Midas and her daughter walked in. Regina stood on the side with her hands clasped behind her back, she looked at Kathryn and smiled. Kathryn smiled back and then looked up at Regina’s mother.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Mills.” She said in a sweet voice which Regina, for some reason, disliked.

“Good afternoon my dear,” Her mom said with a tight smile, “your dress is very pretty.”

“Thank you Mrs. Mills, my mom gave it to me.” Kathryn said looking up at her mother.

Regina’s mom nodded and turned around to look at her, eyes hardening. Regina stepped closer and smiled her prettiest smile.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Midas, Kathryn.” She said and curtsied lightly. Mrs. Midas smiled at her widely.

“Good afternoon sweetheart!” She said and opened her arms wide. “Give an old lady a hug, you’re just too precious!” She hugged Regina tightly for a second. When she straightened she looked at her mom. “I’m not ever surprised Henry calls her his princess.”

Regina liked Mrs. Midas and even though she didn’t really appreciate being hugged by anyone else but daddy, she allowed it and saw it as a gesture of genuine affection from the loud woman.

Regina's mom nodded and her smile widened.

“Let’s move to the patio.” Her mother said and walked in front of them. “Sarah, bring out the tea.” She said to their maid who was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Regina stayed a little behind to walk with Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled at her as widely as her mother did.

“I like your dress.” Kathryn said to her as she tugged a little at the short sleeve.

“Thank you, I like yours as well.” Regina said, not really meaning the compliment.

Kathryn’s dress was too flounced and too colorful for her liking, but she knew well that she shouldn’t say so out loud. _Always be polite and compliment others, dear;_ her mother’s voice rang loudly in her head not letting her forget how to behave in a social situation. Kathryn beamed at her and twirled in her ridiculous dress.

“Isn’t it just amazing?” She said. Regina tilted her head to one side. _The glitter looks nice_ , she thought. Her mom didn’t allow glitter, she said it was cheap. Shiny stones were better, not that Regina was allowed to have any of her own, she was still too young.

Regina nodded, not wanting to lie out loud again.

They sat down next to their mothers. Sarah brought out her mother’s favorite porcelain tea set. It was white with bright red roses on it. Regina loved how real they looked, with thorns that seemed sharp enough to be able to sting her through the sleek surface.

The same moment when Regina was admiring her mother’s china, Kathryn pushed something into her face saying: “Regina, look!” loudly, and Regina was so startled that she jumped up and bumped into the teacup that laid closest to her on the table. Everything after that seemed to happen too quickly and too slowly at the same time. The cup fell down on the floor and Regina could see all the little pieces of china porcelain breaking apart. Breath caught in her lungs and her heart was beating loudly in her ears. She looked up at her mother, eyes wide.

Her mother’s face hardened, and Regina could see her hand clenching into a fist on her lap.

“I- I, I’m sorry mom,” Regina stuttered, “I-, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident.” Her eyes filled up with tears but she tried to keep them at bay knowing how badly her mother reacted when she cried. Her mother’s lips thinned. Regina bit her tongue.

“Oh, honey.” Mrs. Midas said with a small smile on her face and that seemed to startle her mother reminding her of their guests. Her grimace turned into a tight smile.

“Don’t worry dear,” her mother said, “it’s just a teacup, plenty of those around the house.”

Regina’s eyes widened further and she didn’t know how to react to that simple dismissal.

“I-“ she started, but her mother stopped her with a glare. Regina's heart didn’t stop its erratic beat for a second.

“It was an accident, everything is well.” Her mother said and then she called their maid to clean the broken pieces.

Regina looked down at her hands, she tried to breathe slowly but it was a hard thing to achieve. _It’s all right,_ she told herself, _mom’s not mad_.

Her mom ignored her for the rest of the meeting, conversing with Mrs. Midas about upcoming city party and fashion. Regina tried to distract herself with a conversation with Kathryn and she calmed a bit after the unfortunate incident.

When the meeting was over both her and her mother walked Mrs. Midas and Kathryn to the entrance. Her mother waved at them before closing the door, she remained in place and Regina didn’t move either. When her mother finally turned around it was with a cold, hard gaze. Jaw tight. She walked towards Regina purposefully and grabbed her by the arm clenching her hand tightly over Regina’s skin.

Regina almost cried out in pain.

“You’ve disappointed me today.” Her mother said dragging Regina through the corridor. “You’ve embarrassed me in front of Mrs. Midas.”

Regina followed her mother’s rough touch without resistance. She knew better than to disobey, she also knew better than to say a word. Her heart was, once again, pounding loudly in her ears. Her lips trembled, she tried to keep the tears at bay.

“You should have known better than to act like a scoundrel. I have taught you better, have I not?”

Regina looked up at her mother who kept dragging her towards the basement doors. Upon seeing them she felt her heart accelerate, she felt her limbs shaking. She tried to get out of her mother’s tight hold but it was in vain.

“I am very sorry mother, I was careful! I tried to be good!” She said, hoping against everything that this time those words would help.

But her mother opened the basement doors and looked down at her, by now her fingers hurting Regina’s arm.

“Not good enough.” Her mother said and pushed Regina through the threshold and onto the first large step that led to the basement. “You will stay here until I decide you’ve thought your actions through. Do you understand?” She said and let go of Regina’s arm. Regina started shaking uncontrollably, her fingernails digging into her palms. She nodded slowly trying not to let the tears fall.

Her mother looked at her once more and then closed the doors loudly.

In the darkness that enfolded her Regina heard the loud click of the key being turned and her mother’s steps moving away. Only then she let the tears fall.

-

Emma stood by the window in the living room looking through the curtains down on the road where her new mom said goodbye to her new dad.

It was their thing, Emma noticed. She’s been here two weeks already and they always did that in the mornings. Emma thought it was nice her first week, but now she didn’t like it that much. It looked fake to her, like plays at one of her schools. She didn’t feel good looking at it.

When her new mom finally turned around, Emma hurried from the window and back to the kitchen where she left her white paper sheets.

“Sweetheart,” her new mom said, “I’m going to work for a bit. You’re gonna be good, right?”

Emma nodded. “Can I play outside?” She asked.

“Yes, just-“ new mom halted and pinched the bridge of her nose, “just don’t get into trouble.”

“I won’t.” Emma said smiling widely and immediately rushing out.

Emma loved the garden behind the house, it was big and wild, there were so many trees and bushes and flowers there that you could get lost easily. And Emma liked being lost like that, she could pretend she was a horse-riding hero or adventurer on an island.

This is what she did right now, imagination running wild along with her feet. She was a spaceman traveling through the unknown stars, discovering new planets. She was running fast towards the very end of the garden, to the old wooden fence.

That’s when she saw something weird near the stream. Something that was never there before. A person. A small person.

And when she looked closer, she saw… No, it couldn’t be.

“Princess Regina.” Emma whispered, forehead touching the old wooden boards.

She knew she shouldn’t, but she moved the one slightly looser board to the side and walked through the hole left behind.

She thought she would have to wait months to see princess Regina again, but the girl was right there. She walked slowly towards her looking once in a while behind herself at the house. She was almost sure new mom couldn’t see her from the house because of the garden but it was better to be careful.

When Emma was closer she could see Regina hunched over, throwing small stones into the water. She decided she was close enough now to announce her presence.

“Princess Regina.” She said and curtsied, like in that one old movie she saw where people met princesses and kings and queens. Regina jumped a little and turned her body towards her.

“Emma! You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Emma said and walked even closer sitting right next to Regina and looking at the river before them. She scrutinized Regina with a frown on her face. “Why are you sad?” She asked.

Regina’s eyes widened for a second and she turned her head around. Emma watched her closely when she plucked the flower and turned it in her fingers blending petals into one round shape.

“I’m not sad.” Regina said and shrugged.

“Yes you are!” Emma threw her hands up and Regina flinched a bit and then looked up at her. “You can tell me.” Emma said. She nodded her head to confirm her statement. Regina looked even sadder casting her eyes down and shaking her head. Emma sighed. “You can. I’m good with secrets.”

Regina’s eyes shot up. She fidgeted a little and Emma smiled at her. Princess Regina was pretty even when she was sad.

“I…“ Regina started and faltered, then started again, “I-, my mom is mad at me.” She said.

Emma looked at Regina and nodded her head.

“That’s not good.” She said.

“No.”

Neither said anything after that. Regina was plucking some flowers and grass and throwing it to the side while watching the stream. Emma observed her, thinking.

“Would you like to play like we’re in space?” Emma asked after a while holding her breath waiting for an answer. Regina shook her head. “Would you like to see a dead mouse?” She asked once again. Regina turned her head over towards her with a grimace on her face.

“Emma, eww!”

Emma laughed and Regina smiled a little.

“Maybe…” Emma pondered, “maybe you could make a flower crown?”

“I-“

“You make the bestest flower crowns!” Emma said pushing her chest forward and nodding her head. Regina smiled again, the shy smile brightening her face like a sunrise brightening the garden.

“Really?”

“Yes, prettiest flower crowns in the world!” Emma said dramatically moving her hand in a line over their heads. Regina chuckled.

“Okay.” Regina said. She brought a few flowers together and started plaiting. They sat in silence again, Emma humming to herself softly while she plucked more flowers for Regina to use.

“You are not mean.” Emma said suddenly, looking at Regina. “I’m sorry I said that.”

Regina looked at her.

“I’ve never really had my own friend.” Regina uttered.

“I can be your friend!” Emma said with a smile.

“But, my mom-“

“I can be a secret friend! I’m good with secrets.”

“Yes?” Regina asked looking up with wide eyes.

“Yeah!” Emma said.

Regina looked at her and nodded slowly.

“All right,” she said, “secret friends.”

Emma beamed at her, green eyes shining, happiness spreading through her small body at the thought.

“Secret friends.”

-

It was their secret place. The tree near the river behind their houses.

She had a secret friend and she had a secret place. They’ve only met there because Regina’s mom didn’t want Regina to meet with other kids and Regina was sure she would be in big trouble if her mom would ever find out. But Regina felt bold sometimes, as she did today.

Her mother was out of the house to run some errands and Regina took one of the scarfs that hanged by the doors wrapping it around her neck for a while.

Her mother’s scarfs were amazing and this one was especially beautiful, black with red flowers and it was so soft. When Regina put it on she felt special somehow. She decided to keep it for a while.

She walked slowly from her house through the back doors. She could see Emma already sitting, leaning on the tree bark. She was furiously concentrating on something on her lap and she didn’t hear Regina when she neared her. Regina smirked and stuck her head from behind the bark.

“Making a swan?” She said. Emma jumped and dropped the paper she held in her hands on the ground. She turned around to look at Regina who was standing, still holding onto the tree and laughing at her.

“Regina! Don’t do that!” She said, eyes squinting.

“Do what?” Regina smiled.

Emma growled and turned back around picking up the paper swan from the ground. Regina moved around the tree and sat next to her.

“You’re still not good at this. It doesn’t look much like a swan.”

Emma sighed and bent a piece of paper, she pressed the edges harder. She nodded her head at Regina’s statement.

“But I like it.” Regina said, she was plucking the grass from around them, she peeked to the side gauging the reaction. Emma smiled and turned around to her and she reached out with a paper swan.

“If you like it, you can have it.” She said.

Regina looked at her, remaining completely still.

“Here.” Emma said and put the folded piece of paper on Regina’s knee. Regina took the swan and turned it around in her fingers. Emma stood up and started walking around the tree touching the bark with her hand and murmuring some song to herself.

Suddenly the wind started blowing stronger and the scarf Regina was wearing around her neck got dragged away by the blow.

“No!” Regina cried out. She stood up abruptly and ran after the flying scarf.

“Regina!” Emma shouted after her.

Regina stopped at the last second at the very edge of the river. The scarf fell down on the river’s surface and it started moving with the current. Emma stood next to her.

Regina started to shake, her hands clenched in fists. That was her mother’s scarf.

“I can’t lose it.” Regina whispered.

But she couldn’t go into the river either. If she came back home in wet clothes her mother would not be happy.

Regina tried to regulate her breathing, she didn’t know what to do. She felt Emma nudging her shoulder, but it felt like through a haze. She didn’t know what to do, whatever she decided it would be a bad choice.

And then she saw Emma walking into the river, slowly floundering through the current.

“Emma what are you doing?! You can’t go into the river!”

Emma turned her head towards her, shrugged and said: “you can’t lose your scarf.” The girl continued towards the floating cloth. Regina stood by the riverside, her hands clenched painfully. The river wasn’t very deep in this part but she still could see Emma almost disappearing in the water.

The scarf floated softly forward, the current dragging it away.

With her breath held in her lungs, she saw Emma catching the scarf and slowly coming back out. She was all wet, only the top of her hair dry. Regina came towards her and her scarf was thrown into her hands, Emma smiled widely.

“You’re stupid,” Regina said, “you shouldn’t have done that!”

Emma just shrugged and opened her mouth to speak but then someone shouted Emma’s name and their eyes met in terror.

Regina ducked behind the tree and Emma glanced at her for a second before going away towards the shouting person. Regina held her breath again and peaked from behind the tree, she saw Emma being dragged by the arm towards her house.

-

Emma’s heart was beating loudly in her ears, she was cold, shivering in her wet clothes. Her new father dragged her by the wrist towards the house. His palms were scratchy and he didn’t look at her once after catching her. He dragged her inside and let her go while he moved towards her new mom who was standing in front of her.

“Oh sweetie.” She murmured.

“Don’t sweetie her, look what she’s done!” Her new father shouted. He looked at her with hard eyes. Emma flinched. “What did we say to you girl, huh?” He asked bowing his head a little towards her. Emma looked down at her wet shoes. “Answer me, what did we ask you not to do?!”

Emma slowly looked up at both of them, she knew exactly what he wanted to hear from her. “To not go near the river.” She said quietly, head hanging back down immediately.

“Yes. And you went and did exactly that!” He shouted again. New mom flinched.

“Robb.“ She whispered.

The man turned towards her for a second and then looked down at Emma again.

“Go to your room,” he said, “and don’t get out unless one of us lets you out.”

Emma looked at him, her breath shallow and quick.

“Now!” He shouted and she hurriedly walked towards the stairs. She stopped halfway up when she heard them both whispering.

“I don’t think that was necessary.” New mom said.

“She got you worried. You can’t get worried now.” The man said.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows, she crouched and moved her head closer to the stair rail.

“It was nothing-“ the woman said again.

“I know you, you were worried sick. It’s not good for the child and this, this _orphan_ made you worry!”

Emma gasped. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand and ran as quickly and as quietly as she could towards her room. When she was inside she sat on the bed and took out her blanket from under the pillow, she put it around herself.

The clothes she wore drenched both the sheets and the blanket but she couldn’t think about any of that.

Because her new mom, her new mom was pregnant.

-

It was Sunday.

Regina was sitting on the blanket near the river waiting for her daddy to come back with their breakfast. They went and pulled the blanket ahead of time so the breakfast would be warm when they ate.

Regina looked at the river. It was only two days ago that Emma rescued her mom’s scarf and Regina hadn’t seen her since. She was worried, she saw the angry grip the man had on Emma’s wrist. She sighed and turned around towards the house to check if her dad was coming and then she heard Emma’s voice.

“Regina!”

Regina stood up and turned around and in what felt like a second Emma threw herself on her, face burying in Regina’s neck.

“Regina,” Emma sobbed, “I don’t want to go.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. She stood there, hands hanging by her sides.

“What?”

Emma released her from her hold and backed a few steps, her red eyes full of tears. She tried to dry her face with her hands but it didn’t help as new tears replaced the old ones.

“They’re gonna send me away.” Emma said.

Regina frowned.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Emma fell down on the blanket, hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in the space in between. Regina bit her lip and looked around, she saw her house and with one quick glance at Emma she ran towards the white building.

She found her father walking through the garden with a tray full of their breakfast.

“Princess?” He said when he saw her. Regina grabbed his forearm and pulled him forward.

“Daddy come quick, you need to help!”

“Help with what?” He asked.

“Help with Emma.”

They walked hurriedly towards the blanket. Regina was a bit afraid that they wouldn’t find Emma there, but it seemed like the girl didn’t move an inch from the place she collapsed into.

Her daddy put the tray on the ground and crouched in front of the girl. Emma raised her head up and looked at him.

“Sir Henry.” She said weakly, face red and still wet with tears.

“Emma.” Her daddy said and looked at Regina who stood a few steps away from them. He turned around to Emma. “What happened?”

“They said I’m trouble,” Emma sobbed and hid her face behind her knees again, “I’m a bad girl.”

Regina stared at her daddy, willing him to do something to make Emma stop crying. She clenched her little fists and waited. Her daddy touched Emma’s head and smoothed it a few times, just like he did to her when she was sad.

“You are not a bad girl Emma.” He said. Emma looked up at him and shook her head.

“Yes I am. Others say that too.”

"Who's others?" Her daddy asked but Emma only clenched her eyes tightly and started shaking, clearly trying to make herself stop crying.

“Daddy, what is going on?” Regina whispered, feet moving anxiously, her eyes jumping between her daddy and Emma. Her dad sighed loudly and looked at Regina with a slight smile and then he turned around to Emma once again.

“Emma, why are you crying?”

“Because I- I-” She hiccupped. “Because they’re going to send me away!”

“Who’s going to send you away?”

“New parents.” Emma said.

“You don’t know that Emma.” Regina’s daddy said softly.

Emma’s brows furrowed.

“But I do!” She snapped.  “That’s what happens! I’m not theirs! They’re not mine!”

Regina stood on the side not knowing what to do, her hands migrated to her dress clenching the material roughly. Why was Emma crying? And why her parents would send her away? Were they sending her to school like her mother did with Zelena?

Regina’s daddy sighed.

“Emma,” he said, “you can’t think that way, I’m sure whatever you did is not enough of a reason to send you away.”

Regina saw Emma’s face change from sad to angry, she stood up abruptly.

“You don’t understand!” She shouted and with a last glance at Regina she ran towards her house.

Regina and her dad stood motionless for a while looking at Emma’s retreating form.

“Daddy?” Regina said quietly.

“Let’s eat our breakfast.” Her daddy said and he sat down. He put pancakes on both of their plates. They ate in silence, Regina chewing slowly not really enjoying her food. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Emma said, and about her face full of tears. She felt a weird pain in her chest at this recent memory.

“Daddy?” She whispered. “Why would they send Emma away? Is it like with Zelena?”

“No princess,” Her daddy sighed, he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair slowly. She loved it when he did that. “Emma is an orphan, they wouldn’t send her to school, they would send her away to the orphanage.”

Regina’s brow crinkled, she put her plate away and looked her dad straight in the eyes.

“She doesn’t have real parents?” She asked.

“No.” Her daddy said and sighed.

“And- And those new parents? They don’t want her anymore?” Regina asked again looking up into her daddy’s suddenly sad eyes.

“I don’t know princess.” He said.

Regina looked at him not saying anything.

Her daddy leaned over and kissed her head.

-

Emma cleaned her face, then brushed her teeth and hair. She tried to be very good those past few days: she didn’t get out of the house at all, helped with the chores the best she could and did what was asked of her. Her new mom didn’t look any happier around her because of that and Emma disliked that look more than anything else.

So when new mom kissed the top of her head yesterday evening before she went to bed, Emma somehow knew what to expect. She wasn’t a little child anymore.

In the morning she slowly came down the stairs and sat at the table. She ate in silence amidst the lively chatter. She knew she would be gone by the end of the day.

Emma looked at the two people sitting with her for a while and tears welled in her eyes. She looked down on her plate and took another mouthful of food. It was not like Emma liked them that much, but they weren’t bad, and they could have been hers. She was so close to having something more of her own.

But that was lost now. The only thing she wanted to do was to see princess Regina one more time to say goodbye.

“Can I go play in the garden?” She asked when she finished her breakfast. The man looked her over, his face stern as it always was.

“Yes.” He said while nodding his head. “Don’t go outside the fence.”

Emma nodded and slipped from her seat, she hoped she would see Regina so she could call her over. She knew she acted rudely the last time she saw her and Sir Henry so she had to apologize as well. She knew she would probably never see them again.

She tore through the bushes in the garden and towards the fence, towards this one loose board. She moved it up and put a stone under its edge so it wouldn’t fall down and then she sat on the ground, looking at the river and the tree and the secret place where she made her very first friend. She waited.

But the day went away and the sun was setting and so she gave up and walked towards the house. She sat on the porch, reached into her pocket and she clenched the folded boat that was hidden there in her little fist.

She heard a voice calling for her from the inside of the house and she followed it. There stood the man and the woman looking down at her, Emma’s darned sack next to their feet on the floor.

In front of them was her social worker with a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Let’s go Emma.” He said and Emma went.

-

Regina had a weird feeling that day. She woke up with it and it made her jump when mom asked her a question at the table when they ate breakfast. She didn’t like it one bit.

When they’ve finished eating she excused herself and went up to her bedroom to look through her window at Emma’s house, which she did often not seeing Emma for over a week now.

Before she went to the window she took the paper swan Emma gave her from her drawer and she turned it around in her fingers. It still wasn’t pretty at all, but she liked it all the same. Emma made that and she was her friend. Her only real friend.

Regina walked to the window, sat on the windowsill and looked down at the road and the house. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for but when the car parked in front of Emma’s house and a man got out of it, the weird feeling she had from the morning intensified. She leaned closer to the glass and squinted her eyes. It wasn’t long before the man was walking out again and behind him-

“Emma.” Regina whispered.

She suddenly understood. Her heart picked up a faster beat and the swan fell from between her fingers on the floor.

She rushed down the stairs towards the entrance of her house. She couldn’t let this happen, she had to stop Emma.

“Regina!” Her mother’s voice echoed through the house but Regina was far too gone to hear it now, she was almost at the gate when the car passed her. She rushed through it and onto the road.

“Emma! Emma!” She shouted the name again and again. There was no way Emma would hear her but she couldn’t stop. Her only friend was gone forever and she was alone once again.

Regina heard rushed steps behind her but she couldn’t look away from the place where there once was the back of a car. It was until she heard her mother shout.

“Regina!”

She shivered at the sound.

When she turned around she could see the anger clear on her mother’s face.

She knew she would pay for her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! Hope you like this one :)

Emma sat on the cranky bed in one of the wooden cabins the camp counselor led them into. This was her first camp ever, and her last one, she suspected. She’s just been sent away from another _almost_ -home to the orphanage when they said that they were taking the kids to the camp. _A_ _luck,_ they told her, she didn’t feel very lucky at all.

The inside of the cabin looked worn down, but the outside almost shined with the new coats of paint. Emma would have put that as routine renovations if the gates weren’t way much intricate and the premises weren’t looking suspiciously clean for a kids camp. Not that it really mattered where she was, but this didn’t seem like some regular place.

The commotion outside lured Emma out. The kids that came with her on the bus were standing around two black limousines, the man in the black suit tried to push them away from the vehicle. Emma folded her arms over her chest as she slowly walked a bit closer, down the small hill where hers and a few other cabins were built on.

A petite blonde girl got out from one of the cars, she looked over the kids gathered around with such distaste on her face that Emma shivered from the distance. Just then she noticed the other group of kids standing on the opposite side of the limousine. All wore fancy clothes, all with similar looks on their faces.

“Great.” She huffed and stopped.

“I know, right.” Said a voice next to her and Emma almost jumped up at the suddenness of the sound. She turned her head around and had to look up to be able to see the tall boy’s face. “Will be so much fun with all of those rich kids.” He said and smirked with the side of his mouth. Emma only nodded her head and turned back to look at the blonde girl who now strode towards the group of, what the tall boy deemed to be, rich kids.

“I’m August.” The guy said, and Emma nodded her head again. “You’re the new kid.”

“Yep.” She said.

“Cool.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. She never liked to be the new kid, no one did probably, but at least it was different with other orphans. The looks she got from them were the ones she gave as well, the mutual understanding they never really acknowledged with words. August looked at her in that exact way.

“Ain’t a talkative type, huh?” He asked after a few minutes of silent scrutiny.

She smirked.

“I’m Emma.” She said.

August nodded his head and then looked back to the crowd gathered a few feet away.

“I wondered why we all got dragged in here, but I think we both know exactly why.” He said.

Emma huffed, turned around and moved towards the big tree that grew near the cabin she now occupied. It was not the first time some rich people invested in the orphanage she’s been in to show off the _goodness_ of their hearts.

August followed her and Emma leaned on the bark. She put her hands into the pockets of her worn down hoodie.

“How long have you been with those kids.” She asked, nudging her head towards the now scattering group of children. The limousines drove away, there was nothing more to look at.

“Will be three years next month.” He said and bent down to pluck the blade of grass. “It’s not a bad place you know.” He added and pointed his shoulder at the elderly woman who was now walking towards a small group of younger kids. “Nana is the best career I’ve had in years.”

Emma chuckled, eyebrows rising. “Nana?”

August smirked at her. “It’s what we call her. She’s like a grandma none of us had.”

Emma could see the appeal. She wanted to say something but before she could even open her mouth _Nana_ called from where she stood.

“Kids!” her voice spreading through the woods.

August moved immediately, as did the rest of the kids, only a few ones hesitant. Emma was the last one to walk towards her.

Before she joined the group, she noticed a red, sleek vehicle slowing down near one of the cabins. She looked as the tall woman in a dress suit got out and after her a girl with a dark hair. They caught each other’s glances from afar and Emma’s breath hitched.

The girl was definitely one of the rich kids, but Emma didn’t notice the immediate disgust in her eyes that all the other rich children shared so far. Her face shone with… curiosity. Her face seemed almost emotionless but her brown eyes burned right into Emma’s soul.

This girl was _so_ beautiful.

“Emma!” She heard the shout, turned for a second to the career and moved towards the group.

When she looked back again to where the girl was, she could only see her back moving inside one of the cabins.

Emma blinked, shook her head and joined the other kids.

-

Regina sat in a wooden chair, her skirt hiking uncomfortably over her tights, her legs closed and back straight. Her mother sat right next to her talking with a small chubby camp director.

“We’re thankful for your donation Mrs. Mills.” The woman said with a wide smile. Regina tried not to roll her eyes at the eagerness in the woman’s voice. She squeezed her hands over her knees and turned her head a little to the side, to try and see something through the only window in the cabin. The group of kids stood around one elderly woman, clearly intent on knowing what she had to say. Regina craned her neck a bit so she could catch a glimpse of the girl she noticed earlier.

“Regina.” Her mother’s voice called her to attention and Regina turned her head around immediately.

“Yes mother?”

“Mrs. Bain made sure you’re housed in the cabin with Kathryn.” Her mother said clearly annoyed. Regina turned her head towards the woman and nodded. Small, polite smile gracing her lips.

“Thank you, Mrs. Bain.” She said.

“Oh, that’s no problem.” The woman waved her hand at Regina.

Regina nodded with a smile still plastered on her face. Her mother smiled as well and stood up.

“Mrs. Bain, would you take us to my daughter’s cabin." Her mother said, more of a command than an actual question. She looked around the office with a slight grimace on her lips, “I’d like to help her settle in and I have to be on my way.”

The small woman stood up quickly and walked towards the door opening them.

“Of course.” She said.

Regina stood up and followed both her mom and the camp director outside. The crowd from before seemed to have vanished completely. There was no child out when Regina looked around. She took a deep breath, the fresh air filling her lungs. The outside seemed nice enough, dense woods grew around the camp grounds and the cabins looked freshly renovated.

When they walked inside one of them, Kathryn greeted everyone with a cheerful voice.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Mills, Mrs. Bain, Regina.” She said smiling widely at all of them and winking at Regina at the very end. Regina rolled her eyes but smirked.

“Good afternoon Kathryn.” Mother said.

Mrs. Bain left them all with a quick nod and a goodbye. Regina’s mom turned to her while Kathryn sat on her own bed and started unpacking.

“I expect you to behave yourself.” Mother said, her lips thinned into a line.

“Yes mother.”

“Well,” her mother sighed, “have fun.” The words felt heavy and she squeezed Regina’s arms before she went out of the cabin, the sound of her heels clicking on the wooden stairs.

A few seconds passed before Kathryn was onto her.

“Regina!” She burst with excitement, almost jumping up in the air. “Fredrick is here!”

Regina rolled her eyes, this time with a sigh, and turned to unpack her own bag. Kathryn seemed to be into yet another boy, Regina didn’t really see the appeal but she usually went on with her friend’s crazy schemes. She was sure this time won’t be much different. Kathryn seemed to completely ignore Regina’s reaction and flopped down on her bed.

“He’s sooo dreamy.” She sighed. “Don’t you think he’s dreamy?” She pushed herself on her elbows looking at Regina expectantly.

“Not really.” Regina answered, she was putting her clothes in the drawers next to her bed but when she looked up Kathryn was shaking her head at her.

“Whatever.” The girl said and stood up. “I’m going to the canteen, maybe I’ll spot him there.” Kathryn said jumping a little on her toes. “Come over when you’re done.”

Regina nodded her head and looked after her friend. She continued with her task.

She wasn’t really happy to be here, her sister was coming for vacation from her boarding school and she’d prefer to stay at home with her. They haven’t seen each other in a whole year and yet her mother sent her to this camp. Regina sighed.

She hoped it would all be over soon.

-

The guys were sitting near the lake, on the big fallen tree.

Emma wasn’t sure exactly how that happened, but it seemed like she was now a part of the group with this August boy she met on her first day.

There were three other boys with them. Fredrick - nice and short with dirty blonde hair, James – tall and bulky, and Al - chubby with black hair. They seemed not to question her presence as of yet, but she felt like it was coming soon.

August appeared to not care much about that.

“We’re gonna do some archery today, I heard.” He said with a blade of grass stuck between his lips, Al chuckled at his side.

“Freaking rich kids.” He said and stood up, walking a few steps away from the fallen log.

“Hey!” Fredrick threw a branch into him and the rest of the guys laughed.

“You’re not like them, Fred.” Al said and everyone else seemed to agree with nods.  Emma’s eyebrows scrunched, she looked at Fredrick.

“You’re not an orphan?” She asked, her voice seemed to echo in their group. She never disliked her voice as much as at this moment.

Fredrick shook his head at her question and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything James cut him in.

“He’s one of those damned _posh kids_.”

Fredrick turned his head around at him.

“Hey! I’m not posh!” He said and threw the branch at James this time, it hit him right in the forehead and the boy didn’t hesitate with jumping on Fredrick. They both fell from the trunk and on the ground.

“Guys, stop.” August said calmly, not really looking at them, playing with the grass he took out of his mouth.

“What, we can’t fight now cause there’s a girl with you?” James said while holding Fredrick by the lapels of his shirt almost lifting him off the ground. He looked at Emma with squinted eyes and Emma clenched her hands into fists ready to lash on him any second. 

Not that that would have been wise, with James being three times as big as her.

“You’ve got a problem with me, jerk?!” She spat at him before she could stop herself and he seemed to be shocked enough to let go of Fredrick. Both of them stood up from the ground, Fredrick flicked some dirt from this clothes.

James moved slowly towards her and Emma’s breath hitched in her lungs, she felt her heart beating faster. No other boy moved and she was sure no one would rescue her from this. She looked up at James, defiant, and clenched her fists tighter. He hovered above her silently for a few minutes and then burst out laughing.

“You’ve got some balls.” He said, punched her in the arm and moved to sit next to August once more.

Emma moved a bit so she could lean on the tree behind her. She took a deep breath in and exhaled.

_That was way too close._

“So, about archery-“ August started again, apparently unbothered by what just happened.

“Fuck archery,” James said, “let’s talk about that blonde who’s been stalking Fredrick since we came here.”

The boys laughed and Fredrick’s face turned red. Emma smirked to herself and put one of her feet up on the bark.

“What girl?” Emma asked. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. The silence lasted only a few minutes and then James answered her.

“Rich blonde with rich friends.” He said and smirked.

“Her name’s Kathryn.” Fredrick said quietly. The boys whooped and whistled at that and Fredrick’s face turned even redder – if that was ever possible. Emma chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So you gonna marry her?” Al asked and moved next to Fredrick so he could bump their shoulders together.

“Fuck off!”

“Guys!” August said.

“AG, chill man.” James said. “Fredrick can defend himself.”

Fredrick growled at them and turned around. His eyes meeting Emma’s.

“I don’t need to defend anything.” He said.

“Apart from the girl that you love.” Al sang out in a melodic voice with his arms spread wide. Emma chuckled

“I don’t love her!” Fredrick turned around and faced them again, clearly annoyed. “You’re acting like children.” He sighed.

“Hey, the only child here is this one.” Al said pointing at Emma.

“I’m ten!” Emma said.

“What are you even doing hanging out with us.” James mumbled under his nose but Emma heard him loud and clear so when he glanced up at her she just shrugged.

Fredrick walked back and sat down on the trunk, he put his head into his hands. The boys sat in silence for a while, Emma took another deep breath and looked up at the trees’ crowns. It _was_ really nice out here.

“So, you really like her, huh?” She heard August ask. She didn’t hear an answer but she guessed Fredrick must have nodded. “She probably likes you as well, stalking you and all.” August added. Emma looked at Fredrick and shook her head.

“But you’ve known her for like what, two days?” She said, and everyone looked at her like if she was some crazy person.

“No man,” James said, “They’re from the same town.”

Emma frowned.

“How do _you_ know that?” She asked. Al rolled his eyes at her.

“We know Fredrick, we know the blonde stalker.” Al said and Fredrick threw a twig at him. Al put his tongue out. August chuckled.

“Fredrick’s dad gives some money to the orphanage, always brings him over,” August said still playing with his blade of grass. “We somehow adopted him.” He added and smirked with the side of his lips.

“He’s a nice, not poshy dude.” James added looking at Emma. “And now we gotta get him a girlfriend.”

“What?!” Fredrick jumped from the trunk once more and everyone laughed again. He moved towards the boys and punched James in the side.

Emma smiled to herself and looked while the guys were stage-fighting each other on the log. She shook her head.

August smirked at her from where he was sitting, slightly away from the rest, and moved his hand in a circle around his temple. Emma almost laughed, and then she realized it was the first time she would have since they put her in her last foster home.

Well, maybe this orphanage thing would not be so bad after all.

-

Regina stood next to the paddock and looked at the horses.

This might have been the only exciting thing about this camp, horse riding. Unfortunately, she would have to wait a week for a ride because the head trainer was sick.

Regina huffed.

She couldn’t understand how they weren’t able to get another one or let some minor trainers take over. Or why wouldn’t they just let her into the stables? She only wanted to help.

“Regina!”

Regina jumped up a little at Kathryn’s loud shriek.

“What the hell Kathryn?!” She asked holding hands to her ears for a minute.

“I’m sorry but Fredrick Regina, Fredrick!” Kathryn jumped up and down on her toes like a little girl. Regina rolled her eyes.

“What about him?”

Kathryn shrieked once again.

“I’m sorry.” She said and hugged Regina quickly. She started jumping up and down again seconds after releasing her.

“Tell me Kathryn, otherwise I think you might explode.” Regina said.

Kathryn grinned and finally stopped jumping. “He talked to me! Like a few minutes ago!”

“Good. And?” Regina prompted.

“What do you mean _and_?! I just talked to Fredrick!”

Regina sighed loudly and turned away from Kathryn. She looked at the horses again, some woman was guiding them back to the stables.

“Kathryn, you act like a child.” Regina said not looking at her. “It’s not like you haven’t talked to him before, right?”

“Yes but-“

“Why are you even interested in him, I thought you liked _older_ boys.”

“He is older!” Kathryn said and Regina could see her crossing her arms with a grimace on her face. “He’s almost fifteen!”

Regina shook her head.

“Which means he is fourteen and that’s just two years older than you. Your last _boyfriend_ was fifteen, and that was last year.”

“Reginaa!” Kathryn whined, “you’re supposed to support me in this! And he’s a nice guy, not like all those other guys you hate so much!”

“I don’t know,” Regina said, “he’s hanging out with those sketchy orphans.”

“Nothing is ever good enough for you, right?”

“So you suddenly don’t mind them being here? I heard a different story back home.”

“Oh my God Regina! Do you have to be such an asshole all the time?!”

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Kathryn.

She, theoretically, could go on with this. It’s not like there was anything better for her to do now. The only problem was that she wasn’t sure she wanted to get meddled into Kathryn’s antics and get into any trouble. And knowing her friend, there was about to be some.

She sighed loudly.

“All right,” she said, “what do you need?”

Kathryn squealed and hugged Regina yet again.

“Come with me to meet him?” She asked.

“Now?”

Kathryn nodded and jumped a bit in place. Regina sighed loudly and nodded her head in agreement. Kathryn took Regina’s hand and dragged her towards where she was supposed to meet with Fredrick.

They sneaked between the camp houses, as it wasn’t really allowed to be out of your allocation at this hour. When they neared the place where they were supposed meet, she saw not one person but five.  From what she could see there were two tall, probably older boys, one smaller with a mop of dark hair, Fredrick and-

_Was that a girl?_

“Come on Regina.” Kathryn whispered next to her and moved towards the group completely abandoning their hiding place. Regina rolled her eyes but still followed her friend.

The group noticed the two of them almost immediately and Fredrick waved at them. Kathryn hastened her walk. When they were right in front of them Regina measured everyone with her eyes.

The tall guy with blue eyes looked at her weirdly. The other tall, bulkier one spared her only a glance and she involuntarily grimaced at his rude behavior. The smaller, black haired one who looked at Regina every few seconds - which she found funny, really. Fredrick looked like something hit him on the head. The _girl_ just stood there.

It was the same girl Regina saw when she got out of her mother’s car a few days ago. She was very skinny and the clothes she wore were at least two sizes too big for her, which seemed to not bother her too much. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were green like the forest surrounding them. She looked at Regina with the exact same intensity she saw before, while the rest of her face remained blank.

Kathryn nudged Regina in the side and she looked at her friend with her eyebrows scrunched.

“You were staring.” She whispered.

Regina rolled her eyes.

She was not staring, she was just looking like every person would while surrounded by strangers. Fredrick was the one who was staring and one of his friends – the tall blue-eyed one, because of course no one had any manners to introduce themselves so Regina didn’t know their names – punched him in the arm.

“Hi Kathryn, Regina.” He said with a small smile. “Would you like to take a walk? I-I, I mean Kathryn, no offense Regina.” He stuttered. Regina chuckled softly and saw the blonde girl smirking from the other side.

Neither Fredrick nor Kathryn waited for her answer as they moved toward each other and then walked slowly away from them.

This is exactly what Regina was afraid would happen, that she’ll get left behind with complete strangers for whatever reason.

“So,” the tall guy said, “You’re Kathryn’s friend?”

She nodded her head.

“And you’re all here to chaperone Fredrick?” Regina asked.

They all looked at her rather weirdly.

“To do what?” The blonde girl said and Regina’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Chaperone.” She repeated but it seemed to not clarify anything. She suddenly chuckled at herself and said: “I meant-“

“Are you laughing at Emma now, rich girl?” The bulky guy attacked her without hesitance. Regina flinched a little at the volume of his voice.

“I-, What?”

“Are you laughing at Emma because she didn’t go to some fancy schools like you did and doesn’t know fancy words?” He said.

Regina looked up at him, and then at the girl – whose name was Emma, apparently – that was now standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

“Do you think I’m worse than you?” The girl asked in a harsh tone.

Regina looked around at the group, every one of them stood there with matching frowns upon their faces. She looked after where Kathryn and Fredrick went but they seemed to have disappeared.

“I really don’t understand.” She said.

“Rich kids.” One of the guys, the smallest one, snickered at her.

Regina looked at this Emma but the girl was looking at the ground moving some stones around with her foot. She felt a weird heat rise inside of her body. When the girl finally looked up her green eyes were almost blazing.

“I thought you weren’t like them,” she said, “but maybe I was wrong.”

Regina’s brows furrowed.

“You didn’t even let-“ She started but the bulky guy interrupted her.

“Don’t sweat it, we all know this ain’t your crowd.”

“Can you just all shut up for a moment!?” She burst out and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She looked around hastily checking if any of the camp counselors might have heard her. She really didn’t want anyone telling on her to her mom.

“There’s no one here to see you’re talking with us.” The girl said and when Regina looked at her with a frown the girl was already moving away somewhere, being followed by the rest of the group.

The small guy with black hair came closer to Regina and looked her up and down.

“Fucking rich kids.” He said before he walked away as well.

-

Emma held a bow unsteadily in her hands. She moved her head slightly to look at the other kids around her. Al stood next to her, his hold even shakier than hers. The kids on next two stations were laughing. _Rich kids,_ Emma thought with distaste, she greeted her teeth and turned around towards the target.

She tried to do exactly what the archery guy told them to do, she straightened and pulled the string towards her face. The target seemed to be way further than before somehow.

“Shoot girl!” Someone behind her shouted. _Those freaking kids._

She focused on the board once again and shot. She couldn’t really see where her arrow hit but she was sure she reached the target. She smiled and then heard a huff right next to her.

Regina, the girl with dark hair and dark eyes, was looking at her. But it was only for a second before she aimed at the target, everyone’s eyes seemed to be glued to her form. She took a breath and shot almost immediately. She hit the gold.

_Damn,_ Emma thought. That was a perfect one.

Regina turned her head towards her, in seconds someone took the bow out of her hands. The girl smirked.

_Of course_ she would think she’s better at everything. Well, she was better at archery - at least - but that was not the point right now. Emma’s blood boiled and she squinted her eyes. She walked towards the end of the queue for the next shot all the while looking as Regina was surrounded by the group of screaming girls. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

She didn’t notice when August appeared next to her.

“Is she giving you trouble?” He asked.

Emma jumped a little at his appearance. She looked at him and shrugged her arms her eyes falling back on Regina. Kathryn called out to the crowd of girls to move aside so she could walk towards her friend. Her head was held so high that Emma was wondering if she would hit any branches on her way. That sure would have been amusing.

“I don’t get why Fred likes that one,” August remarked, “she’s the worst of them all.”

Emma looked at him, his face was all serious. He was holding a notebook under his arm. There was a pencil behind his ear, which Emma didn’t notice before. The silence was long enough that Emma decided he awaited some kind of response from her.

“Maybe she’s got something, when you get to know her better?” She said.

“Or maybe she’s just pretty.” James interjected suddenly appearing next to them.

“Like Fredrick cares about that.” August retorted.

James glanced at Emma and it somehow made her uncomfortable. The queue moved forward and she took a step ahead as well, guys stayed behind her a bit. She looked at Regina who was still talking with Kathryn, the girls queued in the other line.

“Like you don’t.” She heard James say to August.

“Fuck you, James.” August snapped and was next to her in a beat. James laughed and hooked his arm around August’s neck moving them away in the process. August tried to get free from his hold.

“Boys!” One of the counselors shouted at them and they moved away from each other immediately, August putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“Can’t even have fun.” James mumbled.

Emma didn’t notice that they moved in the queue until she was shoved a bow in her hands. She took her position but before she did anything else she looked to the right.

Regina was there with a bow elegantly held in her hands. Kathryn said something from behind her and she looked at Emma and smirked. Emma felt her muscles tense. She turned around to her own target and pulled the bow up trying to stop her hands from shaking too much.

When she shot, her arrow hit the target but it was still too far from the center of the board. 

“Good job!” The archery guy shouted at her and Emma grimaced a smile. She chanced a look to her right and Regina’s shot was once again perfect. Emma gave the bow to August and walked down the queue once again.

She didn’t get another chance to try her hand at shooting because the camp counselors started moving them to the dining hall.

Emma walked slowly, she put her hands into her pockets. Suddenly someone pushed her from behind and she fell on the ground catching herself on her hands just in time to not hit the ground with her face.

“Watch where you’re going!” A well-dressed kid called to her not even stopping for a second.

_The hell._

“It was your fault, you prick!” Emma shouted as she stood up. Her jeans were ripped in one more place now. _Great_.

The kid completely ignored her and she only received dirty looks from all those other posh kids when they passed her. She looked up when someone grabbed her arm.

“Let’s move, we can’t do shit about that one.” James said dragging her forward. “And you better ignore them or be nice to them cause if you do some shit we’ll all get in trouble.” He added leaning closer so only she could hear. Emma wrenched her arm from his hold.

“Do you have a problem with me?!” She said to him.

James shook his head and sighed.

“Just giving some advice.” He said and moved faster so he was closer to the canteen. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

She walked into the building, stopped in a queue and looked around to see if any of her friends were around. She sighed.

Well, they weren’t her friends exactly. She wasn’t even sure why she kept hanging out with them, they were all much older than her, apart from Al who was just two years her senior. August and Fredrick were fourteen, James was fifteen.

It’s not that she’s never had older friends before, but they were _all_ guys and she knew for a fact that older boys didn’t hang out with girls, especially girls that were so much younger than them. She knew they were going out with girls, but she honestly didn’t understand why. She couldn’t see herself going out with a guy, it was weird. And she wasn’t _going out_ with any of those boys, nor did she want to.

When her time was up in a queue she took a platter with her dinner and moved through the rows of tables looking for a place to sit. It was almost like at school, she hated that.

She saw Regina sitting with Kathryn and some other girls at one table. When they locked eyes none of them turned their sight away. She passed them and ended up sitting alone at a table in the corner.

A few minutes later James sat next to her. She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

“Hey, no hard feelings, ‘kay?” He said and bit on his burger.

“Okay.” Emma said.

Soon enough rest of the boys joined them and the table was one loud mess in an even louder canteen.

-

Regina seemed to not be able to get rid herself of this Emma girl.

Wherever she and Kathryn went there she was, either alone but more often than not surrounded by all these stupid boys.

She knew, of course, that they would be seeing each other at all of the camp activities, it was logical, and at the canteen and wherever they had a whole camp meeting – which was way too often, in Regina's opinion.

But they were in different groups, and even when they had those few hours of free time she still saw this girl around.

And okay, maybe it was partially Kathryn’s fault, in her stupid pursuit of Fredrick, but it wasn’t really an excuse. Regina wasn’t with Kathryn all the time.

This was the case now, of course.

She came to the lake in hopes that she would get some alone time before they went out kayaking. She just wanted to read her book in peace, but when she neared the place she usually sat at she saw the girl mere feets away.

The girl was alone this time, sitting at the very edge of the water. Regina wasn’t sure if she was doing something or just sitting, because she could only see her back from where she stood.

She turned her head around.

She could always go back but the girl wasn’t _exactly_ where she wanted to sit, so the proximity shouldn’t be a problem.

Regina sighed, turned her head back and walked quietly towards the tree stump she always sat on. That’s what she did this time, but instead of opening her book and reading, like she intended, she just looked ahead at the lake. And this girl, Emma, was there so she saw her as well.

Regina always liked blonde hair.

Not on herself, because she was sure she’d look ridiculous, but on other people. Other girls especially. Kathryn had blonde hair, but hers were more like straw: straight and dry and unless she could have them done by a professional Regina knew Kathryn could only put them in a ponytail or braids.

Emma’s hair looked different, they waved and even curled a little and Regina was somehow sure that if she could touch them they would be soft. Not that she actually wanted to touch them.

She saw Emma get up and move. The sound behind her made her turn around. Kathryn was walking towards her and when she saw Regina looking she waved at her to come over. The large group of kids passed behind them on the path.

Regina growled quietly and stood up.

She didn’t even read one paragraph from her book.

She sneaked this one out of her house because she knew her mother would be angry if she saw her reading it so she had to finish it before she got back. She really should find another spot for her reading next time.

When Regina reached Kathryn, the kids she saw before were already close to the big shed where all the equipment for the water activities were held. Both Kathryn and her moved towards the place as well.

“How’s the book?” Kathryn asked, looking ahead at the crowd probably trying to find Fredrick.

“It’s good.” Regina said.

“Fredrick asked me if I want to kayak with him. Do you mind?” Her friend asked.

Regina minded a bit, but she could always convince counselors to let her go alone. She was experienced. Regina looked at Kathryn and shook her head.

“I don’t mind.” She said.

The smile Kathryn gave her was definitely worth it. Regina only shook her head with a quiet chuckle.

She really didn’t know why her friend suddenly got so interested in Fredrick. She knew they were going to the school together – with Kathryn being enrolled in Storybrooke’s public school, unlike Regina herself – and she knew they knew each other for some time now so it didn’t make much sense to her. He wasn’t even Kathryn’s usual type, which was basically tall and older. It made no sense but as Kathryn said one time, he was at least nice and a good guy – unlike to company he kept.

When they finally got to the opened shed Kathryn moved towards Fredrick, who they both saw waiting on the side. Regina walked toward the counselor which she knew was responsible for this day’s activities.

“Excuse me, I just wanted to say that I don’t have a pair for the kayaking and I thought I could go alone as I’m quite experienced and a good swimmer.” She said politely.

The guy looked down at her with a slightly annoyed face.

“You can’t go alone,” he said in a bored tone, “we will find you someone.”

“I don’t want a pair,” Regina said, “I can kayak myself. I know you have one seat kayaks as well, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

The guy rolled his eyes at her and Regina’s nostrils flared. She clenched her hands into fists.

“You _can’t_ and you _won’t_ go alone.” He said and started moving towards the lake after the rest of the people who took most of the kayaks. Regina followed. She could almost see the smirk on his face while he addressed her. She looked at his name badge. _Matt._ He would surely remember her name when he gets fired. She smiled widely at him.

“I’ll be sure to talk to Mrs. Bain and tell her how much you care about our safety.” She said.

The man made a double take at her but then chuckled. Regina squinted her eyes.

Before she could say anything else, _Matt_ moved away from her to some other counselor. Regina looked at the other kids getting their kayaks from docks, instructors already on the water, she saw Kathryn talking animatedly with Fredrick. Suddenly Matt was right next to her again dragging Emma behind.

“She will be your pair.” He said. Regina saw the girl’s eyes widen when she looked at her.

“I told you I want to kayak alone.” Regina said, annoyed. Emma put her hands in her pockets.

“And I told you that you can’t.” The man said. “That one is yours.” He pointed the kayak to her and walked away. Regina huffed and strode towards the kayak. She pushed it into the water without any help.

“We don’t have to go together, you could go alone.” Regina heard Emma’s voice behind her. She turned around abruptly.

“Didn’t you hear? You are my pair. Get in.” She said pointing at the kayak. Emma didn’t move from her spot for a second, but then she finally sat on the dock and got inside. Regina sighed.

When they’ll be finished with this she would talk with Mrs. Bain, she was sure she could arrange something so that she wouldn’t have to see _Matt_ ever again. She smiled to herself.

“Are you getting in?” Emma asked her from the kayak.

Why was this girl always around her again?

Regina got down on the dock and put her feet into the kayak. She was holding herself with her hands on the wood when she moved inside and she was almost in when the kayak suddenly drifted away and she lost all of the balance she had and fell into the water between the dock and the kayak.

She was completely disoriented for a second but then she felt a hand reaching for her and she caught it. The hand pulled her up onto the surface. She coughed the water and tried to dry her eyes a bit with her hands. When she opened her eyes she saw wide-eyed Emma still inside of the kayak.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked.

Regina’s anger returned full force in the same second the girl finished her sentence.

“What the hell were you doing?!” Regina shouted at her, the girl flinched. “Are you completely stupid?! I could have drowned!”

The girl’s eyes narrowed suddenly and her face got red but Regina didn’t notice at all. She swam towards the dock and tried to pull herself on it, finally someone helped her. When she looked up it was Matt. She pushed his hands away with her own and stood up.

She was completely drenched and she heard a few laughs coming from the lake. She turned her head around.

“Idiot.” She said to Emma and walked away pushing through the counselors, completely ignoring them.

Today was a really bad day.

-

The evening was warm, the sun was setting but it was almost completely dark where they were in the woods. Emma sat at one of the many benches around the campfire, August was sitting on her right cooking a sausage on a stick. Al sat on the ground next to them, he was pulling on the grass and talking, trying to convince August something about motorcycles, Emma wasn’t sure. She wasn’t really listening to what they’re saying.

From where she sat she had a perfect view on the other side where Regina and Kathryn were sitting and talking. The light of the fire danced on Regina’s face and in her dark eyes prettily.

Emma huffed.

This girl was so annoying. From the day Emma accidentally made her fall into the water she seemed to despise Emma even more than she did before.

_At least now she has some reasons for it_ , Emma thought.

But Emma didn’t like that and she didn’t really know why that was. It wasn’t as if she wanted to be actual friends with some spoiled rich girl, but there was something so familiar about Regina that Emma couldn’t shake the weird feeling she had.

“Don’t stare at her like that or she’ll come over and will get all pissed again.” James said sitting next to her with a thump. Emma looked up at him.

“What was that?” August asked torn from his bike conversation with Al.

“It’s just that Swan’s staring and it won’t do anyone any good.” James said and waved his hand in the direction where Regina was. August looked up at the girl and then at Emma, he nodded his head in agreement.

“Better not go there.” He said and turned his sausage around.

“Hey look, Fredrick’s there!” Al said, stood up and started waving both of his hands in the air. “Hey, Fred! Fred!”

“Don’t call him over, are you stupid?!” August pushed him and Al looked completely baffled.

“You guys are so weird, they won’t come over with him! Look, too many riches to see them doing so.” He said while shaking his head as if that was the most obvious thing ever. He turned around and continued with his waving. August only shook his head.

“Why are we hanging out with him?” James asked chuckling and pointing at Al with his head.

“Cause he’s gonna be rich someday.” August said and they both started laughing. Emma joined them. She wasn’t really in on the joke but it was amusing to imagine Al, now waving excitedly, as a rich boss of some corporation.

“A song!” She heard some camp counselor shout from a bench and August instantly took an initiative and started singing some song which apparently most of the kids knew – especially the kids from the orphanage. Emma didn’t know the words so she enjoyed the silliness of the lyrics.

“Nana taught us before we came here, so we wouldn’t make complete fools of ourselves.” James said to her over the sound of the voices singing.

“She sounds like a nice lady.” Emma said looking at him. James nodded.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it there. It’s the best place I’ve been in.”

Emma smiled at him. “August said something similar.”

James gave her a small smile back and then looked away at the flames. They were silent for some time, Emma almost completely lost in her thoughts, that’s until Fred joined them and both him and Al sat on the ground and with the three of them on the bench they created sort of a circle. August was finally done with his sausage and was eating it right from the stick.

“So, you and Kathryn finally in a relationship?” James asked Fredrick who gave him a bag full of marshmallows which he brought with himself. Fredrick’s face turned red as it always did when they talked about Kathryn.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said all the while trying to keep a straight face.

“Aaaa!” All three boys suddenly said at once. Emma burst into laughter, Fredrick and others joined her in after a second.

“So when did you ask her?” August said with his mouth full of the last bits of his sausage.

“Yesterday,” Fredrick said, still red, “when we went for a walk in the evening.”

Al stood up and put his hand over his heart. “Boys,” He said, “our mission is complete.”

Everyone laughed once more and Fredrick dragged Al down by his sleeve.

“Does it mean you won’t hang out with us anymore?” August said.

“No way, how could I abandon my men!” He said. “And Swan here.” He added.

Emma nodded her head. It felt nice to be included. It felt really nice.

“Good.” August said.

Emma looked through the flames again.

Regina was, listening to Kathryn or pretending to. She was looking ahead into flames, her eyes seemed far away.

She was really the most beautiful girl Emma has ever seen. If she only wasn’t so… Annoying? Angry? Spoiled? Stubborn? Well, some of those, Emma assumed.

But if Fredrick liked Kathryn and Kathryn was really mean to other kids, especially orphans, then maybe Regina wasn’t that bad either.

But then again, maybe the problem wasn’t her, maybe it was Emma.

“Hey,” James poked her with his elbow. Emma looked at him, startled. “You’re doing it again.” He said.

She only nodded and looked at the boys trying to concentrate on their conversation and not at the girl on the other side of the flames.

-

_Finally,_ Regina thought, _finally I’ll get to ride again._

She was walking with Kathryn to the stables dressed up in her favorite riding pants. The day was perfect, not very hot, as it was the afternoon. They had their dinner early that day so they could join the first riding lesson.

_Well at least most of them_ , Regina smirked to herself. She was an experienced rider already, she wasn’t the best but she could ride. Her daddy was always so proud of her.

“Have you chosen your horse?” Kathryn asked, she was very excited so Regina assumed she was meeting with Fredrick today, her now _boyfriend._

“There’s this palomino one, her name is Asteria, I hope they’ll let me have her today.” Regina said.

“I like that name.” Kathryn said. Regina only nodded while they walked through the stables’ opened gate. She walked straight to who she knew was the head trainer. She talked with the woman this morning when she saw her at breakfast.

“Regina! Come over here, Asteria is already waiting for you.” The woman said to her immediately after noticing her. Regina smiled. She was so happy that she’ll be able to ride again and on a horse she really wanted to ride. Asteria was truly a beautiful one.

“I’ll go.” Kathryn said to Regina leaving her with the trainer and the horse.

“Saddle her and you can go for a ride. I assume I don’t have to watch you?” The woman asked with a smile.

“No.” Regina answered.

“Just don’t go over the designated area and we’ll be good.” She opened the stall and moved to let Regina in. “She’s already been brushed so just get to know her.” She said she looked away at the noise. “I’ll leave you to it.” Regina nodded and the woman walked away towards the group of kids that just entered the stables.

Regina patted the horse and it neighed at her loudly.

“Okay, okay we’re going.” She said and moved to put the saddle on.

When she was outside with Asteria she finally mounted her and they moved. It’s been far too long since she rode, almost two weeks now. She missed Rocinante, she hoped the stables back home took good care of him.

Regina rode slowly at first, getting to know how the horse moved. She passed a few groups of kids with other trainers and then she saw her.

_Of course_ , the Swan girl.

She was sitting on the black horse rather surely, she was talking through the fence with the boys she roamed around with.

Apparently, Regina’s presence was noticed, because Emma turned around and looked at her when one of the boys said something to her.

Regina wanted to ride away, but Emma and her horse started moving towards her so she stayed put. She didn’t really know why she did that exactly.

“You haven’t fallen yet.” Regina said when the girl stopped. She didn’t understand for what purpose the girl even rode towards her. Emma narrowed her eyes and ignored her jab completely.

“I’ve heard you’re a good rider.” She said. Regina huffed.

“I’m more than good.” She corrected.

Emma laughed and Regina’s brows furrowed instantly.

“Wow.” The girl said. Her black horse shook its head. “Hey boy.” Emma said to him and patted him on the side, she clicked her tongue and moved. Regina moved after her.

“Why are you laughing at me?” She asked, annoyed. Emma turned her head towards her, they were almost at the fence where the group of boys Emma talked with before stood.

“You’re just so sure of being the best, aren’t you?” Emma said.

“That’s because I am.” Regina said defiantly. Well, she never thought of herself as the best, but she was definitely up there.

“Then race!” One of the guys shouted at them from the fence.

Regina instantly looked around the paddock. There was nowhere to race here, not with all those kids and trainers around. Not that she wanted or _would_ race this girl. But if she wanted the option wasn’t really available.

“Where?” The girl asked the exact question from Regina’s head.

“There’s a road just outside the paddock,” the tall guy said, “it leads straight through the woods.”

This was not a good idea.

Regina rubber one of her gloved hands over her thigh. Emma looked at her with a clear question in her eyes. Regina shook her head slightly.

“We shouldn’t.” She said.

Emma looked around and then at her again. “Are you chickening out?” She asked with a smirk.

Regina grunted.

“Of course not,” She said, “there’s no way you would win this anyway.”

“Let’s race then.” Emma said and rode towards the gate nearest them. Regina looked around frantically. There weren't really that many trainers around, and those who were there were busy surrounded by kids. Maybe they could do this without being noticed.

She followed the girl with a sigh.

They rode through the gate and on the road which was right next to the paddock. Regina assumed other raiders used this road for scientific rides.

They stood next to each other, ready to race. Regina’s nerves about being caught were replaced with the excitement of the challenge.

“How would we know who wins?” Emma asked.

“There’s this big trunk which fell over the part of the road, you’ll turn back there and who’s back first wins.” The tall guy said. Regina looked ahead. The road was just wide enough for this to work.

“All right.” Emma said and turned to look at Regina. “You don’t want to back out?”

Regina scoffed. “You wish.”

“August, tell us when.” The girl said to one of the boys.

“Get ready,” the tall boy said and Regina’s body tensed in anticipation, “go!” He shouted and both her and Emma rushed forward.

Regina could feel the wind in her hair, the uneven ground and her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. From the side she could see Emma falling just a little bit behind. She smiled to herself. She was going to win this race.

Further and faster they went and Regina started to look for the tree the boy was talking about, but she didn’t see any. It was still not that far away, so maybe that was why.

It was darker here, so deep into the woods, and Regina noticed that the sun was already setting. They should be getting back soon.

She hurried her horse and completely lost Emma from her sight.

_Oh yes,_ she was going to win this for sure.

The minute she saw the big tree laying on the road she _knew_ she would win.

But then suddenly she heard a very loud sound, like a gunshot, and she heard both her and Emma’s horses neigh loudly. Emma’s horse moved right in front of her fast and her own horse startled and moved after it. Regina couldn’t control Asteria at all.

They were riding fast through the dense woods. Regina saw Emma on her horse in front of her and in second the horse was running alone.

_Shit,_ Regina thought. That could only mean one thing. Emma was bucked off, probably laying somewhere, maybe even unconscious.

Regina patted the horse softly trying to calm it down, then she pulled on its reins. She had to get off, what if the girl hit her head?

She settled deeper into the saddle and leaned back a bit, then she tried again with the reins. It worked this time, Asteria calmed and finally stopped and Regina hopped off of her immediately. She could see the heap of blonde hair not that far away from her.

She moved to tie her horse to the tree but then there was another loud noise that echoed through the forest and Asteria broke free from her hold and ran in the same direction Emma’s horse went.

This was not good.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Regina kept mumbling while she walked hurriedly towards Emma. She kneeled down next to her and shook her. The girl groaned loudly and turned on her back. Regina breathed out, closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again.

“Damn, what happened?” Emma said opening her own eyes and looking up at Regina.

“You got bucked off, don’t you remember?” Regina asked, brows furrowing.

“Of course I remember and my ass hurts as a reminder.” The girl said and sat up slowly, Regina was sure she cursed something under her breath. “I meant the gunshot or whatever that was.”

Regina stood up and looked around, her heart finally slowing down a bit. But Emma being awake wasn’t the end of their problems because she had no idea where they were, each and every tree looked the same and she didn’t exactly look where they were going when the horses rushed through the woods.

They were lost.

-

“This is all your fault!” Regina said to her while they were walking in the opposite direction from which they rode. At least they both decided it was the opposite direction. Emma hoped they were right.

But why was Regina pushing all of the blame on her?

“How is any of it my fault?!” She answered, annoyed. Regina looked at her as if she completely lost her mind.

“This idiotic race was your idiotic idea!” Regina shouted.

“It’s wasn’t! And anyway you didn’t have to agree to it!”

“I agreed to it because of you and your stupid friends!” Regina said and fastened her walk. Emma had to jog a bit to even out with her.

“Would you just stop freaking insulting us?!” Emma asked. She was very tempted to push Regina on the ground so she would get some perspective. Regina turned her head abruptly.

“When have I ever insulted you before?!”

Emma stopped and threw her hands in the air.

“Are you serious?! You’ve used all those fancy words just to have some laugh at us!”

Regina stalked towards her, nostrils flaring. Ther was a vein on her forehead which Emma didn't notice before.

“Why would I go out of my way look for words just to, I don’t know, make a fool of you? I didn’t even know you then! I only saw you once!” She snapped.

“Then why did you laugh, huh!?” Emma said. She looked straight into Regina’s dark eyes. _Stupid, pretty eyes_ , she thought and grunted. She started walking again, this time it was Regina who had to move faster to keep up.

“When did I laugh?! Now you’re just making things up!”

“Oh my God!” Emma groaned, “I don’t have the energy to argue with you anymore! We are lost in the middle of the freaking woods!”

“I noticed!” Regina said and Emma could only growl. Her fists clenched and she felt the anger rising inside. How come this girl could make her angry this fast?

“Do you always have to have the last word?!” Emma said.

“Do you?!”

Emma clenched her fists so hard she felt her nails biting the skin of her palms.

If they continued with this she knew she would say something stupid from which there would be no coming back. It happened to her before and it was the reason she got kicked out of one of the foster houses. Not that she was particularly sad about that one, the mother was a raging alcoholic.

They walked in silence side by side, the woods were completely dark and every step they took seemed echoed through it. She had no idea where they were, it seemed like they didn’t even move because everything looked the same. Emma felt tensed, she brought her hands to her arms and rubbed them slowly. How the hell were they supposed to get out of here?

She saw Regina shivering next to her. The girl was only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt, she must have been freezing. Emma took her plaid shirt off and presented it to Regina. The girl shook her head.

“You will get cold.” She said. Emma sighed.

“I’m okay for now, you take it and warm up and then we can switch again.” Regina looked at her suspiciously and Emma pushed the garment to Regina’s chest. “Take it.” She repeated.

Regina breathed out loudly but apparently gave up the argument she had with herself. She took Emma’s shirt and put it on. She looked really cute in it. Emma folded her hands over her chest.

It seemed like if they were walking and walking forever. Emma was getting worried, and hungry. What if they could never get out? What if no one ever found them? _Shit_ , they should be talking so she wouldn’t go crazy. She started wondering how to begin the conversation so it won’t turn into yet another argument but Regina beat her to it.

“I didn’t laugh at you, you know.” She said. Emma’s eyebrows scrunched.

“What?” She asked and looked at Regina. Regina breathed out loudly.

“I didn’t laugh at you, at laughed at myself.” She said.

_So she remembers_ , Emma thought. But that didn’t really clarify anything at all.

“You laughed at yourself?” Emma asked skeptically. Regina nodded.

“Yes,” Regina smiled softly, “It’s just-, I just remembered that my daddy had to explain this word to me not that long ago so it was…“ she stopped talking and then shrugged.

_Daddy._ Emma didn’t know why this word sounded so familiar. She didn’t really hear it around, being in the foster system and all but when she did hear something similar it was always _dad,_ never _daddy._ Who called their parents that anymore? And why it was suddenly so normal for Emma to hear it.

She shook her head. _Whatever._

“So, is that an apology?” Emma asked after a few minutes of silence.

“An explanation.” Regina said. Emma chuckled, _of course_ it was an explanation, nothing else. “We should look for the road.” Regina changed the subject looking around.

“And you thought what I’ve been doing all this time turning my head around like a crazy person?”

“Emma.” Regina warned. Emma snapped her head towards her, eyes widening slightly.

_Oh._

“You know my name.” She said quietly.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Of course I know your name,” She said, “I also know that stupid nickname the boys are calling you.”

“That’s my surname actually.” Emma said not really bothered by Regina’s use of the word _stupid_ this time.

“Really?” Regina asked.

“Yep.” Emma nodded her head and put her hands into the pockets. She started to feel the cold now and had to suppress the shivers from taking over her body. Emma hoped that Regina didn’t notice.

“That’s…“ Regina started.

“Stupid.” Emma prompted.

“Nice.” Regina said.

“Okay.”

Regina looked at her and smiled softly. She had a really pretty smile, it lightened her face and made her even more beautiful. If that was even an option. Emma bit her lip and smiled back.

It felt like it’s been hours, Emma couldn’t really tell, they had no watches on them and the woods only got darker so it must have been late. They didn’t talk much more, spooked by every louder sound. Emma’s heart always skipped a beat or two every time Regina caught her arm and held it for a second.

They pushed forward, it was the best they could do. Emma was completely exhausted, she just wished she could lay down and sleep.

Suddenly she heard a very loud sound coming, or sounds? She caught Regina’s hand tightly in her own. What if there were wolves in those woods?

But then she saw the light and Regina almost squeaked and run dragging her in that direction. Has someone finally found them?

Then she heard the voices.

“Regina! Emma!” Their names echoed through the dark forest. They were saved!

Regina was relentless and apparently she had more strength stored somewhere as she kept dragging Emma faster and faster.

“Slow down.” Emma managed to stammer out through her hard breathing, but the girl either didn’t hear her or didn’t care.

Then Emma finally saw people. Mrs. Bain, camp director at the front.

“Girls!” She shouted when she saw them.

When they were close some counselors put the blankets on them. Mrs. Bain stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” The woman said, her voice stern and shaky. “You broke all the rules! You endangered yourself!” Emma bit her lip and looked down on the ground. They did a stupid thing yes, she felt really bad about it because _it was_ mostly her fault.

“I could have expected this kind of behavior from you,” she said clearly directing her words towards Emma, “but not from you Regina. Your mother is on her way.” She added.

Emma looked up at Regina.

She was sure she heard the girl mutter _shit_ under her breath.

-

They were sitting in the empty canteen over the plates with scrambled eggs. Emma wasn’t looking at her, she just played with a piece of paper.

Regina’s knee was bouncing under the table. One of the counselors walked to them and took their plates.

“Go wash yourselves and then back to your cabins.” The woman said, voice harsh.

Regina felt as if she was awaiting some kind of trial.

She wanted to talk to Kathryn to get some information but that had to wait. The worst part was that her mother was coming, Regina’s whole body tensed at the mere thought. But she shouldn’t be thinking about that now.

Emma stood up and put something in her pocket but Regina didn’t really care, she had no mind to think about whatever Emma took something she shouldn’t. She followed Emma to the building with the showers.

They walked into the locker room and Regina walked towards her locker, she took her towel and bathrobe from the inside. She looked around not really knowing what she should do. She usually came here in her other bathrobe so she didn’t have to undress in front of other people. She turned her head around and noticed Emma who had her back to her and was taking her shirt off.

“I’m-,“ Regina started but stopped for a second. There were three long, angry red scars across Emma’s back, “-sorry.” She finished awkwardly not taking her eyes off of Emma’s back.

Emma turned her head and when she noticed her looking she covered her back with a towel immediately.

“I’m sorry.” Regina repeated quietly. Emma shrugged, stood up and moved past her.

“It’s not your fault.” Emma said.

Regina moved after her, completely forgetting she should undress as well. She cleared her throat.

“I meant for looking.” She said.

“A lot of people seen it, it’s not a big deal.” Emma said and disappeared in one of the shower stalls. From the fast glimpse of her face Regina knew that it _was_ a big deal and it really was. Regina’s heart fluttered painfully at the mere thought of how hard someone had to hit Emma to leave a scar like that.

Now some things made more sense to her, like Emma’s constant flinching wherever someone raised their voice. She sighed and walked into the shower stall herself.

Her own mother wasn't exactly nurturing but she never hit her, at least not that Regina remembered.

Regina undressed and took a hot shower, the water warming her pleasantly. Every time the water hit her back she thought how Emma had to feel and in how much pain she was.

She really, really didn’t want to think about that.

When she turned the water off and walked out dressed in her red fluffy robe she called out to Emma but she received no answer, she walked towards the stall the girl disappeared into but the curtain was opened and Emma wasn’t there.

“Damn.” Regina cursed quietly, of course this had to happen now. She sighed and walked out and towards her own cabin.

“Hey Kathryn.” She said when she walked in through the doors. Kathryn was on her instantly enfolding her in a hug. Regina stiffened.

“What happened?! Where have you been?! I left you in the stables and then suddenly you were gone for hours!” Kathryn bombarded her with questions and released her from the hug.

Regina sat on her bed.

“We got lost in the woods.” She said. Kathryn’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Woods? What were you doing in the woods? And with Emma Swan of all people! I thought you hated her?!”

Regina groaned and collapsed on her bed. She was so tired.

“Our horses got spooked,” she said, “can we not talk about it now, I just want to sleep.”

“She was here you know,” Kathryn said, “put something into the pocket of this sweater you like so much.”

“Emma was here?” Regina said as she sat up abruptly.

Before Kathryn could answer her, however, the doors to the cabin forced open and Regina jumped at the sound of them hitting the wall.

“Regina.”

_Shit._

Regina closed her eyes. That was exactly what she was afraid would happen. Well, she was sure it would happen but she hoped it would happen in the morning. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Regina’s lucky day.

Her mother stood in the doorway with faint lights from the outside surrounding her in a weird glow, as if she was some sort of angel.

Regina swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek.

“Good evening Mrs. Mills.” Kathryn greeted her but mother completely ignored it, her eyes focused solely on Regina.

“Pack. Now.” She said and Regina didn’t hesitate for a second. She rushed to the closet and drawers and put her clothes in her bag in as orderly manner as she could under the circumstances. Tears welled in her eyes but she knew she couldn’t let them fall, so she bit harder and harder into her cheek until she could feel the blood in her mouth.

She put her pants on while still covered in the robe, and dressed the rest of the way with her mother’s eyes watching her every move. She was ready in no time at all, but it didn’t change anything. Regina hoped that it at least made her mother a little less angry.

Regina put her sweater on and her mother swiped the room one last time before she grabbed Regina’s bag in one of her hands and then took her arm in another with an iron grip. She dragged her out of the cabin.

Mrs. Bain rushed after them towards her mother’s car.

“Mrs. Mills!” The woman called. Her mother opened the car and almost pushed Regina inside. She closed the back doors and then turned towards the camp director abruptly. Her back was straight, Regina couldn’t see any more movement. She knew _exactly_ what that meant.

“Your investors will hear about this.” Her mother hissed, stretching every word and pinning the woman with her eyes. After a few seconds she turned around sharply and moved around the car without another word. She got in and started the car. They drove away.

Regina’s heart beat in her ears, she sat quietly in the back trying to somehow disappear into the seats.

“Don’t think for a minute you won’t get punished for what you’ve done.” Her mother said finally, Regina squeezed her hands over her knees, nails biting into the skin through her trousers. “I had to get up in the middle of the night, leave your father and sister and rush here because you were behaving like some sort of spoiled brat.”

“Mother I-“ Regina started but was immediately interrupted.

“Quiet. We will discuss this at home unless you want to kill us both.” Her mother said and pushed the gas pedal deeper. The car speed up and Regina swallowed once again.

She put her hands into her pockets and felt something inside. Her eyebrows scrunched.

_Wait._

She slowly took it out, it was a piece of paper folded into a swan.

Swan. Emma.

Regina sighed, eyes wide with realization. But, could it be? No.

She looked at the paper swan once again. She had one, exactly like this inside of her nightstand, one that her once only friend gave her. Her friend _Emma_.

Regina’s heart seemed to have no rest that day, it beat hard in her chest. She didn’t want to believe it, but it all fit.

An orphan girl with blonde hair and green eyes who folded paper animals like her name. Regina looked around through the back window but she couldn’t see anything apart from the road and the trees surrounding it.

She sometimes thought Emma Swan was only the product of her imagination, it was easier to think that way than to think she lost a friend forever. And now they’ve met again and she didn’t even recognize her. They were like strangers, and they argued and Regina hated her, and then she didn’t and now she lost her again. _Her Emma_.

She held the paper swan to her chest and tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

-

Emma rushed from her cabin at the loud noise of tires sliding on the stones. She saw Regina being dragged out of her own cabin.

She ran down the steps and down the hill towards the car.

Regina’s mother - at least that’s who Emma thought it was - closed the car’s door with a loud bang after pushing Regina inside. She staled towards the camp director and said something to her before turning away and getting into her car.

Emma shivered at the mere sight of the woman’s angry face.

She could almost touch the car but then it moved. But Emma was determined, so she ran after it. She ignored the calls of her name and everything else. She could not let Regina get away.

_Princess_ Regina. The most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.

It felt like it was already too late when she realized who this girl was, who she was to _her_. When she was sitting, curled on her bed looking at the paper swan which was a first she’s done in years, it hit her like a ball on the head.

Regina, princess Regina, with dark hair and dark eyes, with her mean mother and with her _daddy_ , Emma’s favorite adult.

She cursed herself and went to Regina’s cabin immediately after, hoping she’ll find her there. But Regina wasn’t back yet so Emma left the swan in the pocket of Regina’s sweater in hopes that before they would meet tomorrow Regina would remember as well. But it seemed there would be no tomorrow and as Emma ran faster and faster the car only seemed farther and farther away.

She finally ran through the opened gates and onto the street but the black car was already disappearing behind the turn. She was out of breath and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists.

“Emma!” She heard James’ rushed voice, she turned around and looked at him for a second then turned back again wishing with all her might, for the black car to appear on the road. She closed her eyes and then opened them but it seemed her wish would not be granted.

“Shit.” She heard James curse, he was right behind her, breaths shallow. “So, you like her.” He said after a while and Emma bit her lip.

A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

“Yeah.” She said, voice breaking. “Yeah, I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. Thank you for all of the kudos and the comments! I appreciate them a lot :)  
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Regina was late.

Well, she wasn’t  _really_  late, she just wasn’t out as early as she usually preferred. Which was early enough to not be seen by her mother. She looked down the stairs to check if someone was down in the foyer, when she saw that it was empty she slowly and quietly walked down the stairs.

She opened the wardrobe and put her coat, shoes, and scarf on. She looked around one more time, took her keys and walked towards the doors. When she opened them she almost smiled but then-

“Regina, darling, you know you don’t have to wear that hideous thing! Zelena’s not here.” Regina sighed. She was almost out of the house. She closed her eyes for a second before turning around, bag clutched in her hand.

“I happen to like this scarf,” she said, “it’s warm and soft.”

“It’s green.” Her mother retorted with disgust and walked towards her. “You don’t look good in it.” She added while pulling the scarf off of Regina’s neck. She walked towards the wardrobe. “I don’t know why your sister insists on gifting us those horrible garments.” She continued, then turned around and looked at Regina while waving the hand with Regina’s scarf around before she opened the doors and walked into the small closet.

Regina stood at the opened doors waiting. She heard her mother rummaging through the hangers.

“Mine was yellow for God’s sake!” Her mother’s muffled voice continued from within, “who looks good in yellow?!”

Her mother fell silent for a second before she walked out with a scarf full of red roses on it, a proud smile on her face. She pulled it around Regina’s neck arranging the edges with precision.

“There, that’s better.” She said and nodded to herself. “I expect you at dinner.” Mother added and sauntered away towards the kitchen. Regina closed her eyes and sighed loudly, her hands clenched into fists.

She walked out, closed the doors with a soft click and got into her new black Mercedes.

When she parked in front of the school building there was barely anyone around. She walked in and towards her locker to put her coat and scarf away and look for some books for her classes.

“There are new kids on the block.” Regina heard before she even saw Kathryn’s head popping above the opened doors of her locker. She jumped slightly before shaking her head. She closed her locker holding her books in one hand and turned to look at her friend.

“I swear, between my mother and you I get all the information I’ll ever need.” She said.

Kathryn laughed and moved a chocolate bar up in front of Regina’s face. She shook it softly.

“But don’t you wanna know?” She asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, took the bar from her friend and started walking towards where her first class would start that day.

“So,” Kathryn said matching her step with Regina’s, “there’s this guy, his parents moved here like two days ago. He’s really handsome and-“

“You’ve got a boyfriend.” Regina chuckled.

“I know that, but you don’t have one!” Kathryn said.

“I don’t need a boyfriend.” Regina said. Kathryn shook her head like she thought Regina was either crazy or lying to her somehow.

“Anyways, he’s handsome and will be joining our class and as you’re the president of this school you should totally give him a tour!” Kathryn said and stepped right in front of her so that Regina had to stop.

“I’m not giving anyone  _a tour_. Like if I had nothing better to do.” Regina said and pushed Kathryn to the side with her book. She started walking again.

“You’re such a bore!” Kathryn whined.

When they were next to their classroom Regina stopped and leaned on the wall.

“What about the other one?” She asked. Kathryn’s brows furrowed.

“What other one?”

Regina sighed. She looked around, there were more and more kids in the corridor and it was getting much louder. The classes would start soon.

“You said kids, plural.” Regina said looking at Kathryn and giving her a look.

“Ah, yeah. The orphanage got a new kid like yesterday.” Her friend said, apparently not as much excited about this particular person.

“How do you even know this?” Regina asked. She was sometimes astonished by the amount of the information her friend possessed.

“Fredrick.” Kathryn said and seemed to look straight at someone further away on the corridor. “Hey, there he is!” She stood on her toes and waved enthusiastically. Fredrick was with them in a minute, he kissed Kathryn on the cheek and gave her - what looked like to be - a sandwich.

“What are you doing here? You’re not going to this school anymore.” Regina said.

“What are you, school police?” He asked while hugging Kathryn and smiling at her stupidly. Regina grunted.

“Stop it, Regina!” Kathryn said to her and then turned her head up to her boyfriend. “We were talking about the new kid from the orphanage.” She told him. Fredrick nodded his head.

“Yeah, they didn’t know where to put her so she got here.” He said and looked towards the corridor. “I think that’s her there,” He pointed out with his shoulder to the side, “I haven’t seen this kid around before.”

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.  _This town is too damn small,_ she thought.

She looked to the side following her friends’ gazes. There was a girl leaning on the wall, just like Regina was. She was chewing a gum and looking up at the ceiling ignoring everyone who passed and stared at her. Her jeans were black and had holes in them, she wore a green plaid shirt. Her hair was blonde and long and they curled a bit at the ends. She looked so familiar but Regina couldn’t place her anywhere. And then, as if she felt Regina‘s gaze, the girl turned her head and looked straight at them.

Green eyes.

_No..._

“Hey!” Kathryn whispered. She turned her head towards Regina, “isn’t that the girl from this camp we’ve all been to? Like a few years ago?”

Regina looked Kathryn straight in the eyes but she heard her like through some kind of haze. Her hands were suddenly clammy. She squeezed her books a bit harder towards her chest.

“Yeah, you’re right!” Fredrick said with a smile. “Shit, that’s Emma Swan.”

“See, I’d always recognize a face!” Kathryn laughed and Regina chuckled absentmindedly. She kept looking at the girl at the other end of the corridor because if she stopped she was sure she was going to wake in her house, age twelve, crying into her pillow.

The bell rang and she jumped up at the loud sound. Kids started walking into classrooms. Fredrick kissed Kathryn and ran towards the entrance and when Regina looked back the girl was still there, turned around, moving inside behind other kids.

Regina took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.

This was too surreal.

Emma Swan was in Storybooke.

-

No one at school talked to her in almost two weeks. Literally no one, aside from the teachers.

It wasn’t that she wanted them to talk to her but it was weird. Then again, maybe it was a small town thing.

She was sitting in the school garden at one of the tables eating her lunch. It was a really nice day for the late October and most of the kids had the same idea as her. She looked up from her sandwich at the only person she knew at that school. Regina Mills.

Emma sighed. She didn’t expect to see Regina Mills ever again but there she was. Her hair was long and they curled beautifully down her back, her eyes were just as dark as Emma remembered and she was still the most beautiful girl Emma’s ever seen.

But apparently, Regina Mills didn’t remember her because she didn’t really acknowledge Emma’s existence at all. Apart from the occasional, fleeting look on the corridor. And well, Emma wasn’t one to go where she wasn’t wanted. Not anymore.

“That’s Regina Mills.” She heard a girl’s voice say from above her. “You better stop staring at her.” The girl added and Emma looked up at her and then followed her movement when she sat down in front of her, at the other side of the table. The girl opened her bag and took out a yellow lunch box and a thermos of the same color. She pulled a sandwich from the box and looked at Emma. “This girl is like a queen of this school.” She said and bit into food. “Her mother is running for mayor this year, that’s basically royalty in this town. I’m Belle.”

Emma chuckled. “Like from  _the Beauty and the Beast_?”

Belle made a face and took another bite. “Ha ha, like I haven’t heard that one before.”

The girl was pretty, with a brown hair and a very nice smile. Emma thought that she would fit the French fairy-tale role rather well.

“I haven’t. That’s a pretty unusual name I’d say, at least here.” Emma said and swallowed the last of her own sandwich.

“You’re telling me that.” The girl sighed. “What’s yours?” She asked.

“Emma.” Emma answered.

“Now that’s a nice name!”

Emma laughed. No one ever complimented her name before. Not to mention that no one really complimented  _anything_  of hers before.

“So you’re new.” The girls said.

“You noticed.”

The girl shook her head at Emma.

“There are two new people this year, you’re not so special you know.” She smiled and Emma chuckled.

“Who’s the other one?” Emma asked.

The girl turned her head around the garden looking for someone then she stopped for a second and turned back to Emma. She leaned over the table.

“See that weirdo with a hat behind me?” Emma leaned to the side slightly and nodded. “That’s the other one.”

Emma shook her head. “Well, you didn’t luck out this year I see.”

Belle laughed, opened her thermos and poured herself a cup after asking if Emma would like to have some.

“So why did you come over here?” Emma asked after a while. Belle shrugged while sipping her tea or whatever was inside that thermos.

“Assumed someone had to make the first move. It’s been what like, a week since you’re here?”

“Almost two.”

“Yeah, I’d say that’s long enough.”

Emma scrunched her eyebrows. The bell rang just when Belle was packing the last of her things into her bag.

“Long enough for what?” Emma asked.

Belle smiled and stood up.

“Storybrooke’s silent initiation. Welcome to town!” She said. “If you’re ever near the library come over, I’m working there afternoons.” She added and then walked away. Emma looked at the girl’s retreating form for a while and the chuckled.

This town was weird.

The rest of her classes were rather uneventful, no one else approached her but Emma felt like the air around her loosened significantly.  She almost started feeling comfortable.

The last class of her day was art and they were slowly finishing when the bell rang and Emma was asked to clean all the containers with the dirty water. Apparently it was somehow her turn.

She brought all the jars onto the tray and backed into the doors because she had no other way to open them.

“Be careful.” The teacher said not really looking up at her.

_Yeah, could at least open the door for me._

She finally managed to get out on the corridor and tried to maneuver somehow between people but it was hard because no one really moved out of her way like she expected them to.

She looked up for a second to see if she was going in the right direction and that’s how she stumbled. All of the containers with the water from painting went up and when they fell down Emma registered it all like in a slow-motion scene. Containers flying, water getting out of them instantly. When the falling water finally hit something it was a person, the one person they should never  _ever_  hit. Regina Mills.

Emma froze, empty tray in her hands. She did not breathe, she  _could not_  breathe.

Regina was soaked through with dirty water, her light blue shirt forever stained with paint. Emma blinked, heart thudding in her chest. She took a quick breath but she couldn’t move, she couldn’t say a single word. This was not at all how she imagined her first real interaction with Regina going.

Regina’s eyes fumed, her fists were clenched hard by her sides and Emma was sure this was the end of her. The girl said nothing but she pushed Emma hard into the lockers and strode in the direction of the bathrooms. Kathryn, forever at her side, ran right behind her after giving Emma hateful look. Emma gasped at the pain of the shove, heart beating faster and faster in her chest when she looked as Regina disappeared through the door.

The corridor was completely quiet despite being full of teenagers.

“You’re dead.” Some girl whispered from her side and moved past her.

_No shit,_  Emma thought.

-

Emma _fucking Swan_.

Regina growled and looked at her blue shirt. It was a gift from daddy when he came home from Europe and here it was now, completely destroyed, just because Emma Swan couldn’t walk like a human person.

“We are throwing this away.” Her mother said, suddenly appearing behind her and grabbing the shirt from her hands.

“Mother-“ Regina started. Her mother turned around and looked at her.

“ _Regina_.” She said, her tone not leaving any place for discussion. She turned around and walked away disappearing behind the wall. And that was that.

Regina walked out of the laundry room and went up the stairs into her own bedroom.

It was already dark outside, days getting shorter. She wished her daddy was home, he would just hug her and tell her that everything would be okay and she would feel warm and happy. But only her mother was home and she moved through the house like a ghost, appearing whenever Regina expected it the least.

Regina sighed and slumped down on her bed, she grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it to her chest.

She couldn’t sleep through that night. Nightmares of someone forcefully dragging her and taking her away while some other person ran and screamed for her to stay plagued her mind.

When she woke up in the morning, even before her alarm went off, she was exhausted. She dressed and got her things but before she managed to slip away her mother caught her in the corridor and decided she would not be going in the jacket she’d chosen. Regina didn’t even put up a fight this time - her usual small rebellion - but the anger still grew.

When Kathryn met her at the entrance of the school she managed a stern hello, but Kathryn didn’t seem to notice as she babbled on about some date Fredrick would be taking her this weekend.

And then, when they walked through the corridor, there she was. Emma Swan. She stood in front of her opened locker taking books out and putting some inside calmly and Regina’s anger just boiled at the mere sight. She fastened her step and bumped her shoulder into Emma with all the force she possessed.

The girl stumbled and fell down, all the books she was holding fell down with her, slips of papers flying around.

Regina stopped for a mere second and looked down at Emma just as Emma looked up at her with those green eyes.

“Ups.” Kathryn said from her side and Regina broke their gaze. Both she and Kathryn were on the move again.

If she thought for a second that this kind of display would improve her mood she was harshly awakened from that illusion. Emma’s eyes, a little sad but somehow full of understanding, seemed to be printed on her brain somehow. Regina growled quietly at herself and pulled on the strap of her bag. It painfully dug into her shoulder.

“You should really do something about her.” Kathryn said suddenly.

“What?!” Regina asked, confused, but it seemed that Kathryn understood her question differently.

“Like revenge or something, so she would remember herself next time.” She explained. “Now that I think about it…, didn’t she do a similar thing at camp? And then she got you in trouble with your mother! I haven’t seen you for two months after I came back!”

Regina sighed loudly. She really wasn’t in the mood, especially for thinking about her supposed revenge on Emma, whose eyes still swam in her mind. When she didn’t answer Kathryn for a while the girl grabbed her elbow softly and stopped her in her tracks.

“Hey, what’s with you today?”

“I don’t know. Nothing.” Regina said, then after a beat. “I miss daddy.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened and she pushed her hastily to the side.

“Quiet, Regina! You have to stop saying shit like that!” She whispered, “Can’t you just call him dad like a normal person?”

Regina looked at her for a second with a blank expression.

“Fuck you, Kathryn.” She said and pushed through her to continue walking.

“Fuck you!” Kathryn retorted and a few heads turned around but they quickly looked away when Kathryn glared at them. The girl sped up her step and slid closer to Regina. “I’m only looking out for you,” Kathryn whispered, “we both know you have an evil queen reputation around here but that shit won’t maintain itself.”

Regina sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Can we just- Can we not talk about it?” She said stopping near their classroom.

“Okay, whatever.” Kathryn answered just before the school bell rang.

The classes that day dragged on for Regina. When the bell after her last class echoed through school she couldn’t be happier.

Kathryn said her goodbyes quickly and ran to meet with Fredrick and so Regina walked alone to her car. When she stopped by the doors looking for the keys in her bag she heard steps approaching her and she immediately looked up. Emma Swan stood by the hood of her car holding a red tin in her hands. Regina froze completely in her tracks looking at Emma with one of her hands buried in her bag.

“Hi.” Emma said with a smile so small Regina wouldn’t have noticed it if she didn’t look close enough. “I- I came to say sorry, for… you know, dumping all that water on you and destroying your clothes.”

Regina blinked. Emma moved slightly forward.

“I-, I know that you still probably don’t want to talk to me but I just wanted you to know that it wasn’t on purpose at all.” Emma continued. “I don’t really have any money to buy back your clothes, which were probably expensive, but I…, you know,” She scratched her head, “I baked some cookies. I don’t know if you like cookies but yeah.” She blushed and looked down at the tin in her hands.

Regina still stood unmoving with one hand in her purse, she didn’t even look around for the keys anymore.

Emma cleared her throat and she looked up at Regina once more.

“So,” the girl said, “I’m really sorry.”

She moved slightly forward but then seemed to decide against whatever she wanted to do and stepped backward. She put the red tin on the hood of Regina’s car.

“Bye.” Emma said and walked backward for a few steps before turning around and moving away promptly.

Regina blinked once more while looking after Emma and then she looked down at the red tin. She finally noticed that her hand was still buried in her bag, so she grabbed the keys quickly and opened her car. Then she leaned over her door and took the tin. She sat in her car holding it in her hands.

The tin looked pretty worn down, but the grooves looked like branches and red apples sagged down from them. Regina followed the pattern with her fingers marveling at almost untouched paint. It looked almost like her own apple tree from their backyard garden.

When Regina opened the lid she saw a cloth and on it, what looked like, a few dozen chocolate cookies in the shape of crowns.

Regina couldn’t really stop her smile.

-

So a lot of kids in school seemed to take some pleasure in tormenting her in one way or another and she was pretty sure it was because of  _the accident_ , as she started to call the unfortunate event of dumping the paint water all over Regina Mills. The evil looks she received from Kathryn only enforced her in that assumption.

She was rather used to kids tormenting her and it didn’t really bother her that much, they also never did anything radical just a few pushes there, a leg stretched too far, some creative name-calling. Regina never really did anything to her after this one hard shove with her shoulder, even though Emma expected something more after seeing her angry face.

She was really happy thought that she finally got the courage to apologize to her. The cookies were a nice touch, she thought, and so not her idea. Mrs. Trevley, the only nice guardian at the orphanage, convinced her that she could not go empty-handed to apologize and she also helped Emma bake them. Which was a really good thing because Emma never baked anything in her life.

She wasn’t really sure if her apology worked but at least she’d done it.

She was happy it was finally the weekend. The sun shone with warmth while she walked slowly towards Marco’s shop.

She’s been working at Marco’s for two weekends now. There was not enough work at the orphanage and as a part of their duties, they had to help in the community. Emma was the oldest kid in that place and as Marco needed help they sent her to his shop.

She knocked on the opened doors, as she always did, before walking in.

“It’s Emma.” She called out to the back of the store.

“Emma, I told you to not do that anymore.” Marco’s voice came muffled from somewhere deep inside. “Come here, I need a hand.” He added and Emma walked further in, taking her jacket off and throwing it away behind one of the counters.

Marco’s shop was huge. Emma was genuinely surprised when she stood in front of a small glass display with glass doors at the side on her first day and then she walked inside and seen a space that dragged inwards endlessly. The shop was rather narrow but it was damn long and at the very end, where Marco had his workshop, it got wider. It also had a back door leading to the back street for bigger things and deliveries. Emma liked it a lot from the first time. The space was cluttered with, most of the time, broken stuff but Emma felt like she could just stay there forever looking for treasures. She was sure that she would find many.

“Hurry up!” She heard Marco say and she almost ran through the shop trying to avoid stumbling on the things laying on the ground.

Marco was standing next to his carving table holding what looked like a huge table leg. Emma walked towards him inspecting the thing. It looked old.

“Hold this.” The man said pointing his head towards the leg, Emma complied immediately and when Marco released his hold the thing almost fell down.

“Shit.” Emma mumbled.

“Careful, it’s an antique.” Marco said and moved towards his wall with thousand drawers, he started opening one after another.

“So what you gonna do with this?” Emma asked. The piece of wood from this close up looked even more impressive, the carvings were incredibly small and detailed.

“Renovation.” Marco said and moved away from the drawers toward one of this many cabinets. Emma nodded.

Marco wasn’t a talkative man and it was a very refreshing thing, Emma found out. They’ve spent many hours, in those four days when she’s been there, just working in silence.

Emma didn’t really know what to expect when they sent her here telling her - and only after she asked - that Marco  _takes care of things._  It sounded more like if he was a paid assassin than a handyman Emma found out him to be. Still, after those two weekends, Emma understood why she was told just that and why it was the only good explanation for what Marco really did.

People came to him with woodwork, broken things, machines, found things, lost things. They came to him when they were looking for a gift, when they wanted some fishing nets, when their sink was broken. After those four days, Emma started wondering if there was anything Marco didn’t or couldn’t do. She wasn’t brave enough to ask him yet.

When Marco was finally done and Emma thought she would never be able to use her arms ever again he moved towards the very back of the workshop and called her over. She took a bottle of water and sipped from it while she walked. When she managed to maneuver through the cluttered space she stood next to the man who now had his hands perched on his hips.

“A friend of mine brought her in this morning,” Marco said, “thought you might want to try and make her work, I noticed you’re good with engines. I’ve ridden bikes years ago, would be nice to have a chance again.”

Emma nodded and looked at the white, slim bike. It looked old but it also looked well taken care of, she’d had her hands on few like that one before.

“You could ride it too.” Marco said looking at her from the side and Emma nodded her head slowly before she caught herself and looked at him, eyes slightly widened.

“I can’t ride.” She lied and Marco only smirked.

“Sure.” He said and Emma knew that he knew. Marco walked towards the front of the shop. Emma followed right behind him. “You should get a license or some kind of permit at least.” He said and walked behind the counter, he picked up Emma’s jacked and gave it to her. “Not that I think George would have any problems with you riding.”

Emma nodded and smiled. Marco smiled back.

“See you tomorrow.” He said and walked towards the back of his shop leaving Emma to tend to herself.

Emma put her jacket on and decided to visit Belle before she went back to the orphanage. She didn’t really feel like sitting in a room with five other girls who were at least five years younger than her.

When she walked inside Belle was at the main counter and she waved her over.

“Hi,” the girl whispered, “how was Marco’s?” She asked while putting some books on the trolley next to her.

“I can’t feel my arms.” Emma whispered back and Belle couldn’t contain a soft chuckle. “Why are you laughing at my suffering?” Emma asked with a mock-hurt and a hand over her heart. Belle shook her head and pushed the trolley clearly indicating they would have to walk now.

They made a few rounds through the alleys before Emma noticed Regina Mills sitting at one of the desks bent over some book. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. The light from the table lamp shone on the side of Regina’s face and the girl looked so serene that Emma felt like she could just watch her forever.

“Ekhem.” Belle coughed quietly.

Emma turned her head, eyebrows scrunched.

“What?” She asked, annoyed.

“You both keep doing that.” Belle said in a whisper.

“Doing what?!” Emma asked and looked around.

“Like, I don’t know. Observing each other. It’s weird.”

“We’re not doing anything like that.” Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, you do.” Belle said and put another book away on the shelf. “It’s all I see you doing on the breaks.”

“Now who’s observing?” Emma said arching her eyebrow.

“You’re unbelievable.” Belle said and pushed her softly with the trolley before moving away. Emma smirked and followed her friend towards the next line of shelves.

-

“Regina, calm down!” Kathryn said waving her book in the air. Regina paced back and forth in front of the bench that Kathryn was sitting on. They had a lunch break before their big English exam and Regina just found out she didn’t have her necklace. Her lucky necklace she always wore for exams. She couldn’t take an exam without her necklace.

“You know I always have it on me, just like you do your lucky pen! I can’t write this exam without it!” She said stopping right in front of Kathryn.

“Then go for it and come back.” Kathryn said finally opening the book she’s been waving around for whatever reason. Regina growled.

“I can’t! I will not make it on time on foot!” She said and slumped down next to Kathryn. “Damn, my car had to break today of all days.” She murmured.

“Then maybe-“ Kathryn started but was interrupted by the voice from someone appearing before them.

“I could take you.”

Emma Swan.

Regina’s head snapped up towards the girl. Kathryn looked up as well.

“What did you say?” Kathryn snarled, always first to defend Regina from any outside situation. Emma looked slowly from Kathryn to Regina and repeated herself.

“I could take you.” She said. “Got a motorbike outside the school, we’ll be in and out in a few minutes.”

Regina stared at the girl and then looked at Kathryn in hopes of some much-needed advice. She trusted she didn’t need to ask her friend any questions. Kathryn’s head snapped at Emma.

“How the hell a fifteen-year-old orphan has a bike?” She asked, not a question Regina would ask in this situation but still a valid one.

“It’s not mine.” Emma said not looking at her friend but at Regina herself. “I thought there was a time pressure?” She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina bit her lip and looked at her watch. They still had twenty-five minutes, the ride both ways would take about six, searching for the necklace should take less than ten unless she stuffed it somewhere she couldn’t find it, which would be very unlikely. She could make it on time.

Regina stood up and was suddenly in Emma’s personal space. She barely even noticed.

“Let’s go.” She said and moved towards the parking lot.

Emma moved past her and Regina followed. The girl took her keys out and was suddenly sitting on a very old motorcycle. Regina stopped in her tracks, she totally forgot she never rode on one before. Emma managed to put the key in and looked up at her.

“You getting on?” She asked.

Regina nodded, swallowed and sat at the back, the seat making it so her chest was touching Emma’s back. She tried to hide the shiver that ran through her.

“Hold onto me.” Emma said and turned the bike on. Regina refused to do as asked at first, but after the bike moved she quickly changed her mind putting both of her hands around Emma’s waist. They were so close Regina could smell Emma’s hair.

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily trying to remember why was she sitting on the bike with Emma Swan as a driver.

Surprisingly, Emma was a smooth and a gentle driver and if Regina wasn’t as much stressed with her exam and her necklace she might have actually enjoyed their ride, but that was not the case that day.

When they parked in front of her house - apparently, Emma remembered exactly where she lived - Regina got off and walked toward the doors quickly. When she opened them she felt Emma following her inside.

“What the hell are you doing?” Regina asked turning her head for a second to look at Emma’s face but she didn’t stop walking, instead, she moved towards the stairs.

“Getting inside?” Emma answered, clearly perplexed with Regina’s question and still following her like some puppy.

“Why would you-“

“Emma?!” Regina heard her daddy’s voice before she could finish her sentence. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She really hoped they’d be able to avoid anything like this. Apparently, theycouldn’t _._

Emma turned around next to her and smiled brightly at Regina’s dad.

“Mr. Henry!” The girl said and when her daddy opened his arms wide Regina saw only a moment of hesitation before they were hugging as if they’ve done it a thousand times before.

“You’ve grown.” Her daddy said moving Emma away a bit, holding her by the arms. He looked her up and down then glanced at Regina. “You might be as tall as Regina, or taller!”

“She’s not.” Regina huffed next to them.

“Yet.” Emma stage-whispered while smirking that horrendous smirk of hers. She turned her head a bit and winked at Regina. Regina gasped. Her daddy chuckled and looked at her with a frown.

“What are you doing home?” He asked. “Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“Yes daddy, I just forgot something.” She said and looked at Emma quickly trying to decide if it was safe to leave her alone with daddy downstairs. She looked at her father’s smiling face. “I’ll be right back.” She said finally and ran up towards her room.

_Thank God_  her mother wasn’t home but at some campaign meeting in the town hall, this situation would have been so much worse with her around. At least daddy liked Emma, for some reason.

Regina found her necklace without much fuss, as she expected, and when she finally put it on and touched the small three inside the circle she felt calmer. She walked down the stairs with much more grace than when she ran up them earlier but when she got down there was no one there.

Daddy and Emma stood outside instead, by the bike that they both rode on.

Regina walked out of the door and felt herself shiver, it was really cold.

“-almost two months now.” She heard Emma say and her daddy nodded his head.

“It’s strange I didn’t hear about it before, but I’m glad you’re in Storybrooke again.” He said and Regina saw Emma smile before the girl looked away from her dad and noticed her walking towards them.

“All good?” Emma asked and daddy turned to look at her as well. Regina nodded.

Her daddy smiled at them both, he walked towards Regina and kissed her forehead.

“Good luck with your exam princess,” He said and turned to Emma again, “see you soon Emma.”

Emma bowed and smirked.

“Sir. Henry.” She said and Regina’s daddy laughed loudly.

He waved at them when they got on the bike and drove away.

They got to school just in time and Regina felt good about her exam when she got out of the classroom. The rest of her day went on easily and after school she went with Kathryn to do some shopping for Fredrick’s birthday present.

By the time Regina got home it was dark. Kathryn’s mom dropped her off with a smile and Regina went inside her house.

When she got inside everything seemed quiet, which maybe wouldn’t be such an unusual thing in a house as huge as theirs but her parents normally spend their evenings around the kitchen or the living room. Not this time it seemed.

Regina stopped in her tracks and listened. When she focused enough the house wasn’t soundless anymore, there was some song coming from the piano room. Regina moved toward it intrigued.

She sneaked towards the open arch that led inside and peeked from behind the wall.

In the middle of the room, her mother and her father danced slowly to the song she could now hear clearly. Both of their eyes were closed and her mother’s head was leaning on her father’s neck. Her hand put on his chest where his heart beat underneath. They seemed lost in the embrace, lulled by the warm notes and the yellow glow of the dimmed lights.

Regina stood there mesmerized, not sure if she ever wanted to look away, while her parents swayed to the soft rhythm.

-

Emma was walking slowly, coming back from what she liked to call her  _secret place_. She found it one day wandering around town. It was a big abandoned house, or more like a mansion really. She couldn’t quite understand why no one wanted to live there, she felt like it was the most good-looking house in this town. Better for her, she supposed, at least she could have it for a while. She even slept there a few times before it got too cold outside, the girls from the orphanage too scared of her to say anything to their guardians and Emma always was a good sneak.

It wasn’t about sneaking this time. She hoped some time alone in the  _secret place_  would help her calm down. Unfortunately, it didn’t.

She walked down one of the longer streets in town. She stopped suddenly recognizing the house she was about to pass. A place which she once almost called home.

It stood in ruin now, sad as Emma’s life has been, the perfect metaphor for her existence. It’s been ten years and what she felt about that place still didn’t go away.

She bent over, took a small rock and threw it at the house. It didn’t even reach the porch.

“What are you doing?” She heard a voice ask and when she turned her head to the side there was Regina slowly walking closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat like it always seemed to do now around her. Emma looked back at the house.

“Standing. Staring. Throwing rocks.” She said picking up another one. This one banged on the barricaded doors. Emma smiled.

“It’s cold.” Regina said putting her hands in her pockets. Emma nodded her head. Today fell the first snow of the year.

“What are you doing out?” Emma asked looking at Regina once more. The girl blushed a little, her eyes looked like stars under the street lamps.

“My parents are having dinner, daddy is going for another trip after Christmas so they’re celebrating mother’s birthday.” She said looking around.

“And you’re not with them?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head.

“I said I had a thing with Kathryn.”

“Oh.” Emma didn’t really know why was she disappointed exactly, but the feeling poured over her suddenly. She turned and looked at the house.

Well, better than the anger she felt before, she supposed.

“But Kathryn’s having a thing with Fredrick.” Regina continued.

“I see.”

“Yes.”

They stood in silence glancing at each other every few minutes.

“So, wanna throw some rocks at this pile of garbage?” Emma asked pointing at the house. Regina’s face scrunched.

“Or maybe we’ll just go to the park? It will be warmer if we moved.”

Emma looked at the house and then at Regina and nodded her head.

When they moved a bit away from the house Regina started talking again.

“The lady moved a year after you went away.”

“Was thrown out, more like.” Emma mumbled under her breath, she clenched her hands into fists, nails biting her skin.

“Pardon?” Regina asked.

“Nothing.” Emma said not looking at her.

Regina sighed quietly and continued.

“There was an accident in the mine and the man, he, well…”

Emma nodded. She didn’t really feel anything at that information, no sadness, no relief. Maybe too much time had passed for this to mean anything now, even though the house still made her angry.

They walked for a little while in silence and Emma wondered where did this weird truce came from. Did it mean that all those weeks of silence and fleeting looks were them getting used to each other? Forgiving each other?

“I’m sorry for how some of the kids are still treating you in school.” Regina said finally. Emma looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

“That’s not your fault.” She said.

“It is, a bit.” Regina said.

Emma nodded her head and turned around once again to look at the road. They turned the street towards the park. It seemed like they were the only ones having the idea of walking around in this cold.

“I’ve never seen you in glasses before.” Regina said and Emma’s hand immediately went to her face, heart jumping in her chest. She took her glasses off quickly and glanced at Regina.

“I- well-, yeah…” Emma stammered, “I really only wear them in classes and when I have to read something. Must have forgotten to take them off.”

“They look nice.” Regina said with a small smile. Emma felt herself blush. She hoped that the darkness hid her red face.

They finally went through the park's gate and Emma followed Regina towards the bench. When they sat down Emma realized that there was a sandbox right in front of them.  _The_  sandbox. The place where they met for the very first time. Emma smiled slightly and bit her lip.

“Why were you angry before?” Regina asked in a soft voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes. It’s just-, I-“ Emma sighed loudly and kept looking ahead, at the sandbox and the trees and the calm evening. “I overheard something I shouldn’t.” She said, finally. “But it’s good, at least now I know instead of being kept in the dark as always.” She added quickly. She looked at Regina and the girl nodded. She didn’t push Emma for anything more and Emma was glad for it. She didn’t really want to get angry again at the stupid orphanage and stupid people who wanted her gone.

They sat without talking for some time, Emma glanced at Regina from time to time but it seemed like the girl was lost in her own thoughts. It kept happening between them and Emma wondered why that was. After a while she just broke the silence herself.

“So, Kathryn and Fredrick.” She said and Regina chuckled.

“Yes.”

“How are they even together?” Emma asked, genuinely surprised.

“I have no idea, maybe they grew on each other?” Regina answered with a gentle smile.

“But it’s been what, five years?”

“I know.” Regina chuckled again, “And they’re making out all the time, can’t take them anywhere.”

Emma laughed at the mental image of annoyed Regina standing with arms crossed over her chest while Kathryn groped Fredrick right next to her.

“I really don’t get it, but that’s maybe cause I never kissed anyone.” Emma said and looked at Regina. “Does it change when you’ve done it?” She asked.

Regina broke their gaze and looked down at her hands.

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t kissed anymore either.” She said quietly.

“You- you haven’t?”

Regina shrugged softly.

“I guess it wasn’t ever really my thing. The boyfriends, the dates, the kissing. It was more of a Kathryn’s thing.” She said still looking down.

“How do you know?” Emma asked.

Regina looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed and her dark eyes questioning.

“How do I know what?”

“That it’s not your thing.”

Regina shrugged again looking right at Emma this time and Emma’s heart started beating faster in her chest.

“Can I-,“ She swallowed, her breathing deeper with the thought of what she was about to do, “can I try something?”

Regina didn’t move, her eyes widened slightly and Emma tried not to panic. She didn’t even know why she asked. Why did she ask? It was ridiculous!

But then Regina nodded softly and it was the time to be brave.

Emma leaned slowly forward and Regina went after her example. They were closer and closer, she could see every one of Regina’s long lashes. And then their noses touched softly and Regina closed her eyes and Emma followed suit.

She felt Regina’s breath on her lips and she shivered and then they closed the gap between them. Their lips touched and Emma felt as if the surge of electricity went through her whole body. She sighed into the kiss as if in relief and suddenly it was over.

They moved apart but not too far away, Emma noticed that she was sitting somehow closer to Regina on the bench, their knees touching.

She looked into Regina’s eyes, which seemed to search for something in Emma’s own and when Emma smiled timidly Regina gave her a shy smile in return.

And then they both leaned in again as if drew by some kind of force.

Emma touched Regina’s jaw lightly with her thumb, not yet sure if she was allowed, and then their mouths locked once more. It was a soft thing, Regina’s lips like silk on her own and a girl’s small sigh made Emma open her own mouth slightly and Emma took Regina’s bottom lip in between hers.

Regina’s hand touched Emma’s thigh and stayed there, as if in need of some kind of grounding. Emma didn’t mind at all, the warmth from the place Regina was touching spread through her whole body like a fire.

Regina was all soft. The skin of her face, her lips, her hair that touched Emma’s hand from time to time when she moved her head to the side. The soft little puffs of air ghosted between them.

Emma’s heart beat loudly in her chest and ears, the only thing she could register apart from Regina.

When Regina’s tongue poked out timidly and touched Emma’s bottom lip she moaned softly without even realizing. She moved further in to feel more and Regina moved right into her as well. Emma’s hand slid from Regina’s jaw to her neck and she could feel Regina’s fast pulse there, right against her palm.

They kissed slowly for what felt like forever, immediately in tandem as if they were doing it always. When they finally parted and opened their eyes breathing deeply, smiles found the way on their faces. Emma’s heart didn’t slow as her eyes took in all of Regina’s beautiful features.

“I should go.” Regina said quietly, not moving at all.

“I’ll walk you.” Emma breathed out.

Regina nodded and bit her lip in a smile. Emma felt her heart growing larger and larger.

-

It was a cold Saturday evening, the snow covered the garden almost completely.

Regina laid on her bed reading a book for her classes when she heard her mother shout at her from downstairs.

She stood up quickly, heart picking up in speed. She walked out of her room hurriedly, leaving her book on the bed without even marking the page. She swallowed before she started walking down the stairs. There was no shouting in their house.

Her mother stood at the very bottom observing Regina with a stone face.

Regina’s thoughts ran wildly. What has she done? Did she forget something? What could her punishment be this time?

After what felt like an eternity she walked off of the stairs and stood right in front of her mother. She looked at her trying to gauge what will come out of her mouth.

Her mother stood completely unmoving, looking at Regina almost without blinking. Her hand was clutched tightly around the phone, fingers jerking slightly. Her back was straight, but that was nothing new.

“Regina.” Her mother’s strong, harsh voice seemed to tremble just for a second. Regina wasn’t sure if she imagined it or not. She looked up from her mother’s hand to her eyes holding her breath.

“Your father’s dead.”

Regina’s heart stopped, it felt as if someone hit her hard in her chest. She stared at her mother feeling like she couldn’t breathe. Her hands shook and she swallowed.

“Regina.” Regina looked up and suddenly noticed that her mother wasn’t standing in front of her anymore. She was by the door, holding them open. “Let’s go.” Her mother said.

Regina bilked but moved without much thought of what she was doing. She put her shoes and coat on and followed her mother to the car.

Her mother didn’t say anything while she drove and Regina stared ahead through the window, not really seeing anything at all. They stopped at the hospital’s car park and her mother opened the doors.

“We have to-“ she started, but then stopped and looked over at Regina. “Stay inside.” She said finally and walked away after closing Regina inside the vehicle.

Regina wasn’t sure how long she was there, it felt like an eternity and no time at all. She looked at her hands clenched into fists in her lap, she could feel her heart beating now but it was hollow.

Nothing was real.

_It’s just a dream,_  Regina though,  _a bad dream. Terrible, terrible dream._

Suddenly she felt that she was trapped, she tried to open the doors but they wouldn’t budge. The windows didn’t open. She couldn’t breathe. She had to get out of there.

“Regina!” She looked up at her mother’s face, felt hands holding her own in a tight grip. Her mother looked at her and she looked right back but there were no words passed between them.

Regina wasn’t sure how she got to her bed she just knew she woke up in it still in her clothes. Sun shone through her half-closed curtains. It was Sunday she knew, and the first tears welled in her eyes. She didn’t try to stop them, only buried her head deeper into her pillow hoping that the darkness would take her.

It was late afternoon when she finally got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She could hear her mother in the dining room.

“-yes darling, red would be perfect. Thank you.” Her mother said in that polite tone of hers, smile in her voice. “One thirty, yes.”

She couldn’t listen to it anymore. Daddy was-, and she… Regina clutched her glass tightly and walked to her room shutting the doors softly.

When she woke up again she wasn’t sure if it was still the same day or not. Her face itched from the dried tears and so she went to her bathroom to wash. Afterwards, she walked to the kitchen to refill her glass with water.

Her mother was standing in front of the sink, sleeves rolled up. Her hands perched on the edge. She looked somewhere outside the window while the water ran down from the tap. Regina stood for a minute, eyebrows scrunched watching in silence. When she moved her mother perched up and looked at her almost immediately.

“Regina,” her face stern, “change your clothes, why are you walking around like that at this hour?!”

Regina opened her mouth but nothing came out, her mother looked at her for some time but then turned around towards the sink again. Regina put the empty glass hard on the countertop, turned around and rushed upstairs. How could her mother even care about things like that right now? How did it matter?! How anything else mattered at all?

Regina wanted to storm downstairs, took her mother by her arms and shake her firmly. She wanted to do something, anything.

She looked at the picture of her and daddy and she took it from the shelf. The tears slid freely and she laid down on her bed closing her eyes and holding the picture frame hard to her chest.

What woke her the next time was her mother rushing into her room without announcing herself. When Regina finally looked up her mother was walking out of her closet with a black dress in her hand.

“Get ready.” She said putting the garment on the chair. She looked at Regina for a few minutes before walking out.

Regina stared at the black piece of cloth. She didn’t move an inch until she heard her mother bustling somewhere around the house. She felt her heart beating heavy in her chest.

She stood up and dressed.

They were at the graveyard. The empty pit in front of Regina’s feet seemed to grow larger every time Regina chanced a glance at it. White coffin laid right next to it, closed forever.

It seemed like the whole town came to the funeral, not that it mattered to Regina much. She only looked sideways towards her mother who patted her dry cheeks from time to time with a handkerchief. Her mother never cried.

Regina hated this. She hated it all. She hated the pretense, the spectacle, she hated the red roses and the white coffin. She hated her mother.

Her hands were clenched into tight fists and her heart weighed heavily on her chest. She wanted to cry when they lowered the coffin down but she didn’t. She wouldn’t. Her mother could punish her later but she wouldn’t help make daddy’s funeral into this, this  _circus._

When people moved in towards them to give them their condolences she turned around and slipped away, she heard her mother calling her. She didn’t care.

Then she saw Emma with eyes red-rimmed standing away from the crowd. Regina hurried her step towards her.

“Take me away from here.” She asked when she stood right in front of Emma. The girl nodded and took Regina’s hand in her own.

They drove on the bike towards the very outskirts of town and stopped in front of the house that Regina never saw before. Emma dragged her by the hand towards the side where there was a hole in the fence.

“Where are we?” Regina asked, not really sure if she cared either way.

“My secret place.” Emma said.

They walked around and to the back entrance. Emma opened the doors with some difficulty but they were inside. She followed Emma through kitchen, foyer and up the stairs.

They were in a big bedroom, the bed filled with blankets and pillows. Regina looked at Emma giving her questioning look.

“I’ve spend some time here.” Emma answered with a shrug.

Regina only nodded and walked towards the window, she looked out at the forest. She heard Emma sitting on the bed.

She felt her barely held emotions crumble suddenly and she fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks she sobbed.

Emma’s warm arms were around her in a second holding her tightly to the girl’s chest.

“He’s dead Emma.” Regina whimpered through tears.

“I know, I know.” Emma whispered into her neck.

She picked Regina up and maneuvered her towards the bed. Regina curled up on the side and felt one of the blankets covering her tightly, then Emma’s body was behind her and her arms once again gathered her close in the warmth.

Her tears didn’t stop while the world outside was darkening.

“No one else will ever love me.” Regina croaked into the silent room while her eyes closed slowly surrounding her in complete blackness.

Before she completely slipped away she thought she felt a soft kiss on her neck.

-

Emma was sitting on one of the wide windowsills in the dining room. She was looking out the window at some of the kids from the orphanage that were playing in the light of the laps. It was still early but the sky was already dark and the snow was slowly falling from the sky.

Sir. Henry was dead, but the world didn’t much care.

It’s not that Emma was surprised, or that she expected something. She didn’t. But the unfairness of it all just jagged her. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Regina’s beautiful face full of pain that Emma knew she couldn’t take away.

She sighed quietly and moved slightly to get off of the windowsill but she heard voices moving towards the dining room and she froze.

“I don’t understand why do we have to do this?” Mrs. Trevley said.

“Because she wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place!” The male voice answered. Emma knew that voice because she heard a conversation like this before. Her heart skipped a beat. “You know that Martha, she’s too old.”

The voices moved through the room slowly towards the kitchen next door.

“Can’t we at least keep her 'till the end of the school year?”

The man sighed and Emma heard his answer from further away.

“You know this is not my decision, the place has been freed at…”

Emma didn’t hear the rest, she peeked her head from behind the curtain and when she saw them gone from the room she jumped off the windowsill.

Anger grew in her slowly just like the last time. She was sure they were talking about her and she knew she would have to make a decision soon. Very soon. She really wanted to punch something but instead, she sneaked to get her jacket and boots. She opened the window and slid outside into the snow. There was only one place she had to be now and it wasn’t here.

It was really cold outside, but Emma didn’t care much. She had to run through the town center and not be seen somehow before she could reach Regina’s house.

She tried to walk in the shadows. Fortunately, there weren’t many people outside but if the sheriff caught her he would have taken her back. It wasn’t late, but she wasn’t supposed to be out of the building today.

Emma heard someone walking on the other side of the street and she quickly slid further into the shadows watching the person closely. She recognized her after a few seconds.

Cora fucking Mills.

The woman walked towards the car that was parked on the side of the street, slightly hidden from the main road. Emma clenched her fists tightly and she almost moved out of her hiding place. This woman, this heartless person was destroying Regna’s life. She wanted to go there and  _do_  something, scream at her so maybe she would finally see.

Before Emma could even move she saw the woman slope over the side of the car, one hand holding her up while the other covered her mouth. Her head was down, body hunched. She sobbed. Emma couldn’t hear but she could see and her heart clenched in unexpected pain.

Emma stood and watched unable to move until they both heard loud voices and the woman in front of her eyes transformed in seconds. She stood tall and straight, a smile blooming on her face when she greeted the passers.

Emma’s eyebrows scrunched as she watched but then she looked around and decided to move. It would be easier to sneak onto Regina’s balcony when her mother wasn’t home.

When she finally got there she went over the fence and climbed up the wall. She opened Regina’s balcony windows without much problem. When she slid inside, the room was covered in darkness.

“Who’s there?” A meek voice reached her from the bed.

“Regina.” Emma sighed in relief.

“Emma?” Regina heard and then she saw Regina holding herself up on her elbows looking around the room so she moved closer towards the girl. Their eyes met in the dark. “Emma!” Regina whispered and Emma took her in her arms. They stayed like that for a while before Emma moved them so they both laid on Regina’s bed. Regina clutched to her as if she had to prove to herself that Emma was real and Emma wanted nothing more for her but to believe in it. She would have a few faint bruises in the shape of Regina’s fingers, she was sure.

She didn’t mind.

“Mother won the election.” Regina said quietly. “I hate her.”

Emma felt tears fall on her chest were her t-shirt didn’t cover the skin. She tightened her hold on Regina and kissed her head softly.

Her heart was heavy as it beat slowly in her chest.

She had to be strong, she wanted to be strong.

In this darkness, she didn’t have to close her eyes to see the lonely woman crying silently in the empty alley.

-

The only things Regina was looking forward to were evenings, when she knew Emma would open her balcony doors, slip into her bed, take her in her arms and she would finally, finally feel some warmth.

The days were worse. Her mother forced her to go to school and she hated every second of the pitying glances and sad smiles thrown her way. Only Emma and Kathryn seemed to give her some rest, but Kathryn was too chipper sometimes and Emma, well, she wasn’t in her class. They usually saw each other in passing only.

Regina got out of her car and walked towards the doors. Inside the house was warm and the lights were on in the dining room. Like a clockwork her mother was setting the table for dinner, she looked up at Regina and the girl scrunched her eyebrows at the unusual look on her mother’s face. But it was gone in a flash.

“Get changed, clean up and come down. Diner’s ready.” She said and Regina moved without a word. She changed out of her clothes quickly looking around her room. It was tidy as it always was, the picture of her and daddy stood on her nightstand. Regina closed her eyes to not let herself cry. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and hands.

She walked down the stairs and passed one of the sitting rooms. Her mother stood in the middle of it unmoving, clutching a glass of whiskey or some other amber liquid. Regina shook her head and grimaced in disgust.

When she walked into the dining room she moved the chair away dragging it on the floor so it would make noise. When she sat her mother was sitting down as well.

They didn’t talk. They rarely did when they ate together, even before… Now the only words between them were when Regina asked if she could be excused. She didn’t mind, she didn’t care. She preferred to eat in silence than hear her mother lashing out at her.

Regina didn’t really feel like eating, food felt like ashes in her mouth most of the time. She asked for permission to leave the table after just a few bites. Mother should be happy, she’d surely lose weight.

Regina walked into her room closing the doors behind her. She took the red tin Emma gave her weeks ago and sat on the floor. She touched the branches and apples on the top softly, like she always did.

“I’d have thought you’ve eaten them all already.” Emma’s voice sounded from the balcony’s doors. Regina looked up and her heart soared, free for a second from the cold emptiness she was usually feeling.

“Emma.” Regina whispered and the girl was in front of her kissing her forehead softly in seconds.

“Hi.” Emma said with a small smile and she moved behind Regina touching her chest to Regina’s back and stretching her legs on both sides of Regina’s own. Emma’s hands sneaked around her waist. Regina sighed at the warmth and leaned back into it. “So, are they all gone?” Emma asked. Regina chuckled softly.

“Yes.” She said. “ _No_.”

“Regina.” Emma whined and buried her face in Regina’s neck.

“They’re mine so you wouldn’t get any anyway.” Regina said.

“I don’t like you.” Emma mumbled into her neck and Regina smiled but after a second her eyes filled with tears and her heart thumped in her chest hard. It seemed that Emma felt this somehow because she gathered her closer in her arms.

Regina was tired of this and she wasn’t sure if it would ever go away.

She didn’t know how but they moved and were laying in bed. When Emma moved up and Regina looked at the clock she was surprised to see it was already midnight. Has she fallen asleep?

“Regina, I have to tell you something.” Emma sighed loudly and sat up in bed, her back to Regina. Regina’s heart clenched, weird fear crippling in.

“What is it?” She asked quietly and propped herself up on her hands.

“I have to go away from the orphanage.”

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“I’m running away.” Emma said.

Regina’s heart started beating faster.

“Emma.” She breathed out. Emma turned her head around and looked down at her.

“I overheard some of the careers talking about me, how I’m not supposed to be here and that they’re gonna ship me away somewhere. I have to go, I have to free myself from this.” Emma’s voice was harsh like Regina never heard before.

“You don’t know when! They could let you stay until the end of the year! And then we could come up with something.” She said. Emma stood up from her bed and turned around to look at her.

“There’s nothing else to come up with Regina,” she said, “I know how this works, I have no say in this.”

They looked at each other. Regina’s heart beat loudly in her ears, new tears gathered in her eyes but now there was a different reason to them. The fire seemed to burn inside of her. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath.

“You’re leaving me.” Regina snapped.

“Regina, I’m-” Emma whispered, eyes wide.

“Don’t go.” Regina said, her throat dry so her words sounded strangled. She looked Emma right in the eyes.

“You know I have to-“

“You don’t have to go!”

Emma sighed, she turned her eyes away and bit her lips.

“I have to go.” She said firmly, “if I won’t go now they’re gonna send me away to who knows where and then we might never meet!” She looked at Regina, eyes sad but Regina couldn’t see. “I will come back soon.” Emma added.

Regina swallowed and tried to hold off her tears, she looked down at her hands. Thick silence enfolded them until she said through gritted teeth.

“If you go now you might as well never come back.”

Her heart sank down into her chest at her own words, but the fire was stronger.

“Wh-, What?”

Regina looked up at her, eyes full of anger.

“Don’t come back.” She stifled every word out with force.

“Regina?”

“If you go now then I don’t want to see you  _ever again_. Do you understand?”

“Regina.” Emma whispered and stepped closer but Regina shook her head and Emma stopped.

“Do not come back.” She said again.

Emma shivered and looked down at her feet.

“I- I will come over tomorrow to say goodbye.” She said. Regina’s palms clenched into fists.

“I don’t want to see you.” She growled and turned around, tears falling down her face.

“I will come.” Regina heard Emma whisper before the cold air hit her back for a second. Her balcony doors closed softly.

She was alone.

-

Emma stood at the back of Marco’s shop, backpack packed with all her possessions. She was leaning on the wall, looking up at the clear morning sky. The air was chilly, biting her skin like tiny needles. She sighed and warm tears welled in her eyes. She bit her lip to make them go away.

She wasn’t sure if hearts could break but that was exactly how she felt right now, the pain slowly etching, taking her apart. And it was all her fault.

She  _had to_  go now. Wherever they were sending her could be more strict, she could be monitored, held behind a tall fence, held down by security. In here she was the freest she’s been in years, and she didn’t have to pay for it with pain.

She was ready now, she was older, could find a job, make it work somehow.

But leaving Regina, even for few months felt like the worst thing she could possibly do, and Regina’s words and her face confirmed that.

_I don’t want to see you ever again._

“Emma, what are you doing at the back?” Marco’s voice awakened her from thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. She’d miss him as well.

She walked into the shop and threw her backpack and jacket in the corner. They started working on a few projects and Emma welcomed the distraction. They ate lunch together in between the tables and machines and Emma wished her life was different.

That she had a house, that she had a family, that she could stay here forever.

Marco let her leave earlier and she hugged him hard and said her goodbyes, knowing herself it’s the last time she’s gonna see him in some time. He had a weird look on his face when he waved her goodbye.

She headed to the library next, wanting to spend some time with Belle before she went to see Regina. Belle threw herself on Emma when she saw her, hugging her hard.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” She said when she let Emma go of the embrace and Emma could only nod. They sat behind the desk and talked for a while before they got up and started walking around putting books back on the shelves.

Belle walked her to the main doors when Emma decided it was time to go, she hugged her once more.

“Good luck Emma.” The girl whispered and put a little package in her hands. “Goodbye present.” Belle said and kissed her cheek before she disappeared into the library.

Emma put the package in her backpack and walked towards Regina’s house. It was late and so she sneaked through the shadows and ran through the streets.

When she slipped above the fence she saw there were no lights in Regina’s room, but it wasn’t unusual so she tried not to lose hope. She climbed up the metal trellis and onto the balcony. She opened the doors without problems, as always, but when she walked inside the bed was made up and Regina wasn’t there.

_I don’t want to see you._

Regina’s voice echoed in her head, she sat on the bed and waited.

Two hours passed and Emma started to think that maybe Regina really meant what she said. She swallowed hard.

She pulled a white, square piece of paper out of her bag, took one of Regina’s pens that laid on her nightstand and wrote the words. She started folding the paper slowly, looking at the clock and hoping against everything that Regina would be back.

She put the paper swan on the pillow when she was finished.

She waited.

-

Regina paced in front of Kathryn who was laying on the bed with her head upside down following Regina with her eyes.

“Regina,” Kathryn inquired, “why are you here?”

Regina stopped for a second and looked at Kathryn with furrowed brows.

“What do you mean why am I here?” She asked, voice raised. Kathryn didn’t say anything just raised her eyebrows and it looked like they were slowly falling off of her face. Regina huffed. “I thought we are friends! I’m hanging out with my friend.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“I thought we are friends too,” She said, “and then for the past month you refused to meet with me in the evenings at all. That’s why I’m asking:  _why_  are you here?”

Regina turned her head around to not look at her friend. Her mouth was dry and her heart was racing, she flexed her fingers rapidly. Kathryn sighed loudly.

“I know you’ve been meeting with Emma, not that I understand what is going on with all those looks on the corridors and-“

“What are you talking about?!” Regina interrupted. Kathryn turned around and sat down on her bed looking at Regina with knowing eyes.

“Regina, don’t lie to me.”

Regina’s eyebrows scrunched. “Who told you?”

Kathryn smirked. “I’ve got my ways.”

Regina growled and started pacing once more.

Emma was leaving, she was leaving her.

“First daddy died and now Emma…” She whispered out loud, tears welling in her eyes. She was tired of this.

“Emma what?” She heard Kathryn’s voice through her thoughts.

“Emma’s leaving.” Regina stopped walking and looked down at her friend, eyes filled with tears. “She’s running from the orphanage.”

“What?! When?”

“Today.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened. She stood up and walked towards Regina, she grasped her arms in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

“Is that why you’re here? Cause she’s at your house?” Kathryn asked and Regina nodded her head looking down at her feet.

She wasn’t sure what she felt, but whatever it was, she didn’t like it one bit.

Kathryn sighed loudly and moved away from Regina walking towards her bed again sitting down on it.

“I don’t know what happened between you two but-“ The girl started but Regina cut her in.

“We kissed.” She said still looking down at her feet. Her heart skipped a beat as it did every time she thought about that day. She looked up at Kathryn finally when her friend didn’t utter a word. The girl was sitting there with her mouth wide open.

“You- You-“ She stammered, “You  _kissed_  Emma Swan?!”

Regina nodded her head and felt her face reddening under her friend's scrutiny. 

“Oh my God.” Kathryn gasped and almost threw herself on the phone. She put some numbers in and looking right at Regina said to the receiver. “Fredrick you gotta drive here right now, we’re giving Regina a lift.”

Kathryn dragged her down the stairs and basically dressed her and then pushed her out through the doors shouting to her own mother that they will be back.

Fredrick was there a few seconds later and they drove to Regina’s house. Regina kept her palms between her knees looking at them the whole way. Then Kathryn was pushing her out of the car.

“You can’t let her leave without saying goodbye.” Her friend said and Regina nodded her head absentmindedly.

She walked into the house, ignored the light in the sitting room and went up the stairs. She breathed in deeply before putting her hand on the handle. Her heart was beating fast in her chest.

When she finally opened the doors the room was empty and her heart sank down into her chest. She clenched her hands into firsts and walked towards her bed. When she sat down at the edge she noticed something on her pillow.

She took it and turned it around in her fingers.

Paper swan.

She felt tears well in her eyes again and she put the swan to her chest, right where her heart was beating heavily.

Emma Swan was gone and she wasn’t coming back. Just like Regina wanted.

Tears fell down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the kudos and the comments!  
> I'm kind of unsure about this one, but I hope you'll like it :)  
> Enjoy!

Loud music thumped through the bar, Emma stood facing the drink shelves looking for a bottle of-

“Gotcha.”

She smirked in triumph.

“Swan! Another one!” She heard Ruby’s voice and she turned around with the bottle of whiskey in her hand. She looked at her already tipsy friend.

“Haven’t you had enough?” She asked pouring the shots for the guys standing next to her friend. Ruby shook her head and wobbled to the side catching herself on the pipe underneath the bar top.

“Never ‘nough for the wolf.” She said, threw her head back and howled loudly. The guys laughed, almost choking on the shots they just did. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed.

“I’m cutting you off.” She said. Ruby pouted.

“You can’t do that!”

“Sure can.” Emma answered and turned her head to the side. “Eric, no more alcohol for this one!” She shouted to the other barman through the music. He looked up and nodded his head giving her a thumbs up with a smile. Emma turned around to Ruby again. “See?”

Ruby narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “Fuck you!” She said.

“Yeaah, no thanks.” Emma said and moved a bit away from her friend to serve another person at the bar. Ruby moved along on the other side of the bar squeezing herself between the people swiftly.

“Emmmaaaa.” She whined. “C'mon! One more.” She pursed her red lips and leaned on the bar so that Emma had a perfect view of her ample breasts. And not only Emma, the guys which Ruby stood between craned their necks not even hiding where they were looking. Emma rolled her eyes once more.  _Assholes._

“Emma!” Ruby said, this time firmer. Emma ignored her moving towards the other part of the bar pouring some drinks along the way and getting the empty glasses off the bar top. She looked at the clock. At this hour people didn’t have exorbitant tastes anymore, sure made her job easier.

Ruby hit the bar hard with her palms right in front of Emma. A few glasses jiggled. Emma sighed once more.  _Why did this always happen?_

“Ruby you know very well that if I allow you to have  _one more_  you will suffer tomorrow and then hate me for a week because I didn’t stop you.” She said putting the glass full of water in front of her friend instead.

Ruby folded her hands over her chest. “That’s not true.” She said not looking at Emma but rather somewhere on the wall behind her.

“It is true.” Eric said from behind Emma’s shoulder before turning around to get something off of the higher shelf. Ruby looked up and growled at them both.

Emma liked Eric, he was fun to work with, always had her back and seemed to have a calming effect on anyone with a temper. And at the  _Fairy Tale_ , with two campuses right around the corner, they had a lot of those. Very frequently.

“Sit at the end of the bar,” Emma said finally, “we’ll be closing soon and then we’ll both go home.”

Ruby huffed at her, but she took the glass of water and walked towards the seats, which were unoccupied. She sat down and rolled her eyes when Emma smirked at her from where she stood.

Emma was distracted from the situation soon enough, being called to pour another set of shots.

Their DJ of the evening started to slow down with the music after a few more songs and people seem to feel the weight of the night with the tunes. Eric rang their bell announcing to everyone that they were taking the last orders and will be closing up soon.

Emma looked at Ruby who was sitting in the corner drinking her water with a pout on her face. She poured the last round of shots for the group of very enthusiastic girls and walked towards her friend.

When she was right in front of Ruby she froze in her tracks, eyes glued to the crowd.

_No way_.

“Whatcha looking at Swan?” Ruby asked and turned following Emma’s focused sight. “Damn, that’s one hot babe.” She said, undoubtedly seeing exactly what Emma was.

Petite brunette was leaning on one of the tables at the back. Toned bare legs in high heels, very tight black dress and long dark hair falling down her back. Emma could see her red lips even from where she stood. A beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman Emma’s ever seen in her life.

_Fucking hell._

Emma’s heart skipped and started beating wildly in her chest. Ruby turned around.

“I’d say that’s exactly your type.” She said and winked.

Emma bit her lips, chest heavy with the rush of memories. She looked down and took empty glasses off the bar.  _How was this happening?_

“Hey, what’s up?” She heard Ruby ask. She glanced up at her friend and then looked at the woman at the back. She sighed before turning her eyes towards her friend once more.

“That’s Regina Mills.” Emma said.

Ruby’s eyes widened in sudden realization.

“Shit.” She whispered.

Emma could only nod her head.

-

“I hate law so much.” Kathryn grunted through her teeth and threw her book on the table. Regina looked up from her own book and smirked. She schooled her expression quickly and raised her head.

“I would say that’s unfortunate, seeing as you are in a  _law school._ ” She said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and stood up.

“I need a break.” She said. “Want some tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” Regina said closing her own book and putting it down. She leaned into the armchair she’s been sitting in and sighed. Kathryn moved in the kitchen without much grace bumping their mugs together and spilling some water on the countertop. Regina was happy she didn’t want to cook, that would have been another disaster on her hands.

She smiled.

Their shared apartment was really nice. Completely mismatched furniture filled all of the available space, along with colorful pillows and some weird things Kathryn found on the town’s market. Regina’s mother hated it, which was even more of a reason for Regina to enjoy the place.

“Sooo,” Kathryn dragged, ”I think I found the dress!”

Kathryn put the mug in front of Regina and sat in her own armchair pulling her legs up.

“No way.” Regina said with mock disbelief.

Kathryn nodded her head trying to hide her smile, but she was doing a very poor job of it. Finally, she squealed.

“It’s so beautiful Regina! White and huge and has this amazing corset with little crystals on it!” She said flailing her hands in the air. “And the veil, let me tell you about the veil…”

Regina chuckled.

“I can’t believe you and Fredrick are getting married,” she said shaking her head softly, ”you’ve been together for so long, how does it even work?”

“We just…” Kathryn shrugged. “We belong together. It just feels right.” She took her tea mug and drank from it. She looked at Regina. “Always felt right somehow.” She added.

Regina sighed and looked down at her hands.

“It felt right with Daniel.” She whispered.

“No.” Kathryn snapped and Regina looked up at her friend’s suddenly irritated voice. Her face matched the tone.

“Kathryn, you know that-“

“Let me stop you right there.” Kathryn said, one hand in the air in between them. “I don’t want to hear about him again.”

“But-“

“No Regina, the guy’s a complete douche and I don’t care what you feel he’s done right. He hurt you, I hate him. That’s that.”

“Kathryn-“ Regina heaved.

“Regina, we’re not talking about this again, okay? We’ve had this conversation a million times,” Kathryn said, “I am not changing my mind.” She stood up from the armchair. “If he ever crosses my path I’m going to punch him in the face.” She added and walked towards the kitchen again. She pulled up a chair and opened the top cupboard taking a red tin from the inside. She walked back and opened the lid.

“Cookie?” She asked while sitting back down.

Regina took her mug of tea and took a sip.

“I’m sorry.” She said not looking at her friend.

“It’s okay.”

They sat in silence for a while, both looking somewhere ahead, not really seeing anything.

Regina thought about Daniel again, she somehow couldn’t stop herself. It wasn’t so long ago she-, he-,  _they_  broke up and her heart still felt heavier at the mere thought. Memories of good times plagued her wherever she let herself wander with her thoughts, which wasn’t often.

The heaviest of all was the thought of the missed opportunity, the happiness that seemed to always bypass her.  Existing there as if at her fingertips just to disappear into the thin air when she got a little closer. It always felt like her mistake as well. Like there was always some step, some decision that she shouldn’t have made.

“You know what.” Kathryn interrupted their silence shaking Regina out from her thoughts. “Remember when we were at the  _Fairy Tale_ this Friday?”

Regina rolled her eyes immediately broken from her mood.

“I haven’t lost my memory yet.” She said trying to hide her smirk.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes. “Whatever.” She whispered and stuck her tongue out. Regina chuckled. “I could swear I saw someone there we both know.” Her friend continued.

“I’m sure you saw someone we both know, it’s a very popular place and it’s basically  _on_ campus.” Regina said and stole a cookie from the tin. Those were her favorite, chocolate and soft. She almost hummed when she took a bite and it melted in her mouth.

“But not from university or anything, from the past.”

“You sound ridiculous right now, do you know that?”

Kathryn growled. “Do you want to know or not?”

Regina drank the last of her tea and stretched in her seat.

“Which ghost from the past have you seen?” She mocked.

Kathryn smirked suddenly and took a sip of her tea.

“Emma Swan.” She said finally.

Regina’s breath caught in her lungs.

“What.” She managed to mumble out.

Kathryn took another cookie from the tin and bit into it observing Regina with curious eyes.

“I said,” She stretched, “ _Emma Swan_.”

Regina swallowed and had to remind herself to breathe.  _Five years,_ she thought,  _it’s been five years._ There was no chance Emma Swan was anywhere remotely close, it was just ridiculous to think she would be here, of all places. Exactly where Regina was, after all this time.

Her heart started beating faster in her chest anyway.

“I’m sure you’ve mistaken her with someone.” Regina said. Kathryn shook her head.

“I don’t think so, it’s hard to forget that face and that hair.” Her friend said. “She sure looked taller from where we stood but I think it was her.”

“Why didn’t you say anything when we were there?” Regina asked.

“Cause you were talking with that handsome guy and I thought you might finally get some.” Kathryn said, stood up, took both of their mugs and put them in the dishwasher. “Which you didn’t.” She added and then turned around leaning on the cabinets. “I was also a bit drunk.”

 Regina sighed. She took the book she abandoned before opening it and fanning through the pages.

“Even if she’s here, then what?” Regina said looking at the paper, words blurring on the flying pages.

“Don’t know, maybe you want to talk to her.” Kathryn said. Regina looked up at her friend.

“About what?” She asked. Kathryn shrugged.

“Gotta go call Fredrick.” Her friend said and moved towards her room. Regina looked up and waved her hand.

_Emma Swan._

That just wasn’t possible.

She looked down at her book and started reading.

She definitely needed the distraction.

-

Emma sat on the windowsill with her textbook, trying to finally study for her upcoming exam. The weather was perfect for doing exactly that. Rain fell down the sky heavily and the streets were washed, flowing almost like rivers.

Emma shivered and put the book down. She stood up and walked towards the tiny kitchen in the apartment she shared with Ruby.

Hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. That’s what she needed.

She started preparing her drink, heating the milk up and her thoughts floated to where they seemed to go every time they could these days.

Regina Mills.

She sighed.

The last picture of Regina in her mind was an angry face and the words that broke her heart. It’s been a long time now, but they still stung, biting Emma wherever she let them.

It was all her fault anyway, she knew, she could have made a different choice but she didn’t. She wanted to regret her decision, but she couldn’t either. It was what it was in the end, she assumed, maybe it was how it was supposed to be.

It was all in the past anyway, whatever she thought she might have felt, all a child’s play really. The fondest memory no one could take from her. The girl which would forever have a place in her heart.

The smell of something burning made her look down at the pot. The milk was flowing out of it.

“Shit.” She murmured and took it off of the stove. At least some of the milk stayed inside.

She poured the milk into the mug and cleaned the stove quickly. She put the cinnamon and whipped cream in before walking to the windows and opening them to air out the place. The cold air made her shiver.

She sat back down in the chair and sipped in silence. Hot cocoa was heaven, a perfect drink for a weather like this.

“Shiiit Emmaaa! Why it’s so cold in here?!” Ruby shouted from the doors. She was right in front of Emma in mere seconds after, wearing the shortest skirt one could wear with thin tights covering her legs.

_At least her jacket is thick,_ Emma thought but she looked at her friend with her eyebrows raised and eyes pointed down at her legs anyway.

“Really?” She said and took a sip of her cocoa. Ruby huffed and went to close the window Emma just opened a few minutes ago.

“Hey Emma.” Emma heard from the side and she turned around. She smiled.

“Hi Jas.” She said. The girl smiled shyly.

“Ah yes, Jas’s here, we’re gonna study hard.” Ruby said and threw her jacket on the chair. Emma turned around to her friend who was busy looking for some cups in their cupboard.

“You could at least take off your shoes.” Emma said.

“Jas, coffee?” Ruby asked while turning around to look at the girl. “Cool.” She said after receiving the nod in confirmation. She turned back to look for the coffee. “Since when you’re so prissy Emma? Or are you some kinda body double and our real Emma is on some super spy mission to save the world?”

Emma chuckled and shook her head. She was nearly done with her cocoa and she knew she should get back to her books soon.  She almost groaned. At least the physical tests weren’t this boring.

Ruby turned around again after finally finding coffee and putting it on. She pulled the chair in front of Emma and sat down on it, then looked up at Jas who was still standing up.

“Jas, whatcha doing girl, sit your ass down.” She said pulling out the chair next to her. When Jas sat down Ruby stood up. “Totally forgot about the scones!” She said and rushed somewhere, Emma suspected to find her bag.

“How’s the academy Emma?” Jas asked, hands down on the table.

Jasmine was a really pretty girl, with long black hair and eyes to match. She was tiny and brought an air of calmness with her, which Emma always appreciated. She still had no idea how the girl stayed friends with Ruby, who was unable to sit in one place for too long.

Emma stood up and walked to the sink to wash her mug.

“It’s okay. They’re pushing us hard, but I heard that’s how the first year is.” She said with a smile.

She really did enjoy the academy, much more than she expected. In truth, if someone had said to her five years ago that she’d go into the law enforcement she’d probably laugh in their face. But here she was now and she did enjoy it, even with stupidly boring lectures of one Mr. Lane.

The coffee was done so she poured it into the cups. She brought milk and sugar to the table and sat down just as Ruby took the filled mugs.

“Got you your bear claw.” Ruby said as she flopped on the chair and opened the bag with the pastries. She took one out and immediately bit into it.

“How’s law treating you?” Emma asked Jas and the girl nodded stirring her tea, she opened her mouth to answer but Ruby interjected.

“Law is awful! I don’t know why people study it!” She said with her mouth full of food. “And why do I have classes like that on management is beyond me.”

Emma looked at Jas and shook her head with a small smile. She thought she saw the girl blush.  _You’re imagining things,_  she thought and grabbed the pastry bag taking a bear claw out of it.

“I happen to like law,” Jas said finally, “we wouldn’t have met otherwise, Ruby.”

Rub finally swallowed the last of her food and nodded her head. “You’re right doll.”

Emma chuckled and stood up walking to pick her book from the windowsill.

“I’m going to study some as well,” she said, “thanks for the bear claw Rubes, have fun girls.”

“Yup!” Ruby said waving.

“You too.” Said Jas.

Emma walked into her small room and closed the doors. The double bed she had there took most of the room. She didn’t even have a desk, only a wardrobe. She fell back down on the sheets, sighed and closed her eyes.

She hoped she’d do well on her exam tomorrow, it would be no fun having to repeat it while working long shifts at the bar from Friday to Sunday.

She turned on her stomach and opened her book.

The rain was hitting hard in her windows.

-

Regina really had enough of this.

She  _could not_  be spending all of her days turning after every girl with long blonde hair that she glimpsed. It was utterly ridiculous and it was all Kathryn’s fault.

“Damn.” She mumbled to herself and continued walking towards her last class of that day.

The weather was beautiful, the first rays of the winter sunshine warmed Regina in her thin red jacket.

Another head full of the bright blonde tresses passed her and she turned around without a thought. She clenched her teeth.

_Fucking Kathryn and a fucking ghost of Emma Swan._

Regina knew that it wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t. And she really didn’t care anyway, she had no real reason to talk to Emma Swan. They parted ways a long time ago, this chapter was closed and Regina didn’t want to open it up again. Just damn Kathryn and her damn-

Someone bumped into her and her books fell out of her hands.

“Watch where you’re going, moron!” She snapped at the clearly frightened guy in front of her and crouched to pick up her books.

She just hated people.

She got to the class before time, as per usual, and the hours passed quickly. She was out of the room in what felt like no time at all.

Kathryn met her outside of the building.

“Your mother called.” She said in hello with a sour face. “She’s the worst person to talk to on the phone, I swear.”

They started walking slowly towards their favorite diner to get some food.

“Does it mean you think she’s a gracious conversationalist when you talk to her in person?”

Kathryn made a face.

“Not really, but she’s still worse on the phone. It’s like, I could almost feel that she wanted to strangle me with a cord.” Kathryn said and hooped her arm through Regina’s own. “Anyways, she wanted you to know your sister is coming over to Storybrooke in a week or so. She sounded  _super_  happy about that.”

“Zelena’s… you know.” Regina said.

“Yeah. She’s definitely your mother’s daughter.” Kathryn said with a chuckle. “But she’s like, double the crazy.”

Regina couldn’t stop her laughter.

“Don’t I know it.” She said.

They entered the diner and sat at their usual table by the glass wall, the waitress took their orders and they were back to their conversation.

“Are you gonna go to Storybrooke then?” Kathryn asked.

“I’m not sure, I’ve got so many exams this term and I’m going back home for Christmas anyway.” Regina said.

The waitress brought them both cups with hot coffee.

“But you said Zelena’s not coming for Christmas this year?” Kathryn said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, but I’m going for an internship to Europe after I finish this year so we will see each other.”

Kathryn chuckled and took a sip of her coffee.

“You’ll be in Spain, she’s in Scotland.” Her friend said with a smirk. “I don’t think you know how Europe works.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t start with me, Kathryn.” She said and drank from her own mug. Kathryn only shook her head and smiled.

They ate their food talking about Kathryn’s upcoming wedding and the dress that Kathryn could finally try on for the first time. When they were done in the diner they went out and headed towards the small designer wedding boutique to do just that.

When they were walking through the park to get there Kathryn caught her arm in both of her hands.

“Regina, look! Cadets!” She said pulling Regina a bit to the side.

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked.

“How Fredrick didn’t break up with you yet?” She said and Kathryn showed her a little.

“I’m allowed to look!” Her friend said.

Regina turned her head and looked as well.

There they were, running through the park in perfect lines, all dressed in the same clothes with  _police academy_ printed in on their t-shirts. They were clearly heading towards the alley she and Kathryn were walking on. Kathryn almost squealed. Regina sighed.

“I don’t understand you, Kathryn. They’re not even in uniforms.” Regina said. “If that’s what you’re into.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“It’s not about uniforms but all those muscles and discipline. I mean just look at them!” Kathryn said.

Regina looked. They were closer now, running on the other side of the wide alley. Row after row. Regina looked and saw a blonde ponytail and-

_No_. She won’t be pulled into this anymore.

At her side, Kathryn gasped.

“Regina!” Her friend clenched her fingers tightened on her bicep. “That’s Emma!” She whispered.

And Regina looked some more.

Jogging in tight sweatpants and a short-sleeved navy blue t-shirt was Emma Swan. Her face red from extortion, a beautiful smile graced her lips while she joked with some guys next to her. Her soft laugh echoing in Regina’s brain like in a vast room. She could almost see the sweat running down Emma’s toned arms.

Kathryn shook her softy but Regina’s eyes still followed Emma’s retreating form.

“I knew I was right!” Kathryn said to her.

“Yes.” Regina mumbled shaking her head and finally looking at her friend. “You were right, Emma’s here.”

She didn’t know what that would change.

Her heart beat firmer in her chest.

-

“I get that you’re pissed that Regina’s been making out with that douche, but that’s not an excuse to snap at me.” Ruby threw at her when they walked into their little apartment after a night at the  _Fairy Tale_.

“I am not snapping at you!” Emma snarled and Ruby immediately put her hands up and gestured towards her with wide eyes and a nod. Emma sighed. “Okay, okay, I’m snapping. I’m sorry. But it has nothing to do with Regina.” Emma took both their jackets and put them on the hanger near the door.

“Of course it doesn’t.” Ruby said and stumbled taking off her high heels while still standing up.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Emma asked.

“Fucking hell Emma, you’ve got it so bad for her!”

“What?!”

Ruby looked up at her for a second, shorter now without her heels.

“Someone hold me.” She mumbled to herself and stormed into Emma’s room and towards one of the drawers, she took something out of it and walked to Emma who now stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

“Do tell, what the fuck is this?” Ruby said, showing the piece of paper into Emma’s chest. Emma caught it in her hands.

“That’s a paper-“ Emma started but was almost immediately interrupted.

“Boat. Exactly!”

“And?”

“And? And?!” Ruby sighed loudly and turned around for a second, then turned back to face Emma again. “Isn’t that the boat that Regina made?”

“Yes, but-“

“That she made when you were five-fucking-years-old?!”

“Yes-“

“And you’ve kept it Emma! You’ve kept it! You never keep anything!” Ruby basically shouted into her face. “Well apart from that ugly blanket, but that’s beside the point. You’ve kept a paper fucking boat Regina made when you were kids!”

“I’m sentimental, so what?”

“But you are not! Can’t you see?”

Emma shrugged not really looking at her friend anymore.

“You’ve kept the boat and the blanket. You didn’t keep anything else, and you told me you met some nice people in your youth as well, yeah? So why not keep anything else? Why keep the paper boat?!”

“I don’t know.”

Ruby sighed.

“It’s way too fucking late for a conversation like that,” she said and walked into the kitchen, “and I’m definitely not drunk enough for this shit.” Emma heard her from behind the wall and walked towards the doors. She leaned on the doorframe folding her hands on her chest.

“What do you mean  _this shit_?” She asked, anger slowly rising in her chest.

Ruby grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She turned around.

“By  _this shit_ I mean you still having feelings for Regina fucking Mills.” She said.

“I don’t have-“

“Emma.” Ruby stopped her and closed her eyes, “I really don’t care if you just want to fuck her or have some other relationship with her, but shit, stop telling yourself you don’t feel anything for her!”

“Ruby-” Emma sighed.

“No! You told me she was your first kiss and then she broke your heart, and okay maybe that was kinda your fault and you were a teenage asshole but those feelings don’t just disappear!”

“It was years ago,” Emma said, “it doesn’t mean anything now.”

Ruby looked at her, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” She said and took her glass of water. “I’m going to sleep.” She said and walked past her.

Emma closed her eyes. She wasn’t jealous of Regina and there were definitely no feelings there, apart from some nostalgia at the memories of them being kids and Emma caring and Regina, well, grieving. That was all. She was just tired with all of the work and academy and exams.

She didn’t need Regina Mills in her life. She just needed a break.

“Fuck.” She whispered and walked towards her room to finally get some sleep.

When she woke up hours later and stretched slowly she was glad that she didn’t have to move out of her bed at all. It was her first Sunday off in what felt like months and she wanted to spend it in her warm bed, especially that now after the snow fell it was even colder outside.

When she walked into the kitchen, her stomach finally forcing her out of the sheets, she saw Ruby sitting in her pajamas with a cup held in both of her hands.

“Morning.” Emma said and moved to make herself some hot cocoa.

“I’m sorry for yesterday Ems.” Ruby said to her. “I shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah.” Emma said.

“I’m just worried about you okay,” her friend said, “you didn’t even look at another girl since that night you saw Regina, and then you refuse to even talk to her. That’s not good Emma, I thought you were friends.” Ruby said.

Emma took her cocoa and some cold pancakes that laid on the plate and sat down at the small table.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to have this conversation today. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to have this conversation at all.

“Em.” Ruby said and covered one of her hands with her own. Emma looked up at her.

“She told me she didn’t want to see me ever again,” Emma said, “I’m not gonna go against her wishes.”

“You were kids back then!” Ruby threw her hands in the air. “Years had passed, you said so yourself, I don’t think she’ll hold it against you if to talked to her once.”

Emma shrugged and ate the pancakes in silence.

“This thing is not done and over Emma,” Ruby said after some time while standing up, “despite what you think. You should get some closure, apologize to her.”

Emma didn’t say anything and Ruby walked into the bathroom. When Emma heard the water turning on she sighed.

Maybe Ruby was right.

She finished her pancakes, washed the dishes and took a quick shower. When she walked out of her room again Ruby was standing all dressed up with Jas by her side.

“You’re going out with us to drink some mulled wine at the market.” Her friend said.

Emma didn’t put up much of a fight.

It was already dark when they went there. It was also cold, but the wine warmed them up nicely.

She was standing in front of the bench where Ruby sat with Jas and some other people when someone bumped into her. Emma stabilized them both holding onto the girl's arms.

“Oh, sorry.” The girl said and when Emma looked at her she realized why the voice sounded so familiar.

“Kathryn?” She said.

“Emma!” Kathryn beamed, they both straightened. “Regina and I were just talking about our last high school year and here you are!”

Emma looked to the side where Regina Mills stood with gloved hands bumping awkwardly on her sides. Her heart skipped.

“Hi.” She whispered and finally let go of Kathryn’s arms.

Regina gave her a small smile. “Hi.” She said.

They stood for a while just looking at each other before Kathryn started talking once more.

“We really have to go now, but maybe we will meet after the Christmas break?”

Emma just nodded, still looking at Regina. Regina nodded back.

“Awesome!” Kathryn said. “Bye Emma.” She added and dragged Regina away.

“What was that?” Emma turned around at Ruby’s questioning voice. She forgot for a second she was with her friends.

“I’m not sure.” She said. Ruby looked at her for a few long seconds but fortunately, she changed the topic quickly and the group started talking and laughing once more.

Emma looked to the side where Regina and Kathryn disappeared into the crowd.

She could swear that when she was in Storybrooke Kathryn hated her.

-

Kathryn Midas was officially the worst friend one could possibly have.

Not only did she made a scene walking into Emma Swan but then she proceeded to plan some kind of meeting with the girl.

And, if all of this wasn’t enough, she now left her alone in the coffee shop when they were about to meet with Emma.

“I’ll be just a few minutes.” She said and took all of her clothes and her bag.

_To hell with her few minutes._

Regina growled quietly looking around the small café and holding the cup with her coffee in one of her hands.

She wasn’t sure why she was here anyway, she could just dress up and walk out and-

“Hi.”

Her heart skipped in her chest, when she looked up there were the green eyes, the blonde hair and the timid smile. Regina opened her mouth but for a moment she couldn’t find any words. Then all she managed to say was: “Hi.” Croaked, like if she hasn't spoken in weeks.

Emma’s smile grew and she nodded her head. She gestured with her hands to the back.

“I’ll go and order, do you want anything?” She asked. Regina shook her head and she was once again left alone, now looking at Emma Swan right here with her in the coffee shop.

Kathryn was  _the worst_.

Emma was back in few minutes with a plate full of chocolate cookies. She put it down on the table before she took her jacket off and sat down opposite Regina.

Regina followed each of her moves.

“Is Kathryn coming?” Emma asked.

That was indeed a very good question.

“I’d assume so,” Regina answered, “but who knows with her.”

Emma nodded and the waitress came with a mug decorated with whipped cream at the top. Regina raised her eyebrow.

“Cocoa.” Emma smiled sheepishly, then put a finger through the white cream and licked it off.

Regina felt a heat rising in her at the image, but she shook it off quickly.  _Ridiculous_.

“How have you been?” She asked in an attempt at turning her focus from whatever the hell  _that_ was.

Emma chuckled.

“Really?” She asked, somehow amused. “We haven’t seen each other in five years and that’s all you ask me?”

Regina scrunched her eyebrows not really sure what she was supposed to ask. Not really sure if she wanted to ask anything. Not really sure if she wanted to have any conversation at all.

“What would you have me asking you?” She said and took a sip of her coffee which was already lukewarm.

Emma sighed and leaned back in the chair.

“Like, why am I even here when you told me you never wanted to see my face again.” She said, voice rising a bit but her eyes were timid, looking at Regina’s own only in passing.

“Emma…” Regina almost whispered, the weight of the memories suddenly on her shoulders. She closed her eyes for a second.

One of the worst mistakes she’s ever made.

In front of her Emma took a deep breath.

“I just wanted to apologize,” Emma said and Regina’s eyes snapped open, “I acted like a selfish asshole leaving you alone when your dad-“

“Emma, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Regina interjected. Emma finally looked into her eyes.

“Nothing?! Regina you were grieving and your freaking mother-” Emma said, leaning forward on the table. Regina straightened.

“I managed.” She said looking at her hands.

“But you didn’t have to!” Emma whisper-shouted at her. Regina looked up into the green, determined eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest. She looked down at her hands once again, took the mug of coffee to have something to distract herself with.

“It was wrong of me to ask you to throw all of your world because I had-“

A hand touched her own and Regina looked up once more.

“You were my world.” Emma whispered but then took her hand away quickly and looked as if she regretted her words. Regina wasn’t sure why she felt disappointed.

She bit her lips.

“I just wanted to apologize so let me.” Emma sighed and Regina nodded her head. “I’m sorry for leaving you, I wish I haven’t.” She said.

“Okay.” Regina whispered, her heart still racing in her chest.

Emma took a sip from her cocoa staining her lips with the whipped cream but licking it off immediately. Regina followed her tongue with her eyes.

“So, I don’t know if you ever want to see me again, but maybe we could start anew?” Emma’s voice made her look up.

The words rang in her mind. Anew? That would erase so much of the past she didn’t want to let go of. But was there really any other way? She wasn’t sure, but she felt like the decision had to be made and she had no will to argue the wording so she nodded her head.

A small smile grew wider on Emma’s face.

Regina cleared her throat and decided she needed to change the topic.

“Kathryn is getting married in April.” She said.

“Yeah? To whom?” Emma asked sipping on her cocoa, whipped cream fortunately gone from the cup.

“Fredrick.” Regina said and smiled when Emma’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious?”

Regina nodded, she pulled the mug up to her mouth but realized halfway that the coffee would be disgustingly cold by now.

“How about you?” Emma asked looking around the café.

Regina’s heart skipped in her chest.

“What about me?” She asked knowing exactly what the question was.

She hated this rollercoaster of feelings.

“Are you getting married soon?”

Her insides turned into knots and she didn’t look at Emma when she answered.

“I recently broke up.”

More like five months ago but that was beside the point.

“Oh.” Emma said and Regina nodded her head looking for a way to not think about it.

Fortunately, Kathryn walked in sitting on the chair next to Regina smiling widely at them both.

“Emma!” She said, way too enthusiastically.

Regina was glad for the interruption. 

-

Her relationship with Regina was, for a lack of a better word, weird.

They were like acquaintances with a past, sometimes touching the hard topics but mostly swimming on the surface letting their silences speak.

That Emma was frustrated wouldn’t be a good enough description for this.

The apology made her feel better like Ruby assumed it would, but there was still something there between them cracking. Something that, Emma felt, in any second could become a fire she wouldn’t be able to extinguish. 

She wasn’t sure if it would be a good or a bad thing, it was hard to tell.

Emma was glad they had any relationship at all, even though the mere look at the paper boat that she had in her drawer weighed her and the occasional thought of Regina’s soft lips made her insides soar in pure need.

She  _didn’t_  want this.

She was sure Regina didn’t want this either.

And well, that’s how they were. At the edge of the unsaid words, balancing the past and the present. It was tiring, but Emma still preferred this from what was there before.

She sighed and drank from the cup the last of whatever alcohol someone put in there. In her humble bartender opinion, it was completely disgusting. At least it still warmed her against the cold February air.

She was sitting on the porch, looking at the clear sky above her. She wished she could see starts.

Emma wasn’t sure why she ended up on this party, at one of her evenings off where she could just stay at home and enjoy her warm bed. Maybe it was Ruby and Jas with their long dark lashes, maybe Kathryn with a taunting sneer or Regina’s short black dress.

Whatever it was, Emma promised herself it was the last time she spent her only nigh off the party on yet another party.

She sighed, hopped down from the banister to go inside and see if her friends had enough of the place as well.

She found Jas and Kathryn downing the shots. When she asked them if they wanted to go Kathryn laughed so hard she almost fell down on her face. Jas winked at her and kissed her cheek, her strong perfume surrounding Emma like a cloak.

Ruby was dancing with two guys at once so Emma didn’t even go to her knowing, from experience, exactly how that situation would have ended.

She started wondering where the hell was Regina but that situation was resolved quickly when some tall guy walked to her holding a giggling woman by her arm.

“You know this one, yeah?” He asked and Emma could only nod while she looked up at him. How could anyone be so tall?

When he got the confirmation out of her he basically pushed Regina into her arms and said: “take her home” and the walked away into the crowd.

It seemed Regina only now registered who was holding her.

“Emma!” She screamed and hugged Emma by the neck. Her body molding perfectly into Emma’s own, making Emma heat up instantly. Regina giggled into her ear and Emma’s heart jumped.

_She’s so drunk._

“We are taking you home.” Emma said trying to get Regina off of her.

“No!” Regina answered but Emma ignored her and took her hand moving them through the crowd. She found Kathryn and Jas, now with Ruby, still doing the shots and she informed them she was taking Regina home. She got the keys from Kathryn and dragged Regina outside.

The cold hit her hard when they walked through the doors. She looked at Regina.

“Did you have a coat?” She asked.

“No!” Regina said and laughed. Emma rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what she was expecting would happen, really. She took off her jacket and pulled it on Regina’s bare shoulders. At least she herself had some long sleeves on.

She held Regina by the arm and pulled her a bit so they would start walking. Regina found her other hand and intertwined their fingers together. Emma’s breath hitched but she didn’t move away.

She was hoping the walk would sober Regina at least a bit, she was swaying slightly on her feet.

“Why did you drink so much?” Emma asked.

“Because Daniel is a dick and he left me for a farm in the middle of nowhere and he was lying about horses, did you know that?” Regina said in one breath.

Emma, in fact, didn’t know and this explanation didn’t really make any sense to her, apart from the bit where Daniel was a dick. But she knew Regina loved him, from the way her eyes glossed over every time he was mentioned in passing, so that part was more likely a drunk talking as well. As much as her heart delighted at the word, for some reason.

Suddenly Regina let go of her hand and threw her arm around her neck instead. That moved them close. Much closer than Emma felt comfortable with, in this situation.

“I am so horny Emma,” Regina said, “I haven’t had sex in sooo long, I need someone to just bend me over and-“

“Let’s not talk about this, let’s talk about Kathryn.” Emma interrupted quickly and took Regina’s arm off of her neck. She held her tight by the arm with both hands now. Her heart beating fast in her chest.

“Where is Kathryn anyway?” Regina asked looking around, brows scrunched. “And Ruby and that other annoying, pretty chick?”

“Jas.” Emma supplied. “They stayed at the party.”

“Why?” Regina asked. There was no way to answer her, even if Emma wanted to. It seemed drunk Regina was very talkative. “Why do you even like her? Is it her hair? My hair is long as well!”

Emma looked at Regina for a second.

“What are you even talking about?”

Regina groaned loudly.

“The annoying one, with the hair and the eyes and the smile.”

“Jas is Ruby’s friend.” Emma said still dragging Regina by the arm. She slowed their step a bit in hopes Regina would sway less but the pace only made it worse.

“But she likes you.” Regina said.

“I like her as well.” Emma said and moved faster this time. Yes, this was working.

Regina growled at her answer but moved along with her. She looked annoyed or angry or both. Emma wasn’t sure.

“Don’t you like me?” Regina asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“More?” Regina prodded.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, more.” She answered and it seemed to finish the discussion.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the way, or in the elevator, or when Emma couldn’t open the door because she had to go through twenty keys Kathryn had on the hoop for some reason. But Emma could feel Regina’s eyes burning into her.

She tried not to look.

When they were finally inside the apartment Emma walked to find the kitchen. When she did, she poured a glass full of water and she walked after Regina towards one of the rooms she saw her disappear in earlier. She took a couple of deep breaths before going in.

Her jacket was laying on the floor and she grabbed it and threw it on the bed after putting the glass on the nightstand.

Regina’s room was big and lavish, not that Emma expected anything else. She walked towards the vast window and looked out at the park.  _Nice._

“Emma, I need you to do something for me.” Regina said from behind her. Her voice was ridiculously steady for a drunk woman.

Emma turned around and she almost cursed out loud when she saw as Regina slid her panties slowly from under her dress trying to balance herself at once. She opened her mouth but it was hard to find the words.

“What- what are you doing?” Emma stuttered finally, moving a step away from Regina.

She could feel her heart in her throat, beating wildly as if it wanted to run away from her.

Regina ignored her question and stepped out of her panties leaving them on the floor. She walked slowly towards Emma. Emma swallowed.

“I need you to fuck me.” She said, voice low.

“Wh-, Whaa-, What?” Emma was sure she heard wrong. She did hear wrong, right?

“I am horny, need someone to fuck me, you’re here therefore logic dictates-“

“Logic.” Emma interjected.

“-yes. I am horny, you will fuck me, therefore, I stop being horny.”

“What is this, a business transaction?”

“Of sorts.”

“I’m not going to fuck you Regina, you’re completely drunk.” Emma said, not really believing the words leaving her mouth. She stepped back to further the distance between them.

That only made Regina move closer and then she was pushing Emma and Emma was suddenly falling into the armchair she didn’t even notice there before.

“Then watch me.” Regina said and straddled Emma’s lap, each of her knees on either side of Emma’s thighs, trapping her.

“Regina!” Emma cried out.

She looked up, stunned, heart still racing as if it was about to win something.  _Or give out_ , Emma thought. That was a very real possibility.

“Emma.” Regina growled with a smirk and slid her hand in between them and onto her own thigh. Regina’s breasts where  _right there,_  basically in Emma’s her face, but she looked up into Regina’s dark, determined eyes.

“Regina-“ She whispered in hopes of stopping this madness.

“Em- _ma_.” Regina dragged and Emma could feel Regina’s hand moving up slowly. She imagined fingers sliding on the soft skin and when Regina moaned Emma knew she had reached her sex.

She wouldn’t look.

Her own body burned with the heat and she clenched her hands hard into fists, she tried not to move so that any accidental touch wouldn’t be her fault. She knew she had to stop this. If Regina remembered any of it tomorrow she was going to kill her.

But now Regina sighed, as in relief. She gyrated her hips slightly, hand moving between her legs. She was still looking right into Emma’s eyes and Emma felt wetness gather between her own legs.

“Now this would have been so much-,  _fuck_ , -easier if you’d just have helped me.” Regina said in a breathy voice.

Emma didn’t have an answer for that.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit._

Regina moaned and bit her lips and then smirked when Emma couldn’t stop a moan of her own.

“But I-,  _yes_ , -can work with what I have, just look at me.” Regina said but Emma tried to not to do exactly that. “Look at me Emma.” Regina growled and Emma’s eyes snapped up into Regina’s dark ones without her permission.

And  _fuck._  Regina’s eyes were half-lidded and full of need. Her red lips open to let her deep breaths out slip. Her hips moved sensually into Emma.

Emma bit her tongue hard but her control was slipping and she couldn’t stop her mind from imagining Regina’s fingers sliding through the wetness, and then inside slowly and-

“Emma.” Regina moaned and closed her eyes and  _fuck._ This was not supposed to happen. Ever.

Emma could hear Regina’s fingers moving faster, she could hear the wetness welcoming them and she could feel her own clit throbbing in need.

Her heart was beating as fast as Regina fucked herself on top of her.

She  _should not_ be here. At all. She should go, throw Regina off and just run. Hide somewhere so no one would find her and question her about this. Ever.

Regina grabbed Emma’s hair and dragged her head towards her collarbone. Regina’s scent was hypnotizing and Emma felt herself losing the last of her resolve with her nose and her lips almost touching the soft skin.

Regina was now basically leaning on her, Emma could feel her hand working in between them, getting her closer and closer with each deep breath.

“My Emma.” Regina groaned into her neck.

Emma couldn’t stop herself from opening her mouth and finally licking the skin of Regina’s neck.

“Mine.” Regina growled into her ear and then she cried out loudly ceasing all of the movement and freezing for a moment. Her chest pushing into Emma’s with every breath.

Emma felt her own sex pulsing in envy but she quickly discarded every thought, feeling the guilt creeping up her spine.

She felt more of Regina’s weight on her and the woman’s soft, slow breath on her neck.

Regina passed out.

“Holy fucking shit.” Emma mumbled.

She moved up, holding Regina tightly to her body, trying hard not to think where she was touching her. And that Regina had no panties on. She laid her down on the bed, took off her heels and covered her with a blanket.

“Fuck.” Emma said looking one last time at Regina’s sleeping form before she walked out of the apartment.

-

Emma was acting very peculiar since the party they’ve been on a few weeks ago.

Regina had no idea why and she didn’t want to ask because the only thing she was sure about was that she got ridiculously drunk. And that was only because she woke up with the worst hangover.

She remembered drinking tequila with some football players. She didn’t even know how she got home. She could only assume it was Emma who dragged her there and she did something stupid or said something she shouldn’t have and that’s why Emma looked at her like that.

And  _like that_  was the closest description she could come up with, because she had honestly no idea what this look was.

When she told Kathryn her friend laughed in her face, which was incredibly helpful.

This whole  _thing_  was probably the sole reason she kept thinking about Emma Swan so often. It just nagged her, this lack of knowledge.

The phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts and into the real world. She picked up without much thought.

“Regina.”

She straightened immediately hearing her mother’s voice.

“Mother.” She answered.

“I expect you’re coming for my inauguration this Friday.” Her mother said.

Regina almost sighed but she stopped herself just in time.

“I have exams mother.”

“I would not have you absent in front of the whole town.” Her mother retorted, her tone unyielding. “You are bound to visit your own mother from time to time, in any case. Take Kathryn with you, make a trip out of it.”

Regina bit her lips and clenched her fingers over the receiver tightly.

“Mother-“

“Regina, I will not ask.” Her mother said, and that was the end of that conversation. Regina could feel the anger rising inside of her like a tidal wave. She had to bit her lips harder to not say something she would, most likely, regret.

“How are you dear?” Her mother asked after a few minutes of silence. She could hear her swallowing a drink and tried to catch some change in her mother’s voice.

“I am well.” Regina said. “How are you mother?”

“Splendid but busy, there’s always a lot of work for the mayor.” She said with a smile in her voice. Regina couldn’t hear any slurring, but then again her mother wasn’t a novice.

“Of course.” Regina said. She looked at the clock. She had lectures in three hours.

“The crypt is coming out nicely. When you’ll get here this Friday it should be done.” Her mother said. “We should go see it on Saturday, bring some flowers in.”

“That’s a good idea.” Regina said.

“Well then,” Her mother cleared her throat, “I will leave you to it, we will see each other soon. Goodbye dear.”

“Goodbye mother.” Regina said and heard the disconnect signal in her ear immediately after.

She sighed and put the phone down. She rubbed her temples.

At this Kathryn walked out in her white silk robe yawning widely.

“We’re going to Storybrooke on Friday.” Regina said to her friend with a sour face.

“Wow, aren’t you the happiest person I’ve ever seen.” Kathryn said and moved to the coffee machine. She turned it on, pulled the mug out of the cupboard and then turned around.

Regina growled and sat down in her armchair.

“Mother’s expecting me at the inauguration like I wasn’t at a dozen of those before.” She said still massaging her temples. She was going to have a headache, she could tell.

“She wants to have you there as any mother would.” Kathryn said and turned around at the ping of the coffee machine.

“You know very well that’s not the case, she needs me there for the town’s sake. So everyone would see how great of a family we are.” She almost hissed.

Kathryn sat down and put her mug and a red tin with their cookies on the table.

“And there’s Emma Swan and her looks!” She said. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“Regina, stop obsessing over this, nothing’s changed.” Her friend said and took a cookie out of the tin.

“You don’t know that!” Regina said.

“Well, then talk to her instead of going crazy in our apartment thinking about this like some maniac.”

“Kathryn!”

“What, it’s true. I know you were drunk, but who wasn’t that night? Maybe it was her who did something stupid and now she’s afraid you will remember it or something?” Kathryn said. “The point is, you will never know until you ask.” She bit into her cookie with a smile.

Regina sighed and stood up. She  _did not_  want to think about this anymore.

“I’m going to take a shower.” She said.

Kathryn shrugged.

-

The guilt faded gradually over the weeks.

Emma battled with herself in terms of  _to tell_  and  _not to tell,_  finally deciding upon not telling Regina anything about the  _thing_. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss and they weren’t that close of a friends to be able to laugh that incident off or do  _whatever_  else could have possibly happened, apart from the awkward conversation followed with the inevitable end of their current relationship.

Maybe there would come a day when she could tell Regina that she once drunkenly masturbated on top of her and they would laugh it off. Today was not that day. Neither was any in the nearest future.

Emma kept a further distance from Regina in those past weeks for that reason, and for few other reasons of which she didn’t really want to think about. At all.

But today she sat on the bench on the campus grounds, right in front of the building where Regina was having her last lecture because they were supposed to meet before the spring break and Kathryn’s big wedding.

Emma drank her coffee from the take away cup holding Regina’s in the other hand. Liquid immediately burning her tongue.

“Shit.” She whispered.

“You should really be more careful.” Regina said from above her.

Emma looked up and had to smile when she saw Regina’s face. Her heart warming at the sight instantly.

“Yeah, you know that’s not me.” She answered and winked.

Regina sat next to her and Emma gave her the other cup.

“Will you say the same thing when you shoot someone with your gun by accident?” Regina asked smirking even when she took a sip of her drink. She closed her eyes in evident pleasure.

Emma turned her gaze away.

“That is not the same.” She said.

Regina only chuckled softly. They sat in the warm spring sun. Emma leaned further into the bench and closed her eyes.

“Has Kathryn finally decided on your dress?” She asked not moving an inch, her coffee cup propped on her thigh.

Regina groaned next to her. “No,” she said, “and I don’t know how much longer I can take it, honestly.” She sighed and bumped her knees softly into Emma’s. “You know that she picked her own dress quicker than mine? I don’t know what her problem is.”

Emma smirked.

“Maybe she plans to give you to some handsome bachelor.”

Emma got a slap on the side of her thigh for that and she cracked her eyes open a bit. She always loved Regina’s annoyed face.

“She wouldn’t dare!” Regina said, voice hard. “She has no idea what I like either, she hated Daniel-“

Emma opened her eyes at the mention of the name and interrupted whatever Regina planned on saying next.

“She always said she had a reason.”

Regina sighed.

“I-, well…” Regina started.

Emma straightened a bit and looked at her.

“We don’t have to talk about it, that wasn’t an insinuation or anything.” She said.

Regina only sighed again and stayed silent for a while.

_Well,_ Emma thought,  _a perfect way to destroy totally good conversation and get yourself into more trouble than you’re already-_

“He just-“ Regina interrupted her train of thoughts. The words came out from her mouth as if they were strangling her. She closed her eyes. “He… gave me an ultimatum of sorts. Him or my education.”

Emma tried very hard not to react in any way at that sentence. She sat there with a fire suddenly burning in her stomach. She was an asshole - she could admit it - but that, that was something else.  _What a piece of-_

“He wanted to buy a farm. Wanted to breed horses, which was always my dream as well.” Regina continued looking at the cup she was now holding in both of her hands. “It’s not that he asked me to leave school or anything it just, it was self-evident. He wanted a family, said he was old enough, wanted to have a big house and a couple of kids. I, well…”

“You don’t want to have kids?” Emma asked, feeling safe enough to interrupt Regina this time. Regina looked at her.

“No, I do, just not…”

“Not right now.” Emma finished. Regina nodded and looked down at her hands once more.

“He wanted to get married, almost proposed to me, I could feel it. I love-,  _loved_  him,” Regina said. She took a deep breath in and then out, “but I decided on continuing with my studies even before my last year began, and he decided on his farm. I knew we couldn’t do both so we broke it off.”

“And Kathryn?” Emma asked, Regina looked at her.

“A month after we broke up Kathryn and I went to this one bar at the edge of town and we saw him there with some girl.” Regina said in one breath and then turned her head back around. “I cried for a week after that.”

“Oh.” Emma gasped. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, if there was anything really to do here in the first place, but when Regina didn’t say anything she started talking.

“I’m sorry that it happened, but I feel like it’s a good thing anyway.” She said. Regina glanced at her immediately looking somehow offended. Emma put her hands up in the air and leaned more towards her. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t know the guy or your relationship with him but it sounds like you both wanted different things from life and it doesn’t matter that you might want kids in five years, he would be unhappy anyways. Or you would be.” She continued looking Regina in the eyes. “Relationships are about compromises but there are things you can’t really compromise.”

Regina nodded slightly and looked away.

“Maybe you’re right.” She said softly.

Emma smiled.

“And if he let you go he’s completely stupid anyways, and I’m sure you don’t want stupid.” Emma said bumping her knee in Regina’s this time.

Regina smiled softly still looking ahead. “No, I don’t.” She said.

Emma felt her heart warming with that smile.

 -

She paced in the middle of the kitchen rubbing her neck from time to time.

“Regina, don’t do this.” Kathryn whined from where she sat in her armchair. She was the perfect opposite of Regina. Completely relaxed with a goofy smile plastered on her face probably because she chatted with her now  _husband_ of two months.

Regina ignored her friend. She felt anxious for some reason. Her bags were packed, the rest of her things was sent off to her mother’s house, she had her ticket, money, addresses and even a new phone number but she felt like she was forgetting something. Something important, but she didn’t know what.

“Regina!” Kathryn cried out and threw her phone down on the table. “Stop with the pacing or I’m gonna tie you to the chair.”

Regina growled and opened her mouth but the knock on their doors stopped her in her tracks.

Kathryn jumped out of her armchair and run towards the doors.

“Hubby!” She screamed and Regina rolled her eyes. Then she heard Kathryn’s voice again but in a more surprised tone. “Emma?”

_Emma?_

“I found her walking through the campus and we started talking and I kinda invited her for a coffee. I hope that’s okay.” Fredrick said from somewhere in the corridor.

Regina’s breath caught in her throat and she thought her heart beat a bit faster.

She heard Kathryn closing the doors and the three of them moving towards the kitchen.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, just… Regina’s  _in the mood._ ” She whispered the last part to them. Not that Regina didn’t hear it.

“Hi Regina.” Fredrick said leading the group inside the kitchen.

“Hello Fredrick.”

“Hi.” Emma said when she walked after him, her smile small. Her hair was left loose, curling beautifully at the ends.

“Hi.” Regina answered with a smile of her own.

Kathryn walked inside and the moved pass them grabbing Fredrick’s hand and basically sitting him down on one of the two chairs in the room.

“Want some tea, Emma?” She asked.

“Sure, thanks.” Emma said still looking at Regina.

“Regina?” Kathryn asked and Regina looked up seeing Kathryn wink at her. Her eyes narrowed.

“Yes, please.” She said to her and then looked at Emma. “Come, sit down.” She said to her and moved to sit down herself. Her armchair was  _unbelievably_  comfortable. She was going to miss it.

Emma sat down in the other free chair. Kathryn came back with a tray of mugs and she joined them sitting in her own armchair.

“So what you and Fred were talking about?” Kathryn asked taking one of the cups from the tray and giving it to Fredrick before taking one for herself.

Emma smiled. “Ah you know, camp memories,” she said, “your wedding.”

“Yeah?” Kathryn asked and looked at Fred with a sly smile. “Wedding night?” She asked looking at Fredrick. Regina rolled her eyes.

Fredrick put a hand on his chest and tried to keep a straight face.

“Never.” He said in a grave tone and Emma laughed loudly at the display.

“You two are ridiculous.” Regina said and took a mug from the tray as well.

“Talking about the wedding night,” Kathryn said, “there’s something I need to show you in my room.”

She jumped out of her armchair and basically run towards her room, Fredrick following right behind.

“Kathryn! No!” Regina shouted but her objections fell on deaf ears.

Emma chuckled turning Regina’s attention away from her friend and her husband.

“I can’t believe they got married after being together for what, fifteen years?” Emma said looking at Regina with eyes filled with amusement.

“I know, it even sounds ridiculous.” Regina chuckled.

“It was about time.” Emma said and then laughed at her own words. She looked at Regina and changed the conversation completely. “Why Kathryn said you’re in the mood?”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“I just feel like I’m forgetting something, had this feeling from the moment I woke up.”

“Forgetting in general?” Emma asked, clearly confused.

“Maybe it has something to do with me going away today. I have a plane at seven.” Regina said.

“You’re going somewhere?”

“Yes, a yearlong internship.” She said. “I’m sure I told you about it at some point, didn’t I?”

Emma shook her head and looked down at her tea.

“I don’t think so, not that I can remember at least.” She said.

“Oh.” Regina said and bit her lip. “I-, I’m…” She wasn’t sure if she should be sorry or not. She was  _positive_  that she told Emma she was going away for a year. “I’m going to Spain, it’s a big international company.” She finally said.

Emma nodded her head.

“I’m happy for you.” She said and smiled.

Regina didn’t know why her heart clenched at the sight. She moved slightly in her seat.

“Thank you.” She said. “What are your plans?” She added quickly, hoping to change the topic of the conversation.

Emma shrugged. “Gonna work at the  _Fairy Tale_ , hopefully will get a few weeks off. Maybe Ruby and I will go on some trip. I’m not sure.”

“That’s nice.” Regina said.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence after that, not really looking at each other anymore. Regina felt her insides burning with some emotion. She looked up at Emma and opened her mouth but before she could say anything Kathryn and Fredrick almost fell out of Kathryn’s room and then the phone rang and Regina went to take it.

She talked with the person on the other side half listening to them and half listening to the conversation in the kitchen.

Emma still smiled, but she looked sadder somehow. Regina could see her play with a piece of paper in her hands, Kathryn writing something on some other sheets.

When she finished her conversation both Fredrick and Emma were standing up.

“You’re going?” Regina asked them and then she saw Kathryn wheeling her bags into the corridor.

“No,” Kathryn said, “you are going. Or Fredrick and I are taking you.”

“Oh.”

With the unexpected visit and the conversation, she didn’t even notice the time moving. The adrenaline rushed through her veins and she walked into her, now empty, room in a hurry. She looked around making sure she didn’t forget anything.

“I’m gonna go.” She heard Emma’s voice from the doors and she turned around, her breath catching in her lungs yet another time that day. How has she never noticed how beautiful Emma was? “Have a good year in Spain.” Emma said.

“Thank you.” She answered. She wanted to move and… do what exactly? She wasn’t sure. Should they hug? Where they that close of a friends?

Emma nodded her head and moved away making Regina’s choice for her.

“Good luck Regina.” She said and then disappeared from her sight.

Regina stood in the middle of the room for a while with a fast beating heart but then Kathryn rushed her out and soon they were on their way to the airport and then she was alone in the waiting area, ready for her flight.

When she walked onto a plane and put her hands into the pockets of her jacket looking for some change she felt something else there instead. She pulled the object out so she could see it.

Paper swan.

Her heart sunk into her chest.

-

By the time she got to the front door of the apartment, she wasn’t so sure of Regina not telling her she was going away for an internship anymore.

Because there was a possibility that they’ve talked about it and Emma forgot. Or that maybe she cleared this out of her memory for some reason. There _were_ other possibilities for that, apart from Regina not telling her.

But there were no other _possibilities_ Emma could find for Regina not bothering to say goodbye to her.

Unless their last meeting was their goodbye and Emma just didn’t catch up because she _fucking forgot_ Regina was going anywhere.

_Fuck._

Pushing aside all of this, the truth was that, if Fred wouldn’t have bumped into her around the campus and if he wouldn’t have invited her into Regina’s and Kathryn’s apartment she would probably never know that Regina was gone at all. And she would also - probably - reminiscent for days why Regina didn’t answer her or why she didn’t open the doors, asking herself what did she do wrong this time.

“Fucking screw-up.” She mumbled to herself while she unlocked the doors.

Ruby was working tonight so the apartment was dark and empty. She didn’t feel like turning the lights on. She took off her shoes and her jacket and walked straight into her own room.

This was such a fitting goodbye, really. This whole _thing_ they attempted was a mess from the start. There was no point in forgetting the past if every one of her little emotions was fueled by the memories.

Maybe they should have left it at the apology and go in different directions from then on. Maybe it could have been better.

But Emma couldn’t really say she regretted that they didn’t. Not a second spent with Regina in this past year was a waste to her. Not a single second.

Regina was alluring, her charm webbing around Emma with her complete and utter surrender. She was mesmerized with the woman’s intelligence, with her passion and her drive but there was always more to it. She always thought there was something _there_ between them, something that made them understand each other better, _deeper_.

But maybe she was wrong. Maybe that thing disappeared a long time ago. Maybe the fond memories of their teenage years fooled her into thinking they were more than she thought they were now.

She sighed.

_Stupid._

_Stupid Emma always hoping. Always, always hoping._

She laid down on her bed looking up at the white ceiling, the bright lights from the outside dancing on the white paint.

Maybe this was never for her, this closeness which she so craved, maybe it wasn’t for her.

Maybe she couldn’t do it. Maybe she didn’t know how.

Maybe that’s why she always fucked things up.

She curled into a ball, palms clenching into fists.

Maybe she needed a break. Maybe she needed a breath.

Maybe Regina would call her soon.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

She wanted to run away.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being honest, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I also feel like there's nothing much I can do about it at this point. I hope you'll find it a bit enjoyable at least.  
> Thank you all for the kudos and the comments, they always make me happy :)

“I can’t believe I’ve agreed to this.” Regina sighed while putting her luggage down on one of the sofas in the big living room of their royal suite. Kathryn grunted from behind her dragging her own suitcase, she left it on the floor immediately after reaching Regina.

“Regina, let’s not start with this again.” She said and flopped down on the sofa with a loud exhale. She closed her eyes and stretched out. “Why did we insist on dragging this two bags with us again?” Kathryn groaned.

Regina put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor. Kathryn opened one of her eyes and groaned once more before closing it again and sighing loudly.

“Regina, for God’s sake, we are here so you can finally relax somewhere where no one knows you and so I can take a break from my hubby.” Kathryn said. “Now go change into one of the skimpy bikinis I snuck into your bag and we’re going to the beach.” She added not moving an inch from where she rested on the sofa.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Go.” Kathryn insisted while waving her hand.

Regina mumbled a few profanities under her nose and went to one of the two bedrooms in the suite shutting the doors with a loud bang.

She was already annoyed and they just got here. It didn’t help that their flight was delayed four hours, their large luggage got lost on the airport and the clerk at the hotel reception was  _beyond_  irritating.

She groaned quietly.

She put her suitcase on the bed and opened it. At the very top, there were indeed four small pieces of cloth which Regina assumed had to be the bikinis Kathryn was talking about.

She really didn’t want to do this,  _people_  were not an answer to her state right now. She would rather prefer a quiet ride on a horse somewhere in Storybrooke.

If her mother wasn’t there, that is.

Regina looked up at the ceiling and clenched her jaw. How was she supposed to relax when all she wanted to do was to punch someone in the face?

“Regina!” Kathryn called from the other side of her door while knocking at the surface furiously. “I’m coming in! Don’t be naked!”

Regina turned around and folded her arms across her chest. The doors opened slightly at first and then wider revealing Kathryn in a skimpy red bikini. Regina shook her head.

“Why are you not dressed yet?” Kathryn asked while pointing at her. She walked to the opened bag and pulled out two sea-green straps of fabric. “This one.” She said shoving the  _things_  into Regina’s chest.

“I am not going anywhere Kathryn, and especially not in  _this._ ” She said catching the bikini pieces when Kathryn released her hold of them. She pulled them up and grimaced.

“You are twenty-seven, not seventy-seven! I’m not letting you put any grandma suits on.” Kathryn said and pushed Regina into the vast bathroom. “You’re gonna flaunt this body all over the place or so help me.” She added before closing the doors in Regina’s face. “You are going out in this suit or you’re not going out at all!” Kathryn shouted from behind the doors.

Regina groaned but started undressing anyway. She had no patience nor strength for Kathryn today. Maybe when they got on the beach she would be left in relative solitude. Or maybe she could just get a drink. Or a dozen.

When she pushed the doors to the bathroom and walked out in the ridiculous strappy thing that barely covered her, Kathryn whistled from where she was sitting on the bed.

“You’re one hot piece, my friend.” She said, winked and then laughed at herself.

Regina shook her head and put her folded clothes away. “I hate you.” She said.

“I hate you too, but we’ve been stuck in this for years now so what can you do.” Kathryn said hopping down from the bed. “I’ll take my beach wrap and we can go.” She added before walking out of the door.

Regina pulled her short, light dress over her own bikini, put some sandals on and took the only business book she managed to snuck under Kathryn’s watchful eye. She decided to take a bag and put the book there along with a sunscreen bottle, sunglasses and her phone. When she walked out and turned towards the main doors Kathryn was already waiting for her, smiling.

“We’re gonna have so much fun!” Kathryn said and opened the doors.

Regina wasn’t so sure about that.

They rode down from the top floor in the private elevator and walked towards the hotel’s beach. They found two sunbeds relatively quickly and Regina put down her things on the lower part of the small table standing in between them.

“I’m gonna get some drinks, what do you want?” Kathryn asked throwing her own bag on the lounger.

Regina took off her dress and laid down stretching out for the first time since she walked from her New York apartment.

“Apple martini.” She said and sighed when the soft sea breeze caressed her skin. Maybe she would be able to relax a bit.

“Are you sure you don’t want something more exciting?” Kathryn asked.

Then again, maybe not.

“Kathryn.” Regina said in a quiet warning.

“Okay, okay. Be right back.” Kathryn said and walked away.

Regina closed her eyes and put her hands up over her head. She could hear the sea moving softly a few feet away from her, the seagulls croaking above. There was a soft music coming from behind her, somewhere at the bar, she assumed. The temperature was high but the breeze cooled her.

It was nice, and maybe she  _did_  need this after all. Maybe Kathryn was right when she dragged her here. Maybe she should apologize.

“Regina!” Kathryn’s voice made her jump a little and she opened her eyes and looked up at her friend.

“Kathryn.” Regina said.

Kathryn put their drinks on the table and sat on the sunbed facing Regina. She smiled wickedly and Regina lifted her eyebrows in a silent question.

“You know when I said that we came here so you can relax somewhere where no one knows you?” She said. Regina’s brows furrowed.

“Yes I do, it happened today.” Regina said not really knowing where her friend was going with this.

“Sooo,” Kathryn dragged, “there is someone here that knows you, knows both of us actually.” She said and leaned further towards Regina.

“Yes?” Regina said.

Kathryn  _squirmed_  in her seat and Regina rolled her eyes. Her friend grinned widely.

“Emma Swan is working at the bar.” She said.

Regina’s heart stopped and she grabbed at the sides of the sunbed unconsciously.

“What?” She said, voice creaking a bit.

Kathryn nodded, eyes wide but the smile was still there on her face.

“Yeah, I know!” She said.

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Kathryn trying to guess if her friend was joking.

She wasn’t.

Regina swallowed.

So, Emma Swan was here.

Well…

What  _the fuck_?

-

Emma was trying really, really hard not to panic. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as if she were running after some perp but it wasn’t a perp who made her feel like this.

It was Kathryn-fucking-Midas. In here. Exactly where Emma was. In this hotel. Undercover. Right in the middle of a fucking drug case.

“Shit.” Emma mumbled under her breath, hands clenching tightly hidden behind the bar.

Some guests came over and ordered drinks startling her a little, but Emma forced a smile on her face and started working. Her head wasn’t in it at all. 

_Shit._ One wrong word and her cover could be blown so easily. She would probably even have no chance to blink before she’ll get a bullet in her head, and Jones right alongside her.

She poured the drinks and nodded her head at the customers. She started cleaning the glasses when they walked away.

They were so relaxed, clearly on vacation. And there was Emma, with her insides clenching hard as if they were trying to smother her from the inside.

The worst part about this was that Regina was here as well. Which Kathryn, very helpfully, informed her of. Kathryn she could take care of, but Regina… Regina was another thing whatsoever.

She had to talk with Jones and quick.

She was sure it will be no time at all before she saw Regina Mills and she honestly had no idea if she’d be able to pull off any sort of lie in front of her. She needed backup, however irritating they might be.

She pulled her phone and texted Jones. They were going to meet in the evening, as they always did, but if Regina and Kathryn were there Killian had to know beforehand to make it more convincing. She could only imagine how  _that_ would turn out.

“Hey babe, I’m here, you can go on your break.”  Tinker, the girl who worked with her at the bar said from behind her. Emma jumped, almost dropping the glass which she was currently drying.

“Shit.” She mumbled under her nose and put the glass away. She  _could not_  be this distracted.

“You okay?” Tink asked, her blonde brows scrunched in obvious worry.

“Yes. Yes Tink, I’m good.” Emma said letting her hair out and then pulling them back up again into the tight ponytail. “Just tired.” She added and smiled.

Tinker smiled back brightly and nodded her head.

“Go on your break, will see you in three and we can start the party!” The woman said and Emma nodded.

She walked out from behind the bar and moved through the hotel lobby towards the kitchen. She had a small house on the beach not far away from the hotel, which was a blessing both for herself and for the operation. It was way too easy for someone to lurk around the hotel rooms.

She walked out waving to the kitchen staff and hotel clerks running through the tiny corridors. When she was out the hot air hit her with a force and she could only be happy that the breeze from the sea somehow reached the bar where she worked so it wasn’t this horrible at her stand.

She got to her small house in a few minutes and opened the big sliding windows right after walking in. She had to eat, and drink. Jones should be over in a few minutes so she hoped she could have at least ten minutes just to herself.

She flopped down on her sofa and sighed. She leaned the back of her head on the couch and closed her eyes.

“Ten minutes,” she whispered out loud, “I just need ten minutes.”

But she had no luck and the phone was ringing few seconds after the words left her mouth. She stood up with a moan and answered the phone.

“Yes?”

“Swan.” She heard the hard voice of her superior officer in the receiver. She rubbed her face with her hand.

“Sir.” She answered and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from the table she stood next to, knowing what was coming next.

“You will have a meeting today,” her boss said in a monotone voice, “zero one hundred hours, north beach. Look for a red cap and a red shirt, male, six foot three. He will have a package for you, there you will find further instructions.” He finished.

Emma wrote specific words down nodding her head.

“Understood?” The man said.

“Understood.” She answered and then heard the disconnect signal. “Great.” She mumbled and almost threw her phone on the floor.

The phone meant something was happening. She didn’t like it one bit. She put both of her hands on the side of the table and leaned on it with a sigh.

Someone knocked on her doors just when she straightened up and so she walked to open them, already knowing who was on the other side.

“Hello  _love_.” Jones said, eyes almost instantly moving down from her face to the few unfastened buttons of her work shirt.

“Jones.” Emma grunted and moved aside to let him in.

“Is this how you greet your boyfriend?” He said, amused as always at her obvious reluctance. Emma closed the doors behind him with a loud thump and completely ignored his provocation.

“Boss just called me.” She said and walked past him to sit on the sofa. He nodded.

“So you as well.” He said and moved to sit on the chair in front of her.

As much of a jerk as he was, he took his job seriously. She knew she could count on him when it came to that. When it came to other things, well…

“What time?” He asked looking out towards the sea.

“Zero one hundred.” Emma said. She wondered how she was gonna get out of work.  _Shit._  She rubbed her neck.

“I’m an hour before that,” Killian said and looked at her, eyes somber, “we should go back to mine after you finish your shift.” He added and Emma nodded her head.

This wasn’t good at all. They sat in silence for a while, Emma looked out at the beach. People were running, playing, laughing. The sea swayed softly in its natural rhythm. She felt her eyes almost closing.  _I need some rest_ , she thought.

After some time Jones started talking again, his voice amused once more.

“So why’d you summoned me?” He asked with a smirk. “Want a piece of this?” He moved his hand over his body.

His white shirt was half open, a dozen necklaces hanging around his neck. His jeans were black and thorn, booths too heavy for a weather like this. His beard short but scruffy. Black hair longer now, after six months undercover, clearly getting into his eyes - which were also black and leered at Emma with this all-knowing conviction. His left hand ending in a sharp hook.

He looked the picture of what everyone called him around here.

Hook.  _Captain_  Hook.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked towards her small fridge. She knew she had some pasta there to microwave. She opened the fridge and took out a container and two beers. She walked back to give one to Killian.

“So you gonna tell me why you dragged me here in the middle of the day, love?” He asked when Emma sat back down on the sofa.

She opened her beer and took a sip. The cold brewage slid down her throat pleasantly.

She really, really wished she didn’t have to do this.

Not that her wishes ever came true.

-

The blonde bimbo at the bar was  _most definitely not_  Emma Swan.

Sure she was pretty in her hotel uniform, but she was shorter than Regina and she didn’t even have green eyes. Regina wasn’t sure what she felt when she realized that what Kathryn told her wasn’t true.

Kathryn promised her that she did see Emma and there was really no point for her to be laying about this but it only made Regina angrier that she didn’t see the woman where she was supposed to be.

She just wanted to get this over with.

Regina walked into their suite and then right into her bedroom and then the bathroom. She needed to take a shower. Kathryn shouted at her something about food but she didn’t feel like answering.

She closed the doors to the bathroom and walked under the warm stream of water. She felt her muscles relaxing slightly under the pressure.

_Emma Swan._

How was Emma Swan here? As far as Regina remembered the woman enlisted in the police academy so she should be a police officer by now, wearing a uniform and all.

But everything could change, she supposed.

She was engaged mere weeks ago and now they were broken up, or on a break. Whatever this  _thing_ was between her and Robin.

She walked out of the shower not feeling much better at all. She changed into linen pants and a black blouse.

“Regina they brought us dinner.” Kathryn said knocking at the door. Regina opened them and almost walked out but then her phone rang and she only rolled her eyes at Kathryn. “Bring it to the table.” Kathryn said and walked away.

Regina grabbed her phone and growled softly when she saw the name on her screen. She answered the call.

“Mother.” She said.

“Darling.” Her mother slurred into the receiver. Regina looked at the watch at her wrist. “How is your vacation time?”

“It’s going well.” Regina answered and moved out of her bedroom to walk towards the dining room. “We’re about to have dinner.”

“Good. The wood man called.” Her mother said, repulsion obvious in her tone. “I told you, I do not wish to be disturbed by your conquests.”

Regina clenched the receiver in her hand.

“Robin is not my conquest, he is my fiancé.” Regina almost hissed.

She sat on the chair in front of Kathryn. Her friend mouthed “mother” and Regina nodded her head.

“He is  _not_  your fiancé,” her mother said and Regina could hear her moving. The clinking of glass indisputable. The anger rose in Regina’s stomach like fire, “don’t be absurd, we both know this won’t last.” Her mother added.

“Mother-“ Regina did hiss this time.

“Nevertheless, he wanted to know where you are.” Her mother said. Regina could hear her swallow something. Probably whiskey or cider, that’s what she opted for this days.

She waited for a beat, hoping her mother would resume her line of conversation which she did.

“I did not tell him anything.” Her mother said.

_One good thing_ , Regina thought.

There was silence after that, so Regina rolled her eyes and spoke.

“How are you, mother?”

Kathryn smirked in front of her.

“Splendid. I’m busy as per usual.” Mother said.

“I assumed.” Regina said and combed through her hair softly.

“Well, I’ll be going, send my greetings to Kathryn. Goodbye dear.” Her mother said.

“Goodbye mother.” Regina answered back and disconnected the conversation.

She sighed and looked down at the plate in front of her. She looked up at Kathryn.

“How I just adore the conversations you have with your mother.” Kathryn said and plopped a piece of some fish into her mouth.

“She sends her greetings.” Regina said and picked on her own fish. The dish looked beautiful but wasn’t hungry.

Kathryn hummed.

“Is there something wrong with her?” Her friend asked after a few minutes of them eating in silence.

Regina looked up from her plate and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Why would you say that?” She asked.

“She calls you a lot recently,” Kathryn said, “I mean, she calls you a lot in general but the frequency definitely increased.”

Regina sighed. “Maybe she’s finally feeling lonely. Zelena wasn’t home in a year so maybe that’s that.”

Kathryn nodded and chew on another piece of fish.

“I’d ask Zelena if I were you, just to be sure.” Kathryn said and drank from her wine glass.

Regina nodded.

“How’s Fred? Missing you yet?” Regina asked wanting to change the topic of the conversation. Kathryn took the bait immediately, her face brightening with a smile.

“Of course he is!” She said. “He’s all alone on his summer holiday break, he might build us another house for all I know.” Kathryn laughed and Regina couldn’t help the chuckle of her own.

“I can’t believe you moved back to Storybrooke.” Regina said shaking her head.

“Better believe it, cause you’re gonna do the exact same thing!” Kathryn said. She sipped her wine leaning back in the chair.

“Doubtful.” Regina said, eyes narrowed.

“Certain.”

Regina huffed and Kathryn chuckled.

They called room service and after everything was cleaned they went out on the balcony to enjoy the setting sun.

There was a very faint music coming from below, Kathryn leaned slightly over the rail to see what was going on. Not that she could actually see much from this height.

“I think there’s a party down there, you wanna go?” Her friend asked.

“Not necessarily.” Regina said looking ahead at the ocean and the blues and oranges of the evening sky. Suddenly Kathryn was in her line of view with a large smirk on her face.

“Massage?” She asked.

Regina chuckled.

“Why not.” She said.

-

Neither Regina nor Kathryn were at the hotel party yesterday and Emma was really grateful about that. It made her sneaking out much easier than it could have been.

Tink was easily convinced that she couldn’t wait to meet Killian after work, giving her a good excuse to slip out. Emma suspected that the girl had a crush on Jones from the minute she saw him.

Her meeting at the beach went smoothly and the package was small enough to hide in her pocket. When she finished work she met with Killian and when they compared the packages they got two names, co-ordinates and a phone number between the two of them.

Because of this, she was awake from five in the morning, driving at the back of Killian’s sleek bike to meet whoever they were going to meet.

She did not let her guard down through the whole meeting. Their link was positively sleazy but they got a full rapport from him and the name of the potential snitch in the gang circle on which they’d have to keep a closer eye on.

When they got back to her apartment it was almost noon. The studying of the files took them three hours and when they finished they burned the documents in Emma’s grill.

“I have to get to their meeting tonight.” Jones said looking as the flames ate at the thin paper.

“Shit.” Emma mumbled.

“Aye.” Jonas said nodding his head.

The situation around them was thickening, Emma was sure that Jones could feel it as well. They’d be forced to make a move soon and she wasn’t sure they were ready for that yet. They’d have to double their efforts.

“I’m gonna go,” Killian said, “will see you tonight. Get some sleep.”

Emma nodded and turned around to look at him driving away at his bike.

She had three hours before she started her shift that night. She sighed loudly and walked back into her house after quenching the fire in the grill.

She laid down on her bed and put the alarm on. She hoped for two hours of sleep.

When she woke up it was with a jump, heart beating wildly, dreams fading away with a sight of a gun pointed at her forehead still clear behind her eyes.

“Fuck.” Emma groaned.

She dragged herself from the bed and into the shower.

When she looked in the mirror she could see dark circles under her eyes, which she hoped she could cover up somehow. She definitely needed a full night of sleep.

She pulled herself together and was ready for work faster than she would have expected. She ate some cereal and almost smoked a cigarette from the pack she was given by the guys who packet their gear bags. When she told them she didn’t smoke they only looked at her with knowing eyes. And  _damn_ if she wasn’t tempted to start this again.

She didn’t. Instead, she took a deep breath and walked into the hotel through the back door with a smile on her face. The staff was busy running around the kitchen but they waved at her all the same.

Tink was already juggling bottles when she finally came behind the bar.

“Hi Em,” the girl said, “feeling better today?”

Emma felt worse, but she forced a wider smile instead. “Yeah.” She answered and got busy with the glasses that were piled on the counter.

“Two ladies asked about you today.” Tink said putting away the bottles and bowing slightly to the people clapping for her around the bar. She was charming, Emma would give her that.

“Yeah?” Emma said adding ingredients to the mixer. She was not really sure she wanted to know the answer to that.

“Yep, Ari told me. I think it might be the same two from yesterday.” Tinker said moving to the bunch of people on the other side.

Emma was afraid that they were  _exactly_  the same ones.

“Good looking.” The girl said. “I wonder what they might want from you.”

“I guess we will see when I meet them.” Emma said and moved away to yet another bunch who asked for drinks.

They couldn’t talk much more after that, more and more people got around the bar. It was going to be a busy night, exact opposite of what she was hoping for.

Emma didn’t notice when the time passed at all. Amidst the music, people and alcohol she could at least stop thinking about everything for a little while. Until she heard the voice.  _That_  voice.

“Emma?” It was breathy, but deep and soft just like Emma remembered. When she looked up she saw exactly who she was expecting to see.

“Regina.” She said. Heart was beating loudly in her ears, fighting with the thump of the music. Regina smiled and Emma couldn’t breathe for a second. Until someone called for a drink and she was dragged back to reality. She moved to the side giving Regina a nod and made a drink for another person.

“Could we have two Malibu beaches?” Kathryn asked from Regina’s side and Emma nodded her head. She was glad it was still so loud, but the party would be over soon. At least Jones was coming, as per usual, the lie would be easier to sell with him around.

“How are you Emma?” Regina asked, looking straight into her eyes. Emma’s heart clenched every time their sight met, so she tried to avoid that. It wasn’t easy because Regina searched for her eyes and Emma couldn’t really help herself.

“I’m good.” She said pouring mixed drinks into tall glasses, Tink slid already cut pineapple pieces towards her on a tray and winked. Emma nodded her head in thanks. “How are you both?” She asked putting the finished drinks in front of them. Kathryn took hers and drank from the straw smiling. Regina didn’t look away from her.

“We’re well.” She said. Emma was called to another customer and she excused herself. She was hoping that Regina would get bored with waiting around the bar for her, but it did not happen. The crowd diminished but Regina stayed in her place by the bar, Kathryn dancing somewhere not too far behind her.

Damn this stubborn woman.

“Why are you working here?” Regina asked when Emma moved slightly closer, she was filling the shaker once more. Emma looked up and into those eyes again. Before she could answer a voice rescued her from, what would undoubtedly be, a disaster.

“Love.” Jones said and slid right next to Regina ignoring her completely. He leaned over the bar as if to kiss her and Emma followed his lead. “Is this the one?” He asked quietly while touching their cheeks together. Emma nodded softly. She knew he felt that when he moved away with a devilish look in his eyes.

Regina looked at Jones with a grimace on her beautiful lips and steel in her eyes. Jones graced her with a downward glance, being at the height advantage.

“Killian!” Tink cried out when she saw him and Jones laughed his low laugh – which Emma  _knew_  he thought was sexy somehow.

“Tinker Bell.” He said and the girl blushed. “How’s your night girls?” He asked.

“Busy as hell, but we’re acing it.” Tink said with a smile.

“Good that you’re off soon.” He said and then looked right at Emma. “Not the only thing that will be off tonight.”

_Fucking asshole._

Emma honestly wanted to punch him in the face. She chanced a glance at Regina, but the woman wasn’t looking at her at all. She was staring at Jones, eyes narrowed.

“And who is this lovely lady?” Killian said, pretending he just noticed Regina sitting there. Regina straightened in the small bar seat, and gave him a slight nod.

“Regina Mills.” She said. “And who you might be?”

Killian bowed slightly, a smirk on his face. “Killian Jones, at your service.” He said and then turned his head towards Emma again. “Or more at her service I’d say. Aye love?”

This time Regina did look at her and as much as Emma didn’t want to do this she really had to.  _Fuck_ , she knew doing this in front of Regina was gonna be hard.

“Killian’s my boyfriend.” She managed. Regina’s eyes widened but only slightly and she gave her a tight smile. They looked at each other for a time

“Let’s go love.” Killian said. “I think your shift is done.”

Tink nodded her head while looking at her phone and Emma put the glasses she was holding down.

“I have to go,” she said to Regina with a soft smile, “it was nice seeing you again.”

She didn’t really know what she wanted to achieve with this, but she knew her heard was heavier with every second of silence from Regina.

“Likewise.” The woman finally said. Emma bit her tongue and nodded.

She walked out from behind the bar, waved at Tink and moved after Jones.

She was really fucking tired.

-

“I don’t understand it.” Regina said while pacing on the balcony. It was early morning, the cool air felt like a balm on her skin but she didn’t much care about that.

Kathryn groaned from the armchair.

“How can she be here? We are on the other side of the country!” Regina said out loud, thoughts boiling over in her head. “And this, this  _man_  is her boyfriend?!” She felt burning growing in her chest, she clenched her jaw and stopped in one place.

Kathryn huffed loudly.

“What?” Regina snapped, turning around to look into Kathryn’s face. Kathryn looked up and sighed, then she looked back at Regina once more.

“Regina, what’s going on?” She asked, craning her head to one side.

Regina’s brows furrowed and she moved back a few steps.

“With what?” Regina said.

“With Emma Swan, what else.” Kathryn said, eyebrows moving up.

“I’m just-,“ Regina said and groaned, “why do I have to meet her  _now_? I was supposed to relax here!”

“Don’t I know that.” Kathryn murmured under her nose looking up at Regina with what seemed like concern.

Regina sighed and sat down in the armchair next to her friend. Her robe sliding from her knees leaving them bare to the cool air. She rubbed her temples.

“You don’t have to see her,” Kathryn said after a moment, “you don’t have to talk to her at all. She just works here, clearly has her own life. The past doesn’t oblige you to do anything. You once knew her, so what? It’s been five years.”

Regina took a deep breath, put her hands on her stomach and looked out at the sea. “Maybe you’re right.” She said, but the weight in her chest didn’t concur with that statement.

 Kathryn jumped out of her chair all the same.

“Let’s go to the public beach! There’s this one kinda hidden from the town, lots of trees and all.” Kathryn said. “Could be fun?”

Regina didn’t really like the idea but everything was better than staying here, she supposed, so she nodded her head and went to her room to pack a bag.

They took a rented car, cabriolet on Kathryn’s insistence. The ride was pleasant a few guys whistled at them when they stopped at red lights and Kathryn flipped them off with a smile.

The beach wasn’t as crowded as Regina was afraid it would be, maybe because it was the middle of the week. The place was rather stunning, trees gave some shadow and the water seemed azure.

They spread their blanket half in the shadow and laid down in their swimsuits. Regina pulled out her book and stretched before opening it on the marked page.

Kathryn got a call from Fredrick and started giggling next to her like some fifteen-year-old.

Regina tried to get lost in her book so she wouldn’t have to think about anything other than the topic at hand. It was a hard thing to achieve as her mind seemed to float towards the memories. How did they part the last time? Regina wasn’t sure. She knew she went abroad for the internship but how did she part with Emma?

She felt her phone vibrating, she looked at the screen.

Robin.

“He’s persistent.” Kathryn said, she apparently stopped talking with her husband at some point.

Regina nodded her head and sighed putting the phone screen down on the blanket.

“Have you figured out what to do with this? You have to decide at some point.” Kathryn said laying on her back.

Regina looked at her friend.

“I’m not sure.” She said.

Kathryn nodded her head.

“I personally think you’re too good for him, and this thing he did with Marion… But you know that I didn’t like him from the start, so that’s that.”

Regina laid down on the blanket and looked up at the clear blue sky.

“Okay, you wanna go swimming?” Kathryn asked changing the topic of their conversation.

“Not necessarily.” Regina said still looking up. Kathryn shifted on the blanket and then seemed to freeze in the spot. Regina craned her neck a bit to look at her. Kathryn was staring somewhere forward with her eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Kathryn looked down at her. “Okay, don’t freak out.” She said and Regina immediately sat up, all her senses heightened. Kathryn pressed her lips together. “Emma is here.” She said finally.

Regina’s heart jumped at the name. She looked around but she couldn’t see the woman anywhere.

“There.” Kathryn said nodding her head towards one point.

Yes, there she was.

Walking out of from the sea, water running down her toned body. Blonde hair wet, just like her white bikini. Regina’s breath caught in her throat.

“Holy hell.” Kathryn said next to her. “Has she always looked like that?”

“I-, I’m not sure.” Regina said. She couldn’t look away.

“And there’s the boyfriend.” Kathryn said and Regina shook herself and looked slightly to the side. There he was.

His chest defined, arms muscled. He was equally wet, his skin darker than Emma’s. He brushed his hair back with his hand and caught up with his  _girlfriend._

Regina pursed her lips.

“They look good together.” Kathryn said and looked at Regina.

Regina nodded her head but she didn’t agree at all. This  _guy_  wasn’t even that handsome, he was all rugged and unkempt and his personality - from what Regina saw in the hotel - was completely appalling. She couldn’t understand what Emma could possibly see in him.

She didn’t want to look, but she couldn’t remove her gaze from them either. She didn’t really know why.

“Let’s go.” Kathryn said and squeezed her arm a bit. With her friend’s prompting she stood up, dressed and packed all their stuff.

They walked back to the car and right after Kathryn moved them into the traffic Regina’s phone buzzed once more.

She reluctantly glanced at the screen hoping it wasn’t Robin again, she didn’t know how much longer she could ignore him.

It wasn’t Robin this time. She picked up.

“Zelena.” She said.

“Dear sister.” Zelena said from the other side.

Regina smiled. This was the distraction she so desperately needed.

-

The night was busy. Emma had no time at all to think much about anything, let alone look around in hopes to see a familiar face. Or in fear. She wasn’t really sure which one was closest to the truth.

There were four of them today behind the bar, usual occurrence on Fridays and Saturdays. Tink and she had one side while Ari and Tiana covered the other one, which was generally unoccupied by the customers other than on the weekends.

The Friday party was always busy, being open to the people not residing in the hotel and hosting different DJs every week. Emma felt as if she was back at the academy, working in the  _Fairy Tale_.

The loud music pumped from the scene towards the beach and the hotel.  If she didn’t work Fridays there was no way she could sleep in her house on those nights. She was used to a lot, but this was too much even for her.

Emma rubbed her neck with one hand and poured rounds of shots. Her stomach was in knots and she looked up every few minutes wondering where Jones was.

“He will come, he always does.” Tink said to her and winked, she squeezed behind her to take some bottles.

Emma knew Jones will come and that wasn’t her concern at all.

She served the shots, got tipped by the guys who were already tipsy and moved to other patrons.

“Love.” She turned to look at Killian with a shaker in her hands. She mouthed “five” to him and he nodded his head. She saw him squeeze himself at the end of the bar.

“Killian!” Emma could hear Tink greeting him even from where she stood. She shook her head with a smile. She finished the drink and made another one before moving to where Killian was.

“I’m gonna take my twenty now, okay?” She said to Tink and the girl nodded her head. She looked at Jones who drank something from a glass and he winked at her. She hated him  _so much_ sometimes.

“Ari, could you come over? I’m taking a break.” She shouted towards the girl on the other side. The bar was round but the large shelf and top make it harder to communicate. Fortunately, Ariel heard her and nodded her head, red curls bouncing. She was on the other side within minutes.

Emma walked out from behind the bar and tapped Killian on the arm. The man stood up, took his drink and they walked away from the bar and towards the sea where they could actually hear each other.

“Bye Hook.” Ariel shouted after them and Hook waved at the girls with a smirk.

They sat at the half wall that divided the marble platform from the sand.

“So they’ve rolled me for the big delivery today.” Jones said without beating around the bush. “I’ve got the wire on me so it should be fun.”

“Fuck.” Emma whispered. She knew she had a bad feeling about tonight for a good reason. Jones nodded at her side and drank the rest of whatever was in his glass. “This is mad, if they sniff anything out our operation can go down in seconds.” She said.

“Not to mention me.” He said.

Their boss was in a hurry it seemed, but it wouldn’t help them one bit.  _Fucking suits_.

Jones stood up and gave her his empty glass. “Have to go love, can’t stall it any longer.” He said. Emma could tell he was nervous, her stomach knotting even more with the sight. He was  _her_ operative, why no one ever informed her about shit like this?

_Fuck._

“Be careful.” Emma said.

“What, you gonna miss your boyfriend and his hot body?” Jones joked moving his hips in a slow circle.

“Killian, this is not a joke.” She said and his eyes suddenly darkened turning his face serious. The music thumped loudly around them, people laughed but her head was far away from this.

“You think I don’t know that?” Jones said, voice lowered. “Last week they cut a guy’s tongue out.”

Emma shivered at the thought. They looked at each other for a while having a silent conversation of sorts before Jones smirked, face changing back to his jolly self in no time.

“I don’t have a hand, but I’d prefer everything else to stay exactly where it is.” He said. “Fingers crossed.” He added and walked away through the beach.

“Fuck.” Emma cursed once more while looking after him.

If she could, she would have called her boss and give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn’t. That was what pissed her off most about this, she had so little control over what was officially  _her_  operation.

She took deep breaths and tried not to think about what could possibly go wrong.

Killian, alone, with a wire surrounded by the drug gang. Yeah, everything should go smoothly.

“Fuck.” She murmured.

When she stood up from the half wall she looked towards the sea and she saw her.  _Of course._  Regina Mills had to be there now. Emma’s feet dragged her towards the woman almost without her consent.

“Hi.” Emma said and Regina flinched before she turned around, eyes widened.

“Emma.” She said.

Emma looked around, heart thudding in her chest. “Yes,” she said, “I just wanted to say hello, I have to go back to work, just on my break.” She bit her lips and looked at Regina’s face trying to sate herself with the sight.

Fuck she missed her. How could she miss her after all this time?

Regina smiled softly and Emma felt the heat warming her insides.

“Are you having a good time? I assume you’re on vacation.” She said kicking herself mentally at the same time. Why did she even came over here? What did she want to achieve with this? She  _didn’t_  do this anymore.

“It’s nice.” Regina said and looked away for a second before looking back at Emma. “What are you doing here? The last time I remember you were at the-“

Emma quickly jumped in to interrupt her so Regina wouldn’t say  _the words_  out loud.

“Yes, a long story.” She said with a smile, which she hoped looked genuine. She dried her suddenly clammy hands over her shorts.

Regina pressed her lips together and nodded her head.  _Shit._  Weren’t they able to have a normal conversation anymore? Has that much changed?

Emma forced a small smile, she looked at her phone after it vibrated in her hand. The screen lit up with a message.  _On-site._  She knew she was gonna stress until she saw Jones alive again.

“I have to go.” Emma said and looked up at Regina, her heart sinking when the woman’s eyes didn’t meet hers. “Have a good night.” She added and turned around to walk away and back to her work.

_Fucked up_ , she thought,  _everything is fucked up._

-

They were at the party. A local one which Kathryn learned about, somehow.

Regina wasn’t sure if she was in the mood for this, but she had a drink in her hand and the night was warm and beautiful.

Robin called her ten times that day and she left her phone at the hotel still not able to talk with him.

Regina sat at one of the weirdly shaped chairs on the side, she looked at Kathryn who was dancing around to some song with three guys. Regina drank from her glass. She needed much more alcohol to be able to enjoy this.

The wooden platform was filled with people, the beach was small and secluded but it seemed the party was a very popular one. The two makeshift bars were surrounded by the thirsty crowd. They were all so young. Regina wondered if this was even legal, she had a feeling it might not be. 

After the song ended Kathryn walked up to her and sat in the empty chair next to her.

“I’m having so much fun!” She said. “Are you having fun? You should dance some! There are so many hot guys here, you need some rebound!” Kathryn said in one breath.

Regina chuckled.

“Are you drunk?” She asked sipping from her own glass.

“Not at all!” Kathryn said, “I’m just feeding off of this energy.”

Regina shook her head. Kathryn stood up.

“Imma bring you another drink and then you’re going dancing!”

Regina opened her mouth to disagree but Kathryn was already walking away towards one of the bars. She looked at her glass and finished her drink in one swallow. She looked around. There were fairy lights shining above her like colorful starts, and in between them there were the real ones in the sky.

This is what she missed most about Storybrooke, being able to see stars at night. There were no stars in the city.

“Here.” Kathryn said and pushed another glass into her hand. Regina looked at her friend, her eyebrows furrowed at Kathryn’s expression.

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“I think I saw Emma’s boyfriend here.” Kathryn said and she sat down.

_Of course._ Regina pursed her lips and bit her tongue to stop herself from saying what she wanted to say out loud.

“Ah yes, there he is again.” Kathryn said looking somewhere in the crowd. Regina followed her eyes.

The man stood near the bar talking with the guy behind it, there was a smirk on his face, his hair was tied in a small ponytail. Regina rolled her eyes.

“He is ridiculous, not handsome. He looks like he didn’t have a shower in weeks.” Regina said. “And why does his shirt have to be unbuttoned so low at all times?”

“It’s his look? I don’t know.” Kathryn said and sipped her drink through the colorful straw considering the sight before them. “I kinda like it, maybe I should make Fredrick do this sometime.”

Regina snapped her head at her friend, looking for any signs that Kathryn might be joking.

“Please don’t.” She said and turned her head back to look at the shabby man.

After a few minutes of him talking and laughing with the barman, Emma came over to his side and the man put his left hand on her shoulder. Regina bit her lip, eyes following the woman’s form from feet up. Tight red dress, long blonde hair and bare muscled arms.

That’s when she noticed  _it_  and her eyes widened.

“Kathryn, he has a  _hook_  instead of a hand!” She said leaning closer to her friend. “How did I not notice this before?!” She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Kathryn laughed out loud holding one hand to her stomach and balancing her drink in the other one.

“I can’t believe this.” Regina whispered.

“So? He’s some gung-ho caricature of a Disney’s pirate, so what.” Kathryn said after she calmed down a bit. “Maybe he’s got other redeemable features.” She added and then looked at Regina. “Do you think they’re following us?”

Regina sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

When she looked back at the bar Emma and the hook guy weren’t there anymore. They were on the dancefloor instead, Emma with her back pressed against the guy’s front moving her hips in the rhythm of the music. The heat rose in Regina’s stomach in a second. She clenched her jaw and her eyes narrowed.

The two seemed to be talking, Emma moving her head slightly to one side making the guy look where she was looking. But Regina’s eyes were on the swaying hips, and a hand that was now laying on the one side.

_Rings_. What kind of man wore so many rings?! This guy had more jewelry than all of the women in this place put together!

“I think you’re exaggerating.” Kathryn answered her and Regina realized she said that out loud.

She looked at her friend once more and scoffed.

“Are you sure we are seeing the same thing?” She asked.

Kathryn glanced at her and then at the still dancing  _couple_. Kathryn gulped her drink and smiled timidly at Regina.

“Okay, I need to ask you this,” she said, shaking her head as if in disbelief, “Are you jealous of Emma Swan?”

Regina leaned slightly backward. Heart jumped in her chest, which was an interesting feeling when combined with the sensation of her insides burning.

“What?!” Regina almost shouted. “No! Don’t be ridiculous!”

Kathryn slid backward in her seat. “Cause it kinda looks like you are.” She said nodding her head.

“I am not jealous of Emma Swan!” Regina retorted. This was ridiculous.

Kathryn looked her up and down slowly raising her eyebrows in the process.

“I thought it was just a weird phase in high school, that you were friends.” She said.

“Kathryn, stop this nonsense! I have a fiancé.” Regina said. She glanced to where Emma and the man were dancing but it seemed they disappeared.

“A  _fiancé_  who basically  _cheated_  on you, and from who you’re on some weird break from! And that is completely beside the point, we were talking about Emma Swan!” Kathryn shouted out the last part.

“We are  _not_  talking about Emma Swan.” Regina said harshly.

All she fucking needed right now was an argument with Kathryn.

“Regina!” Kathryn said.

“Kathryn.” Regina hissed with her eyebrows rising.

Kathryn groaned loudly and stood up.

“I’m getting a drink.” She said and walked away.

Regina clenched her teeth.

-

“So this Regina chick, is she gonna be a problem?” Jones asked.

They were sitting outside on her back porch sharing a cigarette.

“Why would you say that?” Emma asked looking ahead at the calm morning sea.

“Cause today she stared at me as if I took her favorite toy away from her.”

“Wait, Regina was at the party?!” Emma snapped her head at Killian and he nodded.  _Shit_ , she was really out of it.

“She looked like she wanted to punch me in the face.” Jones said.

Emma chuckled, took a drag and gave the cigarette back to him.

“I want to punch you in the face most of the time.” Emma said.

“That’s different. You’re my girlfriend.” Jones said breathing out what was left of the smoke he took in.

“I am  _not_  your girlfriend Killian.” Emma said.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that love, we both know what’s true.” He said with a smirk evident even in the tone of his voice. Emma shook her head.

“You’re delusional.” She said.

They sat in silence for some time, both looking ahead at the sun rising over the horizon. Emma took the cigarette form Jones and inhaled from it once more before putting it out on the wood boards.

“You should go home.” She said.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Jones asked, eyebrows wiggling with a smirk on his lips.

Emma sighed. “Killian.”

“Okay, okay.” He chuckled and put his hands up. He stood up from the porch. “See you later love, it’s gonna be a long night.”

Emma nodded and waved her hand at him. She walked into her house closing the doors and she flopped down on her bed without getting out of her dress, her feet already bare.  _At least I have a day off_ , she thought right before she drifted to sleep.

When she woke up her lips were dry and the sun shone fiercely through the curtains that she left half drawn.

She groaned and moved around the bed laying on her back. She looked at the white ceiling.

They were supposed to make a raid on the gang’s lair today and Emma didn’t feel like she was ready at all.

She didn’t feel like  _they_  were ready.

Killian just got promoted to the upper circle and he didn’t know much about the way they moved things but after their last report, their bosses decided that it was time. The armed squad would be ready at her sign but it was all extremely risky, especially for her operatives – which were all gonna be there tonight. It was just the four of them: herself, Jones, Ari, and Lance. Just three more lives on her shoulders, but it was three lives too much.

Emma’s stomach stayed in knots from yesterday’s party and the restlessness didn’t help her sleep properly. To add to this, all that she dreamed about was Regina. Regina and her dark eyes, looking at Emma sadly on the beach.

_Shit._

Emma groaned and got up. She had to meet up with the armed squad before anything else happened.

She didn’t like this either. She  _was_  known for winging things most of the time, but situations like this were different. She had to work out the positions, angles, cover all the entrances and think about any possible outcomes so that people  _wouldn’t die_.

It didn’t help that it was just her second mission as big as this. She wasn’t sure if they were hoping to fire her disciplinarily after she failed or if they really believed she could do it.

Not that any of this mattered now.

She texted Killian, just to make sure his head was still on track. In response, she got a picture of his shirtless chest and a hook.  _Fucking jerk._

She dressed up, made herself a toast with jam and walked out of the house and through the beach to meet with the squad. She felt her stomach right in her throat.

The squad was residing in a motel, she found them without much fuss. Their captain and herself talked about the strategy and the focal points and when they finished it all seemed good, but Emma still felt it was rushed.

She planned on eating when she got back to her house but there was no way she could stomach anything, so she took her top off and put on a thin bulletproof vest that her bosses got them. The thing was ridiculous and Emma disbelieved it would be able to protect her from anything, but it still felt more secure to have it than not. They couldn’t risk anything more sturdy in this hot weather.

She put a looser shirt over it so the thing wouldn’t be visible and hoped that Jones wouldn’t forget her gun as there was no way she could hide it in her shorts.

When she got out of the house and into the car it was late afternoon. She put her sunglasses on and rode through the neighborhood trying to slow her breathing in hopes it might relax her.

It didn’t.

When she got to the fixed place she got out of the car and leaned on its side.

This street was the most frequented and most dangerous in all of this town, not that everyone knew that it was the case. The sidewalks were fairly busy with women, men and children strolling with their bags filled. The drugs hid well in between the designer boutiques and restaurants. But not well enough.

Emma’s leg bounced softly while she looked around, eyes moving slowly from side to side, trying not to move her head too much so she wouldn’t bring any more attention to herself than she already did. She knew they were already watching her. Their  _eyes_  were everywhere and they knew her. One false move and this might all go to shit.

And Killian was getting late.

“Fucking Jones.” She mumbled to herself.

“Trouble in paradise?” Regina asked, voice sultry. It was a miracle that Emma didn’t jump up in the air with all the energy running through her.

Regina was wearing a short white dress, her legs and cleavage exposed. Her mid-long hair free, softly moving around her naked skin. She wore sunglasses, as Emma did, and she had a few bags on her arm.

Emma’s heart jumped and her stomach clenched tighter. She so  _did not_  need this today.

 “Ah, you know how it is.” She said looking towards the rooftops where she knew some of the squad were hiding with sniper rifles. She hoped her voice sounded steady.

“Indeed.” Regina said and moved closer towards her.

Emma didn’t want to engage her, but she didn’t know how to end this situation without making a spectacle out of herself either. So she just stood there in hopes that Regina would get annoyed with her and would walk away. No such luck.

“What are you doing here, Emma?” Regina asked.

Emma’s eyebrows scrunched and she looked at the woman. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” Emma said, feigning unawareness.

“That’s not what I meant.” She said.

Emma scoffed and looked away for a moment.

“I live here, I work here.” She said and looked back at the woman.

“Yes, but  _why_?” Regina pushed. “How did you end up working at the bar after going to the academy?”

_Fuck._

Emma’s heart jumped inher chest as she looked to the sides, this time moving her head.

“Regina,” Emma said trying to make her voice sound calm when her insides turned around, “stop talking, please.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed and she could see the woman’s body tense as if she was about to jump her. But when she spoke her voice was like a velvet. Velvet that could wrap around your neck and snap it in half, but still.

“What, are you embarrassed that you could be a police officer and you ended up in this dump of-“

Regina didn’t finish her sentence because Emma caught her arm in her hand harshly and brought her closer towards herself, her eyes scanning the surroundings frantically. She could feel the heat going off of Regina’s body.

“Shut. Up.” Emma hissed, her heart racing. Suddenly every face around them was the enemy.

She hoped that her movements didn’t look too sharp for the people around, no one really turned on the sidewalk but Emma knew someone else might have noticed. If anything happened to Regina because of this, she would never forgive herself.

Regina wrangled her arm from Emma’s hold and pushed her in the chest. The only reason why Emma wasn’t laying on the ground was because there was a car behind her.

“How  _dare you-“_  Regina spat, an angry grimace on her lips. She didn’t finish her sentence however, because Jones appeared next to Emma suddenly.

“Love.” He said to her, but his eyes were on Regina.

Regina seemed to move a few steps closer because of that, measuring Jones with her eyes and then looking back at Emma.

“And this  _filthy_ excuse of a man,” she said, “there is no way in  _hell_ -“

Emma’s heart was beating fast, she felt Killian’s hand patting her back in a warning. They were being watched, she could not let this go on any longer.

“Regina, could you please shut the fuck up.” She said finally, the words forced out of her mouth only because of the fear for all of their lives. Regina seemed to flinch at the sentence, and Emma’s running heart cracked at the slight movement. But she had to continue. “Get into your car and go, I don’t want to hear any more of this.” She said, voice hard and final.

Regina seemed to consider her, her hands clenched into fists. She moved a bit forward but then Killian did too and Regina looked at him with evident disgust, even with her eyes hidden behind the black glass.

The woman turned around abruptly and strode away towards her car. Emma let her breath out only after she saw her drive away.

“Fucking hell.” Jones cursed softly at her side. Emma nodded her head.

“Let’s hope no one heard anything, otherwise we’re screwed.” She said.

“Let’s fucking hope so.” Killian said looking at where Regina had just been mere moments ago. “I’ve got your baby.” He said and patted his side where she assumed he hidden her gun. He then looked down at her. “Let’s do this Swan.” He said.

Emma’s heart jumped into her throat.

“Let’s do this.” She nodded. She took her glasses off, giving the squad a signal to get ready.

She walked towards the heavy doors.

-

It was late.

Kathryn was…  _wherever_  the hell she was, probably at some party. Regina didn’t even see her when she got back to their suite.

She was alone and pacing in the living room.

She wasn’t sure how long she was winding herself up like that but it seemed that she wouldn’t be getting down from this anger anytime soon.

She just couldn’t understand how Emma fucking Swan could speak to her in that lowly manner? And then her  _boyfriend_  interfered in their conversation like if that was his right.

Regina’s hands trembled form all the pent-up emotions, she clenched them into fists. Her nostrils flared.

If she saw that woman once again she’d-

There was a knock on the door and Regina growled low in her throat. She strode towards the entrance, grabbed the handle violently and pulled.

On the other side of the door stood a woman that occupied Regina’s mind for hours now. Regina made a few steps back involuntarily and Emma took this as some kind of invitation moving those few steps forward and closing the door behind herself.

“Regina-” Emma started, but Regina came back to herself after her internal shock and the anger burned through her veins as if her blood was a gasoline. She didn’t let the other woman go on.

“How  _fucking_  dare you.” Regina fumed moving slowly closer into Emma’s personal space.

Emma opened her mouth dumbly, nothing coming out of them and it only angered Regina more.

“How fucking dare you speak to me the way you spoke to me today?!” Regina said, eyes glaring into Emma’s own.

“Regina, I actually came here-“ Emma started, but Regina didn’t let her finish snapping at her immediately.

“I don’t fucking care why you came here!” Regina shouted right into Emma’s face. She was so close now that she could feel Emma’s even breath on her lips. It was too close, but she would be damned if she backed away now.

“Regina-“

“No!” Regina said. “What gave you the right to speak to me like that?!”

“Regina…” Emma tried once more but Regina couldn’t let her. She was far too gone.

“What gave you the right?!” Regina repeated but Emma didn’t even have a chance to answer before Regina was speaking again. “Who do you think you are?!” She shouted.

She was breathing heavily, eyes searching Emma’s green ones for something, something, she wasn’t sure what. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“Answer me!” She said.

Emma licked her lips slowly and seem to wait for a second before she spoke.

“I came here to apologize.” She said and Regina’s whole body doubled back in surprise. But then her eyes narrowed fearing the deception. She chuckled darkly.

“You think you can come here and fucking apologize and-“ She started but this time it was Emma who interrupted her.

“Stop. Talking.” The woman said, voice low.

Regina felt the fire burning stronger inside of her.

“How fucking dare-“

She didn’t finish the sentence again because Emma took her by the arms and pushed her into the wall next to the doors.

“I came here to apologize, that’s all.” Emma said, eyes burning into Regina’s own. She took a couple of breaths before speaking again. “I’m sorry for speaking to you like that, I didn’t mean it the way you think.”

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You expect me to believe-“

“I don’t expect anything from you Regina.” Emma said softly. She let go of Regina’s arms and put both of her hands on the wall on either side of Regina’s head. Regina stopped breathing for a moment, eyes never wavering from Emma’s eyes.

“There was a drug raid and I had to-“ Emma said, voice cracking on the words.

“A drug raid?” Regina whispered, confused.

Her words were almost breathless, chest heaving from the anger still running through her. Just then she noticed Emma’s disheveled appearance. Her messy hair, face smudged with dirt. There was blood on her shirt and a few cuts on her arms.

“But the work at the bar?” Regina said, eyebrows scrunched.

“I don’t work at the bar.” Emma answered. Heart thudded in her chest.

“And the boyfriend?” Regina asked.

“There is no boyfriend.” Emma answered.

Regina swallowed and parted her lips, Emma looked down at them and then up into Regina’s eyes. And with a heart almost jumping out of her chest, emotions confusing but consuming all at once there was only one thing she could do.

She grabbed Emma’s shirt and dragged her this much closer so there was no distance between them at all.

Emma moaned when their lips met in a bruising kiss, it gave Regina immediate access to the inside of her mouth, so she pushed her tongue in without much hesitation. Emma moaned once more, seemingly not minding the intrusion and she pushed her body into Regina’s, pinning her to the wall.

Regina groaned at the feeling, their breasts touching, Emma’s hips moving slightly into hers.

Emma’s mouth was soft that she couldn’t help herself and bit the other woman’s bottom lip. Emma growled in response and one of her hands moved from the wall to Regina’s waist and then down to her hip where Emma squeezed lightly. Regina gasped softly and Emma’s tongue joined hers, licking and sucking.

Regina moved her own hands from where she was grabbing Emma’s shirt to the buttons at the front, but the buttons were too small and she grew restless pushing Emma away. Their lips parted and she pulled Emma’s shirt up and over her head. She expected to uncover naked chest or a bra, but-

“What is this?!” She asked when she saw Emma wearing a  _thing_  under her shirt. Her voice was ragged and breathless from their kiss.

Emma looked down at herself.

“A bulletproof west.” She answered.

Regina huffed.

“This is not a bulletproof vest, this is a joke.” She burst and looked Emma in the eyes. “Take it off.” She demanded.

Emma didn’t hesitate and soon the vest was off revealing Emma’s white bra and the muscled stomach Regina’s seen at the beach.

She raked her eyes over Emma’s body without shame.

Emma growled and pushed Regina into the wall. She bit her bottom lip this time and then soothed the sting with her tongue. Their lips joined, moving in tandem and Regina realized she could happily do this forever. But she wanted to do other things too, so she moved her hands downwards and blindly unbuttoned the small shorts.

They fell down Emma’s legs with a soft, satisfying thud and Regina grabbed Emma’s panty-clad ass and squeezed it, drawing the woman further into her own body.

Emma whimpered softly and she abandoned Regina’s lips to kiss the side of her jaw and down her neck. Regina couldn’t concentrate on anything else, enjoying the feeling of soft lips kissing down her skin, and then up. She moaned low in her throat and craned her head back. Emma reached her earlobe and took it in her mouth, her wet tongue licking.

Suddenly Regina was being turned around, strong hands pushing her front against the wall softly. She was about to object but then she felt Emma’s lips at the back of her neck and then her teeth biting lightly and she moaned forgetting completely why would she be against this.

Emma’s almost naked body was softly touching hers, caressing her skin in a maddening manner. Regina couldn’t stop herself from moving her hips away from the wall and pushing her ass into Emma’s front.

“Fuck.” Emma whispered into her neck and Regina bit her own lip feeling the warmth spreading down to her sex.

Emma’s hands moved slowly from where they were at Regina’s hips to the hem of her dress, fingertips gliding over Regina’s covered skin, a whisper of a touch. Regina could feel the material being pushed upwards exposing the back of her thighs, then the curve of her ass.

The dress stayed up at her waist held by one of Emma’s hands while the other one caressed Regina’s skin and then squeezed her ass greedily. Regina groaned and thrust herself further into Emma’s hand.

Emma groaned in return and pushed her body flush with Regina’s. She didn’t hesitate much longer and grabbed the dress at two sides and pulled it off of Regina’s body in one quick motion.

And there Regina stood, bare breasts pressed into the cold wall and Emma’s warm body pressed into hers from behind. She turned her head around and Emma caught her lips in another heated kiss.

Regina could feel Emma’s fingers sliding on the sides of her panties and then pulling the material down. She felt it fall to her feet and she moved her lips slightly away from Emma’s.

“Take off your own.” She rasped into the woman’s lips and she felt Emma following her directions. After a second she could feel more naked skin being pressed into her.

“Yes.” She moaned and pushed herself closer into Emma.

Emma turned her around once more. Their eyes meeting for a moment before their lips found each other again.

Regina felt the desperation burning through her, the kind that could never be fully satisfied. Her heart raced, body heating up. She needed Emma to touch her, to kiss her everywhere. To own her, to possess her.

Emma seemed to sense her need, or maybe it were her own desires pushing her. Regina didn’t care, as long as those hands caressed her breasts, and then squeezed them, and then pinched her nipples  _just_   _so._

Emma’s mouth left hers and then she kissed one of her nipples before taking it in her perfect, hot mouth. The tongue swirling around it and Regina moaned, feeling her sex clench with envy.

One of Emma’s hands abandoned her breast and moved lower, caressing her skin softly with her fingers. Regina shivered and then moaned when she felt those fingers sliding in her sex.

“Emma.” She whispered and then Emma’s lips were on hers again.

They parted for a breath, noses touching and eyes closed.

“Fuck Regina,” Emma whispered, “you’re perfect.”

Regina moaned into Emma’s lips, hips moving, making Emma’s fingers slip further down but Emma moved them back up and touched Regina’s clit softly. When Regina cried out and kissed her again Emma started rubbing her clit in a circular motion, slowly at first but then faster with every stroke. Regina could feel herself getting wetter with each one.

It was amazing. The heat, Emma’s touch, her body, her fingers, her lips. But Regina needed more. She ended their kiss once again and looked Emma in the eyes.

“I need you inside.” She breathed out.

“Yes.” Emma said. She kissed her lips hard and then moved down her chest. When she took Regina’s previously neglected nipple in her mouth she also pushed two fingers inside of her and Regina couldn’t help a loud cry that came out of her lips.

Regina could feel herself clench over Emma’s fingers. She buried her hand in Emma’s blonde hair and dragged the woman upwards so she could kiss and bite those soft lips.

Emma’s fingers moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm, and Regina’s hips moved along with them. She could feel herself getting closer and closer with each expert slide.

Regina moaned loudly, releasing Emma’s lips in the process, when she felt Emma hit a particular spot inside of her.

“There?” Emma asked hitting the same spot again.

“Fuck.” Regina whimpered, her sex clenching.

Emma’s fingers moved faster every time grazing over the spot and just when Regina thought she couldn’t take it anymore Emma added a third finger and Regina came right there, her orgasm rocketing through her body.

“Emma.” She cried out, eyes closed, holding onto Emma with both hands.

She came back from her high feeling Emma pulling her fingers out of her wet sex.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Emma whispered looking at her drenched fingers. She looked at Regina and put those same fingers that were just buried inside of her into her own mouth.

Regina growled at the sight, her sex igniting instantly. She pulled Emma’s fingers from her mouth and put them in her own, she sucked at them and Emma moaned.

Regina pulled Emma’s hand from her mouth and then leaned further against the wall bringing Emma with her by her hips. The woman held herself on her hands on both sides of Regina’s head. Exactly where all of this started.

They stared at each other, Regina’s dark eyes roaming over Emma’s lovely, flushed face.

She bit her lip and then moved her hand to Emma’s sex, not hesitating with buying two of her fingers inside the other woman.

“Damn, Regina.” Emma breathed out. Regina smirked.

Emma was wet,  _very_  wet. Regina’s mouth watered at the thought and her heart soared with pride. She did this, she  _made her_  like this.

Regina moved her fingers slowly, almost achingly so, but she wanted to drag this on for however long she could.

Emma felt amazing around her, warm and tight and wet, and every time Regina was back inside of her Emma’s breath hitched.

Regina looked at Emma’s face. Her eyes were closed, teeth biting her lips. She was the most amazing sight Regina’s ever witnessed.

“Regina.” Emma moaned and  _damn_  if that didn’t make Regina’s core pool with wetness once more.

Regina moved her fingers faster, feeling Emma’s sex clench over her fingers. She was there, she was almost there.

“Emma,” Regina said, voice deep and sultry, “I want you to come for me.”

“Yes.” Emma whimpered and with another, harder this time, push she was coming. Squeezing Regina’s fingers inside, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She was beautiful, oh so beautiful.

Regina’s head moved forward and caught Emma’s lips in a longing kiss, her fingers still buried deep inside the other woman, the aftershocks caressing her fingers.

“Bedroom.” Emma croaked after parting their lips just for a second.

Regina couldn’t agree more.

-

Emma could feel the silky sheets surrounding her, a soft pleasant smell graced her nose. She smiled and stretched lazily, before opening her eyes.

She looked to the side, expecting to see Regina lying next to her but the bed was empty.

Her eyes narrowed slightly but then she registered the voice coming through the open doors - to the bathroom - she assumed. Regina walked out of it almost immediately after Emma looked in that direction, a short robe clinging to her petite figure. Emma was sure the woman was naked under it.

“Yes Robin,” Regina said to the phone, “see you soon.”

She disconnected the call and sighed looking at the floor but her eyes seemed to be someplace else.

“So, who’s Robin?” Emma asked, visibly startling Regina. The woman looked up at her, cheeks reddening. Or maybe Emma just imagined they did.

“My fiancé.” Regina said looking right into her eyes.

Emma’s heart sunk into her chest and the happiness she felt upon waking up was all but gone.

“Oh.” Emma whispered.

“Yes.” Regina said, bit her lip and then moved towards one of the wardrobes on the wall opposite the bed. “He’s coming over soon.” Regina added and Emma felt the tears well in her eyes but she shook them away quickly.

She sat up in bed, looking around. “Yes. Right, right. I’ll go.” She said hurriedly.

_Where the fuck are my clothes?_

She stood up, clumsily putting the sheets around her naked body and moved towards the corridor where she last remembered having all her clothes but Regina stopped her in her tracks.

“Armchair.” She said.

She turned her head around and yes, there they were.

Emma moved quickly, dressing in no time at all. Her phone laid under the clothes, she took it and lit up the screen with a button.

Twelve missed calls.  _Shit._

She turned her head around looking as Regina roamed through the drawers not giving her any mind. Emma bit her lip hard. She didn’t really know what to say, so she opted for what was the safest.

“I’m gonna go,” she moved backward a few steps, “bye Regina.”

Regina turned her head towards her, frozen in her task. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it so she closed them and nodded her head once.

_Figure._  Emma thought bitterly opening the doors and sliding through them and then into the elevator.

When she was on the ground floor she dialed the number that was the seven of her twelve missing calls.

“Ay love, finally.” Jones answered after only just one beep.

“What’s going on Killian?” Emma asked, she looked up at the clock in the lobby.

Ten,  _shit._

“Where are you?” Jones asked completely ignoring her question. “The bosses wanted to haul our asses out of here and you were not at your house.” He said.

“Was at the hotel.” She said while walking out of it, she rubbed her neck. “Going home now. I thought we had the meeting at eleven hundred?”

“They’ve changed it around, didn’t you get the memo?” He asked.

Well, maybe she did get it but she hadn’t checked her phone since she went to apologize to Regina right after their raid. And then well… things happened. And  _fuck…_  Why did she do this?

Jones didn’t say anything so she guessed he waited for an answer.

“Haven’t checked my phone.” She said.

She walked to her house and opened the doors.  _Time to pack._

“Right,” he said, “better call the boss then. Imma leave you to it, see you later.”

“Yeah.” Emma sighed to the receiver and then hung up. She dialed another number.

“Yes.” Her boss’ voice greeted her gravelly.

“It’s Swan sir.” Emma said.

“Swan, you weren’t at the house.” He said.

“No sir.” She answered. Emma wondered if she was going to hear him sigh but she didn’t.

“No matter now.” He said, “get to the pier in thirty, the guys will pick you up. We’re relocating all of you back home.”

“Yes, sir.”

There was silence on the other side but Emma did not dare to hang up, she waited with her phone pressed to her ear. Her boss cleared his throat.

“Good job Swan.” The man said finally. “See you back in New York.”

Emma risked a small smile.

“Thank you, sir.” She said and heard the disconnect tone.

Well, at least there was something she could be happy about. The raid was successful, they got the guys she’s been hunting for almost two years now. It was a victory, and it did feel like it yesterday.

And then she had to go to Regina’s and-

_Damn._

Emma looked around the house and started packing her things hurriedly. She sighed. She felt relieved but she also felt a weight on her heart, like a stone that could sink her in no time at all.

It was all her own fault anyway. Because in truth, Regina never promised her anything. As hurtful as it was for Emma to admit, Regina  _did not_  promise her anything.

Not that there was really much talk involved in what happened. It was still just one night. One perfect night where she was allowed to worship Regina’s body and where she was granted the pleasure of Regina’s touch in return. But it started like a one-night-stand and it ended that way as well, Emma knew the drift by now.

They mutually decided they were going to do this and they did, they had an amazing time but that was all. No delusions nor hopes nor whatever this  _thing_  was she felt right now couldn’t change the facts.

And all of this  _fiancé_  business, it was on her as well. She didn’t ask and she always, always asked. Although, she wasn’t sure if it would have changed anything if she did. With all those repressed emotions, stress finally letting go of her but being immediately replaced by guilt, then anger and lust, she might have still acted exactly the way she did.

The only grown-up thing to do now was to go and say a proper goodbye to Regina. She looked at her phone screen. Fifteen minutes. Getting to the pier will take her five, she was packed. She could do this.

But before she walked out of this house for the last time she sat at the table and got a sheet of paper and a pen. She wrote the words quickly and then folded the paper expertly. When she was done she put it into the pocket to her shorts.

_Probably should have changed._

She walked out closing the doors behind her and not looking back.

When she walked into the hotel’s lobby she almost turned her steps towards the private elevator that would have taken her to the royal suite but then she saw her. Regina and some tall guy hugging tightly. She did not expect the sharp pain in her chest at all.

Emma nodded her head slowly and bit her lip softly. No point in forcing herself between Regina and her fiancé.

She walked towards the reception where Kari stood with a smile plastered on her face. She greeted the girl and then grabbed an envelope from the stack lying on the reception desk and put the folded animal inside of it.

“Kari, would you give this to Regina Mills please.” She said and Kari nodded her head.

“Sure Emma, no problem.” The girl smiled at her, this time genuinely.

“Thanks. Gotta go, have a good day!” Emma said and walked away from the girl, from the lobby and from Regina Mills.

“And you too!” The girl called after her and Emma turned around, waving her hand and getting one last glimpse of Regina and the tall guy.

When she walked towards the pier her heart sunk lower in her chest with each step. Her eyes watered for a second time today.

Okay, so.

She could maybe,  _possibly_ , be in love with Regina Mills.

_Shit._

-

Why,  _for fuck's sake,_  did she had to answer the damn phone? Why? Was it guilt? Regret? Shame?

She only knew that when she heard the buzz and saw Robin’s name on the screen she felt this squeeze, like if someone tried to smother her. So she got out of bed, took a breath in and answered the phone.

Robin’s voice was soothing, pleading and Regina was still feeling too much, everything all at once, and she was tired. Tired of running and pushing decisions away, so she agreed to see him and it appeared he was already on his way over.

She loved him, she did. She thought she did. She did. Yes.

Then she saw Emma, in her bed, naked body hidden under the sheet with a satisfied smile on her face asking a question that brought them both right down to the hard ground. Not that Regina was too far from it, at this point.

_I should not be thinking about this_ , she thought.

“Regina, bring your bags out, the porter will be here soon.” She heard Kathryn yell from behind the doors. Regina opened them and Kathryn smiled at her squinting her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” She said.

“Yes, I know, you’ve told me that already.” Regina said with a sigh and pulled one of her bags in the corridor.

Kathryn folded her arms over her chest stepping a bit aside so Regina could put her second bag next to the other one.

“I know I did, you don’t have to be a smartass.” Kathryn said. “But I thought you had some fun yesterday? I could hear you through the door when I got back, not to mention the clothes I found in the corridor.”

Regina looked up at her with hard eyes.

“Even if,” she said and straightened up, “that does not change anything.”

“Don’t tell me that boring  _Robin sex_  is better than whatever this person did for you to scream that loud.” Kathryn retorted.

“We are  _not_  talking about me having sex Kathryn.” Regina said and walked back to her room to look around, making sure she packed everything.

“We are never talking about you having sex.” Kathryn walked into the room behind her. “Okay, we never do it  _anymore,_ but that’s beside the point which is: Robin looks like one position type, and it’s probably the most boring position ever-“

“Kathryn.” Regina said turning around to her friend, eyes pointed. Kathryn closed her mouth immediately. “This is not about sex and you know it.”

“Maybe not only about sex-”

“You’re the one to talk, fucking one guy basically your whole life.” Regina said

Kathryn mumbled something under her nose. Regina chose to ignore her and walked into the bathroom. Yes, she did pack everything.

When she got back to her room Kathryn was gone, opening the door for the porter.

“Let’s go downstairs, Robin’s waiting.” Regina said walking out of the room. They took their purses, Regina did one more sweep of the place and then they walked into the elevator.

Robin waited for them in the lobby and before she could say anything he hugged her tightly.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered in her ear. Regina nodded her head.

When he finally let her go she smiled at him softly. His eyes seemed to bore into her.

“We have to check out.” Kathryn said from behind her and Robin looked up and at her friend. He nodded.

“I’ll go get the car.” He said and walked away from them and outside of the hotel.

Kathryn moved towards the reception desk and Regina followed. They completed the formalities and when they were about to leave the clerk stopped them in their tracks.

“Someone left this for you, ma’am.” The woman said sliding an envelope towards her. Regina looked down at it and her heart skipped in her chest. She looked up into the woman’s eyes and took the envelope. Both she and Kathryn walked slightly away from the desk and towards the main entrance.

“What’s inside?” Kathryn asked.

Regina opened the envelope and looked inside.  _Well…_

“A paper swan.” Kathryn said looking over her shoulder.

She’s forgotten. How could she forget?

She looked up at Kathryn, her friend’s eyes seemed softer. Robin’s voice called them from the entrance.

Her heart felt like a weight in her chest.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I edited this one _a lot_ and I'm still unsure if I managed to put there everything that I wanted to put there. I guess I'm leaving the judgment to you.  
>  Thank you guys for your comments and kudos, you're awesome :)

Of course it had to rain today of all days when she decided to wear her favorite red leather jacket.  _Of course._

Emma grunted and hurried in her step. She folded her arms over her chest looking down at the sidewalk instead of up, so she could actually see something through the curtain of the water falling down on her.

She glanced up for a second. She was close to her favorite coffee shop. She could just pop in, take her coffee, run to her car and be back at the precinct in no time at all. She would change into dry clothes there and she could work the night like she planned to.

Emma looked up once more. She was basically at the door and then-

She literally  _walked_  into another person.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" The woman’s voice was angry, but the last words died on her lips when she looked into Emma’s eyes.

Emma’s heart seemed to stop momentarily as they stood there, rooted in their places, just looking at each other for what felt like an eternity.  

_What the-_

“Regina.” Emma managed finally and it seemed to shake the other woman off from her shock.

“Emma, hello.” Regina said, with a grimace on her lips that could pass as a smile. If Emma really wanted to believe in that. The woman looked around and nudged her head towards the door. “Would you mind?” She said.

_Shit, yes. The door. The rain._

Emma pushed the entrance to the cafe and let Regina go through first. They stood in the queue waiting for their turn to order. Emma fidgeted. She looked around the shop with her hands pushed into the pockets of her soaked jacked.

_We are both standing here like two strangers_ , she thought,  _this is ridiculous_.

“Regina?” She said out loud, her voice somewhat croaked. Regina turned around looking at her jacket first and then towards Emma’s face. Emma swallowed. “Would you like to grab a table maybe, have a coffee inside?” She asked, fingers tapping on her palms inside of the pockets.

“I…” Regina said and licked her lips quickly. Emma followed the movement, but then she snapped herself back and looked into Regina’s dark eyes instead.

“We don’t have to,” she said hurriedly, “I just thought…” she looked around. She wasn’t really sure what she thought.

“Okay.” Regina said finally. Emma nodded her head.

They ordered their coffees and walked towards one of the tables at the back of the shop.

Emma took off her jacket, flinching at the feel of the soaked leather.

“So, how are you-“ she said and looked up at Regina. Her eyes widened, words froze in her mouth. She cleared her throat hoping Regina somehow didn’t notice her reaction. “Regina you’re…” she started once more but it seemed she was unable to talk at all anymore.  _Perfect_.

Regina glanced at her, put her own jacket on the back of the chair and sat down gracefully.

“Fat?” She said, eyes staring into Emma’s own.

“I was gonna guess  _pregnant_.” Emma said sitting down as well.

_Shit._

Regina smirked a little at Emma’s words.

“You would have guessed right. I am, indeed, pregnant.” She said.

Regina’s hair was long, swiped to the side elegantly. She wore a buttoned shirt, which was clinging to her body making the small bump on her stomach very obvious. Her makeup was immaculate, lips dark red. She looked just like she always looked to Emma. Beautiful.

Emma nodded her head slowly.

“I’m happy for you.” She said and smiled. “You and the father must be excited.” She added, a weird feeling clouding her heart. The waitress came with their order and Emma was glad for the momentary pause in their conversation. She took a sip of her coffee and bit into a bear claw.

“There is no father.” Regina said, before drinking from her own cup.

Emma nodded and swallowed the bite of the pastry. They sat in silence drinking their coffees. Emma ate slowly hoping to mask the weird awkwardness somehow. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“How are you, Emma?” Regina interrupted her thoughts. “Are you living in New York now?”

Emma nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. I’ve been here for what… will be six, seven years now. Still working for the police.” She said, rubbing her palms on her thighs under the table.

Regina swiped her hair from her forehead and then touched her ear, an earring dangling between her fingertips.

“Oh,” she said looking into her coffee and then at Emma, “I’ve lived in New York for a few years as well, interesting we’ve never crossed paths until now.”

Emma’s heart clenched at that bit of information. She continued smiling.

“It’s a big city.” She said bringing the cup to her lips. That would be the last of her coffee.

Regina nodded.

“Indeed.” She said and licked her lips in an exact manner as before. Emma caught herself staring much quicker this time and she moved her eyesight towards the wall. “I’ve never been here before.” Regina said after a while and Emma looked back at her.

“This place is great, I come here all the time,” she said, “they’re probably keeping it all up just because of me. They have the best bear claws in the city.” She added.

Regina smiled at her.

There was something different in her eyes, something Emma didn’t remember seeing there before. She didn’t know what it was, and really, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“Are you-“ Regina started but Emma’s loud ringtone stopped her mid-sentence.

Emma reached for her phone and looked down on the screen.  _Mulan._  If her partner called it could only mean one thing.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Emma said and picked up without moving. “Swan.” She said to the receiver.

“You gotta come back right now, we might have him but we have to move.” Mulan said skipping all the pleasantries.

Emma looked at Regina.

“Will be there in five.” She said, disconnected the call and stood up quickly. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Not only did she initiate this  _thing_ for whatever reason, now she was also leaving after no more than fifteen minutes spent with Regina.  _Good fucking job Emma,_ she sneered at herself.

“Of course, don’t worry.” Regina said.

Emma sighed and put on her wet jacket. She pulled some bills out of the pocket, covering both hers and Regina’s order. She reached inside once more getting one of her, newly remade, business cards. She put it on the table.

“If you’d like to hang out sometime or something.” Emma said. Regina nodded in answer. Emma bit the inside of her cheek and put her hands in her pocket once more. “Have a good evening.” She said finally.

“You as well.” Regina said. Emma looked one more time in the woman’s dark eyes, smiled and walked away.

The rain didn’t subside in the slightest and so Emma walked quickly into it trying hard not to look back to the cafe.

She was sure she wouldn’t see Regina again.

-

Regina stood inside of her changing room looking up at the very top shelf and wondering what the hell she thought when she put two boxes of clothes that high up. There was no way she could reach them. She could not get on the stools, let alone ladders - which she would have to use in this case.

She groaned in frustration and touched her barely showing bump, the habit which she seemed to gain in the past few weeks. Regina looked down and smiled.

She would just have to find a way around it.

She walked out of the wardrobe, through the bedroom and into the kitchen. She decided to make tea and think about it then. She rummaged through the shelves finding the tin she’s been looking for. She put the kettle on and waited.

Her phone rang even before the water started boiling. Regina answered with a sigh.

“Zelena.” She said.

“Sweet sister,” Zelena’s melodic voice rang in her ear, “what a  _surprise_  you haven’t called.”

Regina rolled her eyes and ignored her sister with silence.

“How are you and the fetus of my to-be niece or nephew?” Her sister asked.

“We are doing well. I’m having doctor’s appointment next week. How are you?” Regina said putting a hand on her stomach. She turned around to pour the water into her mug.

“Fantastic, although this California weather is horrible. Why does it have to be sunny all the time? That’s just unnatural.” Zelena said with a loud exhale at the end. Regina chuckled.

“I’m sorry you have to struggle through such conditions.” She said, took her mug and walked into the living room so she could sit on her comfortable couch.

“Thank you Regina. But enough of that, tell me about your day. It’s incredibly boring around here, you wouldn’t believe.”

Regina rolled her eyes once again and took a tentative sip of her tea.

“I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you,” she said after swallowing, “I just sat down to think how to get the boxes from the top shelf in the changing room. This is the level of excitement I have to cope with right now.”

Zelena laughed and a smile crept onto Regina’s lips.

“Fair enough.” Her sister said. “But your problem is easily solved. Call someone to come over and bring it down for you. Don’t you have friends? Assistants? Frankly, with your looks, any random person from the sidewalk will agree if you ask nicely enough.”

Regina huffed into the receiver.

“I would not let a stranger into my apartment.” She said and Zelena immediately groaned.

“Just call someone you know then, matter solved.”

Regina took another sip of her tea. She could definitely go for a cookie right now. She stood up and walked into the kitchen with Zelena still talking on the other end. “Mother is doing splendid, by the way. She only insulted me fifteen times this week, but I guess we’re still early in, so that might be why.”

“Is she improving?” Regina asked. She took the red tin with an apple tree on it and brought it into the living room.

“Hard to tell. It’s a process, as you well know. It will take some time.” Zelena answered with a genuine concern in her voice. Regina’s heart shook just a little.

“I still can’t believe she decided to do this.” Regina turned her head and looked out of the window. The day was beautiful, the shy sun shone through the clouds. She always loved spring.

“She realized that she needs help.” Zelena said.

“More like you came back and forced her to finally see it.” Regina turned her head back around abruptly.

“More like I was the first person to see that something was really wrong.” Her sister’s voice was slightly harsher with that sentence and Regina’s hand went to her temple so she could rub it.

“Let’s not… start with this again, shall we?” She said in an exhale. “I’m glad you came back and I’m glad you took care of things. You know I…”

Zelena sighed into the receiver.

“Yes, yes,” she said, “we’re not going back to that conversation.”

Regina nodded and leaned back into the sofa.

“I just wanted to know how the two of you were doing, I’ll leave you to it now, have to go back anyway.” Zelena said. “Call someone to help with the boxes! Have a good Sunday.”

“You as well.” Regina said and they disconnected.

She sighed loudly and rubbed both of her temples. Zelena was right, she should call someone.

Her first thought was Kathryn, but that thought was ridiculous. Storybrooke was way too far for this to work in any capacity. She didn’t want to bring her assistant into her apartment either and she didn’t really have  _friends_  in New York, per se. They were all more of acquaintances than anything else.

There was one person in this city that Regina wouldn’t be uncomfortable letting into her place. Her heart jumped at the mere thought, but she dismissed it quickly.

It’s been three weeks now, but maybe it wouldn’t be too much if she called? She really didn’t have anyone else to ask and she could always offer to pay, right?

She stood up, walked towards the bookshelf and took a piece of paper out of it. She bit her lip and turned the business card in her fingers.

She growled.  _Of course_  she could do it.

Regina walked back to the couch, took her phone and dialed the number.

“Swan.” Emma answered after just a few rings, her voice perfectly measured. Regina wondered once again if she should be doing this but quickly discarded the thought.

“Emma, hi. It’s Regina.” She said.

The silence followed her words but then Emma’s voice sounded through the phone once more. The tone was different this time, softer.

“Regina?” She asked, clearly surprised.

“Yes. I… Well, I’m calling because I need some help and I wondered if maybe you could aid me. If that’s not much of a problem of course, I wouldn’t want to impose on your plans.” Regina said quickly. She closed her eyes.

She probably shouldn’t have called. Who does that? After three weeks?

_After five years._

“I…” Emma started and faltered for a second. Regina jumped right in.

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called-“ She started.

“What do you need?” Emma cut her.

Regina’s heart jumped in her chest, for whatever reason. She bit her lip.

“I just need some boxes taken down from the top shelf, I can’t do it myself.” She said, the warmth spreading through her chest.

“Okay.” Emma said to the receiver and Regina could hear her shuffling around somewhere. “I could be at yours in about… two hours. How’s that sound?”

_Oh._

She did not expect that.

“That would be amazing. Thank you Emma.” She said, heart beating fast in her chest.

She heard Emma chuckling softly at the other end.

“No problem, send me your address and we will get you sorted.” She said.

“Very well, I’ll send you the text right away.” Regina said. “See you soon.”

“See you.”

She disconnected the call and sighed.

_Why the hell_  did she call? She shouldn’t have done this, even if there was no other option available. She should have dragged Kathryn to New York and not call Emma Swan, of all people.

Last time they’ve seen each other they barely talked, then she got angry and then they had sex. Then Robin was there and she was back to her old life - not that it lasted long – and Emma and she parted their ways once more.

Regina didn’t really know what they were. What were they then? What were they now?

_I shouldn’t have called,_  she thought.

She sent Emma her address.

-

Emma was starting to think that fourteen hours of sitting over various files might be taking it just a bit too far. She leaned back in her chair and groaned, muscles protesting at her movement.

“I think we should go home.” Mulan said.

The woman was sitting in front of her wearing the same tired expression she expected to see on her own face. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and the sleeves of her perfectly pressed shirt were rolled up.

Emma nodded.

“Yeah, we need sleep.” She said and stood up. “Let’s clean this up for now, we will get back to this tomorrow,” she looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall of the break room, “or later today I guess.”

Mulan nodded and they both cleaned the space quickly. They’ve put the files into the boxes and walked out of the building.

“Want to grab something to eat?” Emma asked. It was almost three in the morning but there were still some diners open. Mulan nodded her head in agreement and they walked in the direction of one of the places they usually frequented around this time.

They found the table next to the window in no time and the waiter was with them in seconds. They got their orders soon after that and Emma bit into her hamburger with a satisfied sigh.

“So, what’s going on?” Mulan asked before she started eating her own burger.

Emma squinted her eyebrows.

“What do you mean ‘what’s going on’?” She said.

Mulan shrugged.

“You’ve been acting different lately. I would have tried my hand and guessed but with you, who knows what’s happening.”

Emma shook her head, bit into her food once more and swallowed.

“You’re imagining things.” She said.

“I know what I see Emma,” Mulan said, “you can deny it all you want, but I know something happened.” She finished but then, after a pause added: “we’re both good at this.”

Emma looked up at her partner and then down on her food.  _They were_  both good at this, Emma had to agree. Mulan had this thing when she could see even the miniature changes in someone, it helped them on more than one occasion with their cases.

They weren’t really the let’s-talk-about-feelings kind of types, but when it really mattered they had each other’s backs. There was really no one else right now that she would tell this to, so she swallowed her food and nodded her head.

“I’ve stumbled upon Regina Mills a few weeks ago.” She said.

“Okay.” Mulan said.

“We’ve been kind of keeping contact since then.” Emma added.

Mulan put her food away.

“Emma.” She said, her tone changing slightly but very obviously to Emma.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” She said.

Mulan looked around the empty diner slowly.

“Regina is like your Aurora.” she said, her voice still breaking at the name. Her gaze moving back to Emma. “Only she’s worse. How long has it been this time?”

“Five years.” Emma said and sighed into her disgusting coffee.

“So you haven’t seen or heard from her since the big drug case.” Mulan said.

“Yeah.”

Mulan nodded her head and they sat in silence, finishing their food.

It’s been five years, Emma didn’t think about that before. Five years since she saw Regina in the hotel bar, five years since they were almost compromised because of her, five years since the only thing she got for a goodbye was silence.

Five years since the night after which Emma finally understood what she’s been feeling all these years. Five years since she decided she was going to move on.

“She’s pregnant.” Emma said out loud.

“Good.” Mulan said with finality. “This is a perfect reminder that you made the right decision.”

Emma nodded her head.

She knew she made the right decision. She did move on.

Still, there was something that made her slide her business card towards Regina that day, there was something that made her talk to her, there was something that made her hope for a call.

Mulan stood up and put some money on the table.

“Let’s go get some rest.” She said. Emma followed her leaving some money as well. They walked into the parking and said their goodbyes. Emma waved when Mulan drove pass her on her red motorcycle. Emma ignited her yellow bug and drove to her own place.

 Her flat was cold when she got in and she didn’t even turn the lights on when she walked inside. She sighed and threw her keys on the kitchen counter after taking her shoes off and putting her red jacket away on the hanger.

The bright lights of the city shone through the massive windows covering the place in the dimmed glow.

Emma walked to her bedroom and undressed slowly, leaving only her panties on and putting her favorite, soft tank top. She basically fell onto her bed.

She was tired and she hoped a few hours of sleep would help her recover some of her strength.

And maybe everything would be easier in the morning.

Emma snickered into the dark emptiness of her bedroom.

_Not with my luck._

-

Regina opened her eyes to the complete darkness.

Something wasn’t right.

The sudden sharp pain in her abdomen made her cry out in pain and her heart jumped into her chest immediately. She felt wetness between her legs.

She tried to sit up and leaned a bit to the side to turn her light on. When she dragged the sheets away from her body there was blood between her thighs.

“No.” She whispered.

Another sharp pain made her almost double over. Her breaths fastened and her heart drummed against her ribcage. When the pain lessened a bit she looked around onto both of her nightstands.

_Where the fuck is my phone._

She got up with a moan, holding her belly softly with one hand, and moved slowly towards her kitchen. She managed to open the lock on her doors on her way over just in case she wouldn’t be able to make her way back there. Which she probably wouldn’t.

Tears welled in her eyes.

“Hold on baby.” She whispered softly to her unborn child. She got to the phone and dialed the emergency number quickly.

She waited for a second but it felt like an eternity.

Her voice was calm when she gave them the address and told them that there was  _blood_ , but her heart was racing and she was shaking inside.

When they disconnected, letting her know they were on their way, and Regina took the phone away from her ear her hands were shaking as well.

She looked at the bright screen numbly for a moment and then picked another number putting the phone back to her ear.

“Regina?” Emma’s sleepy voice answered her. Regina tried to hold back a sob.

“Emma,” her voice trembling this time, “I- I think I’m losing my baby.” The tears were falling down her face now and she didn’t even think to stop them. She put a hand to her lips.

Another sharp jab wrecked her body and she slid down the wall.

“I’ll be right there.” Emma said and Regina pulled the phone away. It slipped on the floor from her hand.

She could not lose her baby. She just couldn’t.

Regina didn’t know how Emma managed to be in her apartment before the paramedics. The woman stormed through the doors and fell down on the floor next to her. She looked Regina over, certainly noting the blood covering her legs and nightgown. She put her hands gently on Regina’s arms and Regina looked into her green eyes.

“Regina, breathe.” Emma said and just then Regina realized she’s been holding her breath for some time now. The first inhale burned her lungs. “Good.” Emma praised. “Everything will be okay but you have to calm down.” She said. “Can you do that for me?” Emma asked, her green eyes pinning Regina with their intensity but they also made the breathing easier somehow. Regina nodded.

There was a knock at her door and Emma rushed to open it. Paramedics ran in with the stretcher, moved her on it and then wheeled her out of her apartment.

When Emma tried to get into the ambulance they stopped her, Regina looked at her with wide eyes, throat squeezing. Emma took her hand in her own.

“I’ll be right behind you.” She said squeezing it before she rushed away from Regina’s field of view.

The drive took ages. Regina tried to breathe but it was harder without the green eyes to ground her and the pain in her abdomen was only getting worse.

Emma was right outside when they wheeled her out of the ambulance and Regina sighed with relief at the sight.

“I’m here.” Emma said to her and Regina wanted to smile but she couldn’t because there was another sharp pain in her stomach.

They wheeled her inside the hospital and into the emergency room. Emma running right behind them, her yellow hair dancing before Regina’s eyes.

She didn’t know what happened next because it was then that she lost consciousness.

When she woke up the first thing she heard was a steady sound of the heart rate monitor. Opening her eyes was much harder task than she anticipated but when she finally did open them she saw Emma sitting on the chair next to her bed looking out of the window.

“Emma.” Her voice was hoarse and quiet but Emma’s head snapped towards her immediately.

“Regina.” She said, eyes looking her over, as if searching for something on her face.

“How’s-,” Regina swallowed, her throat was dry, “my baby?”

Emma smiled and it made Regina feel better immediately. The woman nodded her head.

“The baby is fine.” She said.

Regina closed her eyes in relief. Her baby was fine.

“You will probably have to take time off work for the rest of the pregnancy.” Emma said. She moved her arm a bit towards as if she maybe wanted to touch Regina’s hand, which was laying close by, but then she leaned further back into the chair. “I think the doctors should come over soon,” she said, “they’d probably try to throw me out again.” Emma added and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

She wanted to move but her body felt too tired for that. She only managed to put her hand on her protruding belly.

“Do you want some water?” Emma asked but Regina shook her head.

“Why would they throw you out?” She asked.

Emma chuckled at her as if she was acting ridiculous. Regina pursed her lips.

“I’m not your next of kin, nor am I your emergency contact.” Emma said.  _Oh, right._ “They wanted to throw me out before but I was… let’s say,  _convincing_. I hope you don’t mind.”

Regina shook her head one more and smiled softly. Emma nodded.

“Do you want me to call anyone?” The woman asked. “Baby’s father? Kathryn?”

“There’s no father.” Regina said. She was sure she said that already. She felt like she was repeating herself.

Emma cooked her head to one side.

“There is  _literally_  no father.” Regina looked at her pointedly. “Didn’t you get that when I told you before? I was artificially inseminated.” That should be clear enough.

“Ohh.” Emma said, her eyes widening for just a second. Then her face adapted a sullen look. “Who’s watching over you then?” She asked.

Regina huffed.

“I’m taking care of myself. I don’t need anyone to  _watch over me_.” She said with distaste.

“Oh my-, Regina I didn’t-,“ Emma started and paused. She rubbed her face, “I meant, is anyone looking out for you? Like checking in on you and all? Helping you with small stuff, like those boxes you asked me to help you with a few weeks ago?”

Regina laid motionless, blinking. Emma groaned.

“Regina, seriously.” She said. “Where’s your family? Even your mother? I’m sure she cares about her grandchild.”

Regina closed her eyes. She wouldn’t be so sure about that last one, especially that when she started considering the idea of artificial insemination her mother deemed the child conceived that way  _not real_.

_She was so tired._

“My mother is… away.” She said. It was true, if not precise.

“Then let me call her!” Emma said.

Regina’s eyes snapped open. She looked at Emma hoping that the woman would understand.

“I cannot.” She said. Her heart accelerating on the monitor. Emma snapped up at it, frightened.

She stood up.

“Okay, okay.” She said walking slowly in a circle. “How about… Maybe I could check up on you? See if you’re okay, if you need anything? I’m sure the doctors would advise you to not stay alone.” Emma finished and stopped, facing her with arms crossed over her chest. She looked at Regina and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “Regina, this is serious.” Emma said, quieter this time. “You almost lost the baby.”

Regina felt tears welling in her eyes. She closed them and swallowed.

“I know.” She whispered.

She wanted to say more, but she didn’t because the doctors walked into the room. They measured Emma with their eyes and Emma almost scowled at them.

Before they could say anything the woman looked at Regina once more.

“I’ll wait outside.” She said.

Regina didn’t want her to go but she nodded her head anyway.

She was tired,  _so tired_.

-

They were supposed to discharge Regina from the hospital around two in the afternoon, to which information Regina reacted very poorly, shouting at all of her doctors so loudly that Emma could hear her through the closed doors.

She was also not supposed to move much for the next week and were advised to take her maternity leave earlier. She shouldn’t work. At all. That’s basically what they said.

Emma knew that Regina wasn’t very happy about that information either, but she also knew there was no way in hell Regina would jeopardize her baby’s health. So there was no more shouting apart from this one time.

And then Regina asked her - albeit reluctantly - to stay the night. Something Emma didn’t expect, but something she could definitely understand. She wouldn’t want to be alone after almost losing her baby either.

It was seven in the morning when she left Regina and walked out of the hospital. She was driving in her car to the precinct in hopes to get some work done before she had to go and take Regina back to her apartment.

Mulan didn’t even greet her when she walked towards their joined desks. She only looked up at Emma and grunted loudly before going back to the stack of papers on her desk. Another pile, exactly like that, was sitting on Emma’s side. Emma exhaled loudly and pulled out her chair.

“I hate paperwork.” She said and flopped down on the seat. She opened the first file.

“We gonna be here all night.” Her partner said.

Emma sat in silence reading through the papers. She felt Mulan’s eyes on her and she looked up.

“What?” Emma asked.

“You already look like you’ve pulled an all-nighter.” Mulan said, nodding her head towards Emma.

“Yeah.” Emma sighed and looked down, she made a note on the page. “Regina went to the hospital.”

“What. Why?” Mulan asked, head snapping up.

“There was a problem with the baby and she called me…”

“She called you.” Mulan repeated and Emma looked up, woman’s brown eyes pinned her down.

“Yes.” Emma said, defiantly.

“Is everything okay now?”

Emma nodded and then Mulan’s face hardened once more.

“So she called you, in the middle of the night and you went running to her?”

“She was in pain, she was hurting and scared.”

Mulan sighed.

“I’m sorry that Regina was taken to the hospital, but I will have to be a bitch here, just like you were with Aurora and me.” She said. Her forearms were down on her desk supporting the weight of her body, which was leaning slightly forward. “Emma, this is not okay. I know that you’re a good person and you want to help her but this will drag you back exactly where you were five years ago.”

Emma looked into her eyes.

“I am not you.” She said.

Mulan looked to the side for a second and then back at her. The guilt spread in Emma’s chest instantly, but she didn’t take the words back. They could both do it. They’ve played this game before, only now the roles were reversed.

“No, you are not.” Mulan said. “That’s why I thought that you would at least fight it.”

Emma almost stood up from her chair.

“What was I supposed to fight?! She called me in panic, she needed support and I provided it. That’s it.”

“But you’ve already agreed to take care of her after, didn’t you?” Mulan asked and Emma’s mouth closed tightly in an answer. Mulan shook her head. “I know you well enough Emma. You would've helped a perfect stranger, let alone  _her_.”

Emma took a deep breath and licked her lips. Her knee bouncing under the desk.

“Has she even asked this of you?” Mulan said, quieter this time. Emma turned her head to the side slightly, looking around the precinct and her other coworkers. She didn’t answer. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” Emma looked up at Mulan, the concern clear in the brown eyes.

“Let’s work.” She said and hunched down over the papers.

They did their paperwork in silence and when the clock stroke noon Emma stood up and walked out of the precinct with a short goodbye. She drove to her place for a quick shower and a change of clothes, then she got to Regina’s place. She had a key, since she closed the apartment yesterday after the paramedics wheeled Regina out on the stretcher.

The light of the day shining through the glass walls made the blood on the white floor that much more obvious. Emma bit her lips at the sight and walked further inside in search of the kitchen or bathroom where she hoped to find some cleaning supplies.

The kitchen had what she needed and she pulled her sleeves up before she put the gloves on and started cleaning the red stains.

When she was done with that she found Regina’s bedroom and pulled off the sheets on the floor. She sighed seeing the mattress. She went to the bathroom, came back and covered it with towels. Regina would have to buy a new one.

She walked into the big changing room and turned around.  _That’s a lot of clothes,_ she thought _._  She stood there for a while biting her lip and wondering where should she start.

Mulan’s words invaded her mind instantly. She clenched her hands into fists.

She could do this, she  _could_  do this. It didn’t mean anything, she was just a decent person helping someone in need. They were old friends, nothing more. She  _did not_  want anything more.

Emma exhaled loudly and shook her arms slightly before reaching for her phone and dialing Regina’s number.

“Yes.” Regina answered.

“So, I’m standing in your huge ass wardrobe and you have to guide me through it, cause I’m not gonna find anything here on my own.”

Regina chuckled, her voice warming Emma’s insides instantly.

“Very well.”

-

Moving hurt.

It’s been almost two weeks since the  _accident_  but Regina still felt the remnants of it in her whole body. She was tense, more often than not waking up in the middle of the night frightened that it was happening all over again.

At least she wasn’t alone at nights.

She didn’t really know how it happened exactly, but Emma Swan was practically living with her.

Emma was there when Regina fell asleep and when she woke up in the mornings, she checked in on her throughout the day with texts regularly.

She didn’t really know how to justify or explain it. She didn’t really ask for this and she felt guilty about it most of the time. They just  _fell_  into this, and the truth was that Emma made her life easier. She was able to relax when she knew she had some help or someone to call if something happened.

Regina was walking towards her kitchen, satin robe on. It was six in the morning. The doctors basically forced her to go on maternity leave but her body clock was still set on her working time, so she woke up as she always used to.

When she neared the kitchen she could hear Emma humming, which meant Emma was cooking breakfast. The only thing she was able to make, really. Regina bit her lip and leaned on the wall.

Emma’s jeans were tight, looking almost like a second skin. She wore a dark blue shirt and her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. She took the pan off the stove and nudged her hand so the pancake she was making jumped up in the air, turned around and then landed back in the pan. Emma grinned triumphantly and Regina’s heart soared. She barely caught the gasp before it was out of her mouth.

_Daddy_ ,the thought,  _daddy always used to do that._

She wondered – ridiculously, for the moment – if maybe Emma cut some apples too, but then she shook her head and cleared her throat announcing her presence.

Emma turned around abruptly, the pancake she was flopping falling down on the floor. They both looked at it.

“Shit.” Emma said.

“Shouldn’t have played with your food.” Regina said walking into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Coffee was forbidden to her,  _of course._

“Good morning to you too.” Emma said and threw the pancake in the trash. She looked at Regina pointedly and Regina only rolled her eyes.

“Good morning, Em- _ma._ ” She said and smirked. Emma grunted.

The woman poured the last of the batter and flipped the pancake over normally this time. Regina sat at her kitchen island looking as Emma put the plate full of pancakes in front of her without a word. Emma took the mug that was sitting next to the stove and drank from it, she sighed as if in relief.

“Any plans for today?” Emma asked and sat down putting a few pancakes on her plate. Regina followed suit but then stood up, took two apples and cut them into wedges before putting them on her own pancakes. Her heart warmed the memories. She smiled to herself softly before sitting back down and answering Emma’s question.

“I have to look through some legal files and I should probably call my sister today.” She poured some maple syrup on the apples and then took a bite of the pancakes. She nodded her head in approval.

“You’ve got a sister?” Emma asked, “I didn’t know you have a sister.”

“Half-sister.” Regina corrected, Emma’s brows rose up. “We have the same mother. Somehow that turned out far better for her than for me.”

“Why have I never heard of her before?” Emma asked and Regina glanced at her quickly. She took another small bite of the pancakes.

“We weren’t really close. Mother sent Zelena to boarding schools. I’ve seen her for a month or two a year, if we were lucky.” Regina said.

“That sucks. Are you closer now?” Emma asked.

“I’d say so. We’ve been talking more for the last few years and now that Zelena moved back home we’re going to be able to actually see each other more often. “ Regina said. “There’s also a chance that this might make us kill each other. We haven’t really spent that much time together so I’m not sure how it’s going to work.”

Emma chuckled. “Sounds intense.”

“Yes.” Regina said and a small smile sneaked onto her lips. “Zelena is, well… I suppose  _intense_  is a good word.”

Emma turned towards Regina and chuckled once more while shaking her head.

“So she’s in Storybrooke?” Emma asked.

Regina looked down at her plate.

“She’s in California with my mother.” She said.

“Like a vacation?”

Regina took a deep breath in and turned to Emma.

“My mother’s in therapy.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“I hope she gets better.” Emma said. Regina nodded went back to her pancakes.

They sat in silence, eating.

Emma finished before her, cleaned up the kitchen and put the dishes away quickly. She looked at the big clock that was hanging on the wall.

“I gotta go.” She said and Regina nodded her head.

“Have a good day.” Regina said. Emma smiled at her and walked out leaving Regina alone in her big, empty kitchen.

-

Emma walked into her apartment rolling her shoulders, she moved past the light switch not touching it at all. The lights from the outside illuminated the space. She sighed when she threw the keys on the kitchen counter.

She opened her fridge, finding one bottle of beer and one old takeaway box which she immediately threw out without even looking inside. She took the beer and opened it taking a big sip.

Regina insisted that she went back to her own house after her shift was over. She didn’t want to impose on more of Emma’s time, she said.

It was a completely valid point. Emma hadn’t slept in her own bed for weeks now, cutting her time precisely between Regina’s apartment, the precinct, and a jump into her own place for a new set of clothes or anything else that she needed. Regina changed her mattress and started sleeping through the nights without waking up every hour or so. She didn’t flinch when she moved past the place where Emma found her in the corridor that night.

She was better and Emma didn’t need to be there anymore. It made perfect sense.

Emma walked into her living room and flopped down on the couch, legs up on the coffee table.

She closed her eyes for a second. The sounds from the outside seemed to echo in her head and in the room. Moving cars, ambulance siren. Emma exhaled loudly, her body felt heavy.

She fell asleep.

When she woke up after a few hours it was with a groan. Her neck hurt from the weird position she was in. She took her phone out and looked at the screen. Five. There was no point in going back to sleep, so Emma took a quick shower and decided to start her day a bit earlier than usual.

Armed with a coffee cup she walked towards her empty desk and opened the first file. She hoped to finish the paperwork today so both her and Mulan would get another case.

The hours passed quickly and it seemed like no time at all when Mulan’s loud exhale stirred Emma and she looked up at her partner.

“Done.” She said with a slight smile, Emma looked down at her last file and signed it. She was done as well. “Let’s go out, there’s this bar with bands playing live.”

Emma wasn’t really in the mood, but the message she received earlier form Regina - when she texted her to check on her - hanged in her head like some kind of a guillotine blade.

_I am well, thank you._

Emma wondered if they could get more impersonal. Or maybe she was just exaggerating, it’s not like she didn’t send similar messages to her before.

“Hey, Emma, do you want to go?” Mulan asked once again snapping Emma out of her thoughts. She nodded her head.

“Sure, might be fun.”

Mulan smiled broadly and Emma smirked. Something was on.

“Actually one of my friend’s band is playing tonight.” She said.

“Friend.” Emma repeated trying to hide the big smile that threatened to appear on her face.

Mulan nodded her head and stood up. Her eyes were glinting. Emma moved as well and put her jacket on. It was getting too warm to wear it but she liked it enough to push the limits.

They walked out of the precinct.

“So, what’s her name?” She asked.

“Whose name?”

“Your  _friend’s_  name.” Emma said and winked at her. Mulan shook her head.

“Marian.”

They drove to the bar separately. When they went in the place was busy, a band was setting up on the stage and a woman, wearing almost exclusively leather, noticed them when they came in.

Marian was short and her light brown hair was long. Her blue eyes looked up at Emma and her smile was wide and warm. Emma liked her right away.

They sat at the bar, ordered a few beers and talked with Marian for a while before she had to go on stage. Mulan couldn’t keep her eyes away from the woman.

When Marian left them alone to go and prepare for their show Emma nudged Mulan in her side.

“I like her.” She said and Mulan smiled.

“I like her as well.”

“I noticed.” Emma chuckled and took a sip of her beer. Mulan wasn’t really a person that one could tease but she blushed a little anyway and Emma decided that was her win. “Let’s hope she plays as nice as she looks.” She added and got a shove on her side for that.

She laughed.

Emma was glad that Mulan found someone, she deserved happiness. Especially after all this fiasco with Aurora.

When the band started playing and Mulan got sucked into the sounds Emma’s thoughts drifted to Regina. Her heart skipped immediately in her chest and Emma clenched her teeth for a second before taking a sip of her beer.

She was not there again. She refused to believe that she could be. She wasn’t.  _For sure._  She didn’t care, she was over it, she was over  _her._  It took a long time but she moved on. Regina didn’t occupy her mind like before, she was a memory and now she was here for a short while, Emma was sure. It was their pattern after all, wasn’t it?

And anyway, she didn’t care.

She didn’t care.

It was all okay.

Emma pulled out her phone.

_Sleep well Regina._ She typed and hit send before she could talk herself out of it. She put the phone away and ordered another beer.

-

This was not a good idea.

Regina stood with one hand suspended in the air, her palm folded into a fist so she could knock at the yellow door of Emma Swan’s apartment.

She wasn’t knocking. Her eyes were closed.

She shouldn’t have come here. It was not Emma’s responsibility to calm her down or to be there for her. It wasn’t. That was the whole point of telling Emma she was feeling better and that she could go. She already felt a familiar now, tug of guilt when she thought of how much time the woman devoted to helping her. And they were nearly strangers at this point, weren’t they?

And she hated owning anyone anything. That was it, that was her reason.

But when the uneasy feeling crept to her and made her heart sink in her chest so low that she could feel it in her stomach, the only thing she could do was to get in her car and drive.

That she parked on Emma’s street was a surprise. She had no plans on getting out at all. She just wanted to sit there for a while and then go.

And then she was standing in front of Emma’s doors, about to knock on it.

She growled quietly in her throat.

Someone moved behind her, passing through the corridor and she let her hand fall to her side.

_This is ridiculous_ , she thought. She was not some cowardly person who didn’t knock on her friend’s door for _whatever_  reason. Because Emma was her friend. Maybe not now, maybe in the past, but she was her friend at some point. She  _could_  visit a friend.

She knocked. The sound loud in her ears.

When the door opened Regina’s heart jumped in her stomach and her gaze drifted from the tight-clad legs up towards the naked muscled stomach, up to a sports bra and then finally towards Emma’s red face. The sweat was trickling down her forehead and her arms. Emma’s blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail, her breaths were labored and eyebrows furrowed in clear confusion.

“Regina?” The woman said. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you feeling bad? Is the baby okay?”

Regina was hit by the onslaught of questions, the worry in Emma’s voice evident. She put her hand on the wall next to the doorway to stabilize herself. Emma’s eyes glanced at the move and she stepped forward just slightly. Regina gave her a small smile.

“Yes.” She said, not sure which of the questions she was answering. The rest of the explanation was more tricky. Why was she here? What made her come over?

She looked into Emma’s green eyes and she bit the inside of her cheek.

“I don’t want to be in my apartment tonight.” She said.

Emma looked at her for a while, as if searching for something but then nodded her head and moved to the side to let Regina in.

Emma’s apartment was small, in comparison to her own. It was decorated rather sparsely and was unexpectedly tidy, apart from the kitchen where some pizza boxes and plates laid around.

“Sorry, didn’t know I’ll have guests.” Emma said, probably noticing her focus on the kitchen.

“It’s your house.” Regina said and looked at Emma. She couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering around the other woman’s body. “I’m sorry for dropping in without the notice, I-“

“It’s okay.” Emma said and smiled at her tightly. Regina forced a small smile of her own. “Would you like some tea? Juice? I’m afraid there’s not much I can offer.”

Regina shook her head. Emma sighed.

“I’ll make you tea.” She said and walked into the kitchen. “Make yourself comfortable.” She said gesturing towards the living room. The floor plan was open, so Regina could sit down and watch as Emma moved through the kitchen cleaning the trash and making the tea.

She clenched her hands into fists by her sides.

Emma put the tea in front of her and shuffled on her legs for a moment, Regina’s eyes never leaving hers.

“I have to take a shower,  is it okay if I leave you alone?” She said.

Regina nodded slightly and Emma was gone from her line of vision. She leaned further into the sofa and looked out of the big windows.

The heavy feeling she had earlier left her, which was comforting. She touched her bump, caressing it softly.

_Why am I here?_

Regina heard the doors opening and closing. Then Emma turned the water on. Regina turned her gaze towards the sound and bit her lips.

She wondered how Emma looked like under the stream of water. The transparent lines sliding down her soft, naked skin and down to-

_No!_

Regina shook her head. Her heart skipping a few beats in her chest as if her thoughts could be easily heard. She looked around and took the tea from the coffee table. She took a tentative sip and put the mug back down.

When she closed her eyes she saw Emma.

Her long hair wet, water sliding down in between her full breasts, nipples protruding at the coldness of the bathroom. There would be goosebumps on her skin. When her hand moved slowly down, caressing one of her breasts she would sigh, softly, just like she did when Regina-

The surge of heat run through her chest right to her sex and Regina’s eyes snapped open immediately.

_No. No. No. No. No._

She should not be thinking about things like that. They were barely  _friends_. Whatever happened in the past didn’t matter now. It was a mistake, a spur of the moment, emotional reaction. She was pregnant now, soon to be a mother and Emma had her own life, which she didn’t really talk about and…

_Shit._

She was going to be a mother soon.

Her heart jumped in her chest once more, this time for different reasons.

What if she wasn’t ready? What if she would be a horrible mother? What if all of this was just a big mistake?

What if she was doing it all for the wrong reasons?

“Regina? Are you okay?” Emma’s voice made her look up. The woman stood in front of her in a white tank and a pair of gray sweatpants. Her hair was wet. Regina blinked. “Regina, you’re scaring me.”

Regina shook her head softly and forced a smile. She opened her eyes but then she felt a movement inside of her belly. She looked down at it with widened eyes.

“Regina, what’s going on?” Emma’s now terrified voice reached her.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and she looked up at Emma.

“I think the baby just kicked.” She said, her voice breathy.

Emma’s eyes widened and she sat down next to her immediately. She reached her hand towards Regina’s belly but stopped halfway.

“Can I?” Emma asked and Regina took her hand in her own and put it where she last felt the movement. They both waited, looking down. Regina’s heart raced in her chest.

The baby kicked once more.

“Woah.” Emma whispered and looked up.

Their eyes met and Regina swallowed back her tears.

Green eyes smiled at her and Regina smiled back.

-

Emma didn’t really understand what was happening anymore. Not that she ever did, or that she even pretended that she did, no.

Regina was staying over at her place sometimes. They were meeting more often now. Regina seemed  _softer_ around her, brighter. Or maybe Emma was just imagining things. She tried not to question anything too much.

They did not talk about it.

They didn’t really talk about their personal lives either, they didn’t really talk that much at all. At least not about the important stuff. She wasn’t a  _gut spilling_  person, but it felt weird. Like if they  _actively_  avoided the topics that could take them somewhere they both apparently didn’t want to go.

It wasn’t that they didn’t have subjects to talk about because they did, but to Emma all of their conversations felt empty as if they were acquaintances working together for the same company and not two people with shared memories.

She sometimes wondered if Regina felt that too. Especially that she apparently changed her mind about Emma being a more permanent fixture in her life. For now, at least.

Emma put her red leather jacket on and walked into the kitchen to look for Regina, the woman wasn’t there so Emma went to her bedroom calling out to her before coming in. Regina’s voice floated to her from the changing room.

“In here.”

Emma walked into the room and leaned over the door frame crossing her arms over her chest.

Regina was standing on her toes reaching up for some box in one of the higher shelves. Her belly was more visible now than when Emma met her, almost three months ago, she was wearing a big shirt and some black trousers – which she refused to call leggings for some reason.

The warmth spread from the middle of Emma’s chest towards her very toes. She smiled softly and shook her head.

Regina was still the most beautiful woman Emma’s ever seen in her life.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked and Regina looked at her and the boxes she was touching fell down emptying its contents on the dark wooden floor. Regina’s eyes snapped down and she rolled her eyes.

“Emma!” She said looking right at her. Emma put both of her hands up in the air.

“What, this is not my fault.” She said and chuckled when Regina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

Regina’s  _evil gaze_ , as Kathryn used to call it, was rather terrifying but it wasn’t as effective now when Regina was pregnant. Or maybe Emma just got used to it, she wasn’t sure.

Regina’s eyes zeroed on her jacked then and she cocked her head to the side.

“Why are you wearing this  _thing_ ,” she almost spat the word, “it’s hideous.”

Emma looked down at herself.

“What are you talking about, it’s amazing.” She said and smirked. Regina rolled her eyes and sat down very slowly on the floor. Emma followed her down crouching near her and picking up things off of the floor.

“You have no sense of style.” Regina said turning one of the boxes around and putting the scattered things inside. She looked up at Emma. “And it’s June.”

It was Emma who rolled her eyes this time. She picked up a few things until she saw a black notebook laying on the side. When she took it a paper swan fell down from it and onto the floor.

Her heart jumped at the sight immediately. Regina noticed too and they both stared at the  _thing_.

Emma’s fingers tingled but she didn’t move. Instead, she looked up at Regina.

“You didn’t open it?” She asked and Regina’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“You wanted me to destroy it?” She said and took the swan from the floor. She moved her fingertips over the, almost grey now, paper. It was the very first swan Emma gave her, she could tell. The edges were all uneven and the swan looked askew.

Emma shrugged her shoulders in an answer, but Regina seemed not to notice. Emma stood up.

“I have to go to work.” She said.

Regina didn’t look up.

“Have a good day Emma.” She said still looking at the paper swan in her hands.

Emma nodded her head and walked out.

When she checked the time she almost gasped, she was going to be late. She ran to her bug and drove through the traffic like a maniac. They were supposed to interrogate one of their suspects. She could not be late today.

She stormed into the precinct and almost collided with Mulan. The woman caught her forearms stopping her just in time.

“Perfect timing.” She said and Emma smirked, out of breath. “Why are you wearing the jacket?” She asked immediately after that, eyes scanning Emma’s body.

“Why does everyone has something against my jacket today?” Emma asked straightening.

“I don’t have anything against it, just, it’s really warm outside.” Mulan said.

“Maybe I’m cold.” Emma retorted. She wasn’t cold, quite the opposite in fact. She was very warm and wanted nothing else than to throw her jacket over the chair by her desk. But commitment was commitment.

“Okay.” Mulan said, dragging the word out just a little. “Why were you running?” She asked and they both moved towards their desks.

“I thought I was gonna be late, Regina-“

“Ah.” Mulan interrupted and took a file from her desk.

“Mulan.” Emma warned.

“I’m not saying anything.” The woman said looking Emma in the eyes. Emma shook her head.

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s written all over your face.” Emma said while gesturing her hand in the air.

Mulan sighed.

“I just hope there’s something left of you when this ends. Because it will and we both know that.” The woman said. Emma clenched her teeth and grabbed the top of the chair with her hand.

She knew. She  _knew_ , but she didn’t care.

“Let’s go.” Emma said finally and turned around to walk away. Mulan was right behind her.

Their shoes thumped loudly on the corridor’s floor.

-

_We’re coming back home._

The sentence was stuck in Regina’s head like an annoying song. At least it didn’t come with her sister’s voice because that was something Regina wasn’t sure she could take.

She paced through her living room, to the kitchen and back again while holding the phone in her hand. She looked down at it and then pulled it closer towards herself.

_Damn it._

She chose the name from her contact list and dialed. Her call was answered in seconds.

“Regina, hi! How are you?” Kathryn’s happy voice sounded through the receiver. Regina smiled a little and stopped with her steps. She put a hand on her belly caressing it softly.

“Mother and Zelena are going back home. I think I should come as well.” She said not caring to answer Kathryn’s question. There was a pause on the other end and Regina started to pace again.

“You should or you want to?” Kathryn asked, not much bothered by Regina’s behavior it seemed.

“I want to,” Regina said, “I think.”

Kathryn chuckled softly and Regina grimaced at the sound.

“I’d love to have you back in Storybrooke, we can figure something out.” Kathryn said softly. “You could stay with Fredrick and I or there’s another option…”

“What option?” Regina asked.

“I’m offended you don’t want to stay with us, but I’ll let it slip for now.” Kathryn said, smile in her voice. “There’s a house here in Storybrooke, I think it would be perfect for you. I was actually going to call you and ask you about it anyway because I thought you should invest in some real estate.”

“And I thought I was the businesswoman here.” Regina said with a smile. Kathryn chuckled.

“I have my days.” Kathryn said, amused. “Anyway, the house is old but I’ve seen the interior and it doesn’t need much renovations, apart from anything you’d like. You could stay there right away, Fred would help with the bathrooms and electricity. It’s perfect and you can sell it quickly after you’re done with this  _pregnancy vacation_. I assume you want to give birth here, right?”

“That’s what I was thinking. I’m almost eight months now, and New York is so busy. I always liked that, but it makes me uneasy now for some reason. And in Storybrooke nothing is far away. And Zelena is back and…” She faltered, not really wanting to add her mother to the list of reasons why she wanted to go back to her hometown.

“It might help you both.” Kathryn said understating immediately what wasn’t said, her voice softer. “You’ve seen her once in the past year Regina, and I’m not even sure you’ve spent an hour with her. You don’t know how she looked out in public when she thought no one was watching her.”

“Kathryn.” Regina sighed and combed through her hair once putting a few strands behind her ear.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but it’s true. I’d say Zelena got here just in time.”

Regina nodded her head and pinched her lips together tightly.

“Anyway,” Kathryn continued, “I can arrange the transaction, Gold’s been holding the property for me for a few days already. You pack your bags, buy the ticket and come over. It’s not like there’s anything holding you in the city since you’re already on maternity leave.”

Regina sighed loudly.

“Very well, prepare the papers for my arrival.” Regina said. “You’ve just successfully quenched the last reasons why I was hesitating with this.” She added. Almost  _the last._  But that wasn’t really a reason it was a…  _thing._  Kathryn didn’t have to know about that.

Regina’s heart fluttered softly in her chest, she sighed and refocused on her friend’s voice.

“Job well done then.” Kathryn said proudly. “Now haul your ass over here so we can finally spend some quality time together and so I can meet my godson or goddaughter.”

“I didn’t ask you to be anyone’s godmother, if I remember correctly. And I do.” Regina said smirking.

“There is no way in hell you’re taking the pleasure of spoiling your child rotten away from me. The deed is done, I don’t care if you disagree.” Kathryn said and Regina chuckled.

“Fine, let it be your way.” She said with a fake sigh.

Kathryn laughed on the other end.

“Good. I’m sorry but I have to go now, lawyerly stuff. See you in a few days, call me when you need to be picked up.”

“Goodbye Kathryn.” Regina said.

“See you soon Regina.”

She ended the call, put her phone on the kitchen counter and walked into her changing room. She wheeled her suitcase out and looked around the room. She packed rather quickly and nodded to herself in approval.

It was a good decision. She wanted to be with her family, and she wanted to be back in Storybrooke so her child could come to this world in a calm, small town.

She couldn’t burden Emma with this, it was not just nor proper, no matter what she wanted herself. Emma had her own life, she had her job and her friends, probably. Regina made a weak attempt at ending this part of their relationship before, but now she had more solid plans. It was a right thing to do and they could always talk on the phone and meet when Regina was back in New York.

They could get back to their almost-friendship that way. She could stop imposing on Emma’s life. She would have no more stupid reasons to push for more. She could finally give Emma more breathing space.

She was sure Emma would be happier for it.

Regina bought the tickets, arranged for her car to be moved to Storybrooke and then fell asleep in the middle of her bed.

When she woke up in the morning and went to the kitchen she expected to see Emma there, cooking one of a few things she could actually manage without burning anything, but the place was empty. When Regina looked at her phone she had three missed calls and two text messages waiting for her. All from Emma.

_We’re chasing a perp, won’t come over today. Let’s do breakfast tomorrow._  The first one said.

_I hope you’re sleeping, text me when you get these._  Was another one.

Regina sent the affirming text to Emma and made herself some tea. It was better she couldn’t see Emma now, she wouldn’t be distracted.

Her day rushed like a speed train. She settled and arranged everything for the time she would be absent. Her doctor contacted Storybrooke hospital himself when she met with him,  _just in case,_  he said. Her car has been sent on its way and Kathryn had purchase documents ready and checked.

By the time it was dark everything else was taken care of. Regina was pleased with her efficiency.

There was only one thing left to do: tell Emma. Fortunately, she was asleep from exhaustion before she could dwell more on the topic.

In the morning she rolled her suitcase out of her room and walked into the kitchen. Emma observed her from afar, standing in the middle of the living room where she could see her from.

“You’re going somewhere?” She asked, a mug stilled half way to her mouth.

Regina felt herself straightening.

“Yes, I’m going to Storybrooke,” she said and paused for a second, “for a few weeks actually. I wanted to tell you earlier but we haven’t-“

“We haven’t seen each other,” Emma interjected, head nodding, “it’s okay.” She said but her eyes moved away from Regina and towards the windows. Regina didn’t think it was okay. She bit her lip and followed Emma who now walked into the kitchen.

“I made French toast.” Emma said and sat down by one of the two plates.

“Thank you.” Regina said sitting down as well. There was a mug of her favorite tea standing right beside the plate and she glanced at Emma from the side before taking a knife and fork and cutting into her food.

“I thought your mother and sister were in California, are you visiting someone else?” Emma asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Mother and Zelena are back in Storybrooke, they got there yesterday.” She answered and Emma nodded at her side.

They finished their food in silence and Emma washed everything by hand so the dishwasher would stay empty when she was gone.

“Let me take you to the train station.” Emma said.

“There’s no need-“

“Let me take you.” Emma repeated and when Regina looked into her green eyes she couldn’t say no.

They didn’t talk much on the drive or at the station. When Regina’s train arrived at the platform she turned around to Emma and smiled hoping Emma would smile back. She didn’t.

“Thank you, Emma, for everything.” She said and it sounded so ominous that the words almost died in her throat.

“It’s no big deal.” Emma said and gave her a small smile.

Regina wanted to argue, but there was no point in that so she nodded her head. They stood for a second looking at each other and then Regina moved forward and took Emma in her arms hugging her tightly. Regina’s breath hitched in her throat for a second as Emma’s soft smell evaded her. It was harder to hug, with her big belly in between them but it felt like no other hug ever felt in her life. It felt good, it felt right, it felt like home. Regina almost forgot this feeling.

“Thank you.” She whispered once more. Stupid tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them away. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.” She added.

“Goodbye Regina.” Emma whispered back and Regina bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood.

They moved away from each other and Regina got on the train. She waved at Emma when the train moved not looking away for one second.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she tried to ignore it.

When she got back to her seat she checked the pockets of her light cardigan, searching for something she was almost sure she would find there but there was nothing inside. She opened her bag but there was nothing there either. Then she saw a pocket on the side of her bag, it was protruding from the surface.

How has she never noticed this before?

She put her hand inside and dragged the small package out of it. She tore through the paper.

Inside, there were tiny red baby booties and a black paper swan.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. Her eyes welled with tears.

This didn’t feel right. It didn’t. But what could she do? She could not ask Emma to give her another chance, could she?

_No._

No, she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. It was all gone. It was clear from the very first day they’ve met those few months ago. Emma was colder and Regina didn’t feel she had a right to ask her for anything more than that.

They might have been friends once, they might have been  _more_  once. Maybe. But not again.

She got more from Emma than she ever imagined getting anyway.

Maybe she was cursed. Maybe she was just a horrible person.

She put her hand on her belly and rubbed it softly hoping, for her child’s sake, that it wasn’t true.

It was a good decision. It really was.

She  _knew_  it was.

Still, it felt like the end.

-

She wasn’t sure what she expected of herself, really.

When Regina declared that she was going away to Storybrooke, Emma wasn’t even surprised. She might have been surprised by the place, but in the end it made perfect sense.

She still felt a pang in her chest, even if she tried to ignore it.

She knew that this would happen, that Regina would go somewhere or would stop answering her calls or texts. She  _knew_ it would die sooner or later. She knew the pattern. She was ready for it.

She was already over this once. She was  _already over it._

She insisted, stupidly, to take Regina to the train station. She slipped the swan she made hurriedly into the little package she brought to Regina’s apartment that morning.

If Emma believed in fate, that bundle would have been a good proof of it. But Emma didn’t believe in much anymore.

Regina hugged her and then waved at her from the train and Emma couldn’t move for a long time after the train tracks were empty.

She got into her car sometime later and spurred the engine to life. The bug roared and moved into traffic with ease. When walked into the precinct Mulan was the first person who saw her. She took her arm and hauled her into the locker room.

“Emma, what’s going on?” She asked. Emma only nodded her head softly letting her eyes fall down on the floor. She didn’t want to talk about this.

It was nothing.

She just needed a day. One day and she would be back again.

Because, as much as she tried to dismiss or deny it, Emma let herself hope. For a fraction of a second she imagined, she wondered,  _what if_. Even though she knew it was impossible. She let the hope in and now she had to suffer her idiocy. Even if just for a while.

“Let’s go.” Mulan said dragging her out of the room by the arm she didn’t let go of this whole time. Emma followed after her without resistance. “I don’t care what time it is, I’m getting you a drink.” The woman added.

The day was beautiful. The sun shone through the tall trees and the wind caressed her skin with a touch of a pleasant coolness. There were days when this would make her feel better, but today wasn’t one of them.

Mulan put a helmet on Emma’s head and sat down on her bike.

“Hop on.” She said and Emma did. She held onto Mulan’s waist and they moved into the city’s late morning traffic.

Emma closed her eyes.

It was time to let go again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a cherry on top of this fic cake, I hope I managed - not that I'm particularly sure about that - and that you'll enjoy it.  
> I'd like to thank all of those who went on this ride with me, your comments and kudos mean a lot and thank you so so much for them ♥  
> Special thanks to Caro, since she had to hear all of my whining.  
> Well, I'll leave you to it.

Regina sat at her office desk, stacks of files piled up around her like unconquered towers of a castle she tried to seize. One of the documents were opened in front of her, pen in her hand while she read the words over and over not comprehending their meaning at all.

Her foot moved up and down in rapid succession and every other second she glanced up at the lone sheet of paper laying off to the side.

There were five names on it. Four of which she didn’t much care for, and one that made the breath catch in her lungs when she read it for the first time.

Now it only continued to taunt her from the distance.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted the name to match the face that appeared in her mind when she looked at it. It could all mean so many different things of which she didn’t really want to think about.

It could all be a coincidence for all she knew. This was a big country.

What were the chances that  _Emma Swan_  from the list was the same Emma Swan Regina once knew? Not that high, in her opinion. But the fates seemed to usually have a sense of humor with her, so she didn’t exclude the possibility.

She sighed loudly and put her hands on her head so she could rub at her temples.

The last time she saw Emma was when she was pregnant and getting on a train that would take her for – what she thought at the time – few months break from the busy city life.

She was going to call Emma when she got to Storybrooke, but Kathryn and Fredric came to the train station to pick her up. The time passed quickly after that, as she had to deal with her sister and mother and then Regina was in labor. Suddenly there was Henry in the world and she forgot all about everything, living in the  _here_  and  _now_  with her perfect baby boy.

When she finally remembered and had some strength to actually do something about it, it was too late. Almost a year had passed and Regina didn’t feel that she had a reason to reach out, didn’t have the right to impose herself into Emma’s life. And then Henry was one year old and they seemed to settle into their new life and their new house at the end of the street. When it became apparent that her mother was in no way fit to run for the council, Regina decided to run herself. She got elected and was now Storybrooke’s mayor in the last year of her first term.

Regina wasn’t even sure how all of that happened, how come  _this_ was her life now.

“Madame Mayor?” Belle’s voice brought Regina back to the present. Her assistant stood halfway to her desk, papers in her hands. Her eyebrows were raised just a bit and Regina wondered just how long the woman stood there before announcing her presence.

“Yes?” Regina asked, voice slightly hoarse. She cleared her throat softly.

“The council is here, your first interview is in half an hour.” The woman said. Regina looked down at the file and then up at her assistant once more. She nodded.

“Thank you.” She said and stood up from the chair. Belle walked out of the room closing the doors behind her. Regina put her jacket on and walked to check herself in the mirror, she brushed fingers through her hair, straightened the material of her dress and nodded to her reflection.

When she walked into one of the conference rooms four other council members were already there, talking animatedly, files and sheets of paper in front of them. They all looked up when they heard her come in and greeted her with slight smiles. Regina sat in the vacant chair, the one in the middle of the table, her posture perfect. She crossed her legs at the ankles and waited.

The first three interviews went smoothly, albeit tediously. Regina did not care for the two male candidates nor for the woman who came in after them. They all had satisfactory credentials but all Regina could really think about was Emma Swan. Emma Swan and  _what ifs_. She exhaled loudly hoping to alleviate some of the pressure from her chest.

When the next candidate walked in Regina stopped breathing altogether.

Her eyes traveled slowly from the elegant shoes, up the navy blue pants and perfectly tailored jacked to finally land on Emma’s Swan face.  _Her_  Emma’s.

The green eyes widened slightly when their gazes met and Regina thought that maybe Emma didn’t expect her to be there. She definitely didn’t expect Emma to be there, even if she thought it might happen.

Emma didn’t acknowledge their mutual acquaintance in any other way and Regina refrained from asking any questions, like she did throughout the three previous interviews. She listened intently instead, drinking in the sight and the voice of Emma Swan. She was not sure she could believe this was happening again.

Emma Swan, in Storybrooke, after twenty years.

When the council finally quietened they turned their heads looking at her in expectation. They always did that, hoping that her poise would somehow reflect on them all. Regina glanced at them, hiding her grimace under a smile. When she looked at Emma, their eyes met instantly and there was only one question she wanted an answer to.

_Why are you here?_

“Why would you like to work in Storybrooke, Miss Swan?” She asked instead, “surely it is a downgrade from your career in the big city.”

The council members nodded their heads in agreement with her question and Regina almost rolled her eyes at them.

Emma’s eyes flickered to her hands for a second, and when she looked up Regina hoped to read something in those green eyes but there was nothing there that she recognized. Emma didn’t falter for long.

“To be perfectly honest,” she said, “I’m tired of the big city where there’s only that much impact of my work that I can see. I thought that a change of pace in a place where I can be a part of the smaller community would do me some good.”

The council members nodded their heads around, swallowing the clearly rehearsed answer like a fat bait but for Regina it was not nearly enough. Especially that the question she asked wasn’t the one she really wanted to ask. Her hands clenched on the table top slightly, fortunately no one seemed to notice.

The council thanked Emma with a farewell of  _we will call you_  and the woman walked out of the room with a soft nod and a smile of defeat.

The last interview was completely wiped from Regina’s memory as the past floated in her mind. She couldn’t seem to be able to calm her heart or her thoughts.

After the interviews were wrapped, they stayed for two hours discussing the candidates for the role – which was completely ridiculous, in Regina’s opinion – and then they voted.

It turned out that neither her judgment nor her vote really mattered. If she had disagreed with the council’s opinion she would have lost four to one. Not that she  _wanted_  to win in this situation.

Well, in truth, she didn’t really know what she wanted or what she thought about this exactly.

Not that it made any difference either way.

Because Emma Swan was about to become the new sheriff of Storybrooke.

-

The flat was small.

One bedroom with a bathroom and an open kitchen that merged into the living room so tiny that the only thing Emma thought could fit there would be a couch. A very small couch. Maybe a coffee table, if she pushed it to the wall.

She didn’t mind it though, she never needed much space and the big industrial windows made up for the size in the amount of light they let through. The only thing that Emma really didn’t like were the stairs. Or rather, the atrocious amount of the steps she had to take to get up to her apartment.

When she saw the place online she assumed that it was remade from some old office, because the space below it looked like a tall garage or some kind of a warehouse. But she didn’t expect it to be  _that_  tall. She could easily fit six cars side-by-side inside of it, if she wanted to, and probably much more if she stuck them one on top of the other.

She had one car, and her yellow bug didn’t take much space in normal circumstances. When she parked it inside she couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous image. She guessed she could park her police cruiser inside, when she got the keys, but that would have been too much hassle with her going off to work every day and all. The bug would have to stay alone in the big space for a while until Emma came up with a way to fill it.

All four boxes she brought with herself laid around the living room and Emma stood in the middle with hands propped on her hips wondering what to do.

She needed a mattress, sofa would be nice as well. Maybe she could go check if Marco was still in Storybrooke, she could probably find everything in his store. But that could be done later, she had to go and check the police station first.

She heard a knock at her door and her eyebrows furrowed. She definitely didn’t expect any company in a town where no one knew her. Well,  _almost_  no one.

Emma opened the doors and was greeted with two smiling faces, one woman’s and one man’s.

“Good morning, we’re the Nolans!” The woman said. She had a short dark hair and her voice was overly cheerful. She stuck her hand out towards her. Emma looked down at it and blinked.

“We’re your neighbors.” The man said and Emma looked up at him. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder where she could glimpse blue walls of the next building. “I’m David, this is Mary Margaret. We just wanted to welcome you in Storybrooke.”

The woman pushed a plastic box toward her.

“A welcoming gift.” She said. Emma took a container and smiled at them shaking herself from her initial shock.

“Thank you.” She said. “I’m Emma.”

Mary Margaret nodded enthusiastically.

“We know, you’re the new sheriff.”  She said.

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

“Does everyone already know me?” She asked.

The couple smiled brightly at her and they both shook their heads, clearly amused.

“I’m your part-time deputy, ” David said, “was elected to bring you down to the station today. If you want a tour, that is?”

Emma nodded. His name rang a bell.

She got files on the three of her deputies but she didn’t delve much into them, preferring to get to know the people herself. But she remembered being slightly confused by this part-time deal. She would learn about it soon enough, she assumed.

“Sure.” Emma said. She looked over her shoulder and into her apartment. “I’d invite you inside but I don’t have anything to offer you.” She turned back to them. “Also I don’t have furniture.”

“It’s okay, David wanted to take you to the station anyway. You’re the new attraction in town.” Mary Margaret said.

Emma chuckled once again.

“You should go check Marco’s, he could hook you up with some furnishings easily.” David said.

“Yes, I was wondering if he was still around.” Emma said, more to herself than to her neighbors, but they both heard her anyway and the confusion was clear on their faces.

“You know Marco?” The woman asked.

“I’ve been in Storybrooke some time ago.” Emma said, turned so she could put the plastic box on the kitchen counter. She wondered further in and grabbed her leather jacket from the top of one of the boxes. She walked back to the door with her neighbors observing her carefully. “How about that tour?” Emma asked.

David nodded and they moved down the steps after Emma closed the doors to her place.

The station was old, as Emma expected, but it was also charming in a way she couldn’t really explain. Her office was a closed space, all with glass walls and a door with her name on it.

She knew she was the sheriff, but seeing her name printed in golden letters right in front of her face was another thing altogether.

She was the sheriff of Storybrooke.

She would have never expected  _that_  to happen.

“So those are your other deputies.” David interrupted her thoughts and Emma turned around to look at two people standing near the two of the three desks outside of her office.

The woman was tall and young, her light blonde hair was braided. The man was short and bulky and he didn’t look all that happy to see her.

“That’s Elsa and Leroy.” David said. “They’re not as reliable as I am but it could be worse.” David added in a stage whisper.

“Watch out brother.” Leroy barked at him and Elsa folded her arms over her chest. David laughed and Emma chuckled while shaking her head.

“That’s sheriff Emma Swan.” David introduced her and Elsa and Leroy nodded, already aware of that fact.

“Well,” Emma said, putting her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, “I hope you’ll help me get a hang of everything around here, since I’m new and all.”

“No problem.” Elsa said with a smile, Leroy nodded in agreement. David clapped her shoulder softly.

“You’re starting tomorrow so enjoy your day.” David said. He presented her with a set of keys. “To the cruiser.” He said and put them into Emma’s hand. “I’m sure mayor Mills is going to visit us at some point, so you will be able to talk to her if you have any questions that we can’t answer.”

Emma’s heart skipped at the mention of the woman but she only nodded her head.

“Have a good day.” She said to everyone and walked out of the station. She could hear her three deputies talking even before she was out of the earshot.

_Mayor Regina Mills_.

Emma sighed.

How did she not even consider it? The only thing she thought when she saw  _Mayor Mills_ on the documents was Regina’s mother, not Regina herself. She never thought that Regina would become a mayor of a small town, not that she thought much about Regina. Not at all, really. Well, maybe sometimes, when she felt particularly bad about herself. Fortunately, those nights were few and far between nowadays.

Emma was rather shocked when she got a call back from the Storybrooke’s city council telling her that she got the job. She was sure she blew it, with Regina looking at her like Emma was the last thing she wanted to see in her life, she assumed her chances were low. But here she was, with a job and yet another chance.

She only hoped that she and Regina would be able to work together, otherwise their weekly meetings would be a pain.

Emma stopped in front of Marco’s old shop not even knowing when she got there. The doors were closed because of the February’s chilly weather so Emma pushed them and walked inside. The till was empty and she wasn’t sure if she should go further in. If it wasn’t Marco’s shop she could get on someone else’s nerves easily and she didn’t want to make herself enemies on her first day in town.

She decided to stay by the till.

“Hello?” She asked loudly into the store. She heard someone moving and then from the shadows of the back of the store came out a man. He was in his late sixties, hair completely white. He cleaned his hands on a white cloth looking at Emma with his brown eyes.

Marco, it  _was_  him.

Emma’s heart soared with warmth and she couldn’t stop her smile. She didn’t realize how much she missed him.

 The man came closer and he put his hands on her arms squeezing lightly and looking up at her with a smile of his own.

“Emma Swan.” He said. “You got tall.”

Emma chuckled and hugged him tightly.

-

“Now, who’s that fine piece of ass?” Zelena asked from the passenger seat. Regina scrunched her eyebrows and turned her head to the right for a second.

Emma Swan was bending over the hood of some car with hands deep inside the engine. She was wearing jeans so tight Regina wondered if they ever even came off. Emma’s hair was falling down loosely, surely not helping with her task, the white tank top peeking from underneath her jacket was smeared with oil.

Regina turned her eyes to the road quickly before answering.

“That  _fine piece of ass_  is our new sheriff.”

“Damn Regina.” Zelena cursed loudly. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you pick them up by the looks, ‘cause first Graham, now this…”

Regina huffed silently.

“I didn’t  _pick_  Graham, he was already the sheriff when I became the mayor.” She said

“Yeah, but you let him stay.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Anyways,” Zelena continued, “I like this one better.”

If Zelena didn’t say anything, her smirk would have been all Regina needed to know exactly that.

“She’s off limits.” Regina said, a bit too quickly.

“What?! No, Regina! You can’t call dibs when I’m not around!” Zelena basically whined next to her.

“Unbelievable.” Regina whispered under her nose.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, but that didn’t take long, as per usual with her sister. They were close to their mother’s house when Zelena moved in her seat and opened her mouth again.

“What’s her name?”

“No.” Regina said. She parked her car in the driveway and unlocked her seatbelt.

“Regina, c’mon! It’s not like I’m asking you for her number or address or something.” Zelena said.

Regina sighed and opened the doors to get out, but Zelena was surprisingly quick and she grabbed her arm stopping Regina in her tracks.

“Are you gonna make a move?” She asked.

Regina’s eyes widened and her heart started beating faster in her chest.

_Ridiculous._

Her sister looked her straight in the eyes.

“She’s the-, sheriff!” She quietened with the last word, looking around frantically to see if there was anyone around listening to them.

“So what?”

Regina huffed, pulled her arm from Zelena’s hold and got out of the car. She moved towards the doors in a brisk step with Zelena right on her tail. Their heels clicking on the brick walkway.

“Tell me her name Regina, don’t be annoying.” Zelena said, her voice louder than earlier. Regina took a deep breath in and exhaled. The air was cold and crisp.

“I am not the one being annoying right now.”

Regina fumbled in her bag looking for the keys to their mother’s – now also Zelena’s – house.

“Regina, don’t be a brat!”

Regina looked over her shoulder, her eyes hard as steel.

“Zelena-“ she grumbled in a warning.

“It’s just a name,” Zelena said and pushed Regina gently to the side, “it’s not like I won’t know it by tomorrow.” She put the key in the lock and opened the door.

It was true. In a small town like Storybrooke nothing ever stayed hidden for long.

Regina sighed quietly and followed her sister inside.

“Mother, we’re home!” Zelena yelled from the foyer.

“Emma Swan.” Regina said finally and Zelena turned around with her winner smirk plastered on her face. Regina hated that smirk.

“Emma…” Zelena rolled the name in her mouth, “I like that, it’s short enough to yell when she’s down between-“

Regina shot her a glare but Zelena stopped talking even before that.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Her sister said, her eyes narrowing and searching Regina’s for something. Some reaction probably. Regina folded her arms over her chest. “Blonde hair, tall, police officer,” Zelena continued not looking away from her, “hot,” she drawled the word but Regina didn’t even flinch, “with the name of Emma Swan.  _Emma Swan_... Where have I heard this name before?”

“Kathryn.” Her mother’s voice echoed through the house even though the words were spoken softly. Both she and Zelena looked up. Their mother walked slowly down the stairs holding onto the railing with her back perfectly straight. Regina straightened herself, even though there was no need for it as her posture was perfect, but it was unconscious reflex she couldn’t seem to get rid of. “Emma Swan is the name of Regina’s friend from the past, Kathryn talked about her.” Her mother said and stepped down from the stairs onto the marble floor. She looked at Regina. “I remember your father liking her for some reason, back in the day. I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting her.” Mother looked at Zelena again. “Why are we talking about Emma Swan?”

Zelena smirked, glanced at Regina and then back at their mother.

“Because Emma Swan is the new sheriff of Storybrooke.” Zelena said and Regina barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at her sister’s tone. Their mother frowned.

“Is it your Emma?” Her mother asked.

Regina bit her cheek, the pain searing through her just for a second but it was enough to stop her from reacting poorly to her mother’s words.

“She is not  _my_ Emma.”

She clenched her hands by her sides. Zelena chuckled.

“Oh, she is  _so_  your Emma.” Her sister said and then gasped theatrically, as was her custom. She looked at their mother. “That’s why she’s been so cranky!”

Regina could swear she saw mother trying to hide a smile, but she was too annoyed to think about that too much. She didn’t have the time or the patience for  _any_  of this.

“I am leaving.” She said firmly and Zelena just chuckled some more. “Good day mother, Zelena.” She said.

“Good day Regina, dear. Kiss my grandson from me, would you?” Her mother said with a soft smile. Regina nodded, heart clenching as it always did when  _this_  happened. She was still not used to it, she wasn’t sure she would ever be.

She walked out of the house and got into her car to drive to Kathryn’s house so she could finally get her son and go home to have dinner and unwind away from everyone.

When she stopped in front of her friend’s house and got out of the car Henry ran out of the doors and straight into her arms. His warm, small body clung to her and Regina swayed them a little before getting up with her son tucked safely in her arms.

“I missed you mommy.” Henry said into her neck.

“I’ve missed you too, my prince.” Regina said and kissed his head.

“Henry counted seconds until you arrived.” Kathryn said as she walked towards them. “It was a delight, you wouldn’t believe.”

Her voice betrayed exactly how delightful that activity was for her. Regina chuckled.

“I didn’t know he could count to a hundred.” Kathryn said. Henry’s head popped up at that and he turned around to look at the woman.

“I can count to thousand auntie!” He said. “Want to hear?”

“No.” Kathryn said, a look of pure horror on her face. Regina laughed softly.

“I think auntie Kat had enough of numbers for one day.” Regina said. Kathryn nodded and moved towards her house. Regina followed close by still holding Henry in her arms. When they were inside she let him slide from her hold. “Pick up your toys and we will go home so mommy can make dinner.” She said to the boy and tickled his little stomach. Henry giggled and ran to gather his things. Regina straightened and looked at her friend.

“Coffee?” She asked putting a cup in front of her. Regina raised her eyebrow. “I had a very precise timer.” Kathryn added.

Regina chuckled once more and sipped the coffee.

“So,” Kathryn drawled, “Emma Swan is the sheriff.”

Regina sighed.

“Why does everyone want to talk about Emma Swan?” She asked putting the cup down on the kitchen counter.

“Because it’s a small town and she’s new? Not to mention it was her first week on the job.” Kathryn said in one breath. “When are you swearing her in? I’d like to see that.” She added.

“Council already swore her on the weekend. She didn’t want the official ceremony.” Regina said.

“Oh.”

“Yes.” Regina said and reached for the cup once more. “Anyway, why are you spending your time with Zelena, and my mother of all people?”

Kathryn shrugged.

“It’s not that I’m spending my time with them, I just meet them from time to time.” Kathryn said.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Regina said and drank the last of her coffee. She looked to the side to check on Henry’s collecting progress. It was slow as it always was and Regina smiled to herself at the picture of her baby boy looking around for the things that he left literally  _everywhere_. Kathryn groaned at her side bringing her back to their conversation.

“Your sister is fun, and your mother is just  _there_ , I guess. She’s still scary, mind you.” Her friend said.

“My sister’s crazy, and my mother… you know.” Regina said and Kathryn nodded.

They both stood in silence for a moment, sipping on their coffees. Regina tapped her foot on the floor and tried to stop herself from asking, but apparently she couldn’t.

“Why were you talking with them about Emma? How did that even came up?” She blurted out.

Kathryn chuckled, her eyes narrowing.

“Oh, so that’s who you’ve meant when you said  _everyone_.” The woman said. “Did they drill you for information?”

Regina huffed.

“Zelena saw Emma when we drove past her and she was insistent and annoying, per usual. Mother only spurred her on.”

Kathryn laughed out almost choking on her coffee.

“Now that, I’d  _love_  to see.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at her friend and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Henry.” She called out to her son.

“Regina, c’mon. Everyone’s curious and Zelena likes to rile you up.” Kathryn said. “You share some history, what do you care if people learn about it? Unless you do?” Her friend asked.

“I don’t.” Regina said, too sharply because Kathryn tilted her head and looked at her in that weird way Regina disliked so much.

“Are you sure?” Kathryn said.

Regina sighed.

She asked herself the exact same thing.

-

Storybrooke was quiet.

Emma didn’t really remember it being this quiet before, but it’s been twenty years since she’s been here and she was a teenager back then.

Not to mention that after working in the busy city everything else seemed much more peaceful. It was a rather shocking change, going from the whirlpool of action into this  _stillness_ , but after her last few cases this was exactly what Emma needed.

She hoped the nightmares would ease up in this quiet too.

Emma was driving towards the  _Granny’s Diner_ for her lunch break. Two weeks on the job had passed, two  _weird_  weeks where basically every citizen of town  _accidentally_  walked into the station with one ridiculous problem or another. At one point Emma just considered going from door to door and introducing herself. Not that  _that_  would have been necessary because everyone knew who she was. Not only was she the new sheriff, she was also the only new person in town. Everyone wanted to see her face to face.

David told her it could have been worse, at which statement Elsa and Leroy nodded their heads. Emma didn’t want to imagine that scenario so she reconciled with what was already happening.

The people were nice, usually. Some were a bit hostile, but they seemed to respect her, even if only because they knew she was going to stay in town for a while. She didn’t expect anything else from them, she had to gain their trust on her own.

Emma parked her car by the side of the street and walked into the diner. A few heads turned but she ignored them as she always did and walked to the counter.

“Sheriff Swan.” The older woman greeted her with a smile. Emma nodded towards her and smiled back.

“Ma’am.” She said.

“Oh, I told you to call me granny.” The woman said with a sour face. Emma chuckled.

“I told you to call me Emma.”

“Fair enough.” Granny said. “Your usual,  _Emma_?”

“Yes, thank you  _granny_.”

The woman shook her head and disappeared through the doors to the kitchen. Emma moved to one of the booths by the window, which became her regular one since she started coming to  _Granny’s_  at lunch.

The owner took an instant liking to her, for whatever reason, and Emma couldn’t part with the atmosphere nor the food. It was definitely one of her favorite places in Storybrooke.

She was looking out of the window at the calm streets. The day was beautiful even though cold, she had to wear a sweater under her red jacket.

“Well, well, well.” The woman’s voice startled her and she almost jumped up in her seat. She turned her head abruptly and looked up. “We meet at last.”

Emma’s eyebrows raised in confusion.

The woman stood tall above her. Her fiery red hair curled around her face, enhanced by the deep green jacket, her blue eyes pinned Emma with their intensity. The smirk she wore on her face was positively wicked.

The sound of a movement made Emma look down and there she was met with curious eyes of a small boy who held the woman’s hand in a tight grip.

The woman reached her other hand toward Emma.

“Zelena Mills.” She said and Emma’s heart jumped in her chest. She looked up.

Mills.  _Mills._ Was this…

“Regina’s sister.” The woman said. “And this is Henry.”

Emma looked down at the child again.

_Henry._  Of course she named him Henry.

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of him. The child burrowed his head into the woman’s jacked but he didn’t look away from her.

“May we join you?” Zelena asked and Emma nodded her head without even realizing. She realized when the woman sat right in front of her and the boy followed.

Emma shook herself a little and cleared her throat.

“Emma Swan.” She said, even though she knew there was no point in introducing herself. The woman smirked once more.

“Yes.” Zelena said. “Nice finally meeting you, I’ve heard  _a lot_  about you.”

“Did you?” Emma asked. The woman’s eyes glinted with amusement.

“You wouldn’t believe  _how much._ ” She said leaning slightly over the table. Emma almost chuckled but granny interrupted them when she put the plate with Emma’s order right in front of her. The coffee followed with a thump.

“Zelena, you have no shame.” The woman said. “There’s a  _child_  right next to you and this is our sheriff.” She added pointing with her hands toward Emma.

“And what of that? I am not doing anything wrong.” Zelena said. Emma guessed the tone was her try at the innocent. It didn’t really work.

Granny seemed to mumble something under her nose that sounded something like  _a witch from hell_  and she turned to Emma with an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay.” Emma said. “Thank you, granny.”

Granny nodded at her and looked at Zelena once more.

“I’d bring your usual, and for little Henry as well.” She said and stroked the boy’s head before leaving them alone.

“Everyone is so  _touchy_  in this town.” Zelena sighed and put her chin on her palm. “Anyway, Emma. How do you like Storybrooke this time? Planning on staying a bit longer?”

Emma scrunched her eyebrows and leaned back in her seat.

“My contract tells me it’s four years, so we will see.” She said. She crossed her arms over her chest. Zelena smirked.

“I guess we will see.” She said.

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything a woman’s voice interrupted her from behind.

“Zelena, Regina said to tell you she’ll be a bit late and-“ The woman stopped by the table and halted in her tracks when she saw her. “Emma!”

Emma looked up and a smile bloomed on her face.

“Belle.” She said. “I didn’t think you’re still in Storybrooke, haven’t seen you around.”

“Emma Swan.” Belle said and opened her arms wide. “I honestly didn’t believe it’s you.”

Emma stood up and hugged her high school friend. She chuckled.

“Well, it’s me and I’m the sheriff.” She said.

Belle let her go from her embrace.

“I’ve heard.” She said.

Zelena cleared her throat and they both looked down at her.

“Ah.” Belle mumbled. “I’d introduce you two but I think that’s already behind you.” She said.

Zelena narrowed her eyes.

“Clearly.” The woman said. “Is my sister stuck in the meeting again?” She asked.

Emma sat down and slid to the side making room for Belle, the woman took a seat without much prompting.

“She’s at the Mifflin actually.” She said.

“Mifflin?” Emma uttered before she could catch the words escaping her mouth. Zelena glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. Belle turned towards her.

“Yeah, the big white mansion at the very end of the street. Regina bought it when she came back to Storybrooke.” The woman said and then turned towards Zelena telling her something.Emma didn’t really hear, she only nodded her head slowly.

She knew exactly which mansion Belle was talking about because it’s been  _her_  place. Her  _secret place._

She looked for its listings when she got the message about getting the sheriff’s job, even though she was sure she couldn’t afford it, but it wasn’t even on the market. And now Regina Mills was living there. With her son.

Emma looked down at the little boy who was now sitting right in front of her. When did he move to the other side of the seat? His eyes seem to not leave her even for a second. She smiled at him softly and he smiled back, his eyes glinting with a thrill of finally being noticed.

She felt a vibration from her phone.

_Shit_ , she forgot she was on duty. Her lunch break was probably over now.

“I have to go.” Emma said and it stopped the women’s conversation instantly. Belle stood up and Emma slid from the booth. She looked at the three people and put her hands into her jeans’ pockets.

“Nice seeing you again Belle,” she said, “and nice meeting you Zelena, Henry.” She winked at the boy and the kid giggled behind Zelena’s back. “Have a nice day.” She added.

Zelena nodded and Belle smiled up at her waving her hand goodbye.

Emma walked out of the diner and moved to her police cruiser.

She definitely didn’t expect her break to be  _this_ eventful.

-

Her mother was cooking dinner in her house.

The image was beyond bizarre, even though it wasn’t the first time this happened.

She should have been used to it by now, Regina assumed, with the last three years filled with constant surprises it should be a  _norm_  by now.

But it wasn’t. Regina couldn’t just forget the years she lived with something much different than  _this_. Her instincts were still set on a different mode around her mother and so each and every softness that was there instead of hardness was a revelation.

It’s not that her mother changed radically, no, but she was different, and Regina’s heart clenched painfully at every glimpse of the mother she could have had for all those years.

It was hard and it would always be hard, Regina knew, but at least now Henry could grow up with a grandmother who loved him. In fact, her mother showered Henry with the amount of the affection Regina didn’t think her capable of.

Her life was literally turned upside down since coming back to Storybrooke five years ago.

“Regina, don’t just stand there, hand me the bowl please.” Her mother said, startling Regina out of her thoughts. Regina moved mechanically bringing the bowl closer towards her mother. “Thank you dear.” Regina nodded her head while looking out the window at her garden. She would have to do something with those rose bushes soon, the spring was upon them. “What are you daydreaming about?” Mother asked dragging Regina down from her wandering thoughts.

Regina looked at her mother.

“I am not daydreaming.” Regina said. Mother nodded her head.

They stood next to each other in silence, Regina looking out of the window and her mother with a hand in a bowl of meat and spices.

The peace didn’t last that long because soon she could hear her son’s small feet thumping their way towards the kitchen. The sound of her sister’s heels following right after.

“Mommy, look what I’ve found!” Henry said appearing in the kitchen doorway with out of breath Zelena behind him. Her sister grabbed her son by the waist and Henry shrieked loudly.

“I told you mommy doesn’t like when you lurk through her stuff.” Zelena said and looked up at Regina. “Not to mention it’s  _rude_.” She added with a smirk, the familiar jab falling out of her lips and making Regina smile.

“But it opens!” Henry said and he moved his hands to the sides making the ripping sound loud in the room.

Just then Regina realized what it was that her son has  _found._

“No!” She managed to say while she moved towards them but it was too late.

Two separate pieces of paper were clutched in her son’s tiny hands.

Everything seemed to freeze in place.

“Shit.” Zelena mumbled, still holding Henry in the air by his waist.

“Zelena!” Their mother chastised and that put everything back in motion again.

Henry’s eyes widened and she could see tears welling there.

“I’m sorry mommy.” He said, voice trembling.

Regina moved closer and took Henry from Zelena’s arms.

“It’s okay baby, mommy isn’t mad.” She said.

It was only paper after all.

An old grey paper folded into a swan.

The two pieces fell from her son’s hands on the floor and he buried his face in Regina’s neck. Regina kissed his head softly and swayed him a little in her arms.

Zelena bent down to pick up the pieces from the floor.

“There’s something written in here.” Zelena said and Regina stopped her movement and looked at her sister.

“What?” She said.

“I’m assuming you didn’t know.” Zelena said, mocking.

_You didn’t open them?_

Emma’s voice echoed in her mind and her heart picked up its beat in her chest.

Zelena unfolded the pieces completely and put the two sides together on the kitchen counter so she could read the message.

_I’m sorry._

I’m sorry?

She couldn’t be sure which one this was. The swans laid ordered in her box, but she doubted that Henry  _found_  and took the first one.

The paper looked old, and the swan wasn’t perfectly folded so she guessed it might have been one of the oldest. Maybe the second one she got? She would have to see the other-

“What is that?” Her mother asked looking from behind her shoulder.

“Regina’s lame secret message.” Zelena said.

“There’s more.” Henry added helpfully from her arms, finally properly distracted from his earlier sadness.

Zelena’s eyes glinted and she backed up a few steps. “I’m going to bring them.” Her sister said and disappeared from their view.

Regina sighed and her mother chuckled softly at her side startling Regina a little.

Zelena was back with the box in no time at all, she put her hand inside and pulled another white swan out of it. She gave it to Regina.

This one had cleaner lines and, what looked like, a stain from coffee or tea. This one was from the day she went for her business internship, she was sure.

“Give me Henry and open it.” Zelena said grabbing her son from her arms.

Regina sighed and unfolded the swan carefully. She straightened the paper on the counter.

“A number.” Zelena said. “So that’s worthless now.” She added.

Regina bit her lips and looked at the digits. Another swan landed on the, unfolded now, page.

Regina looked up at her sister for a brief moment before opening this one as well.

This one was black, so she knew exactly which one that was.

“Goodbye Regina.” Zelena read out loud and Regina’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. She swallowed back the tears with the memories rushing to her.

Zelena didn’t let her dwell too long on them, and maybe for the best. Another swan landed next to her hand.

This one was crumpled. The one from their teenage years then.

She was afraid to touch it.

“Open it! It won’t eat you alive.” Zelena said and she could hear her mother’s soft growl of warning behind her.

Her hands shook just a little when she unfolded the paper.

_I love you._

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

“Okay.” Zelena said. Regina couldn’t look up.

The next swan was laid slowly in front of her. She hesitated just for a second.

The hotel logo was soft underneath the black ink.

_I understand._

“I understand.” Zelena read. “Well, I don’t!”

Regina ignored her and took a deep breath.

Why did she care? It has all happened so long ago, almost in another life.

The last swan was crooked and didn’t even resembled a swan that much at all, but it was the first one she got and she always liked it the best.

Maybe because this was the only one that wasn’t a goodbye.

She opened it slowly, not expecting a message at all. There was no intent behind this one, so the paper should be blank inside it.

The scrawl was big and one could tell that it was a child’s hand that had written it.

_Regina and Emma_ , it said.

“ _Now_  I understand.” Zelena said.

Regina couldn’t be there any longer, her whole body tensed and she  _had to_  go.

She moved away from the kitchen counter and strode out. She could hear her mother saying: “leave her alone” quietly but she didn’t linger. She went up the stairs and closed herself in her bedroom.

Her chest heaved and she tried to calm her racing heart.

Why did she care?

She didn’t want to feel  _this_. She didn’t want anything from Emma. She had Henry and her family and a good friend close-by. She had everything she needed. She didn’t want anything more.

But since Emma came back to Storybrooke she couldn’t stay still. Zelena joked about it and Regina got annoyed but her sister  _had_  a point.

Was it the unfinished business? The unresolved feelings?

She didn’t know and she  _really_  didn’t want to think about it.

Regina took a quick shower trying to cloud her mind by the latest business transaction Gold wanted to make with the council. When she walked downstairs the dinner was ready and the paper from the swans was gone.

After they ate and cleaned up Zelena and her mother insisted upon Henry and Regina walking them home. Regina agreed, wanting to delay the time she had to stay alone with her thoughts as much as she could.

Zelena ran with Henry ahead of her and their mother. Mother glanced at her from time to time while they walked in silence.

“You know, your father wasn’t very good at understanding what he  _really_  wanted.” Her mother said suddenly and Regina looked at her with a frown on her face. “Sure, he went after what he wanted in his professional life, he got the company after all, but when it came to real things he was a mess. If it wasn’t for his mother he would have never asked me out.” Mother smiled fondly and looked up at the treetops. “It was just a few years into our marriage when he confessed that he fell in love with me the first time he saw me. He  _knew_ right away _,_  he just wasn’t sure. He was afraid to take a chance.” Mother looked down at her, Regina didn’t know how to react. “You don’t have to be afraid, Regina.” Her mother added, she reached for her and Regina tried not to flinch but she failed. Mother smiled sadly and backed away a bit. Regina looked to the other side.

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” Her mother asked after a few minutes of silence. They were almost by the door, Zelena and Henry waiting for them by the threshold.

Regina looked her mother in the eyes.

She didn’t know what  _this_  was supposed to be.

Maybe there was a question in her eyes, or confusion clearly written on her face because her mother chuckled softly.

“You’re just like him.” She said but didn’t elaborate on it any further.

Regina walked back home with Henry in her arms, her son completely exhausted by the long run. The night was pleasantly warm for March but it was also dark, so Regina jumped a little when a car stopped next to her.

“Do you need a ride?” Emma said leaning over the car’s rolled window.

Regina’s heart accelerated. Henry didn’t even stir.

“No, thank you,” she said, “we wanted to take a walk.”

Emma looked at sleeping Henry in her arms and smirked but she didn’t push.

“Okay.” She said. “Have a good evening mayor Mills.” She nodded her head. The window was almost rolled up all the way when Regina spoke again.

“Emma?” She said.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to... Maybe you could come over for a dinner sometime?” She asked not really looking Emma in the eyes. “I feel like we didn’t talk at all since you came to Storybrooke.”

They didn’t. The few meetings they attended together were short and stiff, all business – which was mostly unusual for Storybrooke.

Emma bit her lip and looked away from Regina for a second. When she turned back to her their eyes met.

“I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said.

Regina’s heart shook and she clutched her son’s sleeping body tighter to her own. She nodded her head not trusting her voice.

“I’m sorry.” Emma said. “Goodnight.” She added before driving off without bothering to roll her window up.

Regina stood motionless for a time trying to figure out what she felt.

-

“Sheriff Swan, what a surprise.” Zelena’s voice was loud and clear and  _very_ amused for some reason. It made all the other patrons quieten for a time, heads turned their way.

Since she met her, Emma wondered sometimes what Zelena did to gain such a response from literally everyone around her. No one seemed to particularly like her, but they didn’t  _dislike_  her either. They seemed more annoyed with her than anything else.

Zelena, however, remained undisturbed.

“Is it?” Emma asked. She turned around with a cup of a takeaway coffee in her hand.

Zelena smirked slowly, ignoring Emma’s question altogether.

“Where is your donut sheriff? What kind of police are you?” The woman said, she tilted her head to the side and measured Emma with her eyes.

Emma couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that crept from her toes up towards her chest. She cleared her throat.

The bell chimed and Regina slipped through the door and into the diner with grace. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Emma and then looked at her sister. Her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Zelena.” Regina said, venom inching into her voice. Zelena only smiled brighter and turned around towards her.

“Sister,” she said, voice impossibly cheerful, “Emma and I were just talking-“

“Yes. I  _saw_.” Regina interrupted.

Emma’s heart clenched but she ignored it.

“Hello Regina.” She said moving her weight onto the other leg.

“Emma.” Regina said. “How are you?”

“Good, just popped in for a coffee.”

“Fascinating.” Zelena snickered from the side.

Emma shook her head.

“I gotta go,” she said hoping that no one would try to stop her, “nice seeing you.” She added and slipped between both women towards the exit without waiting for their acknowledgment.

She only realized she breathed easier when she was outside.

Regina’s dinner invitation and her disappointed face were still fresh in her mind.

It was all so sudden and surprised Emma more than anything else since she got to Storybrooke.  _I feel like we didn’t talk_ , Regina had said and she was right. They didn’t really talk. They’ve seen each other on the official meetings, never alone, so more of a personal conversation wasn’t really possible. Not that Emma thought that they would talk  _personal_ , because it never looked like they might have.

It was a good choice that she made, refusing Regina, she knew. She didn’t want to get dragged into the river of hope that she always seemed to slip into when it came to  _them._  They just weren’t possible, she learned that a long time ago, and Emma wasn’t sure that friendship would do her any good. Or whatever else it was that Regina wanted from her. Because she honestly didn’t know what it was.

Anyway, she was already over it. She had already learned her lesson. She was already  _okay_.

She wasn’t sure she was strong enough for more than acquaintances.

She honestly didn’t think Regina wanted anything to do with her, and even if she wanted to  _before_  she sure as hell didn’t now, after Emma rejected the dinner invitation.

Emma sighed and sat down in the cruiser. She spurred the engine to life and started her patrol.

The sun has already set and the streetlamps shone their faint light on the roads. Emma rolled down her window to let some air inside. The droplets of rain fell through the slit. She still wore her leather jacket even this late in March, it seemed that Maine wasn’t as warm as she expected it to be this time of year.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

_Shit._

She did feel guilty about turning Regina down.

Maybe it wouldn’t be bad, meeting with her, spending some time together. Maybe she could do with friendship? Maybe enough time had passed? Maybe she wouldn’t fall into false hope once again?

“Fuck.” Emma mumbled to herself and shook her head.

She turned the radio on determined on not thinking about this anymore.

It’s been a few hours of driving around town, the rain hit stronger on the windows of her car. She could barely see anything.

Emma looked to the left, scrunched her eyebrows and slowed the car. She was sure she saw someone outside on the graveyard.

_What the hell?_

She stopped her car and got out. The onslaught of rain made her hair wet almost instantly. She huddled the lapels of her jacket closer to her chest and shivered.

She moved towards the red blob.

_Who in their right mind went to the cemetery in this kind of weather?_

The closer she moved the more obvious it became that the silhouette belonged to a woman. Still, she did not expect to see the face that she saw.

“Mrs. Mills?” Emma said loudly trying to outshout the rain.

The woman’s shoulders moved slightly, Emma wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t paying such a close attention. Mrs. Mills turned her head up, there was a faraway look in her eyes but it was gone quickly when the realization dawned on her face. The woman stood up from the small bench on which she was sitting.

“Miss Swan.” She said. “A pleasure.” Her head bobbed down once and Emma would have laughed at her poise if she could. Cora Mills stood straight, her clothes and hair completely drenched by the falling rain but she didn’t shiver nor showed any other sign of discomfort. She acted as if they just met at some fancy party indoors.

Emma cleared her throat.

“Mrs. Mills, what are you doing here in this weather?” Emma asked. She had no patience for pleasantries. Her jacket was completely wet and she could already feel her fingers freezing.

“Why, I came to visit my late husband.” She said. Emma looked at the large mausoleum and then back at the woman.

“It’s raining.” Emma said stupidly.

“It wasn’t before, I assure you.” Cora said.

Emma sighed and looked around.

“How long have you been here Mrs. Mills?” She asked.

The woman pulled the sleeve of her red coat slightly and looked at her watch. Tiny grimace passed across her lips. Emma put her hands into the back pockets of her jeans in a pointless attempt to warm them.

“Let me take you home.” She said. Cora’s eyes snapped up to hers as if she forgot that Emma was there. Emma bit her cheek and shrugged her shoulders. “I think we should both get out of this rain.”

Cora nodded once, lips pressed in a thin line.

“That would be wise.” She said.

Emma smiled tightly at the woman.

“Would you follow me.” She said and turned around hoping that the woman  _was_ indeed following her. She didn’t want to turn around and check.

She breathed out in relief when she heard a soft clicking of the heels on the asphalt. Even the rain didn’t mute the sound.

Emma opened the passenger door and Cora slipped inside without a word. She would have stalled with getting into the car herself for as long as she could if the weather wasn’t so horrible. She could only hope she wouldn’t catch a cold. She had better chances of being all right than Regina’s mother though, who knows how long has she been outside.

 Emma got into the car and turned the heating up, she ignited the car and started driving in the direction of the Mills mansion.

_Does she even have keys to her house?_  Emma wondered. She didn’t dare ask.

“Thank you, Miss Swan.” The woman said. Emma could see her hands shaking a little, the cold finally catching up with her.

“No problem,” she said, pretending she didn’t notice anything amiss, “and it’s Emma, or sheriff Swan if you insist on the formalities, but I’d prefer Emma.”

“Very well, Emma.” Cora said with a nod. “Thank you for the ride.”

“As I said, no problem.” Emma looked to the side at the woman. She sat straight, with her hands clasped together on her thighs looking ahead through the front window. “Are you okay?” Emma chanced a question turning her head back towards the road.

“Perfectly fine, dear.” The woman answered.

There was no point in arguing, Emma assumed. She did what she had to do and at least took the woman out of the rain. Regina or her sister should take care of the rest.

Emma pulled up by the big house and turned the engine off.  _Should I walk her to the door?_  She looked to the side again. Cora sat without moving, still looking out the front window.  _Yeah, definitely._

She got out of the car and opened the door. The woman seemed to come back to the present as she took Emma’s hand to get out of the cruiser and they both walked towards the house. Emma rang the bell and the doors opened with a whoosh.

“Mother!” Zelena said with wide eyes. “Where the hell have you been?!” She looked Cora up and down and turned to Emma. Her eyebrows raised up.

“Zelena, stop dramatizing.” Cora said and walked into the house passing next to her daughter without as much as a glance, dripping water on the marble floors. “Emma gave me a ride.” She added as a passing thought before she moved further into the house where Emma couldn’t see her anymore.

What Emma could see instead, was the raising anger on Zelena’s face. The woman turned towards her and smiled at her trying – and failing – to look calm.

“I found her at the cemetery.” Emma said quietly.

Zelena nodded.

“Well,” she sighed, “thank you for bringing her home.”

Before Emma could say anything back the doors were closed with a thud and Emma backed away at the force of the move.

She blinked.

“Yeah, no problem.” She said.

Those Mills women were going to be the end of her.

-

Regina rubbed her temples slowly. A headache was creeping up on her, she could feel it. She spent her whole day dealing with inept people trying to solve their ridiculous problems. As if she was a miracle worker.

Her loud sigh could probably be heard from the corridor. She didn’t care.

She just wanted to go home, turn in early and stop thinking for  _five fucking minutes_.

Days like this made Regina miss her lonely city life, but it only took one look at the picture of Henry on her desk and she was completely forgetting about that.

It would all be easier if Emma Swan wasn’t here.

But it seemed Emma Swan was  _everywhere_  now.

Storybrooke was a small town and she did not expect to never see the woman around, especially that she was the sheriff, therefore they were supposed to see each other professionally at least once a week. But it didn’t, in any way, explain how Emma Swan met with her whole family - and while Regina herself was not even present.

And yes it would have even been  _acceptable_ , she supposed, if Emma Swan wasn’t on her mind that often.

And  _that often_ , meant every day.

It was rather absurd how the woman could just slip into her mind like that, without Regina even noticing, and at the times which were most inconvenient.

She didn’t even know why was this happening. It wasn’t like she wanted to think about Emma.

And Emma, very clearly, wanted nothing to do with her anyway. The way she hastily snuck out of the diner this one time Zelena  _almost_  got her paws in the woman was most disconcerting.

That was their most personal meeting this far. The professional ones, well… Regina wanted to think about them even less than about anything else, really.

Regina didn’t care. She  _didn’t._

The dinner invitation was just a step forward, completely reasoned by their past friendship and the findings of the swans.

It didn’t  _mean_  anything at all.

And Regina wasn’t angry, she was just…  _ugh._

“Mayor Mills?” Belle’s soft voice floated to her and she looked up. The woman stood sandwiched between the door and the doorway as if she was afraid that Regina would do something to her upon noticing her presence.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to let you know I’m heading out for tonight.” The woman said. Regina nodded. Belle turned to head out but stopped at the last second. “You should go home too, Regina.” She added before making her goodbyes and leaving.

Regina sighed once more and leaned in her chair.

She stood up after some time and put the black blazer back on. She closed the files on her desk and headed out of her office and the town hall.

The drive home was quick and soon Regina was greeted by her overenthusiastic five-year-old.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Henry basically screamed while jumping on her and hugging her tightly. “Auntie Z and I build a fort!” He continued, clutching her legs and looking up at her with wide eyes. Regina couldn’t help her smile. She touched his head softly.

“Did you?” She asked.

“Yees!” He drawled and finally let go of her legs. “I’ll show you!” He added and ran towards the living room.

Her sister stood leaning in the doorway with one of her hands perched on her hip.

“How much sugar did you let him eat?” Regina asked moving further into the house.

“I’m his aunt, I have to spoil him.” Zelena said and winked.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Kathryn says the exact same thing.” Regina said, passing her sister to walk into the kitchen. She took her blazer off and put it on the back of the stool. She turned to face Zelena who followed her into the kitchen. “This is not an excuse to let him eat a mountain of sweets.”

“Regina, relax.” Her sister said. “We ate apples, too.”

Regina wanted to smack her sister over the head, honestly.

She opened the fridge and Zelena leaned on the counter next to it.

“So how was your day, dear sister?” She asked without real interest.

Regina glanced at her for a second before looking back into the fridge. She could make a salad,  _maybe_. She would have to go grocery shopping soon.

“I had to attend to the problems of moronic people,” Regina said, not sparing her sister a single glance this time, “so I’d  _really_ appreciate not having to deal with that kind of behavior at home.”

Regina took some vegetables out of the fridge and put them on the counter. She was reaching into the bowl for some tomatoes when her sister chosen to speak.

“Was Emma Swan one of them?”

Regina halted in her tracks for a second, her body suspended mid-movement.

“Excuse me?” Her voice was slightly croaked, not that many people would have noticed that but  _she_ did. She was afraid Zelena did as well.

“I asked,” Zelena said, drawling the words with almost palpable pleasure, “was  _Emma Swan_  one of them.”

Regina turned around to face her sister. She straightened her spine.

“Why would she be?” She asked.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Zelena said looking at her green painted nails. “I’d say that she is rather moronic.”

Regina decided to ignore that and turned back to the vegetables. She started cutting at the peppers when her sister spoke again.

“At least she’s hot.”

She really,  _really_  wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Zelena, could you finally stop fucking talking about Emma Swan every time you see me? Please?” She sighed. She leaned on the kitchen counter and breathed in deeply.

“Woah, okay, calm down evil queen.” Zelena said.

Regina turned around and looked her sister in the eyes. It felt like her blood was boiling and she was sure there wasn’t much for her nerves to snap and totally take over.

“Why do you insist on bringing her up every damn time we’re having a conversation?”

Zelena was extremely calm in comparison to her. She folded her arms over her chest and shrugged.

“Because I’m wondering when you’ll finally make a move.” Her sister said.

Her boiling blood seemed to cool down in no time at all.

“What do you-“ Regina started, Zelena rolled her eyes and interrupted her.

“My God, you are  _so_  dense.” She said loudly, and then to herself: “I didn’t even  _think_  that mother was right.” Not that Regina didn’t hear that, because she did. Very  _clearly._

She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

“Zelena.” She snarled.

Her sister only huffed.

“All right.” Zelena said with determination in her voice. “You are single, Emma’s single…” Her hands gestured in between them like if that was supposed to help Regina understand.

She was really not in the mood for her sister’s stupid guessing games.

“What are you getting at Zelena?”

Zelena sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling, she stood there like that for a few seconds before she looked at Regina again.

“Let me phrase it this way,” she said, a bit slower this time, “I am single, Emma’s single…”

Regina’s heart clenched uncomfortably before her head could even register the allusion. Her face had to show some kind of emotion because Zelena smirked.

“Now you get it.”

She didn’t think she got it.

Well.  _Maybe…_

“Mommy!” Henry’s voice carried to the kitchen. “Why ain’t cha in the living room?”

Regina snapped back from her thoughts to reality.

“What kind of language are you teaching to my son?” She said and rushed towards the living room but before that, she saw Zelena rolling her eyes at her once again and mumbling something along the lines of  _someone end me._

For a while Regina was distracted by the fort, and then by the dinner, and then by the cleaning she had to afterward. Zelena prepared Henry to bed and they both tucked him in.

Soon they were sitting in her study with a glass of apple cider each.

“So, did you mellow enough to tell me what you gonna do about her?” Zelena started just as they sat down.

“About who?”

“Regina,  _please_ , spare me.”

Regina sighed.

“I really don’t know what you want to hear from me.” She said. “Even  _if_  I had some kind of  _feelings_  towards Emma it does not matter.”

“How?! How doesn’t it matter? Enlighten me.” Zelena was close to yelling, Regina could tell. “You  _very clearly_  have feelings for her, and please don’t deny it because you’d be insulting not only my intelligence but our mother’s as well.” Her sister continued and then took a large sip of her cider and sighed. “Why don’t you just ask her out or something?”

Regina huffed in slight irritation.

"I invited her to dinner, she declined." She said and took a slow sip from her glass.

She didn’t want to think about  _the_  evening on which some force possessed her to ask Emma out for dinner.  _Especially_  not today when the tiredness seemed to make her lower her guard considerably.

The answer she gave seemed to shut her sister up. But not for very long.

"How many times?" Zelena asked.

"What?”

"How many times did you ask her?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek before answering.

"Once."

"Once?! Regina,  _honestly_.”

Regina looked away from her sister.

She definitely had a headache now, and her eyelids felt heavy. She just wanted to rest.

She just wanted to  _not think_.

"What are you afraid of?" Zelena’s voice brought her back and Regina looked at her with defeat.

What was she afraid of? That was a good question.

She shrugged softly and the words tumbled out of her mouth.

“That she’s going to decline again.”

Well, maybe that was  _it_.

-

The sky had a color of clear ocean and Emma breathed in deeply wondering at the calmness she could feel being outside just laying on the grass.

She closed her eyes obscuring the view of the sky and covering herself in a pinkish-orange hue of her eyelids. She sure could use a nap, the nightmares didn’t let her get much sleep in recent weeks.

Maybe she should have found a shrink in town after all…

The ball that hit her on the head brought her out of her thoughts rather quickly.

She opened her eyes while rubbing at the sore place. Soon there was a small shadow obscuring her view of the sky.

Green eyes looked down at her, wide open.

“Sorry sheriff Swan.” Henry said, barely containing his voice from going louder. He was visibly panicked when she didn’t answer to him for a while. “Are you alive?” He asked.

Emma couldn’t help her chuckle.

“Yeah kid.” She said and smiled at him in hopes to ease his dismay. He smiled right back, all toothy with a few gaps. Damn the kid was cute.

“You should not lay on the ground,” the kid said, “mommy always says that. Didn’t yours tell you?”

_Yeah, well…_

“Not really.” Emma said and sat up, the kid moved a few steps back but still didn’t go away.

She was about to ask him where his mom was but she got her answer right before she managed to do that.

“Henry!” Regina’s voice was calm but the undertones told Emma that she wasn’t amused at all.

The woman appeared next to them in seconds. She wore a turquoise dress that reached just above her knees – of which Emma had an amazing view of, since she was still sitting on the ground – and black heels.

_Heels._

Who the hell wore hills on the grass while playing a ball with their kid?

_Regina Mills, that’s who._

“Henry, how many times did I tell you to  _never_  run away far from me?” Regina asked the kid touching his face and probably checking for injuries or anything amiss. She noticed Emma right after.

“Emma?” She said.

“But mommy, the ball was getting away.” Henry interjected before Emma could say anything.

Regina looked at her son with a small sigh. She put her hands on her hips.

“Henry, what did I tell you?”

Henry looked down at his feet and put his hands behind his back.

Emma wanted to hug him.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

Regina bent down and kissed his head.

“It’s okay, but don’t do it again.”

Henry looked up, a smile on his face.

“Yeah.” He said.

“ _Yes._ ” Regina corrected him.

Henry looked at Emma with a puzzled expression and she shrugged. What else could she do, really?

Regina cleared her throat above them.

“Sheriff Swan.” She said.

Emma looked up. The sun made Regina’s dark hair look like fire.

_Damn_.

“Mayor Mills.” Emma said instead of saying any of the sentences that flew around in her head in that moment. Like:  _how are you this beautiful,_  for example.

Yeah, that would not be a good thing to say.

“Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing sitting on the ground?” Regina said.

Emma chuckled and looked at Henry.

“Ground patrol.” She said and winked at the kid. Henry giggled.

“I’m pretty sure this is your day off.” Regina said.

Emma looked up once more. Regina was definitely trying to hide a smile and Emma’s heart warmed at that thought. This was the first normal conversation they had since she came to Storybrooke. Which was sad, really.

“Sheriff’s always on duty.” Emma answered and Regina shook her head.

“Would you play with us?” Henry interjected, clearly bored with their conversation already.

They both looked at the boy who was now holding the ball that hit Emma on the head.

“Henry, I’m sure sheriff Swan-“ Regina started but Emma interrupted her before the woman could decline for her.

“Sure kid.” She said and the boy’s smile was worth the preach she was sure she was about to get from Regina. But Regina didn’t say anything at all, she just stood there and looked at her as if she’s seen a ghost. Emma stood up and put her hands into her jeans’ pockets.

“You don’t have to.” Regina said softly, looking shy all of the sudden. Or something similar to shy, Emma wasn’t sure the woman even could be shy. Could Regina Mills be shy?

_Let’s not overthink this._

“Yeah, I know.” Emma said.

“Let’s play!” Henry shouted and threw a ball in the air. Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

They played the ball with Henry, who was laughing all the time for one reason or another. Emma was rather impressed by Regina’s playing skills while she wore those ridiculous shoes. After they played for an hour or so Regina insisted she joined them for lunch.

They were sitting on the bench and eating fancy sandwiches that Regina made.

Henry kept the regular stream of chatter going and it was hard to even answer him sometimes because it seemed that he didn’t much care for their opinions. Emma didn’t mind one bit. The kid was adorable and she was kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop, if she was being honest with herself. Henry’s chatter postponed that eventuality at least.

Unfortunately, the second Henry finished his lunch he ran off towards the small playground where a few kids his age were playing leaving the two of them alone.

The silence was awkward, to call it lightly, and Emma was desperately searching her mind for topics which would be safe enough to breach.

“I’m sorry.” Regina said quietly, interrupting her thoughts. Emma’s head snapped towards her and her eyebrows shot up.

“What?” She said.

Regina looked up at her.

“I’m sorry for not calling you after I left for Storybrooke.” The woman said. “I know I said I would, but when I came here everything was so hectic and then Henry-“

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Emma said, not really meaning the sentence. She didn’t think it was okay, but she really didn’t want to open that particular box right now. What would it change anyway?

“Oh.” Regina gasped softly and bit her lip. Emma could tell she wasn’t buying it either.

They sat in silence after that, which was exactly what Emma feared would happen. Maybe they really couldn’t talk anymore without someone else being present as a buffer between them.

Emma wondered why that was. Was she afraid of something? Were they both afraid?

Henry was running on the playground laughing with other kids and Emma smiled at the picture. The boy had so much of Regina in him, but she could also see sir Henry there and even a bit of Cora. And he had green eyes. Green eyes like hers.

Which was a ridiculous thing she  _should not_  be focusing on.

She felt a quick movement next to her and in a second the empty plastic containers were laying on the ground between hers and Regina’s feet.

Emma bent down and Regina did too.

She wasn’t aware at what point did she realize how close to each other they really were. Maybe it was when she saw Regina’s hand reaching for the exact same container she wanted to reach for, or maybe when she felt the woman’s breath on her neck. What she was sure about though, was that when it finally came to her she froze, heart beating fast in her chest and she swallowed.

She turned her head to the side and Regina was  _right there_.

The woman seemed to be frozen as well, her dark eyes looked into Emma’s the second Emma turned around. They both seemed to be waiting for the other’s move, fixed in their positions, neither brave enough to move forward or away.

And Emma wasn’t sure which one she wanted more.

Regina’s lips were painted a tempting red, and they opened slightly when Emma glanced at them. She licked her bottom lip unconsciously.

Then Regina leaned in, a ghost of a movement, because Emma was sure no one else would have noticed. But she noticed because she was close. She was  _oh, so close._  But she didn’t react, she didn’t move, she sat there stuck.

She kinda hoped she could disappear, because she didn’t want to make a decision.

Regina’s eyes seemed to harden in an instant, and the woman moved away from her, picking up a few containers and turning to the other side to put them in her bag.

Emma couldn’t breathe. She straightened and looked ahead at the playground, giving up the notion of helping Regina in any way, because:

_What the fuck just happened?!_

Emma chanced a glance at Regina and was startled by the ringing of the phone. Regina excused herself, stood up and walked away from the bench to take the call.

Emma could breathe again.

Henry was with her in seconds.

“You’re tall.” He said.

“I’m not that tall,” Emma said not really surprised with his abrupt dive into the conversation, “your mom is only a little bit shorter than me and when she wears her heels she is just as tall. Or taller.”

“You are tall.” Henry said with conviction and finality and then put his hands up toward her. “Up.” He said.

Emma chuckled, stood up from the bench and took him into her arms. He was a really small child for his age. He started playing with her swan pedant almost immediately.

“See, I’m not that tall.” Emma said.

Henry looked at her and scrunched his eyebrows in what looked like a perfect imitation of his mother’s manner. Emma chuckled.

“Are you tired?” She asked because to her it looked like he was. Not that she had any real experience with kids, but his ability to speak seemed to be reduced to only a few words at the time.

“No.” He said and leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Sure you aren’t, kid.” Emma mocked him and tickled his stomach, Henry scurried a bit to the side and smiled, her swan pedant still in this small hand.

Regina walked back toward them. She looked at Emma and then down at Henry and Emma wondered for a second if maybe she shouldn’t have picked him up. But Regina didn’t say anything about that.

“I’m sorry, it was my sister.” She said. Emma nodded. “I should…” Regina said and gestured her hands towards Henry. Emma passed her the almost sleeping kid and he clutched to Regina’s neck immediately.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek.

“Emma, I-“ Regina started, dark eyes piercing through her, “I was wondering-, would you…” She bit her lip, straightened just a little bit and then cleared her throat. “I…” Emma put her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Regina glanced to the side, her eyes changing once again. „Would you come by the office on Monday? There are some files that need sheriff’s signature.”

Emma felt her heart sinking and there was disappointment burning in her chest. It almost felt like Regina wanted to…  _No._ No way.

She did  _not_  want that. She did not want any of that.

Maybe friendship, at some point.

“Sure.” Emma said, and Regina smiled. A barely there smile, just a small lift on the corners of her lips.

“Very well. See you on Monday.”

Yeah. Friendship.

And Henry was cute.

_Damn_.

_This_ , and whatever she wanted from  _this_ , was a bad idea in every way.

_Damn, damn, damn._

-

“Finally!” Zelena’s sigh was loud and annoyed. She stood in the middle of the entry and Regina had to push her slightly into the house so she and Henry would be able to walk in. She pulled the key out of the lock and closed the doors behind her. She let go of Henry’s hand and gave a salad she brought in a bowl to her sister.

“Henry, change your shoes please.” She said to her son and then looked up at Zelena. “What do you mean  _finally_?”

Zelena growled and rolled her eyes.

“Mother is unbearable. I might kill her today.”

“You’re always saying that and I’m yet to see your promises coming to fruition.” Regina said.

Henry was done with his shoes and he ran straight into Zelena’s legs.

“Hi aunt Z!” He said loudly.

“Hi monkey.” Her sister said. “Grandma is in the kitchen.”

Henry let go of her legs and ran towards the room, Regina didn’t even have the time to chastise him for running in the house. She just cringed inwardly because her mother hated running in the house. She  _always_  hated it.

Fortunately, all she heard from the kitchen was a loud squeal of  _granny_  and then equally loud, but much calmer  _Henry_  from her mother.

She would never get used to that, she supposed, as she would never get used to many things her mother did these days.

Zelena and she moved towards the kitchen as well, much slower than Henry.

“What happened with mother?” Regina asked.

“Oh  _nothing_ ,” Zelena said with sarcasm, “just that she’s been acting like a psycho in the kitchen. Not that she  _isn’t_  one, necessarily, but she went overboard today.” Zelena stopped her with a hand on her arm when they were by the entrance to the kitchen. “I should  _never_ agree to anything she comes up with, remind me of that, please.” Her sister whispered.

Regina raised her eyebrow, questioning.

“Stop gossiping behind the kitchen wall.” Their mother’s voice reached them from inside. Zelena widened her eyes with a shake of her head and walked into the room. Regina followed.

Henry was sitting on the countertop, munching on the piece of apple while mother looked into the oven.

“Regina, darling, how are you?” Her mother asked turning around and closing the stove.

“I am well mother, thank you. Yourself?” Regina said.

“Equally well, I presume. Your sister’s been driving me mad, but that’s nothing new.” 

Zelena huffed and walked towards Henry to steal one of the apple pieces that laid on the plate next to him. Henry showed her his tongue and Regina could only guess who did he learn that from, since she never seen him do that before.

“The fish is almost ready, take the salads and appetizers to the kitchen, please.” Her mother directed. Regina took her salad bowl and one of the plates. “You too, Zelena.” Mother said and Zelena rolled her eyes but took the other two plates.

Regina was about to ask her sister what the hell did she mean earlier when she noticed one more plate set up on their table.

“What’s that?” She said, standing with both a bowl and a plate still in her hands. Her sister put the other two plates in the middle of the table and then took the dishes she was holding from her.

“It’s a table.” Zelena said with a smirk.

Regina growled softly.

“I know it’s a table.” Regina hissed. “I’m asking about this.” She said pointing at the additional tableware.

“That’s a plate and cutlery.” Zelena said.

Regina’s blood boiled and she clenched her hands into fists.

“Zelena, don’t play dumb! What the hell is another plate doing on the table?” Her voice was calm, but she hoped her sister would choose a wise path this time around.

Zelena opened her mouth to speak but the doorbell interrupted her and then her mother’s weirdly cheerful voice was greeting someone.

Regina sincerely hoped that her mother wasn’t bringing her a date again.

_For everyone’s sake._  She was already angry.

Zelena’s smirk didn’t let her hope for much. Who she saw at the entrance to the dining room, however, wasn’t someone she’s been expecting.

“Hi Regina, Zelena.” Emma said, awkwardly waving her hand at them.

Regina didn’t know what to say at all.

“Sheriff Swan, fancy seeing you here.” Zelena said from behind her.

Emma smirked. “Yeah.” She said.

“Emma, take a seat please. I’m sure my girls would be able to entertain you for a while.” Her mother said and walked towards the kitchen.

Emma didn’t really move, she just put hands in her pockets and looked at them both.

“Your mother invited me to thank me for giving her a ride,” Emma said, “I didn’t know it was a family dinner.”

Regina stood, unmoving. She did not expect this to happen,  _ever_. Her mother inviting Emma Swan to dinner was something beyond comprehension.  _How_ did that even happen?

Zelena walked from behind her nudging her in the side while she passed her. She moved out a chair for Emma.

“It’s quite all right. Sit down, we will be right back.” Her sister said, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room leaving Emma alone.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Zelena hissed.

Regina scrunched her eyebrows in irritation.

“What the hell am I doing?! What the hell is  _this_?!” Regina hissed right back.

“Why are you panicking?! Mother asked Emma over for dinner, that’s all.”

“I am not panicking! And you know very well that mother doesn’t do anything without some kind of agenda.”

“Maybe before.” Zelena retorted.

“I sincerely hope that Emma cannot hear you, because whispering about someone behind their backs is rude.” Mother said quietly from behind them. Zelena almost jumped up in the air. “Would you let me pass?” Mother asked and when they did she whispered  _behave_  to them both.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her sister.

“This is all your fault.” She said and walked after their mother.

Why was this always happening to her? Why couldn’t she have a break this one time?

When she walked into the living room her mother was already at the head of the table and Henry was seated comfortably on Emma’s lap.

Regina took a deep breath before walking further in and sitting in her chair.

Emma’s timid smile from the other side of the table made her relax for the time being.

The dinner wasn’t a disaster, as she feared. It was surprisingly pleasant, with mother’s long stories and Zelena’s crazy anecdotes it was over before Regina even realized. Henry seemed to hoard Emma to himself for the time, not leaving her lap even for the eating part.

And Regina insisted, but to no avail. Her son was just as stubborn as the other members of the Mills family.

Zelena had to bribe him with dessert, otherwise he wouldn’t move. Mother dragged them both to the kitchen to  _prepare it_  but not before she managed to whisper  _do something_  into Regina’s ear.

Regina wasn’t sure what was she supposed to do but the weather was nice so she asked if Emma wanted to take a walk in the garden. That’s where they were now, walking towards the stream behind her house.

Emma smiled.

“Our secret place.” She said and bumped Regina’s shoulder with her own softly.

“Yes.” Regina said looking at the three under which they sat so many times so many years ago. “I haven’t been here in a while.” She added. Emma nodded.

They reached the tree and Emma put her hand on the bark before she sat down leaning on it and looking up at Regina.

“Too grown-up for sitting on the bare ground?” Emma asked, challenge in her voice.

Regina narrowed her eyes and sat down in front of Emma, gracefully, even while wearing a dress. She was glad she chose black today.

“I’m sorry if the dinner was weird,” Emma said, “I really didn’t know-“

“It’s fine, Emma.” Regina interrupted her. “I’ve enjoyed myself.” She added finding out that the words were true. She did enjoy herself.

Emma smiled at her and Regina looked down. She picked up some flowers from around her and started putting them together absentmindedly.

“You know,” Emma said after some quiet, “I thought that we should talk. I mean, proper talk, to explain things.” Regina looked up, green eyes studying her. “Because I don’t understand why can’t we talk like normal people? And ones who know each other for a long time?”

Regina bit her lip.  _Yes_ , she was wondering about that as well.

“Do you have any ideas?” Emma continued. “Because I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and let me tell you, the ones I came up with make absolutely  _no sense_.”

Regina sighed.

“Maybe… maybe we are afraid.” Regina said softly. Emma looked at her without commenting. “Maybe we think our friendship is already lost, or that the mistakes we’ve made in the past won’t let us move on into the future. I know I’ve made some decisions that I regret and I still wonder if you hate me for them.”

“Regina.” Emma whispered. “I could never hate you.”

Regina bit her lip harder and looked down. Tears welled in her eyes but she didn’t let them fall. She swallowed.

“I opened the swans.” She said.

“Yeah?” Emma said.

“Yes.” Regina looked up at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Emma chuckled. “Guess I thought you figured it out.”

“Maybe it would have been easier if I opened them earlier.” She said.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Regina looked away from her again. The stream flowed lazily, calmly. It was so different from what she felt inside.

“Thank you for them, in any case.” Regina broke the silence with the sentence, but it enfolded them right back after.

She was still picking up the flowers, she realized. When she looked down at her hands there was a half done flower crown between her fingers.  _Oh well…_

“About California…“ Regina started but faltered. She wasn’t really sure what she wanted to say.

“Yeah, I… it was what it was. Shouldn’t have happened.” Emma said, her words piercing right through Regina’s chest. She held her breath and her hands stopped moving.

She couldn’t regret that night, as much as it pushed their relationship backward she could not make herself regret it. Maybe it was stupid, definitely a rushed decision, emotional one but it felt right. It  _was_  right.

Her reaction afterward certainly wasn’t. She exhaled.

“I’m sorry for how I behaved in the morning,” Regina said, “I think I panicked.”

 Emma sighed.

“Yeah, I wasn’t the fan of that, but it probably made it easier in the end. Your fiancé-“

“He was not my fiancé at the time, he was- he… we were on a break, or broken off,” Regina said hurriedly, “I would have never-“

“Regina, it’s okay. We both knew what it was and I should have asked anyway. We should have talked then. It changes nothing now. It’s been ten years.” Emma said.

Regina bit her lip and finally looked up at Emma. The woman’s head was turned away from her.

“It was an easy way out, a coward’s way.”

Emma turned around and faced her. Her green eyes sad.

“I don’t blame you, we were both there. It’s just, I wish it could have been different.”

 Regina nodded.

“New York.” Emma said after some time.

“Yes.” Regina said and started talking without waiting for Emma’s move. “I thought it was another chance of friendship for us, but you were so distant, even though you helped me you weren’t really  _there_."

Emma looked away from her once more and clasped her hands together.

“To be honest, I didn’t think then that our friendship could really work. I mean, what the hell were we at that point? I had hoped I won’t get so entangled in you if I distanced myself, that didn’t really work well in the end.”

“I felt guilty for making you help me.”

“You didn’t make me, I offered.”

“I know, but it wasn’t right, was it?”

They sat in silence.

“I wanted to apologize to you so many times. For not calling, for being a lousy friend, for treating you the way I did.” Regina said. “But it was always at the back of my head, a second to whatever was happening in my life and when I was finally realizing it, we were away from each other again.” She looked at Emma, green eyes clear with tears. “I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Okay.” Emma said. Regina touched her hand.

“I have always cared about you Emma, I care about you still. I wish we could be better, I wish we could be friends again.” She said, looking into Emma’s eyes, hoping to find the same sentiment there.

“I won’t pretend it didn’t hurt me,” Emma said, “but there was my fault in all that as well.” She looked away from Regina and Regina’s heart clenched in pain. “I put the past in the past, Regina.” Emma said and Regina couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips, but before she could say anything Emma was looking at her again. “I could never put you in there as easily.” Regina swallowed and tightened her grip on Emma’s palm. Emma squeezed her hand in return. “I’m sorry too.”

Regina nodded and smiled through the tears that now fell down her cheeks. She wiped them from her face with her fingers.

“Damn, we are really bad at talking.” She said and Emma chuckled.

“Yeah, we should definitely try to work on that.” The woman said. “I guess it would take time.”

Regina bit her lip and smiled softly.

“I’ve got time.” She said, it came out a little breathy.

“Yeah, me too.” Emma whispered.

-

It’s been a few weeks since  _the_ dinner at Cora Mill’s house, a few weeks since  _the talk_  with Regina and it was ridiculous how much lighter she felt since then.

Their conversation was awkward at best, both going around with words instead of using the proper ones. They did not discuss any particular feelings, really, but it was too early for that anyway. Still, they managed to clear some things out and from that moment on they’ve had more of those conversations. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, but those talks were necessary and they did move them forward.

Emma felt like they were on a fast road to friendship.

She didn’t dare hope for more.

Regina had a family now, she had her son to think about first and Emma, well, Emma wasn’t ever a good catch. Not that she even thought that Regina would consider her, no. It was just… a fleeting thought. Yeah.

“Hey, sheriff?” Nolan’s voice awakened her from her thoughts.

“What’s up?” Emma said looking up from the documents she was apparently staring at while being lost in thoughts.

“Just wanted to let you know that I’m heading out, leaving you with Elsa, and Leroy should be here in fifteen.” David said leaning on the doorframe.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. David still coddled her at work.

“Sure, say hi to Mary Margaret for me.” Emma said.

“Will do!” David said and walked out. “Have a nice day girls!” He shouted before he completely disappeared out of the station.

“So, dad’s out. Any mischief on your mind?” Elsa was with her in seconds. Emma laughed and the woman joined her in.

“Seriously, why didn’t they make David the sheriff?” Emma asked.

Elsa shrugged.

“He and Mary Margaret love the shelter too much.” She said. “And I think he’d be a horrible sheriff, he was so stressed out when he had to be the replacement before you came. I thought Leroy would shut him in a cell.”

“Would shut who in a cell?” Leroy joined Elsa by the door.

“David.” Elsa said.

“What?! Why?” Leroy scrunched his brows.

“Elsa was telling me about David’s time as a sheriff.” Emma said.

“Ohh, yeah. That was bad.” Leroy said and walked towards his desk.

Elsa shrugged once more and moved towards her desk as well.

They worked in silence for a few hours, had a break and Emma sent Elsa for patrol. Leroy was to stay for the night shift but it was Friday and Emma preferred to stay a bit longer at the end of the week, just in case they had a call for the local pub, which they usually did.

She was always on call in any case, but she didn’t really like the thought of going back home just to lay in bed all night without sleep. She had a day off tomorrow anyway, might as well help her deputy out and sleep it off in the daylight.

Her chair wasn’t in any way comfortable though.

Emma put her hands up and tried to stretch herself a little when she heard some stumbling by her office doors and her eyes snapped open. She saw Zelena basically pushing Regina further inside and her brows furrowed in confusion. Regina swatted her sister and they seemed to have a silent conversation between them before Zelena huffed and rushed out of the station without as much as a word to anyone.

Regina stayed, standing in her office.

Emma blinked.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi.” Regina said back.

They looked at each other for some time and Emma tried not to laugh because this was seriously a ridiculous situation.

“I was wondering…” Regina said finally, “would you like to have dinner with me?” She asked.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows. This was not their usual day for a meetup. Fridays were the only real day Regina could relax, Emma knew, so the invitation put her off.

“You mean  _Granny’s_?” Emma asked. Regina bit her lip and seemed to want to move forward but decided against it at the last minute.

“No.” Regina said.

“No? I thought-“

“Emma.” Regina snapped a bit and then smiled apologetically right after. “Would you like to have  _dinner_  with me?” She asked once more.

Emma opened her mouth to ask what she meant but then it came to her.

Dinner. Oh.  _Ohhh…_

Regina raised her eyebrows and her dark eyes glinted. She stood there in her office clothes with a briefcase in her hands and all Emma could think about was that she might have been just asked on a date. By Regina Mills.

_A date._

“Yeah, sure.” She said, her voice weak.

Regina gave her a nod.

“Very well, I’ll pick you up at nine.” She informed her and walked out of the office.

Emma sat still, looking at the place Regina just departed.

_Did she just…?_

“A date with the mayor.” Leroy whistled from his desk. “Fasten your seatbelt, sister!”

Was this really a date? A  _date_  date?

Emma shook herself off. Seemed like she wouldn’t be staying longer tonight after all.

Leroy laughed at her when she finished her shift and basically run out of the station. She was still in a slight shock, honestly. She also didn’t know what to do with herself.

When she got home she took a shower, dressed in her most flattering jeans and put her favorite shirt on. She looked at the clock. It was eight.

She started pacing ten minutes in.

She walked to the fridge and opened it but then decided against the beer she wanted to drink. She sat on her couch with a glass of water but she couldn’t sit still for long and she went to the bathroom. She did her makeup purely to pass the time, because this might not be a date. Just friendly dinner with a friend.  _Yes_.

She was done with it at half to nine and decided to fill up some files she brought with herself from work. It was a poor distraction because she looked up at the clock every other minute.

When the clock stroke nine there was a knock on her door. Precisely on time.

Emma stood up, corrected her shirt and took a deep breath in before she opened the door.

Regina wore a midnight blue dress, which told her completely nothing of where they were going because Regina always dressed fancy. Or at least those were the only type of clothes Emma saw her in around town.

“Nice apartment.” Regina complimented while Emma stood holding onto the door,  _like an idiot_. She shook herself off.

“Thanks, it’s small but it’s really cozy. Would you like a tour?” Emma asked.

“Maybe later.” Regina said, her hands fidgeted a bit. “Shall we go?”

Emma nodded, grabbed her keys from the counter and closed the door behind herself.

They got into Regina’s black Mercedes and Regina took off without much of a word.

“So, how’s your mother?” Emma asked trying not to panic too much. She put her hands between her knees.

“She’s well.” Regina said. Emma could see her fingers closing and releasing around the steering wheel.

Emma looked out of the window, they passed  _you are leaving Storybrooke_  sign. So Regina was taking her out of town. Now Emma had completely no idea where they could be going.

“Is this your way of telling me you want me out of your town?” Emma asked, smiling slightly.

“What?” Regina’s head snapped toward her before she looked back at the road quickly. “No! It’s just… there is this place where daddy used to take me and-“ she turned and looked at Emma once again. “We can go back if you prefer.”

“No, no, no.” Emma said hurriedly. “I was trying to dissolve this weird tension with a joke. Which did not work.” She said the last part more to herself than to Regina.

“Well,” Regina said, she took a turn on the road that seemed to lead further into the woods, “is this too odd? Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“No, Regina. I like it. I mean… I’m sure I’ll like it. I don’t know why this is so awkward.” Emma said.

The car stopped. Regina turned off the engine and sighed loudly. She turned and looked at her.

“Maybe because it’s our first date.” She said.

Emma’s heart stopped and she could feel herself swallowing.

_Fuck_.

Regina gave her a tight smile and got out of the car. She walked around the car and opened the doors for Emma before Emma could do it herself.

They were in front of what seemed like a big factory. The buildings were made of wood, or at least that’s what it looked from the outside.

“That's my family’s business.” Regina said. “Daddy established it, my sister is running it. We make the best apple cider in this country.” She added before they walked inside.

Security greeted them with a nod but Regina didn’t stop for a second, Emma followed her close behind.

She was aware that Regina’s father had some sort of business, but she did not expect something so big.

“It’s huge.” She said out loud,  wondering at the sight of the breweries or whatever the hell those rooms were called.

“It looks smaller when everyone’s working.” Regina said.

They didn’t stop anywhere, just going from one room to the corridor to the other room. Emma hoped that Regina won’t leave her alone because she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to get out of this maze.

Finally they stopped in front of huge doors that made Emma look up and wonder how tall was this building exactly. When she looked down Regina was biting her lip endearingly.

“If you don’t like it we can always go back.” She said.

Emma wanted to chuckle and hug her but she thought better of it and stopped herself. Regina put a hand on the handle and opened the doors, smaller ones which were cut inside the big ones.

Regina walked through and Emma followed her.

They were in the orchard. An orchard in the middle of the forest behind the cider factory.

She  _did not_  expect that.

“We have suppliers from around the country now,” Regina said, “but this was the first source of apples for our cider.”

Emma looked around in wonder. The trees looked old, much older than the factory was, she was sure. They were huddled together as if wanting to warm each other somehow. The white petals adorned the branches and covered the ground.

“They’re still blooming.” Emma said finally looking at Regina. The woman stood with her hands on her sides, eyes searching Emma’s face.

“It’s been colder this year and the trees responded in kind.” She said and looked to the side. A lamp from somewhere above them surrounded her in a yellow glow. “Is this okay?”

Emma chuckled and looked deeper into the orchard, there were some lanterns between the threes to light the path. It all looked magical, with the dark sky and the silence and the seclusion of the forest.

“Are you kidding, it’s beautiful.” Emma said and Regina smiled in apparent relief.

She moved closer and grabbed Emma’s hand in her own.

“Let’s go.” She said and tugged Emma deeper into the orchard. Their fingers intertwined and Emma felt the tingle of warmth travel through her hand right into her chest.

Regina led her between the trees towards some clearing where there was a table with two benches on each side. Regina turned her head toward her.

“I thought that if I asked you to dinner then we should probably eat.” She said.

Emma honestly didn’t care at this point. They were in the magical orchard holding hands and she didn’t need much more. But she’d never say no to food.

Regina released her hand and produced some boxes from somewhere behind one of the trees. She opened them and put them on the table which was already set with tableware.

“You thought this through.” Emma commented and winked when Regina caught her gaze.

Regina blushed softly and Emma’s heart soared.

_Slow down Emma_ , she thought to herself,  _no expectations._

They sat down at the opposite sides of the table and started their meal.

The food was amazing, homemade of course, what else could she expect from Regina. They talked about Regina’s family and the company and Emma’s former job. The nervousness and awkwardness she experienced before disappeared into this mellow feeling of contentment. They glanced up at each other from time to time, not even trying to hide their smiles.

Regina’s eyes shined in the lantern light, their rich dark color was dark out here in the orchard. Emma couldn’t stop looking.

“You’re so beautiful.” Emma whispered without really meaning to. She stiffened for a second holding her breath.

Regina stopped with a piece of apple pie halfway to her mouth. She lowered her hand down, stood up and walked around the table. Emma didn’t let her out of her sight, following her every move. She sat next to her slowly, their hips touching.

Emma could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.

Regina touched her jaw with the back of her hand. Emma gasped.

“ _You_  are beautiful Emma.” She said quietly.

She leaned softly forward, looking into Emma’s eyes all the way, searching for rejection. This time there was no hesitation in Emma’s mind, it would be what it would be, she decided. She could take one last leap into hope, even if it destroyed her this time.

She leaned in, closed her eyes and forever passed before their lips met.

She shivered at the contact, goosebumps covering her skin. Regina’s fingers caressed her jaw, touched her ear and slid into her hair. Emma moaned into the other woman’s lips, Regina growled softly in an answer.

The kiss was slow and soft at first, it was finding each other once again, but it turned passionate in no time at all. They were both starved, it seemed. Their lips brushed, tongues touching. Regina tasted like the apples she just ate and Emma couldn’t help herself biting her bottom lip.

The sound Regina made had Emma’s insides on fire and she clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

The kiss stopped too soon, and Emma had to remind herself to breathe again.

When she opened her eyes she was met with Regina’s intense gaze. She smiled and touched their foreheads together, she moved her hand around Regina’s front and towards her other hip. She brought her body closer and sighed.

She felt tears welling in her eyes and closed them so Regina wouldn’t notice. But Regina did notice and she kissed her eyelids softly before burying her face into Emma’s neck.

Heart clenched in Emma’s chest and she thought that maybe it would be right this time. That this would be it.

She squeezed Regina’s side and tears fell down her cheeks.

Maybe they could finally be happy.

-

The touch of soft lips caressing her neck awakened her from her slumber.

The lips nipped and put soft, maddening kisses on her skin. She quivered softly and a groan passed from her opened mouth.

The lips moved up and towards her ear, soft breath tickled her before the words were whispered to her.

“Good morning princess.”

Shiver ran down her spine. She became aware of the warm body fitted to her side  _perfectly_. She stretched slowly and smiled but didn’t open her eyes.

“I’m more of a queen, than anything.” She said.

There was a chuckle on her side and those soft lips pecked her mouth quickly.

“All right, my queen.” Emma said and moved to kiss her jaw.

She did not stop there. The kisses went further down, back to her neck and then her collarbone where Emma bit her softly.

She sighed in contentment and moaned when Emma’s mouth closed over her covered nipple. It did not stay covered for long, as Emma’s nimble fingers opened the buttons of her nightshirt in no time at all.

Emma kissed her bare chest, licking her skin and then sucking on her hard nipples and Regina felt herself getting wetter with each move. She groaned when Emma resumed her descend down her body.

Her shorts were slipped from her hips soon enough and eager hands coaxed her legs to open. Regina felt the body position itself between them.

Her senses were heightened so when Emma blew a soft, cool breath on her sex Regina’s whole body arched. Her hips started moving when Emma’s lips kissed down the insides of her thighs.

She was slowly getting frustrated with the peace, but she didn’t dare voice her opinion because she was sure that Emma would stop and that was not an option right now.

She needed this, she needed  _her_.

“Emma.” She moaned and opened her legs a bit wider. This got her a reaction she’s been looking for.

Emma kissed her sex and opened her labia to lick the wetness gathered there. Her eagerness made Regina bite her lip hard, she tried to still her hips but then Emma moaned into her and it made Regina shudder and arch once more. She caught the sheets in her fists.

“Fuck.” She whispered.

The slow, liquid warmth that floated through her body was exquisite and she could not get nearly enough of it. She needed more.

Her breath was quick and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

When Emma’s tongue licked her clit she whined in pure need.

“ _Fuck,_  Emma, please.” She whimpered.

Emma moaned from between her legs, took her clit in her mouth and sucked.

That did it. Regina bit her lip groaning through her teeth, her walls clenching and releasing over nothing while Emma licked her clean.

When she came back to herself Emma was lying next to her once more, kissing her jaw.

“Good morning.” Regina whispered and couldn’t help her smile.

“Yes, it is.” Emma said and moved away from her neck. When Regina opened her eyes she looked straight into Emma’s green ones.

She raised her head up and caught Emma’s lips in her own.

They kissed for a while before she snuck her hand in Emma’s panties and slid her fingers into the woman’s wet sex. They both moaned at the feeling.

“Damn, Regina.” Emma whispered when she slid her fingers further and then inside of her. She loved this. The loved this feeling, the warmth, the wetness. She loved Emma’s body over hers, under her, around her. She loved how she made Emma feel, she loved how Emma made her feel.

She  _loved_ her.

But it wasn’t yet the time for those kind of confessions.

She moved her fingers slowly, enjoying how Emma followed her movement, how she sighed softly, how she whispered her name over and over.

It made her wet all over again and her sex clenched in envy.

“Inside.” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear. Emma caught her earlobe in her lips and pushed two fingers inside of her.

They lost all of their rhythm after that, moving fast, both chasing their orgasms. They clung close to each other, their naked chests pressing together and Regina had a fleeting thought of disappointment over Emma’s still covered sex but it was swept up in a flow of pleasure that soon overwhelmed her. Her walls clenched once more, this time squeezing Emma’s fingers in appreciation and she could feel Emma following her right after into her own orgasm.

They collapsed together, out of breath.

When her heart calmed a bit Regina chuckled.

“I should let you sleep over again.” She said.

Emma laughed, a sweet sound to Regina’s ears. She pushed herself on her forearms and looked at Regina’s satisfied face.

“Yeah?” She asked, cocky smile on her lips.

“Yes.” Regina confirmed and smiled in return.

“Does it mean I’m your girlfriend?” Emma asked.

Regina burst out laughing and swatted Emma's arm with her hand.

“Emma, we’ve been dating for three weeks!”

Emma shrugged.

“Better make sure.” She said.

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed Emma onto her back swiftly. She kissed her with all that she had while caressing Emma’s sides. Emma moaned, put her hands on Regina’s backside and squeezed.

“We have to get up.” Regina said between kisses.

“Yeah.” Emma agreed without making any move to stop their activity at all.

Regina’s alarm soon interrupted them and they reluctantly moved towards the bathroom. Their shower was nice, they washed each other’s hair with some slips and laughter and Regina felt so warm and happy that she couldn’t stop smiling for one minute.

The day was beautiful, sun shining through the kitchen windows when they walked downstairs. Regina started on the coffee while Emma prepared batter for pancakes. They worked in tandem stealing kisses and glances every other second.

When Henry came downstairs the pancakes were ready, apples were cut and coffee poured into the mugs.

“Good morning mommy.” Henry said while climbing on the stool. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Hi Emma.” He said when he noticed the other woman.

Regina went over towards him, kissed his head and put a plate in front of him.

“Good morning my prince.” She said and sat down on his side.

Emma took the stool on his other side, plate full of pancakes in front of her.

“Hi kid, how’s your morning?” She asked poking him softly in the ribs. Henry giggled.

“Emmaa, stop.” He drawled and Emma put her hands up before going back to her pancakes.

Henry cut into his own with the same enthusiasm.

“Will Emma take me to school today?” Henry asked, turning to her and Regina stopped chewing her food for a second. She looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow. Emma shrugged.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?” She said with a smile.

Henry put his fork down on the countertop and turned his whole body towards Emma.

“Will you take me to school?” He asked.

Emma’s face brightened with a smile.

“Sure kid.” She said and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks!” Henry said and went back to his food once more. Emma chuckled and looked up at Regina before doing the same.

Regina bit her lip, a permanent warmth now growing further in her chest.

She thought that this was it, this was what she’s been missing all these long years. This was what she wanted for herself, for Henry.

For as long as it could last, for forever.

And she’d be damned if she messed it up this time.

She  _would not_  mess it up this time.  _They_  would not mess it up. She wouldn’t let them.

They would never meet again, if she could help it, because they were all going to be right here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
> Ready for your opinions.


End file.
